The Secret in the Bones
by Loona Rosamunde
Summary: When the body of a murdered teen ends up at the Jeffersonian, Brennan meets the child she gave up at birth, who happens to be Booth's number one suspect in the case. As Brennan faces her mistakes, her life and partnership with Booth are put on the line.
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothing. If I did, well, this would happen.)

Progenies in the Lab: Part 1

Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan, world-renowned forensic anthropologist and best-selling author, stood back as FBI agents opened the trunk of the car. She pulled back the sides of the blue tarp, revealing the body of yet another victim.

"Is it murder?" Her partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth asked.

"Seeing as you found the body in the trunk of a car, I would say it is a possibility," She took a step back, removing her gloves. "There is too much skin for me, Booth. I don't know why you called me here instead of Cam. Have the remains sent to the Jeffersonian. I'll call you with the ID." Booth opened his mouth but Brennan went on. "I have bodies in limbo to examine. I'll be at the lab."

Without another word she walked away, returning to her car. Then she drove away.

Four hours later, the victim's body was laid out on the examination table on the platform of the Jeffersonian. The entire team was gathered around. Dr. Jack Hodgins was scraping the skin and nails for particulates, while Brennan's current assistant Daisy Wick was staring at the remains.

"Ms. Wick," Brennan said. "Once Hodgins is done, you need to clean the bones so I can proceed with my examination."

The young woman nodded enthusiastically. Brennan returned to her office, soon followed by Angela.

"Where's Booth?" Angela asked.

"Why would I know?" Brennan replied.

"Doesn't he usually take you to the crime scenes?"

"He was with Hannah. I told him I would drive myself so he could have more time with her."

Angela nodded, sensing the jealousy in her best friend's voice. "That was…nice of you."

"What do you want, Angela?"

"Bren, sweetie, you're jealous of Hannah."

"It's irrational for me to feel jealousy towards a stranger. Anyway, Hannah is still in Afghanistan."

At that moment, Booth entered the office, followed by a young woman with blonde hair, carrying a suitcase on her shoulder.

"Hey, Bones, Angela," he said.

Both women replied, then turned their attention to the stranger.

"Bones, Angela, this is Hannah, my girlfriend." He smiled proudly. "Hannah, this is Angela Montenegro, and my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."


	2. Chapter 2

(Again, I do not own Bones in reality, only in dreams.)

Progenies in the Lab: Part Two

"I thought you left Hannah in the middle east," Brennan said, once the awkward silence subsided.

"I surprised him," Hannah replied. "It's wonderful to meet you. Seeley says so much about you."

The blonde stepped forward and shook Brennan's hand.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to…go." Brennan pulled her hand away and grabbed her coat as she left.

Booth looked to Angela. "What's bothering her?"

Angela shrugged. "I don't know. But I will find out. Don't mind her," she said to Hannah. "Brennan's just like that sometimes."

Behind Hannah, Booth was shaking his head. He knew even Brennan didn't just walk away like that. Angela followed Brennan out, just as Cam approached her.

"Daisy is cleaning the bones now," Cam told Brennan. "They should be ready soon."

"I am meeting my father for lunch," Brennan replied. "It will have to wait until after that."

"You're leaving for lunch?" Cam asked.

Brennan nodded.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Why are you asking me that? I'm fine. I just have plans with my father." She shifted her bag on her shoulder and walked out.

Angela and Cam exchanged a glance.

"Should we worry?" Cam asked.

"I'm worried," Angela muttered. "She never leaves during a case."

"Is Booth here?"

"Yeah. He brought Hannah. I think it upset Brennan."

"You think she's jealous?"

Angela pursed her lips. "I'm going to find out."

Brennan sat down across from her father in the diner. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Tempe."

"Hi, Dad."

Max Keenan frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why is everyone asking me that?"

"You seem irritated."

"I'm fine, Dad. How are you?"

"I got a job."

"Where?"

"A public school a few miles away from here. I'm a science teacher at the middle school. The principal wants me to start an after school science program."

"That sounds great."

"I was wondering if I could set up the after school program at the Jeffersonian."

"I am not the one to talk to about that. You should ask Cam or someone higher up."

"Well, I want your permission. I already have theirs. They're even letting us have one of the empty classrooms. So, do I have the permission of my daughter?"

"Yes." She took a sip of her coffee. "How many students will be involved?"

"Fifteen signed up, including Parker Booth."

"You're Parker's science teacher?"

Max nodded. "I'm surprised Booth hasn't told you already."

"Booth and I haven't spoken much since we got back."

"Why is that?"

Brennan stirred her coffee absentmindedly. "He's been busy keeping in touch with Hannah, not that he needs to anymore."

"Hannah?"

"Booth's girlfriend. She's back in the US now."

"And you're jealous."

"What? No. I'm happy for Booth."

Max smiled unconvinced. "Of course you are."

"Can we discuss something else?"

As the door to the diner opened, Max looked up. Hodgins and Angela took the seats next to Brennan and Max.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela said. "Daisy cleaned the bones and did her examination. They ran dentals and got an ID." Angela slid a file across the table. "Anthony Young. Fourteen years old. From Frederick, Maryland. Reported missing by his mother, Mandy Young."

Brennan examined the photo as if it were a set of unidentified remains. Then she closed the folder and stood up. "I…I should get back to work. Bye, Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: So in case anyone out there is wondering, 1) I will try to make the action in the story pick up ASAP, promise. 2.) This is just going to be one fanfic, but (in case no one has caught on yet) I plan on dividing it into different "episodes", the first being called "Progenies in the Lab" (it will make sense when the story picks up, I hope). Don't ask why, it just sounded like a good idea at the time. 3.) I am only able to post on weekends, and that is only if I have time and a chapter written. Sorry. Really, I am. I would post everyday if I could. Unfortunately there is something called 'writers block' and another thing called 'no internet connection'. Ok, I've said too much. On with the story.)

I do not, have not, and probably will not ever own Bones.

Progenies in the Lab: Part 3

"Dr. Brennan, the bones have been cleaned," Daisy announced as Dr. Brennan entered the lab.

"Good, Ms. Wick, lay them out in-"

"Already done. They're on the examination table."

Brennan diverted her path to go to the examination table on the platform. Daisy followed closely behind her mentor.

"There was trauma to the frontal bone," Daisy continued. "It might be cause of death."

"Very good, Ms. Wick," Brennan mumbled, examining the bone for herself.

Hodgins approached the edge of the platform, followed by Cam.

"According to our friends, our victim has been dead three weeks," Hodgins told them.

"Are you sure, Dr. Hodgins?" Cam asked. "He was just reported missing five days ago. How could anyone be gone that long with no one noticing?"

Before anyone could think of an answer, Booth entered the lab, the case file in hand.

"Let's go, Bones, I have the Young's address."

"Booth, I'm trying to determine cause of death. You'll have to go without me."

Eyebrows rose throughout the room.

"Bones, since when do you not want to go into the field?"

"I think we both know I am much more beneficial in the lab than talking to the victim's family."

"I will call you with the toxicology reports as soon as they get back," Cam said before Booth could protest.

Taking this as a dismissal Booth walked out.

Booth parked his SUV on the side of the road. He checked the address in the file with the address on the house. Noting it was the same, he got out. He glanced around at the everyday American suburb. It was early afternoon on a Tuesday, meaning children were at school and parents were at work. Booth only hoped that Anthony Young's parents would be home.

He approached the average two-story house and knocked on the door. A woman in her late middle-ages opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Mandy Young?"

"Yes."

"FBI Special Agent, Seeley Booth. We believe we found your son."

"You found Anthony?" The woman's face paled and she glanced past Booth, as if expecting her son to suddenly appear.

"May I come in?"

Mandy Young nodded and stepped aside, letting Booth past her. They entered a living room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. There were family pictures on the mantle, no dust on the furniture; one would never guess a teenager ever lived there.

"When can we bury him?" Mandy Young asked.

"As soon as our team at the Jeffersonian completes their examination. We believe he was murdered, do you know of anyone who would want to hurt or threaten your son?"

"Everyone loved Anthony. Even people at the adoption agency were reluctant to give him up."

"Adoption agency?"

"Yes, Agent Booth. My husband and I were unable to have children of our own, so we adopted."

"How old was Anthony at the time?"

"Seven. He just turned fifteen a few months ago."

"Is there anyone who would kill Anthony to hurt you or your husband?"

Many Young shook her head. "Even if they wanted to hurt one of us, no one would go after Anthony."

"Where is your husband?"

"He's been working longer hours in the past year."

As if on cue a door slammed.

"Who's parked outside, Mandy!" George Young slurred.

Mandy Young kept her eyes down. "An agent from the FBI, Anthony's dead."

"Serves the bastard right." George entered the room, glaring at Booth. "What was it a drug bust?"

"He was found murdered in the trunk of a car, Mr. Young. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that would you?"

"Like that kid's worth twenty years in prison. Why don't you get out of my house, and question his girlfriend?"

"Anthony had a girlfriend?" Booth asked.

Mr. Young scoffed. "He had many. The latest was some good for nothing whore from the adoption agency."

"George, he's been trying to stay in contact with that poor girl since we adopted him."

"You adopted him! I didn't want some no good kid around here. You wanted children, not me!"

Mandy Young held back tears.

"He made his choice, he wanted that girl, not you, woman!" George continued. "Is she dead too?"

"Only one body was found. Are you telling me that Anthony ran away?"

"Twice. First time we found him at a bus stop. He said he was going to see the girl."

"What was the girl's name?"

"Patience," Mandy Young replied. "I don't know her last name. She was a foster child as well. I believe her and Anthony shared quite a few foster homes. The agency might be able to tell you. Let me get you their number." She stood and walked out of the room. When she returned she handed a business card to Booth.

"How long has Anthony been missing?"

"A few weeks. I was away on business."

"Before she got fired," George added.

"Show some respect," Booth growled. "One more comment like that and I'll question you in FBI headquarters."

George muttered something under his breath.

Mandy Young stood. "George, please. I want to know what happened to my son."

"Why care?"

"If you think of anything else let me know," Booth said.

"Thank you," Mandy Young replied.

Booth turned to leave, coming face to face with George Young.

"Don't come back here again," George Young warned.

"Are you aware that I can legally hold you for forty-eight hours for threatening a law enforcement agent?"

"Get the hell off my property!" George pulled back his fist, slamming it into the side of Booth's face.

Booth stumbled back, his hand covering the side of his face struck by the drunken punch.

"George!" Mandy shouted.

"That's it! Let's go!" Booth cuffed George Young and shoved him into the back of the SUV.

Mandy Young watched in dismay as her husband was finally arrested.

Back at the lab, Brennan and Daisy were still struggling to find cause of death.

"The bullet wound to the frontal bone occurred after Anthony was already dead."

Angela and Cam exchanged a glance, as, once again, Dr. Brennan addressed the victim by his name. Brennan slammed her hands down on the examination table.

"There are no other indicators to cause of death," she concluded. "I have nothing."

"What about the break on the ulna?" Daisy asked.

"The break is from many years ago, the victim would have been six. There are also minor fractures, from those I can possibly conclude he played sports, most likely…football and baseball. Why can we tell this but not the cause of death."

"King of the Lab!" Hodgins suddenly called out.

All attention turned to him.

Hodgins smiled. "Mixed in with the particulates mixed under the victim's fingernails were traces of a perfume called X-otic. It's been discontinued due to causing allergic reactions to people with sensitive skin."

"So there was a possible struggle with a woman wearing X-otic perfume?" Cam asked. "Can we narrow that down any further?"

"It was sold in Macy's for twenty bucks an ounce."

The sliding doors of the lab opened and in walked an official of the Jeffersonian, followed by Max Keenan, a teenage girl, and group of ten elementary students. Parker waved excitedly.

"Dad, we're in the middle of a murder investigation, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"Didn't I tell you, Tempe?" Max replied. "The first after-school program is today. We get a tour of the Jeffersonian."

She half-stomped off the platform. "This is an ongoing case, we cannot have anyone unauthorized enter the lab."

"Relax, Dr. Brennan," the official said. "This is as far into this area of the lab as we're coming." He turned towards the kids, entering into an explanation of the lab, and its purpose.

"I thought you were a middle school teacher, this girl looks too old to be in middle school," Dr. Brennan gestured to the teen standing beside Parker.

The girl looked away from the doctor's scrutinizing eyes. She crossed her arms, fiddling with her short brown hair. She moved to stand beside Max. Her worn shoes quietly squeaking on the floor as she took her slow, measured steps.

"I'm his student aide, last hour class," she said. "And I'm a freshman."

"She agreed to by my student aide for this program as well," Max explained. "This is my daughter, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Tempe, this is Patience. Patience Morrison."

(AN: (another one, sorry peeps) So, I'm not quite sure if that got any better. And yes, I had to put the punch in there, cause (even though I don't hate Hannah) someone needs to knock some sense into Booth. Anyway since I just got four reviews I will say thank you to those four: angeleyes46, dr. tempe bones, bonesfan0000013, and Chrystal Rose. Thanks a bunch, the reviews kept me from deleting this story and my fanfiction account. And dr. tempe bones, I tried adding more details. Thanks for the tip. Anyone guessed the secret yet?)


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Thanks to reviewers Lucy, SouthunLady, xoxokiss210, and littlemisselvee. Unfortunately I wrote a bit off topic, so we still don't know the secret… or do we? Maybe next chapter, if I get reviews! By the way, Happy Thanksgiving! And just so I don't offend those who may not celebrate this feasting holiday, Happy Thursday!)

Bones does not belong to me. If it did, I would have money for Black Friday shopping.

Progenies in the Lab: Part 4

Booth left George Young to sit in the Hoover building while he went to his office and called the adoption agency Mandy Young had mentioned. He hung up the phone in disgust after being told the only girl named Patience was a two year old named Patience Allen.

"Something wrong?"

Booth looked up at the blonde standing in his office doorway. "Hannah."

She held up a bag from Wong Fu's. "I brought you lunch."

He stood and rounded his desk to kiss her. "Thanks, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check. We're in the middle of a case, and I have to figure out who this girl is." He glanced at a text just sent to his phone. "And the squints have information for me."

"Seeley, I think they'll understand if you take a few minutes to eat lunch, and see the girlfriend who flew across the world to be with you."

Back in the lab, Brennan looked between her father and Patience. Patience again looked away from the scientist's eyes, her gaze going towards the platform. She stepped closer when she saw the victim's photograph hanging above the examination table.

"That can't be right," she murmured.

The Jeffersonian official began herding the students from the lab, along with Max. Patience turned to Dr. Brennan.

"You have to be wrong in your identification, Dr. Brennan," she said. "That can't be right. You're…you have to be wrong."

"I am not often wrong," Brennan replied. "Why do you believe I am now? I am the best in my field."

"I never said you weren't, Dr. Brennan. I just meant there was no way you were right in identifying that set of remains. That person can't be dead."

"Do you know Anthony Young?"

"I…I'm supposed to be with the group. Goodbye, Dr. Brennan." She turned and followed the school group out.

"Booth should be on his way," Cam announced. "Everything alright, Dr. Brennan?"

"Are you sure the dentals matched?" Brennan couldn't help but asking.

"You confirmed the identity with one look at the photo. Are you saying both were wrong?"

Brennan shook her head. "Of course not. Have the toxicology reports come back?"

"I'll check." Cam seemed all to relieved to get away from the angry anthropologist.

Angela stepped forward. "Everything alright, sweetie?"

"I need a drink."

"Wish I could join you. What's wrong?"

Brennan hesitated. "This case…"

"It's hitting a bit too close to home?"

"If you mean it is effecting me then yes."

Angela smiled sadly. At that moment Cam returned.

"Toxicology reports show high levels of carbon, chlorine, and hydrogen," she announced. "Chloroform."

"Enough to kill him? Is that possible?" Daisy asked.

"The amounts in his system, I'd say it would be impossible not to kill him."

"If the killer overdoses him on chloroform why shoot him?"

"Framing? I don't know. We just need to figure out who the real killer is." She glanced at her watch. "Where is Booth?"

"Right here!" Booth called. "What've we got?"

"Your shirt's inside out," Brennan told him, walking back up to the platform.

Booth looked down and shifted his jacket to better cover his shirt. Angela narrowed her eyes, looking from Booth to Brennan.

"The victim was killed by chloroform, and you're looking for someone who uses X-otic perfume."

"Right, I'll check that out if I ever find Patience."

"What did you say?" Brennan asked.

"Anthony's parents believe he was with Patience around the time he died."

Brennan looked at the door. "She couldn't have done it."

"Bones-"

"The murderer would have been slightly larger than Patience. At least five-six. Patience is barely five-three. The murderer also would have had to be able to subdue Anthony, which would have taken a person of at least one hundred seventy pounds."

Booth looked at the other 'squints' surrounding them. "Bones, how would you know the Patience girl did not meet the qualities of the murderer?"

"Because she was just here. She's a student at the school my father is now working at."

"You let her go?"

"How was I supposed to know you'd suspect her?"

"You would have known had you gone with me!"

Angela stepped forward. "Okay, enough. Bren, do you know for sure that girl was the Patience Booth is looking for? You don't even know what she looks like."

"I know that was her. I'll contact the school." She brushed past Booth and disappeared to her office.

"So," Angela stepped towards Booth. "Are you going to fix the shirt? Or wait for it to fix itself?"

Simply by the dangerous expression on her face, Booth knew Angela wasn't talking about the shirt.

"Daisy, continue examining the bones. See if you can find anything else," Brennan said. "Booth, the school gave me two addresses, they had no phone numbers."

Booth nodded.

"Fix it," Angela repeated, before stalking into her office.

"Fix what? Your shirt?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, Bones, my shirt. Let's get this over with."

He attempted to place his hand on the small of her back, but Brennan kept her distance until they reached his SUV. She read off the first address and for the first time in years, the partners rode in uncomfortable silence.

"Are you sure that's right?" Booth asked, once they'd pulled into an abandoned motel.

Brennan checked the papers. "It's what the school had on file. The other one is in Frederick, Maryland."

"Still don't think she's the killer?"

"I never did, and I never will. The facts are pointing away from her. Does your gut tell you Patience is who we're looking for?"

Booth shook his head.

"Then I don't see why we need to even investigate this particular girl yet."

"Since when do you decide we don't need to investigate a suspect?" he asked.

"Since I believe we are wasting time in investigating an unlikely suspect."

He gave up and drove to the second house. This one was in a run-down neighborhood. The shutters from the house were falling off, and paint was chipped. Brennan got out of the SUV and froze, staring at the ghetto around her.

"Stay close," Booth warned, his hand on his gun.

Brennan gave him a look but followed him up to the wooden front porch. Hesitantly, Booth knocked on the door. A moment later a woman slightly younger than Mrs. Young answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Booth held up his badge. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. We're looking for a girl named Patience."

The woman stepped aside to let the partners in. "She's not here."

"May we come in Ms…"

"Lee. My name is Miranda Lee. Is Patience in some kind of trouble?"

"She's a suspect in a murder investigation. When will she be back?"

Ms. Lee frowned. "I haven't seen Patience in two weeks. I reported her running away, but the agency seems to have lost her file."

"Did Patience mention a boy named Anthony?"

"No. She did not speak much at all."

"Did she do drugs, anything illegal? Was she ever arrested?"

"I don't believe she did anything illegal, other than running off. She was arrested quite a few times for that, but I believe charges were dropped ever time. She is excellent at talking her way out of things."

"When will she be back?"

"Agent Booth, I haven't seen Patience for nearly a month. I reported her missing, and sent the latest photo from my copy of her file. She stole my car when she left. I reported it a few weeks ago. Still haven't gotten it back. I've been relying on my boyfriend to drive me around."

"What kind of car?"

"A 2005 Nissan."

"Blue?"

Ms. Lee nodded.

Booth gave Brennan a pointed look.

"Are you sure it was Patience who took your car?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know of anyone else who would have…"

"Do you mind if we search Patience's bedroom, just for anything that might help with our investigation?"

"Of course, it's upstairs. I'll show you." Ms. Lee motioned for the agents to follow her.

She opened the first door on the left and flipped on the light. "This is the room she used. I doubt you'll find anything. She seemed very bright for her age."

"She would have to be to even begin to comprehend the science in these," Brennan muttered, picking up a book.

"It looks like you have a fan," Booth noted. "Maybe she'll cooperate more."

"I have multiple fans, Booth. I doubt she will be cooperative based off of her interest in reading materials."

Booth stepped away, checking in drawers for clues relating to Anthony.

"She has marked the pages of very…complicated scientific concepts," Brennan said.

"Maybe she likes big words."

"These books are hardly appropriate for a fourteen year old to read. Were you aware she was reading these?"

Ms. Lee shook her head. "She kept to herself."

Brennan put the books down and moved towards the bed. She lifted the pillow, revealing a small beat-up shoebox. She pulled off the cover and found it was full of countless envelopes, all addressed to Anthony Young. Brennan frowned, but held one of the envelopes up.

"Booth."

He looked over. "Looks like Patience is now our number one suspect."

"I thought the father was the number one suspect."

"Not anymore. Look at the facts, Bones. Anthony's body was found in the car belonging to her foster mother, she went missing around the time Anthony was killed, and now these letters."

"It's all circumstantial," Brennan protested, looking down hopelessly at the letters. "It wasn't Patience. I know it wasn't."

(AN: I'll try to update ASAP. Reviews might make the update come sooner! And to my friend MJ, you better be reading this story! And I expect a nonbiased review from you! To everyone else reading this, I'll give another clue to the secret, it has to do with Anthony, not only Patience. And I promise, the story will eventually pick up. Apparently I have issues with getting into the action, I apologize. Have a nice day!)


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: thanks to reviewers SouthunLady, davison3rdcomcast .net, and nertooold54. Sorry about the Booth shirt thing, I couldn't resist that one (believe me, I tried). As promised, here is the fifth chapter, freshly typed, and guess what?….THE SECRET IS REVEALED! And we learn a little bit more about Patience and where she comes from...)

Progenies in the Lab: Part 5

Brennan walked in the lab alone, an observation noted by everyone there. She carried the shoebox to the Angela's office.

"Angela, could you read through these?" she asked.

The artist looked up. "What is it?"

"Letters exchanged between Anthony, and Patience."

Angela's eyebrows raised, but she reached out for the box.

"I will be re-examining the remains."

"Bren, sweetie, where's Booth?"

"He went back to the Hoover to interrogate Anthony's father."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I…would like to end this case. I need to know if there's anything Daisy missed on Anthony's remains."

"Is there a reason you have been saying his name?"

"It is his name."

"Yeah, but-"

"I should be examining the remains." She turned on her heel and walked out.

Back at the Hoover Booth was sitting in the interrogation room with George Young in the seat across the table from him.

"You're wasting your time," George Young said. "I wouldn't risk jail for that kid. You should be talking to his whore, not me. Every time he got in trouble it was because of her!"

"What do you know about the girl?"

"Mandy and I forbid him from seeing her years ago. He kept insisting he couldn't be apart from her. It drove us both nuts. Two months ago, we found out she'd been calling him when we weren't home, and they'd been exchanging letters. Mandy read some of them, and believed Anthony was going to run away with this girl if we didn't do something. I told her to deal with it, I was through with both of them."

"You seem to have a bit of a temper, Mr. Young."

"I'm at FBI headquarters in handcuffs. What do you expect? I knew we should've left Anthony at that agency. He's been nothing but trouble since we signed those papers. I did it for Mandy. I did everything for her. Then the stupid bitch betrayed me. If I killed anyone, it would've been her. Even Anthony knew she was seeing someone else."

"Who was she seeing?" Booth asked.

"I dunno. I could never find out. She was careful, really snuck around."

Booth leaned back in the chair. "I see. You're free to go, Mr. Young."

Late that evening, Brennan was still on the platform examining Anthony's remains. Everyone else but Hodgins and Angela had left, and Brennan had dismissed Daisy hours ago. Angela was standing on the platform, tapping her foot and watching as Brennan stared down at the remains.

"Okay, you need to spill, now," Angela said.

Brennan glanced over. "Spill what?"

"You know this kid, don't you?" Angela gestured to the bones laid out on the table.

"No."

"Sweetie, something is up with you. I want to help."

Brennan removed her gloves and dropped them in the trash can. Then she turned to face her friend. "Anthony is adopted."

"Yes, we all know that. He was adopted by George and Mandy Young."

"He has a twin sister named Patience."

"The letters you gave me were…"

"Between Anthony to Patience."

"Bren, how do you know they're twins? I've read twenty letters and found nothing saying that."

Brennan looked away. "I was nineteen when they were born."

"What are you saying?" Angela asked, already knowing the answer.

"Angela, Anthony and Patience are mine. Their full birth names are Anthony Russ Brennan, and Patience Christine Brennan. I was in college, and had no means of taking care of two infants. At the time I didn't even want children. I signed them over to the adoption agency, and…and I never really thought of them again. I know I'm a horrible person, but I truly believed they were better off. It made more sense for them to go into foster care, than for me to keep them and be a horrible mother." Tears sprang up in the scientists eyes. "Apparently I was wrong. I always thought infants were almost immediately adopted, and I hoped someone would take them and be a better parent than I could have been. I never even thought that they would spend their lives in foster care, that's not what I wanted for them."

Angela stepped forward and put her arms around her friend. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I didn't want people to think badly of me. Angela, if I hadn't given Anthony and Patience up…I wouldn't be an anthropologist today. I would be on the streets or…dead-"

"Temperance, enough, sweetie. You know you can't change what you did, and it's no good thinking about what could be. Does anyone know?"

Brennan shook her head. "Angela, how do I fix this? Can it be fixed?"

"Can what be fixed?" Hodgins asked.

"What did you hear?" Brennan demanded.

"Whoa, Dr. B, it was just a question. Sorry I asked. Ange, are you ready to go home?"

"Go ahead, I'll call a cab," Angela said.

"Angela, go home. It's late."

"Sweetie, I know you've been staying here almost twenty-four seven since you came back to DC. You need to go home, relax, have a few drinks, for me. You're going home, and I'm going with you. We're going to talk about this. Go to your office, and get your things," Angela ordered with authority.

Brennan nodded and walked off the platform.

"Everything alright?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"We all missed something. I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later."

"Is Dr. B alright?"

"Why do you think I'm making sure she goes home?" She gave him a quick kiss. "This case is taking it's toll on her. I'm worried."

"Take care of her. If you need me call."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

Angela grabbed the box of letters before she and Brennan left the lab.

Patience Brennan unlocked the door to her room at the abandoned motel. She walked in and flipped on the light. Gasping at the sight of a young man sitting at the dusty old desk.

"Where've you been?" he demanded.

"Out."

"You were at _school_, weren't you?"

"Until about three, then I went with Mr. Keenan and a bunch of elementary kids to the Jeffersonian. You know, Mark, I'm renting this room because I wanted freedom, and because I know I can take care of myself. Back off."

He stood up, and pushed her against the wall. "Maybe I don't wanna back off."

"All I have to do is jerk my knee up, and you'll be on your knees."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Wanna bet?" She shoved him away.

"You're lying to me. FBI agents were here today. They didn't come in, you're lucky for that. The two did however seem...suspicious. I have no doubt they got the idea to come here for you from that school of yours. You shouldn't have given this address. For a genius you're not very smart."

"The FBI was probably looking to question me. My brother was found dead."

"You killed your brother? You're tougher than I thought."

"NO! I would never kill my brother. I haven't spoken to him in years. He didn't need me anymore. He had a family."

"Well, Seeley Booth is investigating the murder. You better make sure he doesn't follow you here. I swear if you get anyone here arrested I'll shoot you myself."

"Agent Booth won't be a problem."

"He was a sniper in the army. You won't see him, until he's already handcuffed you."

"I'll be careful. Get out, Mark."

"I do own this place."

"Technically you stole it, and I'm paying rent."

"Rent's due in two weeks. Are you able to pay? I wouldn't want to evict an old friend."

"I have a job."

"And you're doing this stupid school thing on top of that?"

"Maybe if you'd graduated, school wouldn't seem stupid. Anyway, it's just one day a week. You can't tell me what to do!"

He raised his hand in attempt to slap her, but she stopped his hand just before it collided with her cheek.

"You can beat up your girls all you want, but I will never be one of them."

"We'll see, babe. You'll be treated like one when Booth and his cops show up. You'll be cuffed and dragged away, just like every other whore here."

"I'm not like them, Mark. I'll find a way to earn my keep, and I'll find a way to do it with my clothes on! Get out!"

He frowned and slammed the door behind him. Patience pulled the newspaper out of her school bag and started circling want ads. After setting the classified section aside, she flipped through the news. She came to a photograph of the Jeffersonian team and article about their return.

"It's all your fault!" she shouted at the photo.

She crumpled up the section and threw it across the room. It landed in a pile with other similar articles, and a file folder from the adoption agency. Patience climbed off the bed and picked up the file. She pulled numerous pages out and ripped them apart letting them fall to the floor. She came to an old photo of her and Anthony when they were younger.

"I'm not going back into foster care," she vowed to the picture. "I'm not going back. I won't end up like you, Anthony. Our mother and Booth can try all they want to find me. I'll stay out of there as long as I can. It should have been me who died. Not you, Anthony you were always the better one. Who's gonna protect me? Who'll be waiting for me on our eighteenth birthday? Who's gonna go with me when I interrogate our mother?" She dropped the picture into the wastebasket. "You weren't there anyway were you? You didn't need me. You had your…your _family. _There's no such thing as family."

(AN: So, the secret has been revealed. I know, kinda abrupt and a bit random. Not sure if Brennan would actually put kids in foster care (after her own awful experiences) but it was necessary for the story. More on Patience's story next chapter, when Angela announces her finds in the letters. Maybe more Hannah too (she'll be gone eventually, promise) Review, review, review! No more updates until this chapter gets five reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: thanks to reviewers SouthunLady, nertooold54, MechEngrGirl, and obsesseeofHP. This isn't the best chapter, and I'm definitely not good with the whole crime scene aspect. I'm trying though. The evidence against the killer sucks, I'll try to do better for Booth and Brennan's next case. This is also a really long chapter, just to warn ya. I was gonna hold it until I got just one more review, but I just can't be mean like that. Oh well...maybe next time. Read and review!)

If I owned Bones, I would have shopping money!

Progenies in the Lab: Part 6

The next morning Angela called Booth to the lab, and gathered the rest of their team on the platform. Even though she'd been home, and went to bed at a reasonable hour, Brennan still appeared overly exhausted. Hodgins stood closer than normal to his wife, and Daisy had enough energy for all of them. Booth crossed his arms and leaned back against the examination table waiting for Angela to explain what they were there for.

"I read through the letters," Angela announced. "If Patience and Anthony weren't siblings, these letters alone would make the next best heartbreaking film."

"They're siblings?" Booth interrupted.

Angela nodded, casting a silent glance in Brennan's direction. "Twins to be exact. The letters span five years, from the time the two were eight, to thirteen. The last letter was from Patience, and Anthony never replied. In the first few they agreed to meet on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial on their eighteenth birthday-"

"Why?"

"Getting to that, G-man. They wanted to find out who their biological mother was, and…confront her." Another glance to Brennan, who remained emotionless. "There are also quite a few passages in Patience's letters describing her time in the foster system. It's not pretty."

"Anything incriminating Patience?" Brennan asked.

Angela touched the box. "Nothing, unless you find her one of her foster parents dead."

Booth frowned. "We need to talk to Patience, before we cross her off our suspect list."

"And if Patience didn't do it?" a new voice asked. "Will you apologize to her, Agent Booth?"

The team turned to see said teen leaning against the railing of the platform. Patience smiled in amusement.

"How did you get in here?" Booth demanded, hand slowly finding the handcuffs.

"It was easier to get in here than the Hoover building. I heard you were looking for me. School was cancelled today, so I thought I'd see if you found my brother's murderer. I waited in your office, Agent Booth, but you never showed up. I figured you'd be here. By the way, if you need to speak with me, I'd appreciate you not actually look for me. You got me in trouble."

"You're in more trouble than you think. Patience, you're under arrest."

"For what?"

"The murder of Anthony Young."

"Booth! It wasn't her!" Brennan protested.

Patience rolled her eyes. "Just let him arrest me, Dr. Brennan. He's obviously dying to. He wants to finish this case and get home to his dear Hannah."

Booth put the handcuffs on her wrists. "How do you know about Hannah?"

"I'm a student aide for an after-school program that your son, Parker just happens to be participating in. He doesn't like her, by the way. I don't think he had a single nice thing to say. Anyways, I do my research."

"You stay away from my son!"

"If you're right, I'll go to juvie for murder. However, you're wrong, and I'm the only volunteer Mr. Keenan could get, so…"

"Booth," Brennan said. "I'll have proof Patience didn't murder her brother as soon as Angela runs the simulation."

"Well until then, we'll be in the interrogation room."

Patience smiled in amusement. "I'll be fine, Dr. Brennan. Booth just has a thing for arresting your blood."

Brennan paled as eyes turned to her. Brennan never looked away from Patience, who met her gaze evenly.

"Can we get going, Agent Booth? I'd like to this over with. I start work at three," Patience said.

"Where do you work?"

"That's not your business, and has nothing to do with the case."

"Fine. Let's go."

Brennan watched Booth lead her daughter out of the lab before turning to Angela. "We need to figure out who murdered Anthony."

"Let's run the simulation," Cam suggested.

In Angela's office, Angela put in what they knew about the victim and attacker.

"There was little bruising," Cam told her. "I would say either the attacker was weak, or the bruises were accidental while the victim was being shoved into the trunk."

Angela ran the simulation of the victim being shoved into the trunk.

"What about bruises there?" Brennan indicated to bruises to the arms, neck, and chest. "Try an attacker with Patience's height. About five three, one hundred fifteen pounds."

Angela nodded, putting that into the computer and running it. "Anthony would have been able to overpower her."

"How tall was Mandy Young?" Brennan asked.

"I'll call Booth," Cam walked out of the room.

The others stood awkwardly.

"So…" Daisy started. "Dr. Brennan, what did Patience mean Booth having a thing for arresting 'your blood'?"

Angela sent her a deadly glare, and Daisy pulled back.

"I…I just…I was curious…but I…I understand if it's none of my business…"

Brennan remained unaffected by the intern's question. "It's not your business, Ms. Wick. Could you please get started on a set of remains from…Limbo. Lay them out and see what you can find. I think I know who killed Anthony."

Daisy half ran from the room.

"You alright, Bren?" Angela asked.

"Booth said Mandy Young was about five six and one eighty pounds," Cam said, returning to the room before Brennan could answer.

Angela put in those numbers and ran the simulation. The simulated attacker held the simulated Anthony's hands behind his back and put the chloroform in his face.

"How did he get an overdose so quickly?" Cam asked.

"What if Anthony was gagged?" Brennan suggested. "If the chloroform was somehow mixed in with something tied around his face, then that might explain why it killed him."

"So it was the mom?" Hodgins asked.

"Booth mentioned the husband believed the wife was cheating," Angela said. "If Anthony caught her, she might have panicked."

"There was a gun registered to Mandy Young, it fits the gun used on Anthony. I'll call Booth," Cam said.

"No," Brennan stopped her. "I'll go tell him. Someone will have to sign Patience out, or she'll be taken back to the agency."

"Dr. Brennan, she _is_ a foster kid."

"And I am registered as a foster parent."

"You're gonna take in a teenager?"

"She _is _my daughter." Brennan looked away and walked to her office.

Cam and Hodgins stood in shock.

"Did she just say Patience was her daughter?" Cam asked.

Hodgins and Angela both nodded.

"Right, well, I didn't see that coming. Was I not clear when I said I wanted to be in the loop of these things?"

"You were clear," Angela said. "Brennan has her reasons for not saying anything about it."

"You knew about this?"

"I'm her best friend, and I just found out yesterday."

"So it's true?"

Angela nodded.

"Wasn't Brennan in the foster system?"

"She believed Patience and Anthony would be adopted, since at the time they were infants. But keep it to yourselves. She doesn't want anyone to know."

"It won't leave the lab. She's going to tell Booth now, right?"

"She doesn't want Booth to know. We talked about it last night. She's going to try getting parental rights back. Brennan doesn't think it will be hard, since the agency apparently has no idea who Patience is."

"They're lying to get rid of her," Hodgins said. "They know who she is."

"Brennan believes that too."

"She doesn't know what she's getting into," Cam said.

"But it'll be good for her," Angela argued. "And, she'll have to stick around, at least until Patience turns eighteen. Which means your job is safe."

"It's not the job I'm worried about. A baby would be one thing, teenagers are a whole other ball game."

Booth glared at the girl across the table from him.

"You're wasting your time," she said for the umpteenth time. "I did not kill my brother, and if I wanted to steal a car I wouldn't have taken Miranda's. It was junk. I take it you found Anthony's body in the trunk?"

"Yeah, you see why you're a suspect. It's a bit of a big coincidence, too big. Why did you leave Miranda's house?"

"Her boyfriend shot me. Well, he missed. But he pulled the trigger while aiming at me and, you get my point. He was drunk, otherwise it would be my body in the lab."

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"I did. Miranda lives in a small town, everyone knew everyone. The cops knew I was a foster kid, and they knew Lars, so, I was immediately dubbed a liar. Instead of ending up dead, I left."

"What's the boyfriend's name?"

"Lars Milton."

"Why was he shooting at you?"

"I caught him with some one else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. She was tall, middle-ages. Dark hair. That's all I remember."

"Mandy Young." Booth realized, standing and leaving the interrogation room.

"Anthony's mom?" Patience whispered.

Booth had just pulled out his phone when Brennan came down the hall.

"Booth! It wasn't Patience, it was Mandy-"

"Mandy Young, I know," Booth interrupted. "I'm going to get a warrant for the arrest. You coming, Bones?"

"No. Is Patience still in there?"

"Yeah, I'll let the agency know she's-"

"I'll take care of it, Booth. Just go arrest Mandy Young."

Booth nodded. Brennan turned to the door of the interrogation room and went in.

"Patience?"

"Dr. Brennan," Patience replied in a cold tone. "I take it Agent Booth went to arrest Anthony's mom?"

"Yes. You are no longer under arrest."

"Then I should be going." Patience moved to walk out, but Brennan blocked her way.

"I am going to get custody of you," Brennan said.

"No offense, Dr. Brennan, but I believe I am better off on my own."

"I disagree. You are only fourteen, Patience."

"Wow, you actually know my age."

"Why wouldn't I know your age?"

"Besides the obvious? If you'll excuse me, Dr. Brennan, I do have things to do."

"Patience, there is something you should know-"

"I know who you are, Dr. Brennan. Your name was in the file, signed on the page stating you didn't want me or Anthony. I have to ask, however, who our father is. It wasn't even on my birth certificate or Anthony's."

"You biological father's name was Robert Wells. Don't go looking for him."

"Why?"

"He…did not want children."

"And you did?"

"Patience-"

She held up her hand. "Forget it, Dr. Brennan. I've heard enough."

Brennan blinked, unsure of what to say. When she finally thought of something, Patience was gone.

Booth led a handcuffed Mandy Young from the Young household, George Young watching in anger before going inside and smashing Mandy's X-otic perfume bottle against the wall.

Later that day, Booth found himself going to the lab.

"Where's Bones?" he asked Angela.

"The last time I saw her she was going to tell you who murdered Anthony," Angela said.

"She was taking Patience back to the agency, but she should have come back by now." He checked his phone.

"She's not taking Patience back to the agency."

"What are you talking about? She said she would take care of Patience."

"And that's what she plans to do, Dr. Brennan took the rest of the week off. She's meeting with her lawyer about getting custody of Patience," Cam told him.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?"

Cam shrugged.

He glanced at his phone again. "I gotta go, Hannah's waiting for me. Tell Bones to call me."

"Will do," Angela replied.

He jogged out of the lab.

Angela turned to Cam. "Brennan didn't tell him."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who caught that."

"Brennan didn't tell who what?" Hodgins came in and asked.

"Booth doesn't know Patience and Anthony are Brennan's kids."

"Dr. B doesn't really know that we know either does she?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She'll have to tell us all eventually though," Cam shrugged.

(AN: So, I promise Booth and Brennan will be a couple eventually (for those Booth/Brennan enthusiasts like me). I might add a little more of Hannah too (don't shoot me, she'll be gone eventually. I promise) Reviews speed up the updates! I have the next chapter already typed...do you really want to wait another week?)


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: thanks to reviewers Angela-Montenegro, Fan, nertooold, obsesseeofHP, and charliee. Just a warning, this is a really, really short chapter, just the concluding part of the Progenies in the Lab "episode" (fanfic-isode?) . The next chapter will be short too, but I'll update soon. Then they will be long again. I like being difficult like that. Reviews inspire and cure writers block!)

I don't own Bones. :(

Progenies in the Lab: Part 7

Patience Brennan returned to her lonely motel room late that night. As soon as she sat down on the bed, someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Go away Mark!" she called.

A key twisted in the lock and the door swung open. Mark walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I talked to the FBI. They should back off now," Patience said without looking up.

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why _are _you here?"

"I can't come see an old friend?"

"We're not really friends."

"Seeley Booth's partner was still snooping around here. The scientist chick. Just thought you should know I put a hit out on her."

Patience jumped to her feet. "You what?"

"I don't need FBI sticking their noses around here! I warned you to get them out of here!"

"What do you think will happen if she turns up dead? Mark, how stupid are you?"

"Why does it matter? The world could use a few less scientists."

"Dr. Brennan is my mother, Mark. You put a hit out on my mother!" She picked up her bag and started past him.

"You're going to warn her aren't you?"

"I have to do something!"

"I knew it would be a mistake filling you in. You're not leaving this room."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You son of a-

"Until Dr. Temperance Brennan is dead, you will not leave this room."

"I have school. They'll know something is up if I just don't show up!"

"Then drop out. Good night, Patience." He leered and slammed the door.

Patience heard a click and ran to the door, pulling uselessly at it.

"Mark! Let me out of here! Open this door right now!" She slammed her fists against the door repeatedly. "Mark!"

"You hate her anyway, Patience! What difference will there be if she dies?"

"I swear Mark, if anything at all happens to her, I'll snap your neck with my bare hands!"

"I'd love to see you try, sweetheart!"

Patience collapsed to the floor before crawling to the phone on the nightstand. She picked it up, only to realize it didn't work.

"I knew I shouldn't rely on Mark," she said aloud, hanging her head. "I'm sorry, Anthony. You know I didn't mean for this to happen."

The only reply was the silence of the empty room.

(AN: So, I know it seems odd that Patience would care about Brennan, but if Brennan dies, Patience will have no one, so if I were Patience I would definitely not want that one person dead, no matter how much I hated them. I'm also going to start tying into the episodes, probably starting with this season's episode 8, which aired last Thursday. I can't wait for the next episode! It looks amazing! I will definitely try tying that one in. sorry, I went a bit off topic there, but that was a warning for people who haven't yet seen the sixth season. This story will begin tying into the episodes, along with me making up some of my own)


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: thanks to reviewers MechEngrGirl, and othgirl2010. Yay! A new fanfic-isode! (That's why I didn't post this last weekend, it's a bit of a cliffy, but I'll update soon!) This one is set in time probably between the eighth and ninth season six episodes, so I might (not quite guaranteed) have them discussing pieces or parts, just a warning. I'll do my best not to spoil anything good. The next fanfic-isode will most likely be tied in with "The doctor in the photo", the ideas are already rolling. And another warning, this is a really, really, really short chapter (I know I said that last chapter too, but I think this one is a bit (a lot) shorter). Anyone else completely heartbroken over Thursday's episode? I mean, come on, how cruel are the writers of Bones? I guess that's why they have fanfictions... Anyway, I'll update soon. If you review…)

I don't own Bones. It sad, I know.

The Hit on the Anthropologist: Part 1

In her apartment, Dr. Temperance Brennan grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her. She drove to work and parked her car in the parking garage of the Jeffersonian. She got out of the car and slammed the door, turning towards the entrance to the building. The moment she stepped away from her car, multiple gunshots echoed through the garage. Brennan automatically dropped, covering her head to protect herself from the shattering glass around her. As soon as the shooting stopped a security guard showed up, his own gun drawn.

"We need an ambulance at the Jeffersonian Institute," he said into a phone. "Someone's been shot."

Brennan was about to protest when she noticed the sharp pain in her arm. She looked down at the blood quickly staining her shirt and pooling through her fingers. She tried to stand, only to black out and fall against her car.

"Seeley, answer you phone," Hannah nudged her boyfriend awake.

He reached blindly for his ringing cell phone on the nightstand. "Booth," he said sleepily. A moment later he was wide awake. "I'm on my way." He ended the call and tossed the phone down, at the same time grabbing the first shirt and pants he found and throwing them on.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked, rolling back over to face him.

Booth gave her a worried look. "I have to go. Bones was shot. She's in the hospital. They don't know if she's gonna make it."

(Patience will be back next chapter…review and I'll update ASAP. It's already written…)


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: thanks to reviewers MissMaryMac, coterie2, Rankor01, nertooold, and JuliDoe. This is a longer chapter (to thank my wonderful reviewers!). And don't worry, Hannah did NOT go to the hospital with Booth. Read and review (Please)!)

I don't own Bones. If I did, Hannah would be non-existent or for some reason not dating Booth.

The Hit on the Anthropologist: Part 2

Patience Brennan blinked her eyes open and got out of bed. She'd fallen asleep after being locked in her room by a so-called friend. She walked over to the door and tried turning the handle. Finding it was still locked, she banged her head against it.

"F my life," she muttered.

Light seeped under the door and Patience flattened herself onto the floor and looked through the crack. On the other side of the door she could see someone standing just a few inches from the door.

"Can you open the door!" she called.

The feet shifted. "And have Mark shoot me? Not a chance, baby."

"Don't call me baby!" she snapped. "Just let me out long enough to warn Dr. Brennan."

"Mark doesn't want her snooping around. She already knows too much."

"She knows me!"

"She knows where we are!"

"She knows _I'm here. She doesn't give a damn about what Mark does here! Please, just let me out!"_

"_Nope."_

"_Let me out right now, or I swear I'll call the cops!"_

"_With what?"_

_Patience hesitated. "A phone. Duh!"_

"_The phones don't work! Try again!"_

"_Why is Mark holding me here? No one will take me seriously until after Dr. Brennan is already dead!"_

"_Mark isn't worried you'll turn him in! He's worried you won't come back."_

"_Would you blame me?" Patience muttered._

_She smacked the door and angrily pushed herself off the ground._

_The Jeffersonian team, along with Dr. Lance Sweets, FBI psychologist and boyfriend to Daisy Wick, were already in the emergency room before Booth got there._

"_Where's Bones?" he asked. "Is she alright?"_

"_We haven't heard," Cam replied._

"_Who did it?"_

"_They got away. The security guard didn't pursue, he was more worried about reviving Dr. Brennan."_

_Booth sat down beside Hodgins, shoving his hands through his hair._

"_It's being investigated," Cam assured him._

_Angela, unable to take waiting any longer broke away from her husband's arms and marched to the reception desk._

"_Hi," she said. "My best friend, Temperance Brennan was brought in here earlier. She was shot, and we'd really like to know if she's alright. Can you get someone out here to talk to us?"_

_The nurse looked at Angela in surprise before she made a call inquiring about Brennan's condition. She set the phone back. "I'm sorry, your friend is in surgery. That's all they know right now."_

_Angela smiled to hide her worry and returned to the team. "They took Bren to surgery."_

_The team looked at each other in shock._

"_How bad is it?" Cam asked._

"_They didn't say."_

"_I thought you said she took the rest of the week off," Booth said to Cam._

_Cam stared at her old friend, surprised at his anger towards her. "She did. I was not expecting her in. Something must have come up."_

"_Patience wasn't with Brennan was she?" Angela asked._

"_The guard didn't mention anyone there besides the shooter, Dr. Brennan, and himself."_

"_Someone should see if Patience is at Bren's apartment. She deserves to know what's going on."_

_Cam nodded in agreement. "Are you volunteering?"_

_Angela looked to Hodgins and nodded. "Yeah, we'll go."_

"_Was Patience still with Dr. Brennan?" Daisy asked._

"_Booth was the last to talk to her," Angela said._

_All eyes turned to Booth._

"_I haven't seen either of them since I went to arrest Mandy Young," he told them._

"_Alright, Sweets, Daisy, why don't you guys go ahead to work? We'll call if anything happ-"_

"_We're staying," Sweets said. "Dr. Brennan is an important member of our team, and considered a friend by all of us. I think we all want to be here, just in case…"_

_Beside him Daisy nodded. "If it were any of us, well, any of you, Brennan would be sitting here. We're staying."_

_Cam sighed. "I suppose if my entire teams here, I won't do any good alone at the lab."_

"_We'll be back as soon as possible," Angela said. "Hopefully Patience is alright."_

_Patience was far from alright. As a matter of fact, being trapped in her room instead of at school was slowly driving her insane. Currently she was pacing her small motel room, racking her mind for ways to get out._

"_Getting impatient, baby?" the guard called._

"_I swear the minute I find a way out, you are dead!" Patience shouted._

_The guy on the other side of the door laughed._

_Patience threw the not working phone at the door. "This is illegal!"_

_She expected a reply, but instead heard muffled voices through the door. Before she could cross the room to listen, Mark walked in._

"_You'll be out soon," he promised._

"_What did you do?" Patience demanded._

"_They'll never even know who did it."_

"_Damn it, Mark! What did you do?"_

"_Relax. Your 'mother' is just in the hospital. If you behave, I might not send anyone after her again. I think she got the warning."_

"_She's still alive?"_

"_Unfortunately according to my sources."_

_Patience sighed in relief._

"_She doesn't have to stay that way," he warned._

"_If you don't let me out, and leave Dr. Brennan alone right now-"_

"_You'll what? Go all smarty pants on me?"_

"_I'll show you smarty pants!" Patience lunged at him._

_As soon as Patience reached Mark, two of his men were in pulling her off. One of them threw her over a bed and against the wall. As her head slammed against it, and her vision clouded over, she heard Mark speak._

"_You're mine now, Patience," he said._

_Patience glared up at him before slipping into unconsciousness._

"_Patience!" Angela called, unlocking and entering Brennan's apartment. "It's Angela Montenegro and Dr. Jack Hodgins, we're friends and coworkers of your mother! Are you here?"_

_She and Hodgins stepped in, glancing around to look for the teenage girl._

"_I'll look in the bedrooms, you see if she's in the kitchen," Angela said._

_When the two met back by the door, both realized Patience wasn't there, and rushed back to the hospital. They found the team still in the waiting room._

"_Any news?" Hodgins asked._

"_No," Cam replied. "Where's Patience?"_

"_She wasn't there."_

"_Could she be at school?"_

"_Someone has to let her know."_

"_The information for Patience should be on Brennan's desk," Angela said._

"_I'll go look," Cam replied. "Maybe I can see about checking the security cameras. Let me know as soon as you find anything. Sweets, Daisy, you come with me."_

"_Why?" the couple asked._

"_Because we might need you to do your psychological evaluation if the shooter was caught on surveillance, and Booth and Angela seem to stressed to deal with Ms. Wick right now."_

_Daisy was about to protest, but decided they were probably right, and merely followed Cam out._

"_Ange, sit down and relax," Hodgins directed. "This stress isn't good."_

"_My best friend is in surgery, and no one will tell us anything!"_

"_Are you with Dr. Temperance Brennan?" a man in a white coat asked._

_All three turned._

"_What's going on?" Booth was the first to stand._

"_We successfully removed both bullets. One from her arm, and the second from her shoulder, which narrowly missed a main artery. Dr. Brennan is now in recovery. We will have to keep her overnight for observation. She must have hit her head as she fell, and we need to be sure there is no damage from that."_

"_When can we see her?" Angela asked._

"_She is still out from the anesthesia, but once she wakes up you can go back. I have no doubt that she will pull through this. It will probably be a few hours before she wakes up though. If you wish to leave I can have someone call you should her condition change."_

"_We'll wait here," Angela said._

_The doctor nodded and returned to the back._

"_Now what?" Hodgins asked._

"_We wait," Angela replied. "You can go to work if you want to."_

_He shook his head, and grabbed her hand. "Bugs and slime can wait. I'd rather be with my wife."_

_She smiled and leaned over to kiss her husband._

_Booth couldn't help but look longingly at the happy couple, his thoughts focusing on Brennan, as he wondered if things would ever be like that between him and his partner._

_(AN: sorry, not my greatest chapter. I'll update soon if I get more reviews…)_


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, and topdog19. No need to worry, Patience can handle herself, and I'm trying to keep the story at a T. That and I don't like Mark, even though I created him. He's kind of a jerk, and a little…off his rocker.)

I don't own Bones. It sad, I know.

The Hit on the Anthropologist: Part 3

"Booth," Booth answered his phone.

"We got the security camera, and we've ID'd the shooter. There's a warrant for his arrest now, and I have the FBI on it," Cam told him. "How's Dr. Brennan?"

"She survived the surgery, and they removed two bullets. We can see her as soon as she wakes up, and she has to stay overnight," Booth explained.

"That's…good."

"Who shot her?"

"A twenty year old man named Patrick Smith."

"Do you have a motive?"

"No. He has no connections to Dr. Brennan. It's possibly just a random shooting."

"Thanks, Cam."

"No, problem."

"Has someone contacted Patience's school?"

"Only Bones knew what school she went to."

Angela motioned for Booth.

"Hang on, Cam." He covered the mouth of the phone. "What, Angela?"

"Max knows what school. He's her science teacher."

"No one's told Max or Rus," Booth suddenly realized.

"I'll do it. Maybe we can find Patience and get her here too." Angela got up, followed by Hodgins.

Booth returned to his phone. "Cam, Angela said Max is her teacher. She's going to call him now."

"Great. I'll see what else I can find about Patrick Smith."

Booth ended the call and looked up as Brennan's doctor approached him.

"Dr. Brennan is awake. If you would like to go back. Room one-fifteen."

"Thanks," Booth replied.

The doctor nodded and walked away.

Back at the lab Daisy was hovering over Cam as she set the phone down.

"Can you please find something to do, Ms. Wick?"

The intern bit her lip. "I usually help Dr. Brennan with the bodies. With Dr. Brennan in the hospital, I have nothing to do."

"Go…lay out a set of remains from Limbo or something."

"I already have, and concluded that they date back about four hundred years, the body was that of a twenty-three year old man, and he most likely died from being stabbed with some kind of knife."

Cam grimaced. "Find someone else who needs help, or go bug Sweets. Please, Ms. Wick, I don't think anyone is going to be able to stand your cheeriness today."

Daisy looked ready to cry but left Cam's office. Cam watched the video of the shooting again and looked down at Patrick Smith's criminal record. The phone rang.

"Dr. Saroyan," she said. As someone on the other line spoke, she sighed in relief. "Great. I'll go tell Agent Booth."

She set the phone back down and grabbed her coat. Before she left the lab, she went into Brennan's office and picked up the folder labeled 'Patience'.

Angela and Hodgins walked into Brennan's room. Booth had been behind him, walking slowly in. Angela rushed to Brennan's bedside.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

Brennan blinked. "I'm fine, Angela."

"What were you doing there? You took the rest of the week off."

"I left the custody papers for Patience on my desk."

"Someone could have brought them to you."

"Angela, I'm fine," Brennan insisted. "I should be allowed to leave now."

"Bones, they have to keep you for observation," Booth said. "To make sure you're really alright."

"I am. I am perfectly capable of assessing my own health. Angela, I have to find Patience and get those papers to the agency by Friday."

Cam chose that moment to walk in and set the papers on the bedside table. "Taken care of Dr. Brennan." She turned to Angela. "Did you call Max?"

"Yes He didn't answer, but I left a message," Angela told her. She glanced back at Brennan. "What do you mean you have to find Patience?"

"She refused to come with me yesterday. I went after her, but she…disappeared. I drove around looking all evening. I went to both addresses on the school's files, but I didn't find her." Brennan hung her head.

Cam motioned for Booth to follow her out into the hallway. He glanced at Brennan before leaving the room.

"They found Patrick Smith," she told him. "He's in the interrogation room."

Booth moved to leave the hospital before Cam pulled him back.

"Whoa, Seeley," she said. "You're not allowed near him. Hacker's orders. He wants to know who's after Brennan, and he knows that won't happen if you put the guy who shot her in a coma."

Booth glared at Cam. "If you think I'm going to sit and do nothing while someone could be after my partner you're wrong, Camille. I have to do something."

"He told me to tell you not to come into work until further notice."

"He can't do that."

"He's your boss," Cam reminded him. "He can do what he wants. He was very firm with his decision, and he is going to personally investigate this case."

Booth walked away. Cam followed him out of the hospital as he made a call.

"I need to talk to Hacker, now," he said angrily.

Max rushed into the hospital, asking a nurse which room his daughter was in. He sighed half in relief when he walked into the room.

"Oh, Tempe, you're alright?" he said, grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Sweetie, you were shot," Angela reminded her.

"I do not need reminded of that Angela. Dad, is Patience okay?"

"Patience?" he asked.

"Your student, the girl who helps you with the after-school Jeffersonian program."

"Patience Morrison? She was absent today. What does she have to do with anything?"

Brennan made a move to get up. Both Angela and Max gently pushed her back down.

"She could be in trouble," Brennan snapped at them. "We have to find her now!"

"Tempe, what does Patience have to do with you being shot?" Max asked gently.

"I don't know, but I have to find her."

Max looked to Angela for help and answers. Angela was looking at Brennan sadly. Hodgins stood quietly watching the scene.

"Her name isn't Patience Morrison," Brennan admitted. "Her name is Patience Brennan. She is fourteen years old, completely alone, and if someone is after me they might know I'm trying to get her back! I have to find her. I have to get out of here. I have to find my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Max asked.

Patience slowly pushed herself up. Her vision was clouded, and her head was aching. She clutched at her forehead, looking from side to side. A large heating vent on the wall caught her eye. She looked to the door before using the bed to help her stand. She stood on the bed and pried the grate from the wall. She stacked up the pillows and pulled herself into the heating duct.

(AN: so I don't know if people actually could crawl through heating ducts, but it's done in movies, and it fit into the story rather well. Sorry it was sorta boring. Anyway, I'll update soon, probably the last update for this weekend. Reviews help me write more, and maybe leave you with another chapter…!)


	11. Chapter 11

(AN: thanks to reviewer nertooold54 (only one reviewer :( Please review!)

I don't own Bones, but I'm saving up my money.

The Hit on the Anthropologist: Part 4

"I'm going!" Booth shouted, hanging up the phone.

Cam stood watching him cautiously. "What's going on?"

"Patrick Smith told Hacker that there was a man named Mark Donner, age twenty. He's a drug smuggler, and a pimp. Mark put the hit on Bones because she was snooping around Mark's motel last night."

"He owns a motel?"

"He lives in the motel, and pays for utilities under the table. The motel was abandoned over eight years ago."

"Why would Brennan be snooping around there?" Cam asked.

A look of realization came across Booth's face. "One of the addresses the school had for Patience was an abandoned motel."

"Most of the prostitutes were under eighteen…"

"I'm going with them. Tell Bones I'll be back later."

Cam started to protest, but Booth was already gone. "Okay."

She returned to Brennan's hospital room, to find Max staring in shock at his own daughter.

"What did I miss?" she cautiously asked.

"I just informed my father that I have a daughter," Brennan said. "He seems to be in shock."

"Yeah, that'll do it."

"No one else seems surprised."

"You kinda gave it away yesterday, Sweetie," Angela told her.

"When?"

"When you walked out telling Cam 'she is my daughter'," Hodgins quoted.

"I confirmed it," Angela added.

"I have a granddaughter?" Max finally asked.

"You had a grandson as well, but he was murdered by his foster mother."

"Why didn't you tell me? You have a son and daughter? Where are they?"

"Anthony's funeral will be in two days, and I was hoping Patience was at school."

"Um, about that," Cam interrupted. "Angela, Dr. Hodgins, can I talk to you outside?"

"If it's about Patience I want to know," Brennan insisted.

"Dr. Brennan, you shouldn't-"

"I want to know."

Cam sighed. "Patience is possibly involved in a underage prostitution case."

"That's not-"

"Dr. Brennan, the motel you went to, to find Patience, is a house of prostitution of sorts."

"That doesn't mean Patience is involved! It's circumstantial. There are no….facts."

Cam held up her hands. "Hacker is conducting the investigation of that along with the investigation of your shooting."

"Why not Booth?" Max asked.

"He's too close to the case. Hacker doesn't want to suspend Booth for shooting anyone."

Brennan frowned. "I want to be involved."

"You're here for the next twenty-four hours, Dr. B," Hodgins said. "We'll take care of it."

"There's no body," Cam agreed. "You need to take a few days off anyway."

"I don't…I would be perfectly fine being involved in the investigation."

"Dr. Brennan, there is no reason for your involvement. We've practically wrapped up the case against your shooter. The case against Mark Donner, the owner of the motel, seems simple enough. It will all be over by the end of the week."

"Where is Booth?"

"They're doing a raid on the motel in a couple hours. Booth wants to join them."

"I want to go too."

"Tempe, you need to stay here," Max said.

"Dad, Patience could be there!"

"Alright, then I'll go."

"You're a criminal, you can't be near a crime scene."

"It's not a crime scene until the feds show up. When I come back, I'll have Patience. You know I don't let anyone hurt my family. Get some rest, Tempe."

Brennan didn't reply. She picked up the papers from the agency and a pen.

"Bren, why don't you rest. We don't know yet that we'll be able to find Patience."

"Angela, I have to find her. I have to fix something in my life."

Hodgins silenced Angela before she could question the anthropologist's words.

Patience continued to pull herself through the heating ducts. She heard voices and stopped, afraid of being heard.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Mark shouted.

Patience slowly slid to the vent opening ahead of her, able to see into Mark's room. Mark was yelling at another man, most likely the guard from her door.

"She's not in her room," the guard muttered.

"Find her! No one leaves the area until she's found! Check every room."

"Already done. She's not here."

"Then check outside. If she's not found in an hour, I will shoot you."

The guard fled the room. A spider crawled across her hand, and Patience barely silenced her whimper as she flicked it off. Just before Mark could see her, she pulled back from the opening. He narrowed his eyes before leaving the room.

Patience sighed in relief and kept going. It wasn't far past Mark's room that the vent led to the outside. She shoved the grate open and crawled out into the daylight.

"Patience!" the door guard yelled.

She took off running towards the city, crossing the parking lot. Someone reached out to grab her, pinning her arms to her side, and muffling her screams with a cloth. Patience held her breath until her body instinctively gasped in a breath, she half choked on the chloroform.

Mark let her fall unconscious before carrying her into his own room. Max Keenan watched from his car across the street, making a quick before getting out and running towards the motel. He pounded on the motel room door, too distracted to see the second man sneaking up behind him.

Max was hit over the head, but not knocked out. He turned on the younger man.

"I need to get in there," Max said. "That's my granddaughter."

"You mean Patience? She has no family. And she belongs to Mark!"

"I don't think so!" Max pinned the man against the door. "Now, open the door."

The door opened, and Mark glared at the old man. "What's going on here?"

"I was just telling this kid here, you had my granddaughter. Where is she?"

"None of the girls here have families, old man. Get out of here."

"What're you gonna do if I don't?"

Mark pulled out a gun. Max pulled out his own.

"The FBI are almost here now," Max lied. "Now, I'm going to take Patience and she and I are both going to leave here safely. Am I clear?"

Mark shook his head. Max looked past Mark to see Patience unconscious on the bed. When he pushed past Mark, another guard showed up and swung his unloaded handgun. Max fell. Mark turned to his two guards.

"Leave him here. Load up anything that will help the FBI trace us. We're leaving."

"But-"

"We're leaving!" Mark repeated. "You know where to go. I'll be waiting. I'm taking her with me."

He picked up Patience and dumped her in the passenger seat of a car with darkly tinted windows. Not glancing back, he sped away.

Booth and various other FBI agents suited up for the raid. He thought back to the sight of his partner in the hospital, his eyes flashing in anger. He loaded his gun.

(You didn't think it'd be over that soon did you? Review! Update should be next Friday!)


	12. Chapter 12

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, and mezzo187! thanks a lot. as promised, here is the next part. read and review!)

I don't own Bones, but I'm saving up my money.

The Hit on the Anthropologist: Part 5

Booth glared out the windshield of his SUV. He pulled alongside the other FBI vehicles and pulled out his gun, joining the ranks of agents preparing to enter the motel. Hacker came up beside him.

"Agent Booth, you're going to wait out here with the reinforcements," he said.

Booth turned to his boss. "What?"

"We need to catch this guy."

"This guy put a hit on Bones!" Booth shouted.

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be here," Hacker replied. "I don't want to suspend you, Booth, but if you disobey me I won't hesitate to. If you want Temperance safe we need this guy alive."

Booth lowered his gun.

"Good." Hacker turned to a group other agents, giving them the command to search the motel.

Max was just coming to when FBI agents kicked in the door. A couple of them helped him up while the rest searched the room. Max was taken out and set in the back of an SUV for questioning.

"They're gone," Max told them. "They took Patience with them."

Booth heard Max and rushed over. "Max? What are you doing here?"

"Tempe's going crazy looking for Patience. I didn't get here in time. That guy, Mark's his name, took her away."

"Where?" Booth growled.

"I don't know. They knocked me out before I could hear. Patience was out cold too. Booth, you have to find her. Temperance would never forgive herself if she lost Patience."

Hacker jogged over to Booth. "Everyone's gone. Booth, why don't you go back to see Temperance? Take Max with you. We're done for the day. I'm sending everyone home until we get another lead."

Booth nodded. "Keep me updated. I want to know everything, Hacker."

"You will."

Booth looked back to Max. "Is Bones alright?"

"When I left she was a little on the edge, but otherwise fine. We're all just worried about Patience."

Mark tightened the ropes binding Patience to the chair. She stirred slightly at the tightening around her chest.

"I can't breath!" she wheezed.

"Good," Mark snapped. "Maybe next time you'll think before trying to run off again."

Patience opened her eyes. "So you're gonna suffocate me?"

"Stop complaining!"

"Where are we?"

"That's none of your business," Mark told her.

"Yes it is! Untie me!"

"I don't think so."

"Why are you doing this?"

He leaned down, his face inches from hers. "Because you're mine!"

"No, I'm not!"

He slapped his hand across her face. "You'll learn."

"You said you weren't going to make me one of them! I'm not a whore!"

"I never said I was sharing you." He smirked.

Patience's eyes widened, but she raised her chin and glared evenly back at him.

Brennan slammed the pen and folder down, startling both Angela and Hodgins. They looked curiously at their friend.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"It's asking for copies of Patience's health records, and school records. I don't have those. Either will the agency. They lost her files."

"The school would have copies."

Brennan relaxed slightly at the thought of that. "I feel as if I'm a horrible person by not knowing anything about my daughter. I don't know her allergies, or GPA, or anything but her name and date of birth."

"Bren, you haven't seen her in over a decade. How were you supposed to know these things?"

"It's illogical for me to know, but I feel as if I should automatically know."

Cam's phone went off and she walked out of the room.

"I'm a horrible mother," Brennan continued.

"That's not true," Angela argued. "Sweetie, you haven't had a chance. Give it time."

"I've known my daughter less than a week, and she's already in danger because of me."

"It's not your fault someone put a hit on you, Dr. B," Hodgins said.

Cam's phone went off. "Dr. Saroyan….did you find-" She cast a hesitant glance at Brennan. "Okay, see you in a few." She ended the call. "That was Booth. They were too late. Mark Donner and his followers got away."

"Patience?" Brennan asked.

"No sign of her. Booth said he's almost here, and Max is right behind him."

Patience leaned the chair back slightly. She was able to blow bursts of air towards the curtains, allowing her to see out. Noting that Mark was out of the room, Patience reached for his phone. She typed in a number, and a message then hit send. She set the phone down, knocking the lamp off in the process. One of Mark's guards rushed in.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Nothing!" Patience lied.

He caught sight of the phone. "When Mark hears about this-"

"When Mark hears about what?" Mark interrupted.

Patience avoided his eyes.

"She was trying to get your phone. Most likely to call the feds."

"Get out, Lee," Mark said.

The guard opened his mouth to protest, but walked out, closing the door behind him. Mark stepped towards Patience.

"You don't really think you'd get away do you?"

"I wasn't trying to call the FBI," Patience said.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! For god's sake, Mark. You need help."

His hand collided with the side of her face. "Shut up!" He picked up his phone. "You don't seem to realize, when they arrest me and the other girls here, you'll be taken too."

"I will not! I'm not like you, and I'm not like them. I've done nothing wrong!"

"And your friends at the FBI aren't gonna care about that. If we fall, so do you."

"Dr. Brennan will help me. She's trying to fix things. She'll believe that I'm innocent! If not, Mr. Keenan will convince her!"

He chuckled and roughly kissed her lips. "For a girl genius, you're not very smart."

"Funny, I was thinking you were dumb one."

He once again raised his hand, slamming it against her face.

Hannah wandered through the hospital ward, finally finding the room she was looking for. She went in. Brennan turned from Cam to see her new visitor.

"Hi, Temperance," Hannah said, setting the flowers by the window. "How are you?"

"I am fine, Hannah," Brennan replied. "And I see you brought a gift, as you claim is customary when visiting someone in the hospital."

Hannah smiled. "Yeah, Booth mentioned you liked daffodils. I thought you'd need some cheering up."

"Thank you."

Max was the next person to enter the room. "Hey, Tempe," he said guiltily.

"Dad, what happened to you?" Brennan asked, noting the man's bloodied clothing, and bruised face.

"Mark has Patience. I…I tried, but I made everything worse. The FBI was farther behind than I thought. He got away, and he took Patience with him. I'm sorry. He's got his own body guards."

"We don't know he has Patience."

"I saw her."

"Is she alright?"

"She's not there by choice, Tempe. She was unconscious when I saw her. But she was alive."

Booth walked in, seeing his girlfriend and immediately going to her side. "We'll catch Mark Donner, Bones. Don't worry."

"Booth, it's not Mark I want you to find," Brennan snapped angrily.

The others in the room looked to her in surprise.

"I need to get out of here. I have to find her myself."

"Temperance, why is this girl so important to you?" Hannah asked. "I don't understand."

Brennan glanced hesitantly at Booth. "I'm trying to…adopt her."

Hannah's eyes widened. "That's great. How old is she?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh, so she's a teenager?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think you'll be a very good mother."

"I have no maternal experience. And I am obviously not a good mother if I put her in danger."

"Well, Parker adores you, so I'm sure this girl will too."

Brennan looked away as her phone went off. She picked it up in confusion, knowing anyone who would message her was standing in her room now. She hit open and read the message.

**Warehouse 5, by the river.**

**Across from a burned down**

**restaurant. Mark's entire gang**

**is here. They have guns.**

**PCB**

"I think I know where Patience is," Brennan said looking up at the others.

(yay! there is hope! reviews will save Patience! and make updates come faster! (meaning i'll write more and the sooner i write more the sooner we say 'goodbye hannah' and our partners will finally be together (whether it happens that way on the show or not i haven't decided) Okay, i'm shutting up. Please Review!)


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54 and Mezzo187. As a kind of warning, Mark is a bit…delusional, (nothing bad happens, it is rated T) and we'll find out why he has such an obsession with Patience. But I like happy endings, so don't worry. However, I would really like some reviews otherwise I'm not gonna bother with continuing the story. I know more than two people have read this, please, just a short little what-you-think about the chapter or story so far would be fine. Please. I think this is a long chapter, so you guys owe me!)

I don't own Bones. If I did, I'd be famous, and Booth and Brennan would already be a couple.

The Hit on the Anthropologist: Part 6

Mark was twirling his gun watching Patience as she started to awaken. She pulled at the ropes, still tight around her.

"What time is it?" Patience asked.

"Ten in the morning."

"How long have we been here?"

"What does it matter?"

"This is getting ridiculous, Mark," she snapped. "Just let me go!"

"Last time I let you go, I lost your for five years, two months, and eleven days. I'm not making that mistake again, babe."

"Don't call me that. And you didn't let me go. We got kicked out and separated, because you kept following me and wouldn't let me out of your sight."

"That's what a fiancé does. Or are you forgetting my proposal already?"

"Mark, I was nine. I agreed to everything."

"You're taking it back?"

"You have me tied up, and locked in a room. So, yeah, I'm taking it back. Do you really expect me to _want to marry you? You've lost your mind, Mark."_

"_A life in the system does that. Why do you think I'm so concerned about getting you out? I believe our children deserve one sane parent."_

"_Children? What children?"_

"_Our children."_

"_No, no, no. That's not gonna happen. First of all, I'm fourteen. Second, I don't want children."_

"_You'll change your opinion. And I can wait, and enjoy a few years of just us." He crossed the room to stand in front of her. "Don't worry. You and I won't be here much longer."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm not keeping you here. I have plenty of money saved up that we can live the rest our lives comfortably. Did you really think I would force you to live in these conditions?"_

"_Well, you do have tied me up," she pointed out._

"_If I untie you, you'll run off."_

"_Do you blame me?"_

_He leaned back against the wall. "You said you loved me."_

"_Again, I was nine."_

"_You came back to me."_

"_Because I needed somewhere to stay that I wouldn't be found, and I knew you rented motel rooms illegally to anyone."_

"_I can keep you out of the system."_

"_I'm fourteen, Mark. Your little 'plan' won't work."_

"_According to your ID, you're eighteen. Even if you didn't have that, I have a friend named Lee who's able to marry us. I think he got his license or whatever he needs for it in prison a few years ago."_

"_I won't agree to this."_

_He twirled the gun again smirking. "Won't you?"_

_Booth walked into the empty hospital room. He stared at the cleaned room and made up bed for a minute before finding Brennan's nurse._

"_Where is Dr. Brennan?" he asked._

"_She demanded to be released this morning. She seemed alright so her doctor released her."_

_Booth cursed and pulled out his phone, stalking away from the nurse._

"_Cam, where is Bones?" he demanded._

"_Hello to you to," Cam replied. "She's here. Don't worry. Angela's trying to keep her here. Dr. Brennan is insisting that she go with the FBI team to the warehouse district."_

"_Don't let her go. I'm on my way." He got in his SUV and flipped on the sirens._

"_Why do I hear sirens?"_

"_I told you I'm on my way. I'll be there in five."_

"_Booth-"_

_He hung up. Cam stared at the phone and walked into Brennan's office._

"_Booth's on his way," she announced._

_Brennan glanced up from her desk. "I don't have time for a case, Cam. I have to go find Patience."_

"_You just got out of the hospital this morning, Dr. Brennan. You shouldn't push yourself."_

"_I just called a cab."_

"_The FBI is investigating-"_

"_The FBI is taking too long. They should have gone after her as soon as I told them about the message. I am going to get my daughter back."_

"_Dr. Brennan, when your father tried to get Patience he was nearly killed, and it alerted the gang that the FBI was on the way."_

_Brennan stood up and grabbed her coat. "I'll be careful."_

_She walked past Cam, only to be caught by Booth who had just entered the lab._

"_Where are you going, Bones?" he asked._

"_To find Patience."_

"_I just got off the phone with Hacker. They're going now. He says not worry, he'll have Patience turned over to your custody as soon as possible."_

"_What if Patience is involved?" Cam asked._

_Brennan glared daggers at her. _

_Cam took a step away from her, throwing her hands up in surrender. "I was just wondering."_

"_Booth, I need to be there," Brennan said._

"_It's dangerous."_

"_I am going to be there." She tore her arm from Booth's grasp and walked out of the lab._

_Booth rushed after her. "Then I'm going too."_

"_Booth, if you shoot someone you'll be put on desk duty again."_

"_Then I won't shoot anyone. Bones, you can't go alone."_

"_I'm a grown woman, Booth. I can handle myself."_

"_At least let me drive you?"_

"_Fine. But the FBI will already be there unless you use the siren."_

"_Then I'll use the siren."_

_Patience glared at Mark, still pacing the room with the gun in his hand._

"_Will you sit down? You're giving me a headache," she complained._

_He stopped to look at her. "I'm waiting for Lee to get back, and he's late."_

"_You poor thing. Are you worried about him or the drugs?"_

"_The drugs are worth more."_

"_Then why don't you get them?"_

"_And leave you all alone?" He smirked. "I would never want that to happen."_

_Patience was about to reply when someone banged loudly on the door._

"_FBI, open up!" someone shouted._

"_Looks like you're in trouble," Patience muttered._

"_So are you!" He picked up a knife and cut through the ropes. "Let's go. There's a back exit."_

"_Don't you think the FBI knows that?"_

_He held the gun up in her face. "Just keep your mouth shut and let's go."_

"_I'm not going anywhere with you."_

_His finger shifted to the trigger. "Patience, don't make me hurt you."_

"_I'm not making you do anything. You'll get in less trouble if you just willing go!"_

"_FBI! Mark Donner, open up now or we're coming in!" the voice shouted._

_Mark reached for Patience, at the same time shooting at the door. Patience reached for the gun, fighting it out of Mark's hands. Caught unaware, he fell. Patience aimed the gun at him and moved to unlock the door. Agents ran in. Patience dropped the gun, holding up her hands._

_One of the agents, Assistant Director Hacker, approached Patience. "Are you Patience?"_

_She nodded._

"_Come with me."_

"_Patience! Don't you dare!" Mark shouted. "You're mine! If I fall, so do you! I'm not giving up!"_

"_Let's go," the agents half dragged him out._

"_You will always belong to me!"_

_Hacker and Patience followed them out. He handed her off to medics and another agent, both asking her what happened and if she was hurt. Booth's SUV pulled into the lot._

"_Patience!" Brennan called, getting out and running to the girl before Booth had even stopped the car._

_A look of guilt immediately clouded Patience's face. "Dr. Brennan, I'm so sorry. I tried to get Mark to stop the hit on you, he wouldn't listen to me."_

"_It's alright. I'm fine."_

"_Mark said you were in the hospital." Patience looked down. "He…locked me in my room, I should've tried harder to warn you. I'm sorry."_

"_Are you alright, Patience?"_

"_I'm fine." She looked up nervously. "I'm going to juvie aren't I?"_

"_I…I don't know."_

_Hacker noticed the partners there and approached them. "One of the kids here is willing to testify against Mark. Same kid also says that Patience was held hostage. Is that true?"_

"_I went to Mark for help willingly," she admitted. "He was an old friend. I didn't realize he wouldn't let me leave."_

_The agent who had been previously asking questions wrote that down._

"_Can I take Patience and leave?" Brennan asked._

_Hacker nodded. "Of course, Temperance. Patience will need to answer a few more questions, but it can wait."_

"_Thank you, Andrew."_

_Patience opened her mouth to argue, but found herself being pulled towards Booth's SUV. The three of them were silent as Booth drove in the direction of Brennan's apartment._

"_What's going to happen to me?" Patience asked quietly._

"_You're going to be in Bones' custody for now," Booth told her._

"_Who's 'Bones'?"_

"_I am Bones," Brennan said. "It's what Booth calls me."_

"_Oh." Patience turned to look out the window. "'Cause you work with bones. That makes sense."_

"_Are you hurt? Did Mark hurt you?"_

"_No."_

"_Who is he? How did you get involved in that?"_

_Patience sighed. "Dr. Brennan, you know what it's like in the foster system. Everyone tells you that they're there for you, and that they won't let anything happen to you. Mark is the only person who meant it. Even Anthony let me down. Mark was the only friend I ever had. I had enough of the system, and since Miranda's boyfriend was threatening me, I ran. I knew Mark would be able and willing to help me, so I went to him."_

"_You didn't know he was a criminal?" Booth asked._

"_Of course I knew. He was always a criminal. When I used to know him, it was little things, stealing candy bars and little trinkets."_

"_And you still involved yourself with him?"_

"_It was that or get shot, Agent Booth! I'm not ending up like my brother."_

"_Why-"_

"_Booth," Brennan shook her head at him._

_He stared at her for a minute in surprise before deciding to shut up. He returned his attention to the road. Brennan looked back at Patience._

"_You have nothing against staying with me, do you?" Brennan asked._

"_It's probably better than jail."_

"_I meant, staying with me permanently."_

"_It's probably better than jail," Patience repeated absent-mindedly._

_(one more part to this fanfic-isode. Reviews will make it come sooner…)_


	14. Chapter 14

(AN: thanks so much to reviewers fruityloops156, SouthunLady, and nertooold54. And just so I'm clear (cause SouthunLady's comment in the review made me feel bad, and if you're reading this now, my comments on reviews in the past chapters were in no way directed at you (or any other actual reviewers). Honestly, I love your reviews, and you have reviewed multiple times (so have nertooold54, Mezzo187, obsesseeofHP, and MechEngrGirl.). I noticed you hadn't reviewed in a while, but I held nothing against you or anyone else that doesn't review for a few chapters or stops reviewing after so long I just start missing you guys. Even if you never review again I would hold nothing against you (besides being sad cause your reviews always cheer me up on bad days).) I would just like to see at least half of the people who put story alerts or favorite the story write at least a simple little blurb for me! Please? Is it really that hard? I've experienced no difficulties in doing so. (I know I'm being mean but it's true) Reviews inspire me to write, which means you will have more of a story to read and I promise it will get better as it goes on. This is also my first story so the more feedback I get the better I can make it! Now I'll shut up and get to the story. Please review and I'll post hopefully late afternoon or early evening Thursday.)

I don't own Bones. If I did, I would be the person all Booth/Brennan enthusiasts were wanting to burn at the stake.

The Hit on the Anthropologist: Part 7

Two days later, Patience stood beside Brennan in the cemetery as a white coffin was lowered into the ground. The rest of the team was there, as well as Anthony's adoptive father, for once not drunk, and a few friends from Anthony's school. As services concluded, the friends walked away. George Young approached Dr. Brennan.

"Thank you," he said. "I would have never been able to afford this with Mandy taking our money for a lawyer."

"It was no problem," Brennan replied. "I wanted to do something for Anthony."

He nodded then looked to Patience. "And I'm sorry. Mandy and I had no idea that Anthony was your brother. We never knew he had a sister. He never told us why he was contacting you."

"It's no problem," Patience said.

He took a deep breath and walked away.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Angela asked Patience and Brennan.

The pair nodded.

"I'll be in the car," Patience said, walking away.

Brennan sighed. "She hates me."

"Sweetie, give her time." Angela glanced back at Booth, who was talking to Hannah. "Does Booth know why you're "adopting" her?"

"Of course not. I'm hoping he doesn't find out, Angela, he'll hate me. Booth can't find out."

"Okay. I'm not going to tell him. I still think you should, but I'm not going to. Why don't you and Patience come have dinner with Hodgins and I?"

"I would love to, Angela, but Patience and I have to talk. We also have to go to the agency so that I officially have custody of her. I have to be there in an hour."

"Well, if you change your mind, let us know."

Brennan nodded. "Thank you, Angela."

Angela nodded, and joined her husband by their car. Booth and Hannah were the only ones left by now, and they walked with Brennan to her new car.

"You alright, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Of course. I am fine. I will see you when we get our next case." She opened the car door.

"Bones, if you need anything, just call, okay?"

"Thank you, Booth. But I don't…need anything."

He nodded and watched as she got in the car and pulled away.

"Do you think she's really alright?" Hannah asked.

"I think there's something she isn't saying," Booth told her. "Bones never keeps anything from me, but I just have a feeling there's something she's hiding."

"I'm sure it's nothing. She's your best friend. You'd be the first to know if something was wrong."

He nodded and put his arm around Hannah's shoulders. "You're right. It's probably just my imagination."

(Oh, no! Booth still doesn't know! The next fanfic-isode will be completely tied in to the season 6 episode 9 (the doctor in the photo) episode (probably focusing more on Patience than Brennan, just for a change on flow of the episode). If you haven't seen, it's amazing! And my next fanfic-isode will spoil the whole thing, so watch it! Oh, and by the way, I absolutely LOVE your reviews! Even if you just say hi! If you people who keep favoriting or alerting the story don't start reviewing I'll be forced to end the entire story with a horrible cliffy! (but I will probably somehow let reviews know how it ends, cause I love my reviews (especially ones who review again!). Have a nice day and please write a review!)


	15. Chapter 15

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, fruityloops156, Rankor01, jsiebert, roxdgomama, MechEngrGirl, SouthunLady, obsesseeofHP, BonesFan101, and GirlProto. I'm up to fifty reviews to this story! Wahoo! Okay, so, I watched the ninth episode of season six and wondered, what would be different if Patience had been there during Brennan's breakdown? Don't get your hopes up though, 'cause I'm gonna keep it close to the episode (meaning the ending will be similar, and (the first major spoiler) Booth and Brennan will not be together. At least not yet (hint hint to those asking have some patience!)). The only difference is that Patience will be present. Sorry. It was a storyline I thought would be fun to tie into. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE I SUGGEST YOU WATCH IT BEFORE READING THE NEXT FEW PARTS BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! On to the third fanfic-isode.

I don't own Bones. But it would making X-mas shopping so much easier if I did…

The Doctor in the Photo: Part 1

Brennan sat with her friends and daughter at the dining room table. Patience watched the adults silently, barely picking at her food. She felt out of place, but Brennan had insisted that she join them. As she watched her mother's envious gaze flicker between the other two couples, she realized why she was forced to be there. Just because Brennan didn't want to feel like the odd one out.

"I can't imagine going from being a woman to being a mom," Hannah was saying.

"When Parker was born, everything changed in my life," Booth told them. "Everything."

Brennan cast a guilty glance at Patience, before looking down.

"Like what?" Hodgins asked.

"Everything. Everything means everything," Angela replied.

"Temperance, this is delicious," Hannah said.

"The garbanzo is in honor of your time in Afghanistan. Garbanzos are also very good with pregnancy. They will help with your morning sickness."

"I'll let you know about that tomorrow," Angela said.

"Watch this," Booth told them, with slightly too much excitement as he pushed the leftover chicken towards his partner. "Okay, Bones. Do your thing."

"Here we go," Hodgins said.

"Okay." Brennan used a fork to move part of the meat from the bones of the chicken. "Pelvic diameter indicates female. With strong muscle attachments suggesting free range. Hair line fracture to the tibia tarsus indicating that she struggled as her feet were restrained prior to her head being severed."

The others listened in awe. Patience pushed the meat to the side of her plate.

"Wretch," Hannah said.

"Thank you," Angela wrinkled her nose. "For waiting til after we eat to show us that trick, Booth."

Brennan's phone rang, at the same time Booth's did as well. Patience set her fork down.

"Uh-oh," Hannah said. "Looks like someone besides this chicken got murdered."

"Booth."

"Brennan."

Patience sat in the back of the SUV. She pulled out the ipod Brennan had gotten her as a gift just a few days ago. She leaned forward to watch out the windshield as the team got closer to the body, climbing down into a hole created by the uprooted tree. She couldn't hide the fact that she would have rather been in bed asleep. Yet another part of her was curious about the body that was difficult for her to see from her spot.

She climbed up to the front passenger seat and leaned against the dashboard. She had never really seen a body before, at least not one that had started to decompose.

When the partners finally returned she jumped back to her seat in the back.

"Was it murder?" she asked.

"I have to examine the remains at the Jeffersonian in order to be certain," Brennan replied.

"Bones, you can't tell her that," Booth said.

"Why?"

"This is an ongoing investigation."

Brennan looked away from him back to the tree, which was now being loaded onto a long truck. She suddenly became too lost in thought to reply to Booth's comment.

"And I still don't trust her," Booth added, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

Patience rolled her eyes, and put the headphones back in her ears.

(AN: sorry if it disappoints. I don't want it to be _exactly like the episode, so I will probably cut pieces and parts out like that. Review, but please don't be too cruel. It was a short chapter so I'll be updating really soon!)_


	16. Chapter 16

(AN: thanks to reviewer fruityloops156, and too all other previous reviews. Apparently everyone was too busy to tell me their opinion on the beginning of this fanfic-isode. And fruityloops156, relax and don't worry, like every other Bones fan I want Booth and Brennan together so eventually (I don't know when yet) they will be together. When it will turn out that way, I have some ideas but I still don't know and I have the next couple fanfic-isodes planned out rather well. And now on to the story. Please review, if you have time to read this please take two seconds to at least say something. It doesn't have to be a novel, but please give me something to work for people! Okay, shutting up now. Please review.)

I don't own Bones.

The Doctor in the Photo: Part 2

"God that garbanzo thing totally worked," Angela said. "I mean if you want to be in charge of my nutrition for the entire pregnancy, you've got the job. Except I do need pastries. A lot of pastries.

"Sugar stresses your pancreas," Brennan replied absentmindedly, too busy in examining the dolphin ring.

"Okay. You are not really here. So what's the story morning glory?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It means you're behaving strangely. And I'm…I'm asking you why." Angela sat down in the chair by Brennan's desk.

"The victim. Does she remind you of anyone?"

"Sweetie, when you describe people in generalities like age and size, it fits a lot of people."

Brennan handed the ring to her best friend.

"Your dolphin ring," Angela said. "So what?"

"It's not mine. It's the victims."

"Oh. Okay well granted that is a little bit freaky but, I mean, technically a lot of people like dolphins. And unless you get your jewelry custom made there could be hundreds of people wearing what I'm wearing right now."

"You're making sense."

"Okay," Angela smiled. "So, how's Patience?"

"She should be here after school."

"How is she getting here? Isn't her school on the other side of town?"

"Yes, but she said she would be here after school. In the past couple weeks I have found it is absolutely impossible to really win an argument with her."

Early in the afternoon Brennan and Cam were both examining the body.

"There's a longitudinal fracture to the temporal bone," Brennan said.

"Cause of death?" Cam asked.

"Yes, deep enough to suggest a fatal blow." Brennan continued to examine the remains. "Severe fracture to the left ulna, suggesting the victim raised her arms in a defensive posture."

"She was beaten to death."

Brennan pulled the dolphin ring out of her pocket. "I removed this from the remains last night. I noted it in the evidence log, but I forgot to hand it over."

"It's not like you to forget things," Cam noted.

"The ring is unlikely to be probative evidence in a murder charge."

"It might help us with identification. This looks really familiar."

"Angela said it's a very common piece of jewelry." She pointed to the hand of the remains. "Notice the bony growths on the third and fourth medial phalanges."

"Occupational markers?"

"Yes. Usually caused by using tools in this manner," she demonstrated with a pair of scissors.

"Seamstress. Some kind of artist," Cam added. "I bet you and I both have that same occupational marker on our fingers."

"We should add medical professional to our list of possibilities."

Patience knocked, entering the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"We are examining the remains," Brennan told her.

Patience nodded, glancing curiously at the body. "Is it wrong that I think that's totally awesome?"

Cam smiled. "There is no denying she's your daughter, Dr. Brennan."

"You can wait in my office if you wish," Brennan said to Patience.

"Fine, I have homework anyway."

"I will walk with you." She snapped her gloves off. "How was your day?"

"It was school, Dr. Brennan. It's exactly the same as it was yesterday. The only plus side is that it's Friday."

"What relevance is the day?"

"No school tomorrow," Patience replied. "Obviously. Plus we get Monday for in-service day or something lame like that."

"Oh. That makes sense for you to be pleased about the day then." Brennan walked up to the platform. "Have you found anything interesting, Dr. Hodgins?"

"There's something funky about the leaves," he said while squinting at the leaves on the tree branches.

"Funky means bad smelling or when applied to music, marked by an earthy bluesy quality."

"I'm pretty sure he means neither of those, Dr. Brennan," Patience said.

Hodgins smiled. "In this case, funky means weird. Meanwhile, look at this." He leaned over a small desk set up beside the tree. A piece of the tree trunk was displayed, and Hodgins pointed to the rings. "The rings correspond to seasons. Now the wide rings develop during a trees growing season."

"When the tree gets maximum nutrients," Brennan said.

"Right. And the skinny rings develop during the winter, when a tree grows more slowly. Note here. Two wide rings in a row. Suggesting that last winter this tree was particularly well fed."

"The victims decomposing body."

"Yes. Which brings us to the roots." They walked around the platform to the roots of the tree. Hodgins pointed to one root in particular. "This root was probably damaged when the body was buried. About eleven months ago."

"Last November," Patience said.

Hodgins nodded.

Brennan sat with Booth and Hannah at the royal diner.

"It gets you every single time," Hannah said. "The slow clap. You get misty."

"That holds no meaning for me," Brennan replied.

"You know," Booth said. "In the movies when the hero, he uh, takes some sort of a big chance."

"Makes a speech," Hannah added. "Stands up to authority."

"A guy gets up and starts clapping." Booth demonstrated. "Really slow at first and everybody joins in."

"The slow clap," Hannah added.

Brennan chose to ignore them and brought her own focus back to the case. "Have you ID'd the victim yet."

"No, the description was too general."

"Yes, even though Cam and I discovered that she was very likely a surgeon."

Hannah had an idea and turned to her computer, typing something in.

"How's that?" Booth asked.

"Occupational markers on the phalanges."

"A surgeon named Dr. Lauren Eames disappeared last November," Hannah announced. "I checked Bing."

"DC metro missing persons investigated," Booth read. "Case went cold. It didn't go anywhere."

"How can that be?" Brennan asked. "The woman was a surgeon."

"Single, no kids, outside of people at work, there was no one to miss her," Hannah said.

There was a slight sign of fear in Brennan's eyes as she listened to Hannah describe a person that was similar to her. Brennan was single. She had one daughter, but no one but Angela, Hodgins, and Cam knew that Patience was biologically hers. Before Patience returned to her life it was true that she had children. Outside of the people she worked with, Brennan spent little time with people. Brennan looked down as she realized this.

"Do I really have to do this?" Patience asked, standing outside of Sweets' office.

"Yes. You have been through a traumatic experience. Sweets agreed to talk to you."

"Psychology is a soft science. I don't believe in it. It's totally pointless. Pure conjecture."

Brennan stared at the girl. Before she could say something Sweets opened the door to his office.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan. I was wondering when you would be here. Come in."

"I actually have to meet with Booth about the case."

"You're leaving me alone with…this kid?" Patience asked.

"I am not a kid," Sweets argued. "I have a doctorate."

"Right. In psychology. Therefore, it's useless. And you can't be much older than me."

Sweets frowned. "I'm…please take a seat Patience. I will be right in."

Patience rolled her eyes and walked past Sweets into the room.

"Dr. Brennan, you were very vague on the phone. Is Patience showing any symptoms of mental distress?"

"No. That is why I want you to speak to her. She was held hostage just a few days after she found out her brother was dead. I am worried."

"I believe if she is acting fine this is just an overreaction on your part. You are her foster mother, it is normal for you to be worried."

"I am not overreacting. I…I have to meet Booth." She rushed away to the elevators.

"I brought along Lauren's schedule for the six months before she died," Dr. Gadh said as he entered Booth's office.

Brennan and Booth followed.

"Her caseload," the man continued. "Her interns. It's everything I can provide without contravening patient confidentiality."

"Dr. Eames have any enemies?" Booth asked.

"No. Lauren was not a woman of passion. Some residents complained they were overworked and underappreciated but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Like you and your squinterns there, ay Bones?" Booth joked.

Brennan shook her head. "No, I appreciate them."

"So what about her personal life?" Booth asked the man.

"Look at her schedule," the man replied. "Lauren didn't have any time for a personal life."

Brennan glanced up, drawing another parallel between her life and the victims.

"Rumors? Nothing?"

"The transplant services helicopter team."

"Sounds scandalous."

"I heard the pilot had a thing for Lauren. Unrequited. Lots of sexual tension."

"You got a name?"

"Chris Markham."

Brennan pulled a stack of CDs from the box now sitting on Booth's desk. "What are these? Please?"

"Dr. Eames case files. She dictated them for transcription. I thought maybe if you heard her voice…"

"Why? It's the content that matter not the tone of voice."

"Lauren was the best cardiac surgeon on the eastern seaboard."

"I find that hard to believe," Brennan replied.

"Why?"

"We…we didn't hear about it."

"Excuse me?"

"Dr. Brennan just wonders how someone of that importance could just disappear so…"

"So quietly," Brennan finished, looking back to the box.

"I will show you fear in handful of dust," the man said. "We don't fear death. We fear that no one will notice our absence. That we will disappear without a trace."

"That sounds correct."

Brennan flipped over something else from the box, revealing a photograph of herself. She held it up. "What is this?"

"Dr. Eames' photo ID," the man replied.

Booth's gaze grew more concerned.

"I really must get back to the hospital," the man announced.

"I'll show you to the elevator," Booth said, standing up.

Brennan stared at the photo, and finally looked up. "Booth!"

"Um-hmm?" he paused at the door.

Brennan walked around his desk and held up the photo ID. "Does this look like anyone to you?"

"Um, she looks nice but no. No one I know."

Brennan stood in shock as he opened the door and walked out.

"You're in a big hurry, Bones. You alright?" Booth asked as she passed him on the way to the elevator.

She pushed her way through the people trying to get on the elevator. "I um…I have a lot of questions that's all."

When the elevator doors closed she took out the photo ID again, looking at it in horror.

(If you want the next part before christmas REVIEW! In case I don't get any reviews, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Holidays, Happy whatever-day-you-celebrate-in-december. Please, REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

(AN: thanks to reviewers fruityloops156, Rankor01, SouthunLady. Oh, and I'm going to have Micah being real, although it did seem like he was also part of Brennan's three day upside down experience. And, Booth and Hannah will eventually break up, but I'm still not sure when. I have an idea, but nothing set in stone yet. They WILL break up. I just want it to be good. I'll also be updating as fast as I can, at least once a day until January, because I'm on break from school right now and have unlimited internet access. Anyway, if you read this story, and have not reviewed, would you please just drop me a line, for Christmas? Please? I love reviews, and I'll update again before tomorrow if you review! Please review!)

I don't own Bones.

The Doctor in the Photo: Part 3

Patience sat on the couch in front of Sweets' desk. The two stared each other down in silence, as they had for the past half hour, since Patience told Sweets off and made it clear that she was not speaking to him or telling him anything.

"Dr. Brennan wanted me to talk to you because she is worried," Sweets finally broke the silence.

"There is no reason for her to be worried."

"You want to know what I think?"

"Not really. But I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

His frown deepened. "I think you are, in your own way, compartmentalizing. You have experienced more traumatic events than an average child of your age should go through. It is natural for you to close yourself off to people. Why don't we start by you telling me something about yourself?"

Patience crossed her arms.

"See, it's interesting that you cross your arms so much in that way. You appear to be both closing yourself off to others, while at the same time you seem to be holding yourself together."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Would it help if I told you something about myself?" he asked.

"I doubt it."

"What if I told you I was adopted?"

"I would reply, if that were true, that you must be a very lucky person."

He grimaced, not getting the answer he wanted. "How long were you in the foster system?"

Patience glared silently for a minute. "My entire life."

"You seem angered by that fact."

"That's not your business!"

"I am a psychologist-"

Patience jumped to her feet. "I know what you are! And I most certainly don't need to talk to a shrink! Okay? Yeah, I have a lot of 'negative feelings', and apparently I have a few 'mental issues' but you have no idea what it's like to spend your entire life feeling unwanted and pathetic!"

Sweets smiled. "You are letting out your anger. That is a good start."

"I'm done with this." She picked up her ipod and stormed out of his office, slamming the door closed behind her.

"That went well," Sweets said sarcastically to the empty room.

Patience angrily sat down in a chair outside of Sweets' office. A few minutes later Brennan came by.

"Let's go," Patience said brushing past Brennan.

"How did talking to Sweets go?"

"I want to go back to your apartment and go to sleep. If you don't take me I'll walk."

Brennan looked between her daughter and the closed door of Sweets' office. "Why are you upset?"

"I don't need another psychologist telling me I'm mentally unstable and depressed and everything else in the book! I told you I didn't want to be here! But you wouldn't listen to me!"

Brennan frowned. "Patience-"

"Can we please just go?"

Brennan nodded, following her daughter back into the elevator. When they got out to Brennan's car, Patience got in and stared out the passenger side window.

"I know I wasn't there for you, but I want to be," Brennan said.

"No, Dr. Brennan, you want to fix things so you don't feel absolutely horrible about yourself and the mistakes you've made."

"If it helps, Patience. The only regret I've had is the choice to give you and your brother away. Ever since I identified his body, and you came back into my life I have been through a million scenarios of what would be different had I kept you…"

"And let me guess, you prefer life as it is?"

"I believe that if I had raised you and Anthony…I would be struggling to feed the two of you. I would have never been able to get where I am today. I know what I did was…horrible, Patience, but if I hadn't you would have spent at least the first few years of your life on the streets."

"That's not true! For god's sake, Dr. Brennan, you have the IQ of a computer."

"A computer can not have an IQ it is in inanimate object."

"That's not the point. Yeah, you would have struggled to be able to raise Anthony and me, but…in the end everything would have been fine. We could have been happy."

"We could be happy now."

Patience shook her head. "It's too late for that. You've already wrecked everything."

"What exactly happened with Sweets?"

"Nothing."

Brennan glanced over at her. "Patience-"

"Just please, I don't want to talk."

"Okay."

In her bed that night Brennan tossed and turned, unable to find sleep in her thoughts. She finally gave up and threw off the covers.

Upon hearing Brennan up, Patience left the guest bedroom to see what was going on.

"Dr. Brennan, it's the middle of the night," she said sleepily.

Brennan grimaced, having forgotten about Patience. "I am going to the Jeffersonian."

"Is there something new in the investigation?"

"No I just decided to get some work done."

"Can I go?"

Brennan was about to say no, but finally nodded, not wanting to be alone any more than her daughter did. "Get dressed."

Patience half ran back to her room.

Brennan led the way into the forensic lab of the Jeffersonian. Patience followed closely behind.

"Burning the midnight oil, doc?" Micah asked.

Brennan laughed. "Hello, Micah."

"And who is this?" He looked to Patience.

"Micah, this is Patience. She is my…daughter."

Patience looked to Brennan in surprise. Not expecting to be introduced as her daughter.

"Patience, this is Micah, he is the night watchman here at the Jeffersonian," Brennan continued.

"I've known you nine years now, I wasn't aware you had a daughter," Micah said.

"She doesn't talk about me…at all," Patience said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Patience." He turned back to Brennan. "You awake because you're intellectually invigorated or because you're worried?"

"I'm awake because I can't sleep. I'm having trouble being objective regarding this case."

"I attended this lecture for this philosopher guy who says that to be objective it must be separate from the mind. And nothing is separate from the mind, ergo ipso facto Colombo Oreo."

"Not all of that was real Latin, Micah," Brennan said.

"Maybe for a little change you could try solving a case without being objective."

"No if there's no such thing as objectivity then there's no such thing as measurement which means that empiricism is meaningless."

He laughed. "I only attended one lecture on the subject doc, doesn't make me an expert." He turned and continued to make his rounds.

Brennan watched him leave thoughtfully. Laughing as he added a little dance to his steps. She walked to her office, and opened one of the case CDs. She took the CD and put it in a CD player. Patience sat down in one of the chairs, watching her mother.

"Patient is Abigail Anker," Dr. Eames' voice said. "A-N-K-E-R."

Brennan abruptly reached down and opened the CD player. The recording stopped. Patience paused her music.

"Something wrong, Dr. Brennan?" Patience asked.

"No. Just…it's nothing." Brennan closed the cover and let the CD play again.

"Date of birth, ten fourteen nineteen ninety-six. Medical record 19846. Cardiothoracic surgeon Dr. John Frank. I was called in to consult." As the voice played through the headphones Brennan slowly walked around the table and sat down.

Patience removed her own headphones and watched the anthropologist questioningly. Brennan stared in horror as the voice continued.

"Dr. Brennan?"

(AN: I know, that was a cruel way to end the chapter, but you all know what's gonna happen anyway. REVIEW!)


	18. Chapter 18

(AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! And just so I'm politically correct, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! thanks to reviewers Rankor01, fruityloops156, Jazmine Cullen, and Chris-Halliwel. The reviews were amazing, and for that I am updating just for you guys. Rankor01, Patience is definitely angry, I actually wanted her to be a bit calmer like Brennan, but she took a life of her own and I've yet to get back control. So, yeah, she's definitely an angry teenager, but I would be too in her position. fruityloops156, there actually is a reason Patience doesn't call Brennan 'mom'. I believe Angela mentions it in this chapter, but I never expected anyone to pick up on it so soon, because that actually is going to be one of the problems they deal with. Patience doesn't see Brennan as her mother because of everything she's been through, plus she blames Brennan for Anthony's death. Jazmine Cullen, thanks for the review, and let me assure you that Booth will find out soon, and since this fanfic-isode is based closely on the episode, Brennan and Booth will have that conversation in the car, where she says she regrets not giving him a chance. Chris-Halliwel, thank you so much for the review. You write wonderful and flattering reviews. And Patience and Brennan will work out their problems, but it wouldn't be as good if they got along right away so they have to have some issues.

Everyone else who has read this far, Thank you! But could you please just write a quick little snippet, especially if you haven't reviewed yet? For x-mas? I love my loyal multiple reviews but I get my hopes up when I see I have mail, and it's just a story alert or favorite story thing, I like those too, but reviews mean so much more. REVIEW PLEASE!)

I don't own Bones.

The Doctor in the Photo: Part 4

"Patience, listen to this voice," Brennan said, coming out of her trance and holding the headphones out to her daughter.

Patience stood and held them up to her ears. "What am I listening for?"

"The voice. Who does it sound like?"

Patience stared warily at Brennan. "Who should it sound like?"

"Me."

"She sounds similar."

"She sounds…exactly like me."

"I think you need some sleep."

Brennan nodded. "You're probably right. I should clean the bones." She set the CD player aside.

Patience followed Brennan, partially from curiosity, and partially from worry. She watched as Brennan dropped the bones into a tank of chemicals. Patience dropped down to be eye level with the bones.

"That is so cool," she muttered.

Brennan smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still angry with me?"

Patience's smile vanished. "Maybe."

"I am finding that I do not like you being angry with me."

"I don't like being taken to a shrink…or abandoned for that matter."

"Patience, I tried to explain-"

"Yeah, well, you failed at explaining that."

"I don't understand why you won't forgive me."

"You gave me away! You signed Anthony and me away to strangers, and never even thought about us again! You focused on being the greatest anthropologist in the world! Meanwhile, Anthony and I were dragged from home to home. We were beaten, stuffed in trunks, treated like worthless slaves…and…" She ran out, only stopping to pick up her purse and ipod.

"Patience, wait!" Brennan called.

She didn't turn back and stormed into Brennan's office, half falling onto the couch. Meanwhile Brennan followed her.

"Patience, I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone," Patience snapped, turning the volume up to a point where Brennan could hear the music.

"I am really regretting buying that," Brennan said loudly, hoping to be heard. "That is the last time I go to Angela for advice on what to get you."

When it was obvious Patience wasn't going to listen, she picked up the CD player and started walking around the lab while the bones were being cleaned. The entire time she listened to Dr. Eames' files. When enough time had passed she returned to the bones and removed them from the tank.

She took them to the examination room where she took a cast of the wound to the skull, meanwhile continuing to listen to Dr. Eames CD.

"Speaking of which will someone please remind me to buy a damn ticket," Dr. Eames said.

Brennan laughed, then noticed Micah standing in the doorway. She snapped off her gloves.

"You laughing because you figured something out?" Micah walked in and set a box of cookies on one of the tables.

"Will you listen to this?" Brennan held out the headphones to him.

He held them up to his ears as Brennan took a bite out of one of the cookies.

"That's very strange," Micah said.

Brennan sighed in relief. "I-I find that I'm very glad to hear you say that."

"It's like a voice beyond the grave."

"Like my voice."

"Very similar yeah."

"It sounds exactly like my voice. She is me."

"She isn't you. She's her and you're you. You're alive and she's dead. Ergo ipso facto Colombo Oreo."

"Those last two words, one is the capital of Sri Lanka and the other is a cookie."

Micah shrugged. "Sounds like Latin."

"I see you're illustrating the fact that something can sound like something and not actually be that something."

"You give me way too much credit, doc."

"What happened to her?"

"Um…" She gestured to the body the body. "See these cuts on the edge of the ribs?"

"Stabbed?"

"Yes, but the ribs were healing at the time of her death."

"So it's not what killed her?"

"No. No, she was almost certainly killed by a blow to the head."

"How long after she was stabbed?"

"Four to six months."

"And in that time no one at work mentioned that she was walking around groaning and bleeding?"

Brennan shrugged. "Some people are very adept at keeping their pain hidden."

The next day Booth and Brennan went to see the pilot, Chris Markham. Patience, meanwhile, wandered around the lab of the Jeffersonian, eventually ending up in Angela's office.

"Hello, Mrs. Hodgins," Patience said.

Angela looked up from her sketch. "Hello, Patience. Is something wrong?"

"No. Dr. Brennan went with Agent Booth to talk to some helicopter pilot. I'm supposed to be staying in her office."

"You're doing that well." Angela smiled.

"I'm bored. I started wandering. I'm a teenager, we tend to be a bit restless." She looked curiously around the room. "So, why are you here on a Saturday?"

"Hodgins is here, because of the case. I decided to come in with him."

"To do art?"

"I'm an artist."

"You're a good artist."

"Thanks."

"How long have you known Dr. Brennan?" Patience suddenly asked.

"I see what you're up to. Give a compliment for information. Why don't you ask Brennan if you want to know something about her?"

"Dr. Brennan and I always end up arguing when I try talking to her."

"I see." Angela set her pencils down. "I've known Dr. Brennan a few years. Why?"

"I'm just curious. Online research only gets you so far."

"You researched your mother online?"

Patience sank down onto the small couch in Angela's office. "You make it sound wrong."

"Well, you live with her," Angela pointed out.

"Most of my research was from just after I escaped the foster system. While I was living in Mark's motel. Lately I have been focusing on researching my biological father." Patience frowned. "Don't tell Dr. Brennan I said that. Not that I'm getting far anyway. I thought Grandpa was hard to research, but I found some information that proved he existed."

"I'm good at keeping secrets. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

"Is there a reason you call your mother 'Dr. Brennan'?"

Patience shrugged. "It's her name."

"She's your mom."

"Only biologically…and I suppose she does have legal custody of me."

"She does want to fix things."

"Yeah, well…it's too late."

Angela moved to sit next to the girl. "Sweetie, it's not too late. You need a mother…and Brennan needs a family. Booth hasn't been the same since he came back from Afghanistan with Hannah, and neither has their partnership. Brennan thinks she is losing Booth. Please, don't push her away. You might not need her but Brennan certainly needs you."

Patience looked down.

"Please give Bren a chance. I'm not asking this as her friend, I'm asking this as your…aunt."

"Aunt?"

"Mrs. Hodgins makes me feel…old. And Brennan is definitely like a sister to me."

"So that makes me like a niece?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, _Aunt Angela_." Patience glanced at the clock. "I should get back to Dr. Brennan's office before they get back here."

"You can come visit me anytime."

Patience started to walk out. "Thanks."

"And remember what I said! Give Brennan a chance to redeem herself! She _is _your only mother."

Patience stopped to look back. "I can…try to forgive her. No promises though."

(Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! A moment taken for you to review would be better than presents! Please REVIEW!)


	19. Chapter 19

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, Jazmine Cullen, Rankor01, Dreadswench, jsiebert, fruityloops156, GirlProto, and mea. Hope everyone had a nice holiday, or a good day for everyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas. So, I know the "Hodgin's Terms" are not spelled correctly. I did my best to spell them like they sounded, but failed miserably and spell check was no help. Forgive me. Or you can yell at me in the reviews, just as long as you REVIEW.)

I don't own Bones.

The Doctor in the Photo: Part 5

Brennan was currently sitting at her desk listening to the CD of Lauren Eames case files. Patience sat on the couch doodling on what was supposed to be her homework.

"Dworsky that could be the patient to whom the pilot was referring to," Brennan said aloud.

Patience looked up. "What?"

Brennan didn't appear to have heard her. "I'm sure you had a reason for not giving them what they wanted."

Sweets stood in the doorway. Patience set her notebook down to straighten up and face Brennan, suddenly wondering about her sanity. Brennan suddenly looked up and noticed Sweets.

"Why are you spying on me?" she asked.

"Whoa, no Dr. Brennan," Sweets said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I was just waiting here so as not to startle you."

"Did Booth call you?"

"Would it bother you if he did?"

"Of course. Doesn't anybody know me at all?"

"Not really," Patience muttered.

Sweets glared back over his shoulder before replying to Brennan. "I think we know you as much as you'll allow. You're a very private person and we respect that but it has been mentioned to me several times by Booth, and Dr. Saroyan, and Angela, that you seem to be particularly distressed by this case. Would you like to discuss any of it with me?"

Brennan pulled out the victim's ID and held it out to Sweets. Patience stood up to see it over his shoulder.

"Is that the victim?" he asked.

"What do you see?"

He looked back up at her to study her expression for a moment. "What do you want me to see?"

"Sweets, she's exactly like me. Look she…she is me."

Sweets straightened. "Yeah, I see."

"You do because…because Booth didn't."

"What I see is that you're over-identifying with the victim," he clarified. "Brilliant scientist, unmarried, without children, consumed by her work. You can't help but draw parallels to your own life."

"I am not drawing parallels to my life. Anyway I have a daughter."

"Dr. Brennan, you have no biological children." He paused. "Do you?"

Patience's eyebrows raised.

Brennan looked at her before looking Sweets directly in the eye. "I have a biological daughter. And a biological son, but he was murdered."

"You…you do?"

"Yes. Patience is my daughter."

"But she's…you're not…" He looked to Patience expecting her to deny it.

"She's serious," Patience told him. "I'm hers."

"I was nineteen when they were born," Brennan explained. "I decided the three of us would be better off if I gave them up so I did."

"The Anthony from the case…"

"Was my biological son," Brennan finished.

"I…"

"The victim, Lauren Eames was afraid of a man named Dworsky," Brennan suddenly changed the subject. "D-W-O-R-S-K-Y. Will you tell Booth that?"

Sweets nodded still slightly in shock. "Yeah, I'll tell him. Okay." He turned and walked out of Brennan's office.

Brennan put the headphones back in and continued her work. A few minutes later Hodgins came in.

"Dr. B, I found something in the particulates."

Brennan turned the CD player off and followed him to the forensic platform.

Hodgins gestured to a screen. "This represents the particulates I found in the head wound. Soil from the burial. Mostly. The victims own hair. This is interesting."

"Apoxycolophilate, isn't that found in tree sap?" Brennan asked.

"From yellow tree sap to be precise."

"From the tree?"

"No. coronus Florida, dogwood is hardwood. Apoxycolophilate comes from pines trees which mixed with this polymethomychthacrulate we come up with a manufactured reflective coating."

Brennan's phone beeped. "So the victim was bludgeoned by something with a reflective surface? Booth is ready to talk with out prime suspect now. Good work, Hodgins." She walked back into her office where Patience waited. "I have to go with Booth. Can you wait here?"

"Going to talk to the suspect?"

"Yes. I should be back soon."

"'Kay. Bye."

Brennan hesitated before walking out. Patience bit her lip, remembering her conversation with Angela. She sighed and went back to her schoolwork.

Later that night Patience stood outside the examination room listening to Brennan talk as she took a cast of the wound on the skull.

"People assume that when you're alone you must be lonely," Brennan said. "Like most assumptions it's erroneous."

Patience peeked into the room.

"Yes." Brennan paused and listened for a moment. "I met Chris Markham your helicopter pilot." Another pause. "He asked me to look into his eyes and although it's not rational I…I believe I perceived pain…. Brain dead? …so he required life support."

"Is she talking to someone?" Micah asked.

Patience jumped slightly and turned to face the night watchman. "I'm not sure…she's…talking to someone. I think. Maybe herself."

"You sound worried."

"She's talking to a dead woman. I think I'm allowed to be worried."

"I'll see what I can find out."

Patience nodded.

Brennan looked up in surprise at the sight of Micah in the doorway. She smiled and took off the headphones. Patience peeked in around the door frame.

"Musing out loud. In the nine years that we've known each other I've never heard you do that before."

"Actually, Micah I was having a conversation with the victim." She laughed slightly at that. "I ask her questions and…she answers."

"Tell you what, doc, don't be mentioning that to anybody else but me, okay?"

"Why?"

"'Cause uh, they'll think you've gone nuts."

Brennan frowned at this. "Do you think I've gone nuts?"

"People often report in times of great stress they hear a voice telling them what to do. Jump. Don't walk down that alley. Stuff like that. Like intuition."

"I don't believe in intuition."

"Well maybe that's why your brain is resorting to talking to you directly. I went to this lecture where this neurosurgeon said that we understand the dark side of the moon better than our own brains."

"Do you attend every lecture the Jeffersonian puts on?"

"Yes. You think I took this job for the hours and health benefits?" He left to continue with his rounds.

The next day Booth and Brennan sat at the diner. Patience sat staring out the window, pretending not to pay attention to their conversation.

"So, Dworsky has an alibi?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, the killer had to've buried Lauren Eames in that park. It had to have been in the middle of the night."

"Because he would have been visible to traffic during the day."

"The whole month of November Dworsky was with his son at the hospital. And I have a better suspect."

"Who?"

"The city cops heard about a woman matching Dr. Eames' description getting stabbed."

"By whom?"

"A drug dealer. Who works the corner about a block and half from where the remains were found. The guy is coming in to the FBI and I'm gonna question him in about half an hour if you want to be there when I question him." Booth stood and started walk out.

Hodgins came in. "Hey, I got news."

"Tell, Bones," Booth told him.

Hodgins took Booth's seat. "So remember the funky leaves? I found concentrations of noscapine and papavarine in the root system."

"Opiates?"

"Yeah. So maybe the victim was a drug addict."

"Lauren was not a drug user."

"Maybe we can check the bone density test."

"If you think that's necessary I'm going to the FBI."

She got up and walked away, leaving Patience behind. Patience looked between Hodgins and the door, realizing that she had indeed been forgotten.

"Can I get a ride back to the Jeffersonian?" she asked.

Hodgins nodded. "Come on."

After leaving Booth's office, Brennan returned to the Jeffersonian and walked up to the forensic platform. Patience was sitting there with Hodgins, Angela, and Cam, watching them work on the case.

"How did the opiates get into the tree?" Brennan demanded.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam said. "It's good to get an insight of the victim but I'm not sure this line of inquiry leads directly to our murderer."

"I…I feel like it will," Brennan replied.

"Okay…" Angela said, with a worried expression matching the others. "It's a little weird that you said that, sweetie, but it's good."

"Good?" Hodgins asked. "If I said something like that she'd rip my head off."

"Can't we take a few minutes to delve here?"

"Okay, alright. Only three factors effect tree growth. Sun, water, and soil nutrients."

"Nutrients as in Lauren Eames," Cam said.

"There are multiple drug houses around that park," Patience said.

The adults turned to her questioningly.

"What? Mark _was _a drug dealer."

"Maybe it was some kind of run off," Angela suggested, getting the attention off Patience.

"Even if every junkie in the neighborhood peed on that tree it wouldn't be enough," Hodgins said.

"Maybe she was carrying," Cam replied.

"If she was carrying the dealer or junkie that killed her would have taken the drugs," Angela pointed out.

"Not if he didn't know about them."

"So then the drug dealer didn't kill her," Hodgins assumed.

"You should test the clothing," Angela suggested.

"Why would a heart surgeon be carrying heroin?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe she loved a junkie," Hodgins said.

"You don't help a junkie by getting them drugs," Cam replied.

"No you abandon them in rehab," Patience muttered.

Hodgins got a piece of clothing and dropped it into the flask. The liquid turned purplish.

"Purple," Hodgins said. "It's heroin."

"It could be morphine," Brennan argued. "It would make more sense if she had morphine."

"Why would she buy heroin if she had access to morphine?"

Brennan scoffed and stormed away. The others exchanged equally worried glances. Patience got up and followed her off the platform.

(AN: REVIEWS please!)


	20. Chapter 20

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, Jazmine Cullen, Chris-Halliwel, GirlProto, and Matt (Grr to you too!). So, the infamous car scene is in this chapter, just so you know. If you haven't seen the episode, don't read!)

I don't own Bones. I would hate to be them after bringing in Hannah anyway.

The Doctor in the Photo: Part 6

Patience stood and watched Brennan from the doorway of the examination room again later that night. She crossed her arms and glanced at her watch.

"She talking to the victim again?" Micah asked.

"Yeah. Looks like I'm crashing in her office…again."

"Why did you buy heroin?" Brennan asked the bones. "Who were you buying it for? Is that who hit you over the head?" Brennan straightened and moved the magnifying camera over the skull fracture. "Your skull is fractured…you fell?" Brennan turned to the x-rays. "Slight compression fracture here on the C4. You fell with the full force of your weight onto your head. You were thrown."

Micah walked in again. "Anything new?"

"It wasn't a weapon. She was thrown bodily onto something approximately ten centimeters with a reflective surface."

"With the power vested in me by the Jeffersonian Institution, I declare you sleep deprived. There's a cab waiting to take you home to bed."

Brennan stared at him confused. "Do you really have that power?"

"I saw this lecture with this new age guru type. He said the only power people have over us is the power we allow them to exert."

"That's incredibly stupid." Brennan rolled up the headphones and set them down.

"I agree. You got a gun in my face you're gonna have power whether I like it or not."

"How…how come I understand every word you say? Always. I don't have that with anybody else. Sometimes I just hear…noise."

"I guess I've been here so long I speak the secret language of the Jeffersonian."

Brennan laughed glancing back.

"Let's get you home, I think you and your daughter both need to sleep one night in your own beds."

"You are correct. I am sure this is not good for Patience."

The next morning Brennan sat with Patience and Sweets in the diner. Both the psychologist and the anthropologist were trying to get Patience to answer their questions, but she remained stubbornly silent.

"So I have some psychological insights into the victim," Sweets said, giving up on the girl.

"Okay," Brennan replied.

"I didn't expect you to say yes. Um, I went over the victim's employment file. Completing the results of some psychological tests."

"I don't see Lauren Eames going for counseling."

"No it was mandatory, after she lost a couple young patients." He paused before continuing. "Dr. Lauren Eames was highly controlling. Now that kind of mind set can be extremely difficult for someone who deals with death on a daily basis. It was very stressful. Now she dealt with the stress in two ways. A she became logical, to the extreme. B, she detached herself."

"Detached?"

"Yeah, emotionally. She made herself not care. Okay, in order for her to stop feeling nothing, she began behaving erratically."

"Like picking fights with a drug dealer?" Patience asked. "That's not erratic, that's just plain dumb."

"Yes, well eventually she got what she wanted. Suicide by murder."

"And I should accept your theory based on what?" Brennan asked.

"Over and over again I've proven to you that I'm good at what I do. So, please, explain to me how it is rational in any way for you to disregard what I said."

"So now I'm the one behaving irrationally? So that I can feel something? You wanna stab me?"

"No, Dr. Brennan, I consider you one of my closest friends. You're not alone in this world. It's one of the many ways you're different from Dr. Lauren Eames."

Brennan stood up. "I need to go. I will consider what you said. Patience, come on."

"Where are we?" Patience asked a few minutes later, following Brennan towards the helicopter.

"I have to talk to someone."

They found Chris Markham by his helicopter.

"Lauren wanted to be killed?" Chris asked in shock.

"Is it possible that she put herself into dangerous situations on purpose?" Brennan replied. "Out of despair?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. She did this thing. Twice when we were flying hearts out for transplants. Once to Baltimore. Once to Newark. We didn't make it in time. Children died."

"It upset Dr. Eames."

"Not that you could see. She shrugged it off but both times we got up in the air." He reached over to open the helicopter door. "She opened the door, she undid the seatbelt. And then just kinda…hung out. Looked at me."

"Looked at you how?"

"Like she was daring me to tilt the helicopter and tip her out."

"What did you do?"

"I tilted the other way. So she'd fall inside the aircraft. God, I'da been good for her. She should've given me the chance. Should've given us the chance. Look at the way things turned out. What did she have to lose?"

"Nothing. She had nothing to lose. She knew that. It was her biggest regret."

Chris smiled. "Thank you."

Patience touched Brennan's arm as Chris walked away. Brennan smiled sadly.

"Will you be alright if I take you home tonight, and go alone back to the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked when they'd returned to the car.

"I'll be fine. Will _you _be alright?"

Brennan nodded. "I just want this case solved."

"Dr. Brennan, you're not Lauren Eames. Everyone's right. She was cold and heartless…she didn't admit she had regrets. You've admitted it. You're trying to fix everything."

"I'm not doing very well."

"You're doing better than I thought you would." Patience smiled. "You're trying harder than I thought you would."

Patience stared at the ceiling in the guest bedroom of Brennan's apartment. It was well into the night and she still hadn't heard Brennan return. She finally threw the covers off and walked into the living room, looking into Brennan's room as she passed. The bed was neatly made, and obviously not slept in at all. Patience picked up the phone and called her mother's cell. After a few rings it went to voicemail. She hung up and dialed the phone in her office. When she got no answer there she flipped through the phone book to find the number for the security office.

"Jeffersonian, Micah speaking."

"Micah, it's Patience, Dr. Brennan's daughter. Is she there?" Patience asked.

"No she left a few minutes ago. She rushed out of here. Did she not go home?"

"She's not here. She won't answer her phone either."

"I'd suggest calling Angela, or maybe Agent Booth."

"Okay. Thanks."

She set down the phone and went through the drawers until she found Brennan's address book. She dialed Angela's first.

"Hodgins residence," a half-asleep Hodgins answered the phone. "This better be good."

"Is Dr. Brennan with you or Angela?"

"Patience?"

"Yes."

"No, she's not here. I don't think."

She heard Angela mumble something on the other end.

"Try calling Booth," Hodgins suggested. "And Angela wants to know when you find her."

"Okay. Thanks." Patience hung up and dialed Booth's number.

"Booth," Booth answered, slightly more awake than Hodgins.

"Is Dr. Brennan with you?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Patience. Is Dr. Brennan with you?"

"No. Why? Is she in trouble?"

"No. I just can't find her. She still hasn't come home. She promised to be home by eleven."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"There are still a bunch of Mark's guys out there who don't know he's been arrested. They'll… they'll try killing her."

"Alright, I'm…I'll go see if she's at the lab."

"I already called the lab. Micah said she's not there."

"Who's Micah?"

"The night watchman."

"I'll be there in five minutes. Keep trying to call her." He hung up.

As soon as Patience set the phone down it rang. "Hello?"

"Patience, this is Micah. I think I know where Patience is. In the examination room Brennan had a pad of paper. The address leaked through to the next page. That might be where she went."

"Where is it?"

"Well the address is in Woodland."

Patience grimaced. "What's the address?"

"It's 1255 B Franklin Street. Woodland is-"

"Got it. Thanks Micah." She hung up the phone, grabbed a jacket and ran downstairs to meet Booth. She watched the SUV pull to a stop and hopped in.

"Did you find her?" Booth asked.

"No. Micah thinks she's in Woodland."

"Why the hell would Bones go to Woodland?"

"How should I know? Just go! That's not a safe area, especially at this time of night."

Booth glared at her as he drove off.

"Turn right," she said at the first intersection.

"It's faster to go straight."

"Wanna bet?" Patience challenged. "Turn. It's back roads, but you'll miss traffic, and stop lights. We'll get to Woodland sooner."

Brennan got out of the cab in the rain. She looked up at the building across the street, checking with the address form the paper in her pocket. She started across the street, and looked down. Noticing something was off, she knelt down to examine the reflector in the road. Patience froze in fear as she watched Brennan kneel down in the middle of the street.

"There!" Patience shouted.

Booth followed her gaze and saw his partner distracted by something on the road. Both he and Patience jumped out of the SUV.

A car went speeding around the corner, going to fast to stop in time. Patience watched in horror as the car came the breaks screeched and Booth dove into the road, pulling Brennan out of the way just before the car would have hit her.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, following you to a bad part of town and saving your life. You know. The usual. Your turn."

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Lauren came to Woodland to beg the family of a brain dead boy to give his heart to Sam Dworsky."

"Oh. So, what they were the ones that killed her?"

"No, Booth. No. When Lauren was really disappointed or upset, it's like Sweets said she couldn't handle the intense emotions so she'd do something dangerous."

"Right, like coming here in the middle of the night."

"I'm not her. We're not the same person at all. It's just the universe turned up side down for three days."

Patience ran across the street. "Dr. Brennan, are you alright?"

"Yes. I am."

"What happened to Lauren Eames?" Booth asked.

"She bought the heroin for the danger of it," Brennan answered. "To feel something. She put it in her pocket. She got hit by a car. Just like I almost did. The impact explains the defensive wounds. She struck her head over there."

"So it was the driver who buried her in the park."

"I can't prove any of this."

"I know."

"But do you still believe me?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Alright, let me take you home. Come on." He led her back to the SUV.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Maybe you just need a couple days off," Booth suggested.

"I'm alright now," Brennan reassured him. "Except I…I made a mistake."

Patience looked up at the woman.

"No," Booth argued. "I told you my opinion. You got it right."

"Not everything."

The partners stared at each other for a few moments.

"She died with regrets," Brennan finally said.

"Come on, Bones. Everybody has regrets."

"I heard her. You know? Micah says that all we get is these dim staticy messages from the universe."

"Micah?"

"The night watchman. He attends a lot of lectures. Anyway, the point is, she never gave him a chance."

"Micah?"

"No, no, the helicopter pilot. He offered himself to her. But she never gave him a chance. That was her regret. I got the signal, Booth. I don't want to have any regrets."

Patience silently gasped for the first time being able to make further assumptions into her mother's life. She listened intently, though she knew it was wrong. She wanted to know what Booth was going to say. She never expected to hear what he said next.

"I'm…I'm with someone, Bones. And Hannah…she's not a consolation prize. I love her."

Brennan sobbed.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but those are the facts," Booth said.

"I understand. I missed my chance. My whole world turned upside down. I can adjust."

"I did."

"Yes, you did."

"Do you want me to call someone to be with you?"

"No I'm fine. Alone. Thanks."

"I'll be there," Patience whispered.

(AN: REVIEWS please!)


	21. Chapter 21

(AN: thanks to reviewers SouthunLady, Jazmine Cullen, othgirl2010, Rankor01, and GirlProto. REALLY short chapter (that's why I figured I'd update tonight, so I can start fresh with the new fanfic-isode tomorrow. Which means it's the end of this fanfic-isode. (It was more difficult than I though to tie into the actual episode. I don't know if I'll try that one again any time soon. I guess we'll find out January 20th!). Anyway, I'll post the first part of the next fanfic-isode as soon as I can. First thing tomorrow…if you REVIEW! Otherwise I might make you wait a few days! Please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Doctor in the Photo: Part 7

Brennan walked into the apartment and laid her coat on the back of a chair.

"Dr. Brennan, are you okay?" Patience quietly asked.

Brennan nodded. "I should get some sleep."

The anthropologist disappeared into her bedroom. Patience sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Later when she walked back to the guest room, she heard sobbing from Brennan's room. Patience pushed the door open to see her mother sobbing into a pillow, still in her soaked clothes.

Patience almost turned to go into her own room, but Angela's pleas to give Brennan a chance were continually shouting in her mind. She stepped into the room and walked over to the bed.

"Dr. Brennan," Patience said.

When she received no answer, she crawled into the bed next to Brennan. She wrapped her arm around her, and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Neither moved until the alarm went off early the next morning.

Brennan walked into the lab with Patience at her side.

"How'd it work out?" Micah asked.

Brennan sighed. "I listened to the universe. I felt something. I'm sad."

"That's so much better than dead. Or even dead inside."

"You hear that in a lecture?"

"I have my own story, Dr. Brennan. Just like you. Just like Patience. Just like everybody. I got my own sad story."

Brennan walked into her office and flipped on the light. She dropped her bag behind the desk. Patience followed her in.

"What's on the agenda today, Dr. Brennan?" she asked.

"Remains from Limbo. I have to work on those."

"Sounds cool."

Brennan began to gather the CDs and flipped over the doctors ID. The doctor obviously wasn't her. She laughed sadly.

"Three days. Three days for the world to turn right side up again."

"What do you mean?" Patience asked.

Brennan shook her head. "I am just glad this case is over."

"You should take the day off," Patience suggested. "We should go see a movie."

Brennan glanced over at the teen thoughtfully. "I do have quite a few vacation days saved up."

"Cool, let's go." Patience grabbed her purse.

Brennan smiled. "Let me tell Cam."

(REVIEWS will get the next chapter up before the end of time!)


	22. Chapter 22

(AN: thanks to reviewers roxdgomama, nertooold54, SouthunLady, Jazmine Cullen, othgirl2010, Matt, GirlProto, and cccccCc. Just a warning, the tensions are really high in this fanfic-isode. You'll probably all hate me in a couple chapters and I am sure a bunch of people will stop reading but it is necessary unless you want me to make Booth and Hannah get married and live happily ever after. And this fanfic-isode wrote itself, I swear. My version was so much simpler. I'm honestly afraid to post this…)

I don't own Bones. (Which right now is a good thing)

The Woman in the Kitchen: Part 1

Patience and Brennan sat side by side on the couch of Sweets' office. The three were impatiently waiting for Booth, who was now several minutes late.

"You still haven't told me why I have to be here," Patience suddenly said. "I don't work for the FBI or Jeffersonian, and this is for Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth."

"Whether you will admit it or not," Sweets replied. "You have had an impact on their partnership. The four of us are going to need to discuss it. I also believe that Brennan should tell Booth who you are."

"I'm not telling Booth," Brennan argued. "Why would he need to know?"

"Patience is your daughter, Dr. Brennan. You bringing her back into you life is going to affect your partnership with Booth."

"A lot has recently affected our partnership. Patience surely isn't going to make that much of a difference."

"Exactly," Patience agreed. "I am a very independent young woman. I've proven that. If I knew Dr. Brennan wouldn't come after me, I'd be on my own again."

"You ended up being held hostage," Brennan argued.

"Because I was going to warn you that Mark put a hit on you. If you'd just left me alone and not gone looking for me I would have been fine, and Mark would have left you alone."

"Mark is mentally unstable."

"That's not the point."

"He hurt you and planned to rape you!"

"At least he never abandoned me!" Patience rose to her feet in front of Brennan.

"You were better off-" Brennan stood as well.

"Don't even start that again! You know damn well that I was NOT better off!"

"Well, I tried looking for you but they said Anthony had been adopted I assumed you had been as well."

"Well, obviously not! You didn't want me! Did you really think strangers would?"

The door opened.

"Bones, we got a case," Booth announced.

The mother and daughter both looked at him. Booth pulled back slightly at the fury in their eyes.

Sweets looked between them. "Agent Booth, you have a scheduled-"

"Not now, Sweets. Bones and I have to go," Booth said. "Let's go, Bones. Chop, chop."

"But-"

"Go, Dr. Brennan," Patience interrupted. "I'll walk or catch the bus."

"I am not-"

"Goodbye. I have to get to school anyway, so at least half the day counts."

Brennan frowned at her, but walked out of Sweets' office. Patience fell back on the couch.

"Alright, do your psychological mumbo-jumbo," Patience snapped.

Sweets remained silent.

Patience finally looked up. "Why aren't you going into a half hour description of what that argument really meant or why Brennan and I always end up shouting at each other?"

"Because I think you already know the answer to that. I believe you are refusing to admit it to yourself, and until you do, you and Dr. Brennan will continue to not get along with each other."

"What am I not admitting?"

"You're afraid to get close to Dr. Brennan, because you're afraid she will abandon you again. You're subconconsciously testing Dr. Brennan, to see how long she will hold out before she has enough of you."

Patience glared at him. "I'm not...I've had enough of this."

(Reviews will get an update later)


	23. Chapter 23

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, Rankor01, Jazmine Cullen, Icmen10, Matt, and EverythingEventually. I guess we'll see how much longer my loyal reviewers will last in this fanfic-isode. Just as a warning, the car scene of episode 9 is mentioned in this chapter, if you haven't seen the episode (although if you've read this far I would hope you'd watched the episode because I didn't intend to spoil the episode for anyone) you might want to watch it first, unless you want the ending ruined. And sorry if Max is a bit out of character, he's difficult to write. Although I think everyone's a bit out of character in this fanfic-isode.)

I don't own Bones.

The Woman in the Kitchen: Part 2

Booth and Brennan walked from the SUV up to the officer directing the crime scene. Booth flashed his badge and the officer motioned to the door of the restaurant behind him. They walked into the restaurant and Booth immediately covered his nose.

"What is that smell?"

"Burnt flesh," Brennan answered, walking back into the kitchen of the building.

Counters had been moved to the edge of the room, and a charred body was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Brennan walked up to the body.

"Female, mixed race, I'd say late forties…" She looked up to the hook in the ceiling. "She was burned before being hung by a rope around the ankles."

"How long has she been there?" Booth asked.

"Between twenty-four and forty-eight hours."

"How does no one notice a body hanging in the middle of the kitchen?"

"The place has been closed," one of the FBI forensic investigators said. "Employees showed up this morning and the door was locked. They called police, and the door was broken down. They found the body here and called us."

"Great. So, Bones, is it murder?"

"I highly doubt suicide. Can we get the body sent back to the lab?"

"Yep, let's go." Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back to guide her out.

Brennan sped up and put herself out of arms reach of Booth. She got in the SUV and remained silent as Booth joined her.

"You okay, Bones?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. I just need to get back to the lab so we can work on this case."

"Okay." He glanced over at her.

Brennan avoided his gaze and turned her focus to the passing landscape.

The last bell of the day rang at Patience's school and she hung back as the rest of the students turned in their tests and walked out. When the last student left, she stood up and handed her test to Max.

"Are you okay, Patience?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just…Dr. Brennan and I had another fight this morning." She shrugged. "I guess I feel kinda bad about it. Anyway, is the after-school thing still on for today?"

"Yes." He glanced at his watch. "We should be getting there, I have some things to set up. Come on, we'll talk while we wait for the kids to get there."

Patience smiled and followed Max out of the science classroom.

"The test wasn't that difficult, was it?" he asked in the car.

"Not for me. I thought it was fairly simple. But since Dr. Brennan made me quit my job, I've had extra time for schoolwork and studying."

Max nodded. "Why do you call her Dr. Brennan?"

"I just do."

"You call me grandpa."

"Only outside of school, and only since you told me to."

"Hasn't Tempe told you to call her mom?"

"No. We don't…talk much," Patience admitted. "It's more….a few words, then I usually start the arguments. I don't mean to, I just…lose control I guess. I am trying."

"You're just like Tempe. It took me months to get her to forgive me and her mother for abandoning her."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to live with her."

"Well, maybe you and Tempe will have everything straightened around in a few weeks."

"I doubt that. Grandpa, she's a workaholic, when she's not at the Jeffersonian she's either sleeping or driving to the Jeffersonian, and she definitely doesn't do much sleeping."

"You want her around more?"

Patience bit her lip. "No. I just…."

Max smiled. "You're stuck with family, kiddo. She was very insistent on finding you when you were Mark's hostage. She almost left the hospital just to look for you herself. Tempe really cares about you, Patience. The fear in her eyes was more than I had ever seen, even when Booth was kidnapped by the Gravedigger-"

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what?"

"That she was more afraid for me than Booth. She's never abandoned him. That must mean she cares more for him than me."

"That's not true. Tempe did run off a few months ago. She'd never admit it, but everyone of us believes she did it to get away from Booth. She's been running from Booth since their first case together."

"But they're partners. Angela said they used to spend every minute together."

"They did. Then Tempe went to Maluku, and Booth rejoined the army."

"So they were running from each other?"

"That's what the rest of us believe anyway."

"Hmm…" Patience stared out the windshield. "That would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Just something I heard."

Brennan looked up as Angela walked into her office.

"The remains are here," she said.

Brennan nodded, switching off her computer. "Thank you, Angela."

"Sweetie, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You've been…distant lately. It's not like you."

Brennan sighed. "I know."

"So, what's going on?"

"I'm going to…quit."

"What?"

"After this case," Brennan added. "I guess pretending nothing happened isn't possible."

"What do you mean? Bren, you can't quit."

"It would possibly only be for a year or two, maybe until Patience graduates high school at the latest."

"Why? What happened to make you want to quit?"

"I told Booth."

"That Patience is your daughter?"

"No, that…I wanted to give us a chance. He said that…he loved Hannah now, and she wasn't a consolation prize."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I can't work with him, Angela. I can't…I thought I would be alright. I was wrong. Normally I would volunteer for a dig, but I cannot leave Patience, even though I am sure my father would let her stay with him for however long I was gone."

"You don't want to abandon her again?" Angela guessed.

"I definitely do not want to…abandon her again."

"Abandon who again?" Cam asked, peeking her head in.

"Patience," Brennan replied. "At the end of this case I will be resigning."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm trying to talk her out of it," Angela replied.

"Dr. Brennan, you can't quit. You left for a few months and our forensics unit fell apart, imagine what would happen if you quit," Cam said.

"I will remain in DC and be available to consult with you, but I will not be working here," Brennan replied. "And you will still have Booth and everyone else."

"I want to know why, but we need to get cracking on this case. Where's Booth?"

"He went back to his office, there was no reason for him to be here," Brennan shrugged into her lab coat and walked out.

Cam looked to Angela. "Dr. Brennan wanting to quit has something to do with Booth doesn't it?"

"What else would force Bren to quit?" Angela shook her head. "It's a good thing Patience is here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Brennan wants to run, and Patience is preventing her from doing that."

"I love that kid."

"Don't we all? I could buy her a car. And we worried Brennan taking Patience in would be a bad thing. It's turning out to be the best thing that happened to her."

(AN: It'll get better eventually, I promise.)


	24. Chapter 24

(AN: thanks to reviewers Jazmine Cullen, Matt, othgirl2010, and GirlProto. So I'm not sure how well I did with Brennan talking to the kids, when I couldn't remember stuff I think I made it up. This chap is kinda boring, but the next one will be better.)

I don't own Bones.

The Woman in the Kitchen: Part 3

"Hodgins, take the ropes from around the victim's ankles, to see what particulates you can find," Brennan ordered. "And if you can get anything from the charred skin and clothing."

"It looks like it's all reduced to ash, but I can try," he told her.

"Wendell, once Hodgins is done, I want you to clean the bones. If I am not back, see what you see in them, and I will examine them when I return."

Cam walked up to join them.

"Where are you going?" Cam asked.

"My father wants me to talk to his after school students, and I have to meet him in a few minutes. It's only for about an hour."

"You're going to talk to elementary students."

"About forensic anthropology, yes. Apparently Parker is the one who requested it."

"You're going to tell children you solve murders?"

"That's not all I do. I am going to be late if I don't go."

"I still want an explanation!" Cam called after her.

"An explanation of why she's talking to her father's students?" Wendell asked.

"An explanation for her deciding to quit," Angela clarified.

"Dr. Brennan is quitting?"

"She can't quit," Hodgins said. "Why would she quit?"

Angela remained silent, slipping away from the others and going to her own office.

In another part of the Jeffersonian, Patience sat with the elementary students as they waited for Brennan to arrive.

"Patience, can you help me?" one of the kids asked.

She pulled out the chair beside his. "Sure."

"Sorry, I'm late," Brennan said, walking in.

"I was about to send Patience after you," Max said. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She works here."

"Hi, Dr. Bones," Parker said.

"Hello, Parker. Hello, everyone."

"I'll help you while we wait for you to get picked up, okay?" Patience whispered to the kid.

The kid nodded, already focusing on Brennan as she stood in front of them.

"You solve murders and write books about the bad guys and your partner," one of the kids up front said.

"I do solve murders, but my books have nothing to do with the cases, or Agent Booth."

In the back of the room, Patience snorted to hide a laugh.

"Is there something you would like to add, Patience?" Brennan asked.

"Of course not, Dr. Brennan," Patience answered.

Brennan stared questioningly at Patience, who stood innocently leaning against the wall.

"How do you solve murders?" another kid asked.

"I examine the bones," Brennan said, trying to keep her explanation simple. "Certain weapons, or means of deaths have different marks on the bones of a victim."

"How do you know who they are?" yet another asked.

"Every human has…a different face, and therefore their skull structure is also just as diverse. The races also have distinct features."

"What about the older bodies?"

"Yes, I also examine remains from past wars, and even some bodies dating back to ancient civilizations. Once I even identified a twelve year old Aztec princess who was sacrificed."

Another hand went up. "Have you had any mummies?"

"Yes, several. I participated in a dig a few years ago, outside of Cairo where several mummies were found. All of them were several thousand years old."

"How do you know who they are?"

"Most of the tombs will give a name of who is buried there. Otherwise all we know is what the person most likely looked like, and how they lived."

"How do you know how they lived?"

"An ancient ruler will show less damage to the bones than say…an Aztec warrior."

"Why don't we go back to how you solve the murders," Max suggested. "How do you clean the bones?"

"Depending on what the situation is, we will either use a chemical bath, or in cases such as with burn victims we use flesh-eating beetles."

A few of the kids wrinkled their noses, and others murmured 'cool' or 'awesome'.

Brennan smiled.

Booth leaned back in his chair and looked at his phone again. He put his feet on the desk and tossed a small ball left there by Parker up in the air.

"Is this what you do all day?"

Booth nearly fell out of his chair as he straightened. "Hannah, what are you doing here?"

"I was here for an article, and I decided to surprise you," she said. "You don't look happy."

"I'm fine." He got up and kissed her. "We've just got a new case and I'm waiting to hear back from the lab."

"Don't you wait there until you get some little lead? What's the lead?"

"All there we have is a burned body, but Bones couldn't give me much more than a general age, and race. And that the victim was murdered."

"Yikes."

Booth leaned back against his desk, glancing at his phone again.

"Why don't you just go down there?" Hannah suggested. "You hate just sitting around."

"I don't think Bones wants me there."

"Why?"

"Because when I dropped her off at the lab, she told me not to come in, and that she would have Cam call me with their findings."

"Well, she seemed very upset about that Lauren Eames case, maybe she's still shaken up from that."

"It's not like Bones to get 'shaken up'. There's something going on. She's pushing me away."

"You two spent months apart, did you really think you'd both just be right where you left off?"

He nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"There's something else bothering you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Seeley, tell me."

"Bones really took that last case hard, I'm worried she'll do something stupid."

"Temperance wouldn't do anything to hurt herself. And, didn't she adopt that girl?"

"Patience." Booth frowned.

"Is something wrong with Patience?"

"Just a gut feeling…"

"I'm sure everything's fine."

"I did a background check on her."

"Patience?"

"Yeah. She doesn't exist, Hannah."

"What do you mean?"

"The only Patience Morrison is a ninety-eight year old woman who died two years ago."

"But…"

"Brennan knows who she really is that's why she is so insistent that Patience is innocent."

"You think Patience is dangerous?" Hannah asked.

"Not necessarily, but Bones never keeps secrets from me, Hannah."

"Did you ever consider you were overreacting? Patience seems like such a nice girl. She's smart, and seems so sweet. You said Temperance spent time in the foster system, maybe it's something to do with that. Maybe her name was changed."

Booth shook his head. "No. I'll figure it out."

"Maybe Temperance doesn't want you to. Do you really have to know everything about her?"

"I thought I did. Maybe I was wrong." He looked down. "I feel like Bones and I are pulling away from each other."

"Seeley, you and Temperance are too close to grow apart. She was all you talked about in Afghanistan, her and Parker. If I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with her."

Booth's phone rang and he turned to grab it. "Booth." He frowned. "What?"

Hannah picked up a photo of Parker, Booth, and Brennan from his desk.

"Well, follow him and arrest his ass the first time he toes the line!" Booth shouted, slamming the phone down on his desk.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked in alarm.

"Mark Donner is out on bail."

"Mark Donner?"

"The guy who put a hit on Bones and kidnapped Patience. He's out. I gotta get to the lab." He grabbed his jacket and ran out.


	25. Chapter 25

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, othgirl2010, Rankor01, GirlProto, and Matt. 100 reviews! Yay! Okay, please don't kill me for this one. I promise it will all get better, this is necessary and plays an important role to the storyline. I think…)

I don't own Bones.

The Woman in the Kitchen: Part 4

Parker walked up to Patience after most of the kids had left. He sat next to her. Patience glanced up from her own homework.

"Hi, Patience," Parker said.

"Hey, Parker. What's up?"

"You're a girl, right?"

She laughed. "Yeah, pretty sure I am. Why?"

"How do you get a girl to like you?"

"Um…Parker, you're what, ten? Don't girls still have cooties or whatever little kids are afraid of?"

"She doesn't."

"Who's she?"

"She's a girl in my class."

"Oh? Is she cute?"

Parker blushed. "She has light blond hair, and dark eyes, and freckles."

"Why isn't she in this after school thing?"

"She prefers history."

"So? Half these kids hate science."

"She does too."

"Parker!" Rebecca called, signing him out.

"Try flowers," Patience suggested. "No girl can resist flowers. We'll continue this conversation next week."

Parker nodded and hurried off, waving to Brennan as he passed her. Patience watched the last couple kids leave and joined her mother and Max.

"I have to get back to the lab," Brennan said. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, let me know when you can have dinner or coffee with your old man!" Max replied.

"I will. Patience, I have to work on the case-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Patience picked up her bag. "Bye, Grandpa."

"Bye, Patience. Remember what I told you!"

She rolled her eyes. "I will."

Brennan entered the lab and went straight up to the platform. "Wendell, you've cleaned the bones."

"Yes. I found that the shoulder was slightly dislodged, there was also a minor fracture to the ulna, and a bullet wound to the frontal bone."

"That's creepy," Patience muttered.

The adults looked to her questioningly.

"It's almost exactly like Dr. Brennan's latest book. The only difference is that the victim in the book was burned alive, and tied up by the ankles. Oh, and the note in the mouth..."

"Isn't that exactly how the victim was found?" Cam asked Brennan.

"It's…only coincidence," Brennan said. "It has to be."

"Wendell found this, in the victim's mouth," Cam handed Brennan a small metal box. Brennan turned it over in her hands.

"There was a note inside it," Hodgins spoke up. "I was going to take it to Zack, since he's…you know good with codes. No one here could get anything out of it."

"Maybe Brennan can get something from it," Angela said.

She typed something into the computer and the note appeared on the screen. Patience glanced at it and looked away before a look of realization came across her face. Brennan stepped towards the screen and shook her head.

"It seems to be just a random combination of symbols and letters," Brennan said.

"I know what it says," Patience offered.

"How could you figure that out that fast?" Angela asked.

"It's a code I learned in a group home…" She walked over to the screen and pointed at one of the symbols. "Instead of a single symbol representing a letter, there are a series of symbols for each letter. It throws people off, even the best decoders couldn't get it. It also makes the note look about ten times longer. It says 'you're next'."

"Are you sure that's what it says?" Cam asked.

Patience nodded. "There's something else. The group home I learned it in…was the group home that I met Mark in. The note it…it's in Mark's handwriting. He purposely separates the symbols to make a series of them look like words. I was the only one able to easily read it."

"Mark is in prison," Brennan said.

Booth entered the lab, running up to the platform. "Bones, you're not to go anywhere alone."

"What? Booth, what are you talking about?"

"Mark Donner is out on bail."

"I thought it was set at ten million," Cam said.

"Mark has that money," Patience said. "Which means the note was meant for Dr. Brennan, and he killed this person."

"Why would it be a copycat killing?" Cam asked.

"I kind of told Mark how Dr. Brennan killed people in her books. He asked. I never thought he was actually listening to me. I thought he just wanted to hear me talk."

"So you do have something to do with this," Booth accused.

"Excuse me?"

"You're working with Mark."

"I told him about a book I read. Does that really make me a killer?"

"Gee, I'm not leaving you alone with my partner to find out."

"Booth!" Brennan shouted. "Stop it! Patience has nothing to do with this!"

"Dr. B, she did know exactly how the body was…" Hodgins trailed off after receiving the death glare from his wife.

"You knew how the body was found?" Booth demanded.

"Because I read the book!" Patience shouted. "Why the hell would I help Mark kill Dr. Brennan?"

"You're his friend."

"I'm not his freaking friend!"

"Do you have someone who can account for your whereabouts at the time of the murder?"

"When was the murder? I'm sure I do. I've been either at school, or with Dr. Brennan!"

"How do we know you were at school?"

"Ask Mr. Keenan! Call the attendance office! I don't know! I didn't kill anyone!"

"Booth, she has nothing to do with this murder," Brennan said. "None of us knew Mark was out until you told us. I thought the murder seemed like the murder in my book, but I wanted to be sure. Next time you want to accuse Patience of something, have evidence to back your accusation."

"Evidence?" Booth asked. "I don't need evidence when my gut is telling me there's something that Patience isn't telling us!"

"Don't raise your voice to me! Just go back to the Hoover, Booth. Cam will call you when we find something else. And don't you dare pretend to care about me going somewhere on my own! You know I can handle myself!" She stormed off the platform.

"Bones-!"

"Don't call me Bones!"

Booth looked as if she'd just shot him. Mouths dropped in surprise.

Patience crossed her arms. "Haven't you hurt her enough, Booth?"

"You stay away from her," Booth warned.

"Why don't you? I'm not the one who's made her cry herself to sleep every night for the past week! You have no right to tell me to stay away from her!" She ran off after Brennan.

"What is Patience talking about?" Angela glared at Booth.

"Forget it." He punched the wall on his way out of the lab.

The team exchanged glances.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Cam asked.

"Booth and Brennan were just screaming at each other," Hodgins said.

"You don't think their partnership is going to be severed, do you?" Wendell asked.

"After that?" Cam replied. "I'd be surprised if it wasn't. We might end up with a new FBI agent. Or they might get rid of our forensics lab altogether."

(AN: Don't kill me…and I'm too afraid to ask for reviews…)


	26. Chapter 26

(AN: thanks to reviewers Jazmine Cullen, Matt, Rankor01, angeleyes46, nertooold54, mia, othgirl2010, cccccCc. If I'm posting this, it means no one has killed me. (Yay!) Actually the reaction was better than I feared it would be. As a thank-you for letting me live, I'm gonna update again today, even though its really late. (That and I'm already almost done with the next fanfic-isode so I needed a way to celebrate). Okay, really sorry for this fanfic-isode but it begged to be done. Again, don't kill me. Please don't kill me.)

I don't own Bones.

The Woman in the Kitchen: Part 5

Patience got to Brennan's office to find it was locked. She sighed and pulled a hair pin from her hair to pick the lock. When she got in, she closed it back.

"Thank you, Andrew," Brennan was saying into the phone. "I'm really sorry about this. I'm sure as soon as I resign, Cam will want to open communications with the FBI again. Goodbye."

She set the phone down. Patience sat next to her.

"Who's Andrew?" she asked.

"Booth's boss," Brennan answered. "I just told him I wasn't going to be Booth's partner anymore."

"What? Dr. Brennan, if this is because of me, don't do it."

"I was planning to resign from the Jeffersonian anyway. I can't work with Booth anymore. Dr. Sweets was right, our partnership isn't the same."

"Why don't you just tell him who I am? That would make things better."

"Patience, it's not because of you."

"I feel like it is."

Brennan sighed. "It's because of me, Patience. I messed up, I was too late, and…I have to deal with losing Booth."

"You and Booth are the best team in the nation. You've solved so many crimes, and saved so many people. Are you really going to give that up? You…you can't. You just can't, Dr. Brennan. Plus, if Mark doesn't get himself arrested soon, you'll be safer here all day than alone in your apartment."

"You can easily bypass the security."

"Mark's not as sneaky as I am. He couldn't get past a deaf man without being heard."

"Deaf men don't hear."

Patience shook her head.

"Oh, you were exaggerating to make a point," Brennan realized.

"Yeah."

"Mark is not a threat to me."

"He's a threat to you, because he's gonna try getting to me. He probably wouldn't have been arrested had I not been there, because you would have never been looking for me. He knows I'm screwed if anything happens to you, so you're his target."

"Won't he go after you?"

"I doubt it. Ever since we were kids he's had a creepy obsession with me. If anything he'll try kidnapping me again."

"What is the reason behind his obsession?"

"We were both just lonely kids in a group home. Before I realized he was a bit…loony, he'd become like an older brother. The workers there couldn't even reprimand me without him being there to tell them off. We were inseparable, and eventually everyone was sick of us so we were sent away. He was sent to another group home and I ended up in the custody of greedy foster parents for about a week."

"Why only a week?"

"I might have thrown something valuable to them out the window." Patience shrugged. "It was only a priceless one-of-a-kind china tea set."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't like being beaten, Dr. Brennan. I can't stand being touched. Foster parents insisted on holding my hand or carrying me, and I freaked out. Mark was the only person who I ever even let near me. I thought he was nuts back then…he's completely lost his mind."

"The mind cannot be-"

"Figure of speech, Dr. Brennan."

"Of course." She glanced at the door. "Is Booth gone?"

"I don't know. I kinda got mad and left…why?"

"I should get back to work." She stood up and put on her lab coat. "We still have a murder to solve. Will you be alright in here?"

"Actually I was….I'll be alright."

"You were what?"

"Nothing, Dr. Brennan. I'll be here."

Brennan nodded and walked out. Patience walked to the door and watched her examine the body for a few minutes. Then Patience grabbed her backpack and snuck past the guards to the doors of the lab. She took one glance back before leaving.

"The bullet wound appears to be cause of death," Brennan said.

"So the victim wasn't burned alive?" Angela asked.

"I do not believe so."

"Thank god."

Cam walked back up to the platform. "I just ran dentals. Sarah Holt. She owned the restaurant, and was just reported missing by her daughter. I already called Booth, he's going to talk to the daughter, and get a warrant to search for the weapon."

"Patience believes it's Mark."

"You think she's right?"

"I don't have sufficient evidence pointing to anyone yet."

"You don't think Patience has anything to do with this," Angela said.

Brennan hesitated. "I don't want her to be part of this, but I don't know yet…"

"Bren, Patience has nothing to do with this. She can't be working with him, not after what he did to her."

"I know that Angela."

"She's a good kid."

"I know."

"She's your daughter. She's not a criminal."

"I hope you are right."

"I am."

Brennan nodded, looking towards her office. "She told me not to resign."

"Patience did?"

"Yes. She said Booth and I have solved too many crimes to stop now. I also called Andrew and told him that I wanted them to sever the partnership between Booth and I."

Cam dropped the file she'd been holding and Hodgins dropped the beaker in his hands.

"You what?" Angela shouted.

"The Jeffersonian will still work with the FBI, but I will not be going into the field unless it is absolutely necessary, and not with Booth."

"Dr. Brennan, are you sure that's a good idea?" Cam asked. "You and Booth are the only reason the FBI even works with the Jeffersonian."

"Andrew said he would take care of keeping us as consultants for future cases."

"Why didn't you ask me before doing this?"

"I wasn't aware I had to."

"You work for me, Dr. Brennan."

"I work for the Jeffersonian Institute, and I am still considering my resignation."

"You just said Patience talked you out of it," Angela said.

"I am going to wait until we close this case until I make my decision. But I will not be working with Agent Booth again." She tilted the skull under the magnifier. "This person appears to have been murdered as if she was executed. The gun was pointed to her head, most likely at a close distance."

"Then the victim was burned, and tied up by her ankles," Cam finished.

Booth was just about to leave his office when another agent walked in.

"Hey, Booth, you're wanted in Hacker's office," the agent said.

"Why?" Booth replied.

The agent shrugged. "You better get there."

"I have to talk to the daughter of a murder victim."

"I wouldn't keep him waiting."

Booth grimaced but made his way to Hacker's office. Agent Perotta was already sitting there, holding a case file.

"What's this about?" Booth asked.

"The FBI will be severing your partnership with Dr. Temperance Brennan," Hacker said.

"On what grounds?" Booth growled.

"Temperance requested it."

"What?"

Hacker shrugged. "She called me a few minutes ago. You will be finishing the current case with the burn victim, then Agent Perotta will take over the contact with the Jeffersonian team."

"You can't do that," Booth argued.

"Actually I can. Temperance seemed very upset, and I want to help. If the two of you sort things out sometime in the future, we may see about reinstating your partnership. Until then you will only contact the Jeffersonian through Agent Perotta. I'm sorry about this, Booth, but I don't feel I have a choice."

"I won't let you sever our partnership. Just let me talk to Bones about this."

"She seemed sure of her decision."

"Give me one day to convince her to take it back."

"Fine. You have the rest of today. But that's it."

Booth left the office and took out his phone, immediately calling Brennan. After a couple rings it went to voicemail. Booth ended the call and found Cam's number.

"Put Bones on the phone," he snapped.

In the lab Cam glanced up. "Dr. Brennan, Booth wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him right now." Brennan snapped off her gloves and walked away.

Cam uncovered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Um…Booth, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"She told Hacker to sever our partnership. Put her on the phone right now."

Cam held the phone away from her ear. "Okay, Booth calm down. I'm sure she will change her mind soon."

"She has until the end of the day. I will be there after I talk to the victim's daughter."

"I'll warn Dr. Brennan."

Brennan ran out of her office. "Where's Patience?"

"Hang on, Booth." Cam covered the mouthpiece again. "I thought she was in your office."

"She was, and she's gone."

"Someone left a while ago," one of the passing security guards said. "I didn't see who it was though."

Brennan covered her face with her hands. Angela ran down.

"She's probably still in the Jeffersonian somewhere," Angela assured her. "She has no reason to leave."

"What if Mark got in? What if he took her?"

"Dr. Brennan, calm down. It's not like you to jump to conclusions." Cam looked to the security guard. "Get the tapes and find out where Patience went. Start outside of Brennan's office and follow her from there."

The guard nodded and raced off.

"What's going on?" Booth demanded over the phone.

"Patience is missing," Cam told him. "Look, Booth, Brennan has a lot to deal with right now, so please don't make this harder for her."

"I'm on my way there."

"Don't-"

"I'm already on my way. I'll be there in less than five minutes." He hung up the phone and ran out of the Hoover building.

In the Jeffersonian Brennan ran to the security office. They played the tapes showing Patience slipping past security guards and out of the Jeffersonian.

"What was she thinking?" Brennan said to no one in particular. "Why would she leave without telling me?"

Booth showed up. "Which way did she go?"

Brennan glared over her shoulder at him. "Go away, Booth."

"She might be able to lead us straight to Mark."

"She wouldn't go to Mark!"

"If I'm right, she would."

"Well, you're wrong, Booth! You shouldn't even be here. Our partnership is done."

"Not yet it isn't! Bones, you have to call Hacker and tell him you changed your mind."

"I haven't changed my mind, Booth. And don't call me Bones." She brushed past him on the way out.

"Where are you going?" Booth asked, reaching out to grab her arm.

"To find my daughter!"


	27. Chapter 27

(AN: thanks to reviewers GirlProto, Matt, othgirl2010, SouthunLady, Jazmine Cullen, Rankor01, and nertooold54. Don't get your hopes up, Booth isn't putting two and two together yet. That would be way too easy. And the severed partnership is necessary. I know what I'm doing. I've also finished the next fanfic-isode, so I know where it's going from here. Happy New Year!)

I don't own Bones.

The Woman in the Kitchen: Part 6

Brennan and Booth stared each other down. The rest of the team was standing just outside the door, eyes wide, and mouths open.

"She could be in trouble," Brennan finally said.

"Bones, she is trouble."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You don't even know where she went!"

"I'll figure it out!"

A man walked up to the team outside. "Is there a Dr. Brennan around?"

"I'm Dr. Brennan."

The man walked up to her and handed her an envelope. "Some girl left this at the front desk for you."

Brennan opened it and scanned the note inside. "It's from Patience."

"Where did she go?" Angela asked.

"She said she wasn't going to risk Mark going after me, and that she doesn't want to be the reason I quit so she's not coming back." Brennan dropped the note in the trash can. "I'm leaving, Cam!"

Booth stopped her again. "Let me drive you. You shouldn't go alone, and there are leads for where Mark is hiding."

Brennan looked away before reluctantly nodding.

Patience walked silently into the dark abandoned house. "I know you're here, Mark!"

She saw a shadow move behind her and turned, knocking the man down before he could grab her.

"You always were able to take out my best men," Mark said.

"Put the gun down," Patience told him.

"I'll get rid of mine if you get rid of yours."

"I don't have a gun."

"The knife in your sock. I'm not stupid. I know you."

Patience frowned but leaned down enough to pull the knife out of her sock. She threw it across the room.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Is this a social visit?" Mark asked.

"Not even close. I know you're still following my mom, and if you know what's good for you you'll give it up."

He chuckled darkly. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because as long as Temperance Brennan is alive, you'll stay with her."

Patience watched him pace in front of her.

"If I didn't know you, I'd guess you actually cared for the woman."

"Well, she is my mother."

"The same mother who abandoned you. Left you to fend for yourself just after you were born. The same 'mother' who didn't even try finding you after she had the means for care for you."

"You've been eavesdropping."

"Did you expect anything less?"

"Do you know who you're messing with?"

He approached her but stopped a short distance away. "So, you're here why? To beg for Dr. Brennan's life?"

"Well, I'm certainly not here for you."

"Then I'm not interested in what you have to say."

"Mark, I'm serious. Please, leave me and Dr. Brennan alone."

"Well, since you said please…"

Patience crossed her arms.

"We're old friends, Patience, we can come up with some sort of deal."

"I'm not here to make a deal," she snapped. "I'm here to tell you that you don't stop following Dr. Brennan, I'll put my own hit out on you."

"You don't have the power."

"You think you're the only drug dealer from the system? In fact, I know a couple assassins."

"You're lying."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"You told me you loved me."

"As a friend. I did. Now I just want you to leave me alone."

He smiled, hiding another gun behind his back. "You don't seem to understand, Patience. If I can't have you, no one will. I don't care who I have to go through to get you, but if you continue to insist on turning me down…well, you know what I'm capable of."

Patience took a step back as she heard the gun click. Mark raised the gun, placing his finger on the trigger.

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind?" he asked.

"Go ahead and shoot me. But if you shoot me, there's no reason for you to continue going after Dr. Brennan. You have to leave her alone."

"I don't think so."

"Don't you dare kill anyone else."

"Oh, so you figured out I killed Sarah Holt. Good job."

"Why her? What did she do?"

"She was your boss. I never liked her taking up your time."

"That was the point! I got paid for working for her!"

"I could've given you everything."

"With money you obtained illegally! There will never be anything between us, Mark! Never!"

He aimed and fired, but not at her. The doors had opened, and at the last minute, Mark had redirected his aim. The FBI agent who'd entered first fell, blood gushing from the wound in his leg. Patience winced as another gun fired, this time from behind her. Mark fell, clutching his chest, and Booth lowered his own gun.

"Patience!" Brennan called.

Patience ran to Brennan, who pulled her tightly against her.

"Hey, Patience!" Mark yelled.

Patience looked back to see Mark raise his gun again. She put herself between him and Brennan as he pulled the trigger. At the same time Booth rose and fired his own gun. One bullet hit Mark, who fell and didn't move again. The one from Mark's gun struck Patience and she fell back.

"Patience!" Brennan shouted.

"I'm fine," Patience assured her.

Brennan knelt beside her, pulling off her own jacket to put pressure on the bullet wound on Patience's shoulder. "You're not going to let me leave you, what makes you think I'll let you leave me?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. I'm fine."

"Patience, if you ever do that to me again I will…ground you for the rest of your life!" Brennan hissed.

Patience laughed.

"I don't find this funny. You're losing blood." She looked up for an ambulance.

"I'm laughing because you're acting like a mom. And I'm getting a little dizzy."

"The ambulance is here," Booth announced. "And the coroner is going to take Mark away. Is Patience alright?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Patience snapped. "And I'm fine. I just want to go home now. Please, can we just go home, Dr. Brennan?"

"You're going to the hospital first. The ambulance is here now."

A couple of the paramedics rushed in and took over, in the chaos Brennan and Booth were pushed away. A stretcher was wheeled in, and they let Patience willingly get on it.

"Wait, Dr. Brennan, don't make me go alone! I don't like hospitals."

Brennan nodded. "I'll be right here."

"We're going to give her sedatives, her heart rate is rising, we have to keep her from going into shock," one of the paramedics said.

Brennan nodded and Patience grabbed her hand, as they put in an IV and injected medications. The medics instantly moved to work on stopping the bleeding.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry," Patience mumbled.

"Patience, you need to rest."

"No. I have to say something."

"It can wait."

"No…it can't…" Patience fell into unconsciousness.

The paramedics continued their work, and Brennan continued to hold her daughter's hand until the ambulance stopped at the hospital. She let go to allow them to take Patience in. Patience stirred.

"Mom," she mumbled.

Brennan stopped, unsure of what she'd heard.

Patience stirred again. "Mom!"


	28. Chapter 28

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, Jazmine Cullen, nertooold54, othgirl2010, Matt, Chris-Halliwell, Jdragonfire29, and GirlProto. To clear up some confusion, the shot agent was NOT Booth. Booth was behind the shot unnamed agent. I didn't realize that was unclear until I saw nertooold54's review and went back to read it. Sorry about that. Booth got out unscathed. He's fine I promise. I'm posting this tonight so I can start the new year with a new fanfic-isode, so expect the next one tomorrow. Happy New Year!)

I don't own Bones.

The Woman in the Kitchen: Part 7

Brennan packed the last of her personal items into a box.

"This the last one?" Patience asked.

"I can get it, Patience. You shouldn't be carrying anything. I told you to just sit down."

Patience rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan frowned, remembering that her daughter did not recall finally addressing her as 'mom' until the drugs wore off. Patience returned to calling her Dr. Brennan and Brennan returned to trying to over look it.

"You were shot," Brennan reminded her. "You need to be resting."

Patience sighed, looking around the mostly empty room. "You're really quitting?"

Brennan nodded. "It's for the best."

"I disagree."

"I can accept that."

Patience shook her head. "Dr. Brennan, please change your mind. I feel like you're quitting because Agent Booth hates me, and everyone says you and him were so close and that you're best friends and I don't want to ruin that."

"Patience, you are not at fault. I want you to stop saying that you are."

Patience sat on the arm of the couch. "I'm sorry you and Booth had a fight."

Brennan smiled sadly. "I knew it would happen the moment he said he found someone in Afghanistan."

"Because you're in love with him."

Brennan sighed. "I'll move on. Booth did. I can too."

"But you don't want to."

Brennan looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'll be fine, Patience. I'm always fine."

"Dr. Brennan, you're not gonna…close yourself off to the world again, are you? You're not quitting to hide?"

"I need a change. Without having to solve murders or identify remains I can focus on my books, and, of course, you."

"So you are quitting because of me?"

"No. Stop saying that."

"Only if you agree to return here soon."

"We'll see."

"When a parent says 'we'll see', it means no."

"I don't mean no. I just mean that if I decide to return to the Jeffersonian someday I will. I need a break from this for a while."

"Fine. Can we go now? I'm starving."

"It would take several days even weeks for someone to starve," Brennan pointed out.

Patience crossed her arms. "Figure of speech, Dr. Brennan."

"Oh. I see. You mean you are very hungry."

"Yeah."

Brennan picked up the box and turned off the light. Patience closed the door behind them and locked it. She slid the key under the door of Cam's office and walked beside her mother on the way out. Neither of them had noticed the FBI agent lurking in the shadows, or that he had been standing in the doorway until they decided to leave. Booth leaned against the door to Brennan's office, watching his ex-partner leave the Jeffersonian for what he feared was the final time.


	29. Chapter 29

(AN: thanks to reviewers Matt, nertooold54, othgirl2010, SouthunLady, Jazmine Cullen, Rankor01, and GirlProto. You know, as much as I love my serial reviewers and their amusing reviews (meaning don't take this as I want you to stop reviewing, because you guys are totally awesome and I look forward to your reviews like kid looks forward to Christmas), I do like seeing other opinions once in a while. Plus the more people who review the more inspired I become, and the more inspired I become the more I will post. I also lose internet access on my laptop Monday because school starts back up Tuesday, and I will have to return to posting on weekends only, which really sucks. So, please REVIEW so I can get through at least one more fanfic-isode!)

I don't own Bones.

The Heart in the Man: Part 1

"Dr. Brennan! I'm home!" Patience called opening the door and walking into her mother's apartment.

She dropped her bag and looked around the silent apartment.

"Dr. Brennan?" she called again.

When she got no answer again she walked into the kitchen. Brennan was at the table, her laptop pushed to the center and her head resting on her arms. Patience sighed and folded the screen of the computer down.

* * *

Cam looked up at Booth. "By rate of decomp I'd say this guy's been here two to three weeks."

"Age? Race?"

"Looks like Caucasian adult."

"You can't do more than that?" Booth asked in annoyance.

Cam's eyebrows raised. "You think you can do better? We'll take the remains to the Jeffersonian. Hodgins can give you a more accurate time of death, and we can find out who this is."

"Was he murdered?"

"Looks like it." Cam stood up. "Looks like a stabbing. We'll have to get x-rays to see the damage."

"You'll have to call Bones in."

"Why can't you call her?"

"She won't answer her phone or return my calls."

"And you haven't gone to break down her door?"

Booth shook his head.

Cam took off her gloves. "Seeley, you have to fix this. Until you and Dr. Brennan are able to work together again, I doubt she'll come back to the Jeffersonian."

"Why is this my fault?"

"Because Patience and Angela almost had her throwing out her thoughts of resignation out, until you showed up at the lab."

"Camille, it's been almost a month. Hasn't Bones gotten bored and asked for her job to come back."

"Well, she has Patience now. I believe they're spending time getting to know each other."

"You're saying she doesn't need me?"

"No, I'm saying that the reason Dr. Brennan hasn't returned your calls, is probably the same reason Parker doesn't meet many of your girlfriends."

"Bones and I aren't-"

"Booth, you accused Patience of murder, and you were wrong. And you've had private investigators checking up on her, yes I know about that and so does Patience. She's fourteen. It's a good thing her name doesn't come up when you type her into the system, it means her record is clean. Dr. Brennan believes Patience is harmless, that should be enough for you. Have you ever even spoken to Patience?"

"Yes."

"When you weren't accusing her of murder?"

Booth didn't answer.

"I think you should have a chat with Patience, but first you need to go to Dr. Brennan, and demand her to explain who Patience is."

Booth opened his mouth to ask, when Cam walked away.

"I'll call you after the autopsy!" she called. "Go talk to Brennan!"


	30. Chapter 30

(AN: thanks to reviewers SouthunLady, nertooold54, Rankor01, joybrennan (sorry about that, I didn't start re-reading chapters until recently, so stuff like that slipped through. I'll think of a way to fix it and maybe replace the chapter if time allows), Jazmine Cullen, MechEngrGirl, Matt, and GirlProto. So based on the Lauren Eames case, which said 11 months prior was November, I'm making my fanfic take place in October, well now November. You get the point. Anyway, this is actually not as awful as the last fanfic-isode, so please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Heart in the Man: Part 2

Booth sat in the SUV and looked up at the dim light in Brennan's apartment window. He dialed Brennan's number and waited for her to answer. When it went to voicemail Booth hung up and tossed the phone into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan." Patience shook her mother awake. Brennan slowly lifted her head and looked up.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Almost eight. Can we order takeout? You have no food. Again."

"I'll go to the store tomorrow. There's a menu for something on the fridge."

Patience glanced over. "It's for some Thai food place. Is that what we're getting?"

"No!" Brennan said too quickly. "I…I'll call for pizza or something."

"Okay."

Brennan got up and walked into the living room to get the phone book. She started flipping through the pages when someone knocked at the door.

"It's open!" she called.

The door opened and Max walked in. "Hey, girls! Who wants pizza?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Patience said.

Max set the pizza boxes on the kitchen table. "Hello, Patience."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Brennan repeated

"You haven't called your old man in a while, and Patience said you quit working at the Jeffersonian weeks ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cam said they would take me back the moment I decided to return. It's not like I'm no longer going to be a forensic anthropologist, I've offered my expertise on cases, and of course there are going to be archeological digs requesting the identification of human remains."

"Still, Tempe, this is something you gotta tell me. Keep me in your life a little bit."

"I'm sorry. I've been working on another book. My editor wants a new book by the end of the year."

"You have time. It's only November."

Patience rolled her eyes, taking a piece of the pizza. "And the end of the year is like eight weeks away."

"That's plenty of time to stop for a cup of coffee with your old man."

"And she has me, which further limits her time."

"You don't limit my time," Brennan argued. "I actually enjoy the company."

"You like having me around?"

"I will admit you can be bothersome at times, but yes I like you being here."

"You quit your job because of me. You and Agent Booth haven't spoken in nearly a month because of me."

"That is not true. Booth and I have nothing to discuss because I am no longer working on cases, and I am no longer working on cases because Booth and I are not compatible partners."

"You mean work partners or romantically involved partners?"

"You and Booth dated?" Max asked.

"Of course not. He has a girlfriend."

"He's still with her when he could have you?"

"He turned her down," Patience told him quietly.

"What? When?"

"About a month ago."

"Why are you not keeping me in the loop?" Max turned to Brennan.

She shook her head. "I am trying to move on, Dad."

"Honey, I've known you and Booth were meant to be since I was posing as a priest. He seems like he would be good for you. Why did he turn you down?"

"He loves Hannah. He chose her over me. Then he was accusing Patience of murder, and I started getting mad at him. The next thing I knew was that I was telling everyone that I quit, and that I wasn't going to work with Booth anymore."

"Which ends up being my fault," Patience muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Patience. It has nothing to do with you."

"Of course not. I'm going to get a shower then go to bed. Goodnight, Grandpa. Goodnight, Dr. Brennan." She dropped her plate in the sink and left the room.

"Booth still doesn't know Patience is your daughter, does he?" Max asked.

Brennan shook her head, swallowing the tears. "Not to my knowledge."

"How can he not see it? If you were the same age you'd be twins. I should dig up old photos of you at her age, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Children inherit genes from their parents, Dad. It's only natural that Patience will look like me."

"Tempe, I'm a biology teacher. I know genetics. I'm just saying, she looks so much like you it's impossible not to see the similarities. How can Booth not see it?"

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know."

"She's still calling you Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes. She called me mom though, Dad. Mark shot her, and they had to give her sedatives. She wanted me with her in the ambulance, and as they took her into the hospital, she called me mom."

"Why did she stop?"

"The medication wore off. She went back to calling me Dr. Brennan."

"_Tell _her to call you mom. See what she says."

"Dad, we haven't seriously argued in a few days now. I believe she no longer hates me. I don't want that to change. Enough has changed. I don't like change."

"No one likes change. You've got a lot going on right now, Tempe, but you do have family all around you. That little girl cares about you, no matter what she says to you, and teens can be cruel. But she loves you, even if she won't admit it. Ask her to call you 'mom'."

"I will consider it, Dad."

"Good. I'd better be getting home. These schools start way to early in the morning for me. I think I'll take an early retirement in a few years. Give me a call, Tempe, and don't wait a month. And, hey, Russ invited you to Thanksgiving at his place. He wants to meet Patience."

Brennan smiled. "I will have to make sure Patience won't mind."

"Well, she already told me she'd be interested in meeting her other relatives. I better see you before then though."

"Okay, Dad. Bye."

"Bye, Tempe."

* * *

In the Jeffersonian, Cam was cutting the clothing off the victim, as Hodgins went around collecting the maggots and other insects caked on the body.

"First case without Dr. B," Hodgins said. "This is big."

"I'm still in shock she quit," Cam replied.

"I'm in shock Angela quit."

"She said she was sick of this place. She also mentioned you telling her to put an art studio in Zack's old apartment above your garage."

He glared up at her. "I didn't think she'd actually do it."

"And no one thought Brennan would actually quit," she sighed. "Just when I thought the forensics lab was here to stay."

"Hey, the two of us can solve crimes. We still have Booth, and Dr. B's interns are still around."

"We're doomed," Cam decided. "No forensic anthropologist, no sketch artist. And if we don't solve the case by Friday, we'll lose Booth too. This should be interesting."

"Where's Booth going?"

"He mentioned going away with Hannah for the weekend."

She cut away the victims shirt, and part of the chest caved in. Cam set the ragged shirt aside and examined the victim's chest. Hodgins closed up another container of bugs and gathered up the clothes.

"I can't believe I missed that at the crime scene," Cam suddenly muttered.

Hodgins looked up. "Missed what?"

"The victim's heart is gone. It's been cut out of the chest."

(REVIEWS!)


	31. Chapter 31

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, Matt, nertooold54, SouthunLady, GirlProto, Coffeebean2009, and Jazmine Cullen. Please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Heart in the Man: Part 3

Booth walked into the lab. "I got your message, Cam. What's so important?"

"I just got a hit off missing persons. Our victim is Warren Lowe. He was reported missing two weeks ago by his girlfriend, Sydney Jones."

"Okay, I'll go talk to her."

"Uh, she disappeared about a week ago. Police were keeping an eye on her. Her mother reported her missing."

"Okay, I'll see about questioning the mother."

"There's more, Booth. The victim's heart is missing."

"What?"

"The heart was cut out of the chest. It sounds symbolic of something."

Booth nodded. "Sounds like it could definitely be the girlfriend. Thanks, Cam."

"Have you talked to Brennan? Daisy volunteered to examine the bones, but Brennan would be more help."

"It's on my to-do list!"

Cam shook her head as she watched her friend walk out of the lab.

"The victim died approximately fifteen days ago," Hodgins reported, then he held up a jar of small black insects. "These are-"

Cam held up her hand. "I just want to know what it means."

"The victim was murdered in western Maryland, and dragged to the field he was found in."

"The victim lived in western Maryland, so that would make sense. Why that field?"

"It's secluded, and only used in the summer. It hasn't been used in years-"

"I'll catch Booth."

Daisy walked in. "Dr. Saroyan, I am so sorry I'm late-"

"Explain later." Cam past her and went after Booth.

Daisy paused. "I'm in huge trouble aren't I? Dr. Brennan was okay if I was a little late."

Hodgins shrugged. "You work for Cam now."

"Is that bad?"

* * *

Patience shut her alarm off and got ready for school. Before she left she looked into Brennan's room. Brennan was still fully clothed, and laying on top of the sheets. Patience switched off the alarm clock and left the apartment.

She walked into the chilly air and pulled her jacket tighter around her. The sky was just beginning to lighten, and she moved the can of pepper spray from the pocket of her purse to her jacket pocket. After a couple blocks she felt as if she was being followed. She glanced back, seeing a black SUV exactly like Booth's creepy into a parking spot behind her. She looked at the driver before picking up her pace. She knew Agent Booth, and that was most certainly not him.

As the SUV continued to follow her she ran into a fast food restaurant.

"Coffee," she ordered.

She put a couple dollar bills on the counter as two men in black suits walked in. She took her change and coffee and went to sit down at the corner booth. The two men also ordered coffees and sat near the door.

Patience kept her head down but watched the two men sitting silently. She glanced at the clock and threw away the empty coffee. One of them got up as well, walking back up to the counter. Patience noticed the keys sitting on the table beside his coffee.

"Hi," she said to the one still in the booth. "FBI right?"

The man looked up at her, his alarm hidden by his dark sunglasses. "No. I'm not FBI."

"Then why are you following me? Did Agent Booth tell you to?"

The man faltered. As he tried to think of an excuse, Patience silently slid the keys into her own pocket.

"That's what I thought. You're not very good at it. In fact, I'd start looking for another job. I hear this place is hiring. Bye." She waved sweetly and walked out.

When she got a block away from the guys she took the keys out of her pocket and dropped them into her purse, continuing her way to school.

* * *

Booth knocked on the bright blue door. A woman with wild blonde hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Jones?" Booth held up his badge. "I'm Agent Booth, FBI."

She stepped aside to allow him in. "Is this about Sydney?"

"Actually this is about Warren Lowe, her boyfriend."

"Has he been found?"

"Warren Lowe is dead."

"Is…is Sydney?"

"We don't know yet. Do you know your daughter's whereabouts?"

Mrs. Jones shook her head. "No. She came here the day before she disappeared, but…that's the last I've seen her."

"Were Sydney and Warren having relationship troubles?"

"No, of course not. Warren was a gentleman. He treated Sydney like a queen. I never expected her to settle down until she met him. She was all over the place. I was hoping she just decided to take off again."

"Do you know where she would have gone?"

"No. She mentioned something about Warren's friend…Ella Mink I believe. She works up at the hospital on oak street. Sydney really liked her. Ella got Sydney out of a few tight spots. Probably only for Warren, but she might be able to answer more questions."

* * *

Back in the lab, Daisy called Cam into the examination room. "I think I have it!"

Cam gave Hodgins a look but joined the annoying woman. "What do you have?"

"Okay," Daisy said. "The bones are clean, and I've found five broken ribs, blunt damage to the skull, and several other minor fractures. Am I doing okay?"

"Ms. Wick, just continue," Cam replied. "We need to find out what happened to our victim. What caused these fractures?"

"Well I believe the cause of death was the stabbing to the victim's chest."

"I agree."

"I'm not sure about the trauma to the skull yet, it seems to be postmortem, but I'll figure it out. The rest could be explained by the victim being dragged and moved to where he was found."

Cam nodded. "Good."

"Really? I'm so nervous about doing this on my own. Usually Dr. Brennan can give more details by now."

"I'll call Angela to come in, and see what she can do about recreating the scenario."

Daisy smiled. "You think I'm right?"

"If you want to keep your job, you'd better hope you're right."

Cam dialed a number on her phone as she walked back to her office.

"Booth," the voice answered.

"Have you talked to Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

"Not yet, I've got to go question the victim's friend."

"Well, Daisy believes the victim was killed by being stabbed in the chest, like I originally thought."

"I thought his heart was cut out."

"That was after he was dead, as was the trauma to the skull. Go talk to the friend. I'm calling Angela in to see if she can run the scenario. As soon as you're done with that, go talk to Dr. Brennan, we might need her help and she won't come if you two aren't speaking to each other."

Booth hung up. Cam pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it before making a second call.

"Angela, it's Cam, can you come down to the lab real quick? Daisy thinks she knows what happened to the victim."


	32. Chapter 32

(AN: thanks to reviewers Jazmine Cullen, Rankor01, nertooold54, MechEngrGirl, Matt, joybrennan, and GirlProto (to answer your question Angela did quit, but they need someone to work her computer programs, 'cause personally I think they would be complicated. So she's gonna come back at least occasionally to help them with that, because I don't know of any other sketch artists on the show. Angela just quit because of Brennan quitting, since she is only there because of Brennan.). REVIEWS please. This is my last day posting for this week. If I get three reviews from people who haven't reviewed before (or often, I'll take that too I suppose, but I know who my serial reviewers are, keep that in mind (I would still like your guys' reviews too)), I will update one more chapter today. Otherwise, expect the next part Friday. REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Heart in the Man: Part 4

"Angela's on her way," Cam announced.

Hodgins glanced up. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I called her to come here. We need to run some simulations."

Daisy walked onto the platform. "I know how the head injury occurred!"

The other two turned to her.

"The victim's head was slammed in a trunk. I compared it to x-rays of skull from an earlier case that was found to be slammed in the door of a trunk, and it matched almost perfectly."

"That will help with running the simulation. Good, Ms. Wick." Cam walked off the platform.

"Does that mean I'm not fired?" Daisy asked.

* * *

Booth paced in the lobby of a hospital. He glanced down at his phone, finding Brennan on his list of contacts before putting it back in his pocket again.

"Agent Booth?" a young nurse asked. "I'm Ella Mink. Someone said you wanted to speak with me."

Booth nodded. "Yes, when is the last you heard from your friend Warren Lowe."

"A few weeks ago. We met for lunch at our favorite diner. I haven't seen him since. We had a fight."

"Over what?"

"He said he was quitting school to get a job so he could marry Sydney." Ella shook her head. "I didn't get it, still don't. He knew her eight months, and was willing to throw away everything. I called later that night to apologize, but I figured he was mad at me. A few days later Sydney called looking for him, and I knew something was up. Have they found her yet?"

"No. Do you know where she could be?"

"No. We only got along for Warren's sake," she admitted. "Sydney didn't like the fact that Warren's best friend was me. I believe she felt threatened. She changed him."

"Changed him how?"

"He met her while I was away, my aunt was dying and I had to help out. When I came back, Warren was with Sydney, and he didn't have time for anything else. When he wasn't with her, he was thinking about her or she was calling him. Two of our close friends were going to announce their engagement, it was huge news even though everyone already knew, and Warren blew it off to…spend the night with her. They moved in together too soon, and he introduced her to his daughter, Anna, after about four months. He hated introducing women to his daughter, he was afraid she would get attached just to have them leave."

Booth shifted his weight almost nervously.

"After a couple more weeks," Ella continued, "he stopped taking his weekends with Anna. She called me crying once because she thought her dad had replaced her. She's only nine, and definitely a daddy's girl. Warren loved Anna, he would've given her the world, and I still can't figure out why he would just leave her like that. Has he been found? Is he alright?"

"He's dead, Miss Mink."

Ella covered her mouth and suppressed a whimper. "He…that can't be! Are you sure it's Warren?"

"Yes. Was he in any trouble? Did he have enemies?"

"I don't know, Agent Booth. The last few months…Warren and I grew so far apart we didn't even know each other. He was a reformed gambler, but he repaid all of his debts, and…to my knowledge he doesn't owe anyone money. Do you have any idea of who could this to him?"

"Not yet, our forensic team is working on it. If I have any other questions, I'll let you know."

"I will be than happy to help."

Booth watched her walk back into the hospital and returned to his SUV. He pulled out his phone and dialed Brennan's number, only to hang up after the first ring.

* * *

Patience closed her locker and walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Patience," one of the guys said as he and his group sat around her.

"Leave me alone."

"Don't be like that. We're all friends here. A bunch of us are hanging out at the arcade down the street after school, see you there?"

"I have something to do after school."

One of the girls rolled her eyes. "Come on, Pay, you can't be such a loner."

"I am fine being alone. Actually I prefer it." She stood up and moved to a seat in the back of the room as the bell rang.

The boy who spoke moved to the seat beside her, but made no attempt at conversation. When class ended, Patience gathered her books and walked out. The boy grabbed her arm. Patience screamed and her books fell to the floor. The boy jumped back and let her go.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk," he said.

"Don't touch me!" Patience snapped at him, kneeling down to pick up her books.

"Easy, I'm staying back." He knelt beside her and handed her the small stack of books that he picked up. Patience yanked them from his hands. He took a small step away from her, his hands raised in the air. Patience turned and half ran away from him.

"I'm Aaron." He called after her, somehow catching up.

"I don't care."

"Why are you so freaked out?"

"I don't like being touched."

"Let me make it up to you. An apology," he said. "Go on a date with me. Friday night. We'll go see a movie or something."

Patience stopped to look at him. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, I prefer smart guys. Now, I am going to be late to class, thanks to you, so, Aaron, have a nice life."

He stared after her as she walked away.

"I'm smart!" he called.

* * *

Brennan blinked her eyes open and looked at the time. She stared at the clock for a minute before picking up the alarm and looking at the switch. As she got out of bed her cell phone rang on the nightstand.

"Brennan," she said.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine, Angela."

"That's good. I'm going to the Jeffersonian, and I'm sure they need your help too. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, Angela, I just woke up."

"It's almost noon."

Brennan glanced at the clock again. "I know. My alarm never went off."

"Bren, you need some sleep. How late were you up last night?"

"I don't remember. But I do remember turning on the alarm."

Angela sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Angela."

"Okay, well I'll call you later, once Patience gets home. Patience won't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Angela. I'm fine."

"I've noticed that when you say you're fine, you're really not. Are you sure you don't want to go with me to the lab? For old times sake?"

Brennan walked into the kitchen. "Angela, I haven't been away from the lab that long. And I have to finish my book as soon as possible. I have a lot of work to do at home." She opened the empty fridge. "I still have to go to the store."

"You can go to the store any time."

"I promised Patience I would go to the store today."

"You can go later. Just a few hours at the Jeffersonian won't hurt you. You love the Jeffersonian."

"I think I know what you are trying to do, Angela, and it isn't going to work," Brennan said. "I need time off, I've told you that. I will go back when I want to go back."

Someone knocked on the door to Brennan's apartment.

"Angela, I have to go. Someone's at the door."

"It better be Booth," Angela muttered.

"Why? I don't want to talk to Booth right now."

"Okay, well, I'll call you later. Bye, sweetie." Angela hung up.

Brennan slid the phone into her pocket and walked into the other room. Brennan unlocked the door and chain and opened the door.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's dangerous to open the door without seeing who it is first?"


	33. Chapter 33

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, tswizzlefan13, SouthunLady, Lady-Josie, Jazmine Cullen, and angeleyes46. Since you guys said please, and that was a really bad cliffhanger, I guess I'll post one more chapter today, but that's it until Friday. Sorry. I'm hoping this chapter doesn't disappoint. By the way, has anyone else noticed that Sully went away for a year and hasn't come back? It's been, what? Like four years? What happened? They should bring him back… REVIEWS please or I'll make you wait until Saturday, or longer...)

I don't own Bones.

The Heart in the Man: Part 5

Angela walked into the lab, going straight to her old office. When the rest of the team arrive she put in the scenario, showing the victim being stabbed, and crammed into the trunk of a car.

"So, I was right!" Daisy exclaimed. "The victim's head was slammed in by a trunk door!"

"Daisy, please control your enthusiasm, we still have to explain the other fractures and missing heart."

"Well, depending on the size of the trunk, cramming the body into it would explain most of the fractures," Angela said. "The rest can be explained by a person of approximately five and a half feet dragging the victim through the field."

"What was used to stab the victim, and cut the heart out? That might be able to lead us to a victim."

"I'll work on it."

"It's some type of knife with a smooth edge," Daisy said.

"Thanks, I'll let you know when I find something."

Cam frowned. "We need to get Dr. Brennan back soon. She could've already given us the murder weapon."

"I could reexamine the remains," Daisy offered.

"No, you can go now, Ms. Wick. I'll call if I need you."

"I know I'm not Dr. Brennan, but I'm trying, really I am."

"All we need to do is find the murder weapon, which Angela is able to do for us, and the rest is Booth's job. We have to do this by the books now, Ms. Wick. Your job is done. You can go."

She frowned but left Angela's office. Hodgins and Angela looked at Cam.

"We're doing this by the books?" Hodgins asked.

Cam shrugged. "I am not in the mood for her cheeriness today. If we need her, I'll let her know."

* * *

Brennan stared at the man at the other side of the door. "Sully?"

He smiled. "Hello, Temperance. You gonna let me in?"

"Yeah, come in." She stepped aside. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back in town, and thought I'd stop by. I return to work tomorrow, strictly desk work for a week or so."

"Where have you been? I thought you were only going to be gone for a year."

He nodded. "Yeah, I ended up lost, and stranded for a while. Did I miss anything good?"

"There have been quite a few interesting cases. Angela and Hodgins got married recently, she's pregnant now. Cam adopted a daughter. Zack is in a mental hospital because he helped a serial killer commit murder. I've recently quit the Jeffersonian, and Booth and I are no longer partners-"

"Whoa, you and Booth aren't partners? You quit the Jeffersonian? What happened?"

Brennan hesitated. "It would take a while to explain."

Sully smiled. "I have time, and it sounds like you do since you quit the Jeffersonian. I have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Booth entered his office and stopped. Sitting in his chair, with her feet propped onto the desk was Patience. She looked up from the photo of Parker, Booth, and Brennan.

"Hello, Agent Booth," she said.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I can't stop by the Hoover after school, and see my favorite FBI agent?"

"That's flattering. How did you get in here?"

"Security sucks. One person stopped me and I just had to tell them you were my uncle, and they let me right on by. Do you even have a niece?"

"That's none of your business."

Patience rolled her eyes and put the photo back. "You know, I'm curious, if you're so in love with Hannah, why isn't there a picture of her and Parker on your desk? Or even just her and you? Does she know you have a photo of your ex-partner on your desk?"

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you to talk to my…to Dr. Brennan."

"Look, you're not the first person to tell me I have to talk to Bo-…Dr. Brennan. I've tried, and she won't return my calls."

"You need to talk to her in person."

"Right, well, what exactly am I suppose to talk to her about?"

Patience stood. "Agent Booth, please, I hear what everyone says about you and Dr. Brennan. That you two were inseparable, and after every case you'd celebrate with a drink. For god's sake, you have a photograph of the two of you, with your son on your desk. She's met your son, and Parker adores her. I also know that…Dr. Brennan misses you, even though she denies it. And based from your willingness to listen to what I have to say, you want to fix things with her, but you don't know how. You have to get her to tell you why she now has custody of me. You have to know why she took me in."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Dr. Brennan has to be the one to tell you, but for some reason she doesn't want you to know. It's not mine to tell."

"Why doesn't she want me to know?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a mind reader. The idea of mind reading ludicrous. Just please, talk to her."

"You came all this way, to convince me to talk to Bones?"

"Yes."

Booth shook his head. "Why does this matter to you?"

"Because…Dr. Brennan matters to me. I'm not going to let her…destroy her career because I show up out of nowhere. There is no reason that she should have quit the Jeffersonian."

"Looks like we see eye to eye on something."

"Then you need to talk to her. Please, Agent Booth. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't worried about her. I don't really like you right now, but Dr. Brennan values your friendship. And she benefits from your presence in her life. I'm tired of explaining pop culture references, and she is way too literal. I went home one day and said it was raining cats and dogs, and she went nuts asking how long I had been hallucinating. It took me nearly an hour to explain it was only an expression."

Booth laughed.

"Please, Agent Booth. Go see her. Convince her to tell you everything. You're the only one who can. She needs you."

"Bones isn't going to listen to me."

"Make her listen." She started to leave then turned back. "And, since I'm here, is there a reason you have guys following me?"

"Who said I have people following you?"

Patience rolled her eyes and dropped the keys on Booth's desk. "The FBI must be desperate for agents. The ones they have can't even follow a teenager without being caught. Although I suppose not all of the agents can be snipers like you. Next time, I will call the cops." She suddenly looked down. "Agent Booth, I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot, metaphorically speaking. I also know your distrust of me is why you and Brennan are not on speaking terms. I hope if you know the truth you will at least accept my presence in Dr. Brennan's life, and maybe stop hating me so much. I'm not a criminal, I'm one of the good guys."

Before Booth could reply she was gone. Booth sat at his desk and opened the case file. He took out his phone, making a call.

"Rebecca, it's Seeley. Look, I've changed plans, I can take Parker this weekend."

"I already called the babysitter."

"Please, just let me have Parker this weekend."

"You said you were going somewhere with Hannah," she said.

"I told you, we cancelled."

"Fine, you can have Parker, but only because the babysitter's sick and I can't cancel my plans with Brent."

"Great," Booth agreed. "I'll pick him up from school Friday."

"That's fine."

"Rebecca, thanks."

"Don't you dare do this to me again. You need to stop cancelling on Parker. It's hurting him more than you know. That's the third weekend in a row. You haven't seen him in almost a month. You used to beg to see him, and I'm giving you chances, but you're throwing them away, Seeley. Things have to change, and it better be fast, or you won't see him anytime soon."

"Okay."

"I have to go. I'll pick Parker up Sunday at three."

"Alright."

Booth set the phone down on his desk as a man entered his office.

"We found Sydney Jones," the man said.

"Can you bring her in for questioning?"

"She's not in any condition for questioning. She'd dead, Agent Booth. Her body was found a few hours ago."

Booth silently cursed. "Send her to the Jeffersonian."

"Okay. Um, there's one more thing you should know."

"What?"

"Her face is…well, it's gone. The only way we ID'd her was based on a tattoo and the wallet in her pocket."


	34. Chapter 34

(AN: So, surprise. I had to upload a homework assignment so you guys get a new chapter now, but don't expect any mroe unil Friday. I want REVIEWS! Or I seriously won't post the final part in this fanfic-isode for a long long long time. Moving on, thanks to reviewers Rankor01, skogmus, Lady-josie, SouthunLady (I am sorry you were beginning to not like the story, but I can't very well have Hannah just disappear and Booth end up with Brennan so soon. Give me time. It'll work out. I'm getting to it soon.), Jazmine Cullen (don't worry, Booth won't know Sully's back for a couple more chapters) and GirlProto. This a kinda a boring chapter I think but, Please REVIEW!

I don't own Bones.

The Heart in the Man: Part 6

Booth walked in to the Jeffersonian. "Do you know what killed Warren Lowe yet?"

Cam glared at him. "If we had Dr. Brennan here we would know."

"I'll talk to her soon. They're bringing the girlfriend here."

"Why here?"

"She's dead."

Angela stepped out of her office. "A surgical knife fits the marks on the bones!" She frowned at Booth and glared at him. "This should be good."

"We've got the victim's girlfriend," Cam told her.

"Is she the killer?"

"She's dead," Booth said. "The body's being brought here."

"Well you need to be looking for someone with access to surgical instruments."

"Ella Mink," Booth realized.

"You think she killed both of them?" Cam asked.

He nodded. "I can arrest her for Warren Lowe's murder for now, and get a search warrant for her house to find the heart. You guys work on getting evidence for both. I'm going to make the arrest."

"Then you need to talk to Brennan!" Angela called.

"Is anyone telling Brennan to talk to me?"

"Yes, but you're the gambler," Cam told him.

* * *

Patience slipped her key into the lock but paused as she opened the door to hear laughing. She silently closed the door and made her way into the apartment. Brennan and Sully were sitting at the kitchen table. Both looked up as Patience entered. Patience looked questioningly at the strange man.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Patience, this is an old friend of mine, Tim Sullivan. Sully, this is my daughter, Patience."

Patience looked at Brennan, caught off guard by being introduced as Brennan's daughter.

"It's nice to meet you, Patience. Temperance wouldn't shut up about you," Sully said.

"That's funny, she hasn't mentioned you."

"Sully left a few years ago," Brennan explained. "I almost went with him."

"Where did you go?" Patience asked.

"A one year sail around the Caribbean," Sully answered.

"And how long ago did you leave?"

He laughed. "I ended up shipwrecked, and rescued by a boat smuggling Cubans."

"And you know Dr. Brennan how?"

"He works for the FBI," Brennan explained. "And we dated for a short time until he left."

"Wait, you dated him, but not Booth?"

"You and Booth still haven't dated?" Sully asked. "I expected to come back to hear you were married to him."

"Marriage is an archaic institution," Brennan said. "Humans are not monogamous species."

"And that's when I walk away. It was nice meeting you Mr. Sullivan." Patience turned.

"Patience, you don't have to leave on my account," Sully said. "Actually it's getting late, I should be getting home. Temperance, I'll see you Friday at seven?"

"Yes. I will see you then."

Patience sat down at the table as Brennan walked with Sully to the door.

"I didn't get to the store," Brennan admitted, returning to her seat at the kitchen table.

"I see that," Patience replied.

"My alarm didn't go off, and when I got up Angela called, then Sully showed up and we lost track of time. Why are you home so late?"

"I stopped at the library," Patience lied. "Can we go to the store now? I've had enough takeout and pizza."

Brennan smiled. "Yes. I'll get my purse."

* * *

Booth entered the hospital and showed his badge to the front nurse. She immediately called Ella Mink down. Ella saw Booth and nodded sadly. Booth put the cuffs on her and recited the rights.

"Why'd you do it?" Booth finally asked.

Ella Mink shook her head. "I don't know. We met for lunch, at a place we frequented often. He said he was going to propose to her. He knew her eight months, Agent Booth."

"You murdered your best friend because of jealousy?" Booth asked, trying to get an understanding of the motive.

"You don't know what I went through Agent Booth. Ten months ago he told me he loved me! He said that he would love me, and no one else, forever. I don't know why I said no. It was stupid. Then he meets her and I'm pushed away, along with everyone else in his life! What kind of a man chooses a woman he just met over his best friend? Who does that?"

Booth thought about Brennan's confession in the car. He thought about their fight in the lab. And the woman he barely knew living in his apartment. The girlfriend he chose over Brennan.

"I told him not to propose to her," Ella continued. "I hated her, and she hated me. I told Warren to chose me. I said I was ready to give us a chance. All our friends said we belonged together. I loved him. God, I loved him. He chose her. I left. He went to my home later, to apologize. We fought, and…I stabbed him with a knife I found in my bag. I barely remember it I was so angry. I lost control, Agent Booth. Who wouldn't in my shoes? I wanted a chance. I was ready for a chance. I guess love doesn't last like it used to."

Booth let another agent take her and looked down at his phone again.

* * *

Angela shut the lights of her office off and joined Hodgins who was on the platform with Cam.

"We've got her on both murders," Cam said. "The knife found in her medical bag matched the marks on the ribs, and the heart was in her backyard."

"That was fast," Angela noted.

"We did it though," Hodgins said. "We solved a case without Dr. B."

"Don't mention that to her," Cam told him. "We still need her back. This was an open and shut case. Any complications and we would still be examining remains."

"It's not the same," Angela said.

"You weren't here for most of it," Hodgins replied.

"I was, and I didn't like it at all," Cam said. "Booth better get her back here soon."

"He said he would talk to Bren after making the arrest," Angela said.

"I'll ask him about tomorrow. I have to get home. See you tomorrow, Hodgins." She put on her coat and left the lab.

Angela turned to her husband. "I don't like this."

"What?" he asked.

"All of us trying to get Booth and Brennan to talk to each other again. Trying to get Bren to tell Booth about Patience. We're not a team anymore."

"I know. Bugs and slime aren't as interesting when I can't walk across the lab to show them to my wife."

Angela smiled. "And I have to admit, painting Paris isn't as…interesting as sketching dead people."

"Does that mean you'll come back to work?"

"Part time just because Cam practically begged me to, but I told her no full time sketch artist until Bren comes back."

* * *

Booth looked down at the paperwork on his desk. He shoved his hands through his hair.

"Is there something I can help with, Agent Booth?"

"What are you doing here, Sweets?" Booth asked.

"I was picking up some files I had to review tonight, and noticed your light was still on."

"Just paperwork to finish the case." He looked up. "How did you know when Bones was over identifying with the victim?"

"What similarities are you drawing between your victim and yourself?"

"I didn't say I was thinking I was like the victim."

Sweets smiled. "You didn't have to. I'm a psychologist, Agent Booth, I read people rather well."

Booth sighed. "Warren Lowe chose his girlfriend, after his best friend told him that she loved him. He promised his best friend that he would love her for years, and moves on just months later. He's a reformed gambler who cleared up his life. He abandoned his child, and friends for his girlfriend."

"You believe you are doing the same?" Sweets asked.

Booth nodded. "I am. I didn't call Parker the other night because I took Hannah out to dinner. I almost gave up my weekend with Parker to spend it with Hannah. I…I turned Bones down because I'm with Hannah. I'm making the same mistake Warren Lowe made."

"I doubt Dr. Brennan is capable of murder."

"Thanks, Sweets." Booth grabbed his jacket and walked out.

"Are you going to break up with Hannah because of this case?"

"I can't do that to Hannah." Booth stopped.

"You should let your relationship with Hannah run its course," Sweets told him.

"But I don't want to hurt Bones. In the car, Bones was wrong. She didn't miss her chance. I did. I gave up on her. I missed the part where she changed her mind. I should've fought for her." Booth ran to the elevators.

"In the car?" Sweets stood alone in the hallway confused. "Agent Booth!"

(REVIEW or no updates Friday!)


	35. Chapter 35

(AN: thanks to reviewers Christy, GirlProto, Jazmine Cullen, Astrae splendent, skogmus, Jdragonfire29, nertooold54, Rankor01, Fortheloveofbones16, adele, Southold (the threat wasn't aimed towards you, again it was for the peoples who refuse to review even when they put out the favorites and alerts), chipmunk2376, Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, Icmen10,angeleyes46, and Ifawishofwonder (Patience's dad didn't want kids, so Brennan left him and hasn't seen him since. So, he's out of the picture. He'll have an appearance in this fanfic eventually though).

Okay, here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, that's right, Booth will find out that Patience is Brennan's daughter… I don't think this scene is as dramatic as I wanted it to be. Actually I think everyone's really out of character in this chap, except Patience but she can't really be out of character because she's my own character…but it's time for Booth to find out the truth. Anywho, REVIEW or wait forever for the next chapter!)

I don't own Bones.

The Heart in the Friend: Part 7

"This is the last load," Patience announced, dropping two more grocery bags onto the counter.

"Thank you," Brennan replied.

As they finished putting the groceries away someone knocked on the door.

Brennan glanced at the door. "I'll be right back." She crossed her apartment to open the door. "Booth?"

He looked at her uncertainly. "Hey, Bones. Can we talk?"

"Booth, shouldn't you be home?" She fought the urge to add 'with Hannah'.

"Look, we just finished a case and it got me thinking that I've let…our friendship slip. I'm sorry." He paused. "Patience came to my office today, and she told me that I need to know who she is, and I need to fix things between you and I. So I'm going to start by asking you to tell me why you adopted Patience. We never keep secrets from each other, Bones. Why are we starting now?"

Brennan stared at him with a blank expression.

"You gonna make him stand there in the hallway, Dr. Brennan?" Patience asked.

Brennan finally stepped aside and Booth entered. He held up the bag in his hand.

"I brought takeout," he said.

"I think I will let you two talk alone," Patience said, starting to sneak away.

"Stay!" Brennan said. "I thought you said you went to the library after school."

"I might have stopped at Agent Booth's office. Dr. Brennan, I feel like it's because of me that you left everything. I want you to tell Agent Booth. You told Sully who I was and you haven't known him as long as you've known Booth!"

"Sully's back?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded.

"Why are you too ashamed of me to tell Agent Booth?" Patience demanded.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Patience. It's what I did. The mistakes I made."

"What are you talking about, Bones?" Booth asked. "What did you do?"

Brennan finally faced him. "Patience is my daughter. I didn't adopt her, Booth. I put her up for adoption when I was nineteen. Her and Anthony." Brennan swallowed back tears before she continued. "I returned to college and once I was able to get by I looked for them again. Anthony was adopted, but Patience's records had been lost in the system and I just assumed she'd been adopted as well. Then Anthony's body showed up as a case, and you were accusing Patience of…of murdering him, and the last case..." She broke down into sobs.

Booth stepped forward to pull Brennan against him. She tried to pull away at first, but finally just let Booth hold her. Patience stood silently watching them.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Bones?" Booth gently asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know what I'd done. I thought they would spend their lives growing up with adoptive families and be fine. When I found out that Patience was still in the foster system I had to get her out. I got my rights to custody back. I didn't adopt her. I didn't have to, she's my daughter."

"I'm sorry, Bones. I'm so sorry."

"She's not a criminal, Booth. She's smart. Even being thrown from foster home to foster home she kept straight A's in school. Her lowest test grade is a ninety-four. She likes pie, and pizza. She…she reads mystery novels and listens to loud depressing music. She threatened Mark, exactly like Max would have if he'd been given the chance. She is always early to school, Dad says she's there before the doors are unlocked half the time. She can sneak past security like it's nothing. She…she-"

"Alright, Bones. I get it, she's not a criminal. I'm sorry," he glanced up at Patience.

Patience turned away, escaping into the kitchen, as Brennan continued describing her habits and likes and dislikes. After a few minutes Brennan pushed away from Booth.

"I'm sorry, Booth. You should be getting home to Hannah."

"I told her I was coming to talk to you," he replied.

"Well, you should go."

"Look, Bones, you have to come back-"

"No. I…please, just get out. I want you to go. Don't call me Bones. Don't try to talk me into coming back to the Jeffersonian. Just let me move on, Booth. I'm letting you move on."

He shook his head. "This discussion isn't over."

"I say it is. Goodbye, Booth."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes, this is my apartment, I have that right. Please, Booth. I need time and space away from you. I don't want to see you right now."

He started for the door but turned back, his hand on the doorknob. "Another agent is taking over communications with the FBI. I don't know who, it was going to be Perotta, but Hacker said another agent was begging for the job today. The Warren Lowe case was my last case with the Jeffersonian, no one else knows though. They need you there. You can go back to the Jeffersonian without having to deal with me, and apparently the agent replacing me is willing to take you into the field. You're good at what you do, Bones, and what you do is give victims a face, and an identity. You put their murderers behind bars, where they can't hurt anyone else, and give the victims and their families the justice they deserve. Don't stop doing that because you're mad at me, Bones." He opened the door and walked out.

Brennan waited for the door to click shut before she burst into tears. Hearing her, Patience returned from the kitchen. Brennan sank onto the couch and Patience sat beside her, putting an arm around her mother's shoulders and leaning against her.

"You're gonna have to forgive him eventually, Mom," Patience said. "It would be easier to do it now than in ten years when you get a case and have to work together becuase no other team in the world can solve it. Coming here proved that Booth is willing to try fixing your relationship, you have to meet him halfway."

(I promise the 'mom' thing was for real this time, and Patience was sober, unmedicated, undrugged, and not smoking anything. Promise. It's for real this time. And Booth and Bren's relationship isn't over so don't kill me yet. Again, I know where I'm going with this fanfic and what isn't saved on my computer is in my head. Things are going to get better soon… REVIEWS will make that sooner!)


	36. Chapter 36

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, adele (you'll find out who the agent is in the next chapter I believe), Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, GirlProto, nertooold54 (Booth is getting cases that he shouldn't need the Jeffersonian for), ridingandlovingit123, Jdragonfire29, and sassybee. I'm getting a lot of people commenting on Patience's father, he actually has been mentioned. His name is in chapter six, and Patience brought him up during her conversation with Angela in chapter 18 (I had to look it up so I knew I didn't forget to add it in there). Anyway, this is kind of a stupid and pointless chapter in regards to the fanfic-isode but it's important to the fanfic as a whole. It gives a little bit more into Booth's reaction, but I'm not exactly how real this reaction would be to the show. But I'm thinking a few people will still kind of like this chapter…so REVIEW! And I'll update ASAP with the next part as soon as I finish! Sorry but I've fallen behind, because the reviews are down again. You might have to wait a very very very long long long time for the next chapter unless you REVIEW!)

I do not own Bones.

The Librarian in the Pieces : Part 1

"Seeley, are you home?" Hannah called, entering the apartment.

Getting no answer, she slowly walked farther into the room, finding Booth sitting in his favorite chair.

"You know sometimes it's more interesting if you turn the TV on," she joked.

Booth finally looked up.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Hannah perched on the arm of the chair. "Okay…How was your day?"

"It was slow day, nothing to do but paperwork. Yours?"

"Great. I finished the article on the librarian who was taken a couple months ago, the case has already gone cold. Oh, and I'll be late tomorrow, I have to interview that woman who was caught having an affair with that senator." She paused. "And you're gone again."

Booth glanced up. "What? Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Bones."

"You were thinking about Temperance?"

"I'm concerned. She kicked me out, Hannah. She told me not to call her 'Bones', again. She said she didn't want to see me."

"Well, you did accuse her adoptive daughter of murder…twice."

"She didn't adopt Patience."

Hannah looked at him in confusion. "But…I thought Temperance wanted to adopt her."

"She doesn't have to adopt her. Patience is her daughter. Bones lied to me, not once did she say she had children!"

"Seeley, calm down. What do you mean Patience is Temperance's daughter?"

"What do you think I mean, Hannah? Bones is Patience and Anthony's mother."

"I thought they looked similar," Hannah mused.

"Six years we were partners, and Bones never mentioned having children!"

"Did it ever come up?"

"That's not the point!"

"Stop yelling. It won't fix this."

"Stop yelling? My goddamn partner, my _best friend, _didn't tell me she had kids! She never used to hide things from me!"

"Well, I didn't do anything, so stop shouting at me!" Hannah shouted.

Booth was about to reply when his cell rang. He turned away from her to pick it up. "Booth."

Hannah took a deep breath and waited until Booth hung up.

"I gotta go in to work," he said.

"Of course you do. You always have to go to work at the worst possible times! Can't you wait five minutes?"

"Hannah, I have case. I have to go."

"Right. Duty calls." She angrily stood up and walked away.

Booth picked up his keys and walked out.


	37. Chapter 37

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, Jazmine Cullen (if you kill me, I won't be able to continue this fanfic, I'm sure you don't want it to end like this), nertooold (I doubt you'll like Brennan in this chap, I think she's kinda out of character again, and acting irrationally, sorry I am trying to get the characters back on track, again the fanfic is kinda taking a life of its own.) and GirlProto. Since I'm not getting any reviews, other than people I expect them from (which I love, but it makes me sad that no one new can review on this I'm getting an idea of what they want to happen, some new opinions are welcome), I probably won't update until Friday, maybe even Saturday. If I get enough reviews I will give you guys one more chapter today, so REVIEW please!)

I do not own Bones.

The Librarian in the Pieces: Part 2

Brennan sat staring at the screen of her laptop. Patience entered the apartment, sitting across from Brennan at the kitchen table.

"Mom," she said. "Can you sign this permission slip, for a field trip next week?"

Brennan typed something into the search engine as if she hadn't even heard her.

"Mom," Patience repeated, somewhat louder.

Brennan clicked on the link.

"Mother!"

Brennan finally looked up. "Yes, Patience?"

"Field trip. Permission slip. Sign. Please." Patience took the slip out of her bag and slid it over to Brennan.

"Of course, sorry." Brennan glanced at the slip and signed. "You're going to The Smithsonian National Museum of American History?"

"For my American History class," Patience told her. "It's next Friday, we'll get out of school, and I'll probably be home late."

"Like you were late today?"

"I helped Grandpa grade papers. And a friend dragged me to some café."

"What friend?"

Patience rolled her eyes. "Aaron Jenson."

"A boyfriend?"

"No, a friend that's a guy. He is not a boyfriend. There's a difference."

Brennan paused to think for a moment before turning her attention back to the laptop.

"Working on your book?"

"I sent the book to my editor this morning. I'm looking to buy a house."

"What's wrong with here?"

"I read in a parenting book that it is more beneficial for a child to grow up in an environment with access to fresh air and outdoor activities. I thought you would like to live in a house, instead of this apartment."

"First of all, there's a park down the street. Second, I'm fourteen, I think it's a bit late for environment to be a factor in my development." Patience gently pushed the screen of the laptop down, only leaving her mother enough time to move her hands. "I know what this is really about. You want to move away from DC to get away from Booth."

"That is not true. I think a change of scenery will be beneficial for both of us. I have found several nice houses-."

"Away from DC," Patience finished. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with this apartment. You can't just decide to move. I have a friend now! A good friend! I'd have to change schools if we moved! I wouldn't be able to see Grandpa or Aunt Angela or Parker or anyone else anymore! You'd completely cut me off from everyone! You can't do this! Why are you being so irrational?"

"Patience-"

"I have homework." She picked up her backpack and stormed away.

* * *

Booth stared at the evidence bag sitting on his desk. "You called me in after work because someone sent a purse to the FBI?"

The other agent nodded. "It belongs to Vivien Gold, a thirty-two year old librarian who went missing two months ago. They were about to declare the case cold. It's been handed over to you."

Booth looked at the red purse contained in the evidence bag. "How is the purse evidence?"

"It belongs to the victim. She had it with her when she was last seen. No fingerprints. The money and credit cards are still there. The case is all yours, Agent Booth." the younger agent walked out, leaving Booth alone in his office.

Booth picked up the case file that had been set under the purse. "Perfect," he muttered. "Just great."

* * *

Cam walked into Angela's office. "We're meeting our new agent today. I just got a call that he's on his way."

"I thought Hacker said it would be Perotta."

"He changed his mind."

"Who are we getting?"

"I wasn't told."

A security guard walked in. "Dr. Saroyan, a man is here who says he's with the FBI."

Cam nodded. "I'll be right there."

"Wait!" Angela called. "What's his name?"

The security guard looked back. "Agent Sullivan."

Cam and Angela exchanged a glance before walking to the doors.

"Sully?" Cam said.

"Hello, Cam, Angela."

Hodgins came off the platform, moving to stand next to Angela.

"You're our new agent?" Cam asked. "You left like four years ago."

"Yeah, and I'm back. We've got a case. I'm assuming you'll be going to the scene?"

Angela's eyebrows raised. "You're not going to assume Bren is going to the scene?"

"I uh, went to see Temperance the other day. We got…caught up."

"She told you about Patience right?"

"I have met Patience. She seems a lot like her mother. Temperance mentioned hers and Booth's partnership was severed. What happened?"

"Brennan told Hacker that she no longer wanted to be Booth's partner."

Sully seemed shocked. "What? I thought I'd come back to her and Booth married or at dating each other. She didn't say much about him."

"They haven't spoken to each other for several weeks," Cam said. "Are we going to the scene?"

"Yeah. I'll drive."

Sully glanced over at Cam when they got in the car. "What happened to them?"

"They got in an argument about a month ago. Brennan called Hacker and had their partnership severed. Then she quit. She hasn't been back since. Booth's tried calling her, but as far as I know she hasn't answered or returned the calls."

"What was the argument over?"

"Booth was accusing Patience of murder. Did Brennan tell you about the case with Anthony?"

"Yeah, Anthony was her son and Patience's brother."

"Booth accused Patience of murdering him. About a month ago we ended up with a case with Patience's previous boss as the victim. It was a warning that Brennan was in danger, and Booth instantly accused Patience of the murder. Things blew up from there."

"Huh. I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"Angela thinks Dr. Brennan is closing herself off again. I'm starting to agree."

"That makes sense. Until Patience walked in Temperance didn't seem to be herself." He parked the car. "This looks like our crime scene."

Both of them got out.

"A junkyard? Where's the body?" Cam asked.

"Over there," one of the officers said, pointing towards a pile of scrap metal. "Oh, and over there." He pointed again. "And there."

"I was told there was only one body," Sully said.

"There are pieces. Someone wanted it to be hard to find them. We think we've got most of them found, but it's all mixed in."

Cam sighed. "Great."

She walked over to one of pieces and knelt down.

"Is that an arm?" Sully asked.

"I believe so," Cam replied, pulling on gloves and picking it up. "Call Dr. Brennan."

"Why?" Sully looked at her questioningly.

"Do you see this? The interns will never be able to work this case, at least not alone. We need the best, and that would be Dr. Brennan."

Sully looked at his watch. "It's late. I'll call her in tomorrow. The forensics team has to find all the pieces and get them to the lab anyway."

"Dr. Brennan won't like it if you don't let her see the crime scene. I'd get her here before everything's contaminated."

"Good point. I want to talk to her anyway."

Cam rolled her eyes, moving on to the next piece. "This is going to be a fun case," she said sarcastically.

(Again, no internet access during the week, so if you want one last update today, REVIEW!)


	38. Chapter 38

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, skogmus, nertooold54 (Cam isn't exactly being a gossip, she's just giving Sully the details Brennan did not), and adele. I'd better get REVIEWS or I swear I'll wait a long long time to update. I mean it this time. I'm only updating now because I feel bad about making you guys wait another week. I can make you wait longer…)

I do not own Bones.

The Librarian in the Pieces: Part 3

Brennan picked up her ringing phone. "Brennan."

"Hey, Temperance, it's Sully."

"I thought our date was tomorrow. Am I wrong?"

"No! Our date is tomorrow. Um, we got a case, and Cam believes we'll need your help. Would you be willing to come in?"

"I thought you were on desk work."

"Well, after talking to you the other day I decided to convince Hacker to give me the position working with the Jeffersonian. I was thinking it might convince you to come back. So, you gonna come help with this case? Or do I have to find the world's second best anthropologist?"

Brennan smiled. "Where are you at?"

"Mo's Scraps. I should probably warn you, the body's in pieces."

"Okay. I will be at the crime scene in about fifteen minutes. Don't let anyone contaminate the evidence!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. See you soon."

She hung up the call and dropped the phone into her purse. Then she walked to Patience's room and knocked on the door. "Patience?"

"What?"

Brennan opened the door slightly. "I have to help Sully and the Jeffersonian team with a case. Do you want to come or are you staying here?"

"I have homework. You're going to work?"

"They need help. It would be wrong of me to not help them, especially considering my level of expertise."

"Why don't you just tell Cam to hire you again?"

Brennan looked around the room before changing the subject. "I called a real estate agent and we are going to walk through a house on Sunday. It's still in your school district, you would be able to see Max, and…Parker. It is also about a block away from Dr. Hodgins' house, so you would be able to see Angela. I have to go now. I don't know what time I'll be home. If you need me I will have my cell phone."

"Okay."

Brennan hesitated before walking away.

"Mom!" Patience called.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired of a new school every other week."

"I understand, and apologize for worrying you. I did not intend to force you change schools, and I will not keep you from seeing anyone. When will I meet your friend that's not a boyfriend?"

Patience groaned. "Not until I know he's not going to run when he meets you."

"Why would I cause him to run?"

"You work with dead people for one reason. And the second reason is that I have to explain idioms and sarcasm to you way too much, it's weird."

"In other words I embarrass you?"

"Only in public. All parents embarrass their kids. It's…a good thing. Don't you have a body?"

"Yes. I will be home as soon as possible. I'll lock you in. Don't let anyone in, or-"

"I know, Mom. Don't open the door, don't answer the phone, if someone breaks in there's a gun in the drawer of your nightstand."

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw it in there when you were looking for your earrings."

"Right. I need to go now. If anything happens-"

Patience rolled her eyes again. "Call you. I get it. Geez, I'm fourteen not four. I'll be fine."

Brennan smiled and left the apartment, locking the door behind her. As she pulled into the Jeffersonian parking garage, a black van followed, inconspicuously pulling into a spot on the end of a row.

* * *

Booth shut the file and stood up. He put on his coat and left the FBI building. When he reached his apartment he unlocked the door and slowly walked in.

"Hannah?"

Assuming she'd left for a while he walked into the bedroom, finding Hannah already asleep. Booth grabbed his pillow, intending to go to the couch.

"You're still in trouble," Hannah mumbled.

Booth leaned down to kiss her. "I know."

She pulled him into the bed beside her. "What were you called in for?"

"A missing person's case ended up on my desk. Her purse was sent to the FBI today."

"Which missing person?"

"Vivian Gold."

"The woman I told you about earlier?" she asked.

"What?"

"Never mind. I knew you weren't listening." She rolled over, turning her back to him.

"Hannah-"

"I'm tired. We'll talk in the morning."

Booth sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Cam looked up as Brennan walked up beside her. "Dr. Brennan, long time no see." She handed her a pair of gloves.

"The body was cut into pieces and scattered throughout the junkyard?" Brennan asked.

"Yep. There have got to be over a hundred pieces scattered around here."

"So why haven't you sent them to the Jeffersonian to be sorted out there? It is more likely that the body was cut up before being brought here and scattered. I doubt you will find anything of importance here. Just in case I would suggest keeping this junkyard closed until we have everything we need."

"She's back," Cam muttered.

"I am not back. I am merely going to give my insight on this case. I no longer work at the Jeffersonian." She pocketed the gloves and walked up to Sully. "I will go to the Jeffersonian and wait for the FBI forensics team to bring the body there."

She didn't wait for him to answer before she returned to her car.

When the body arrived at the Jeffersonian, Brennan began sorting the pieces. As she dug through the evidence bags a look of curiosity and confusion appeared on her face. She started piecing the body back together, only to find some pieces did not fit together and that there were too many pieces to be a single body.

"Cam!" she called.

Cam walked out of her office. "Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"Can you come here? I need you tell me I'm wrong."

Questioningly Cam swiped her car and walked up the platform. "What is it?"

"Not all of these pieces are from the same body," Brennan said. "There are too many. Plus I have already come across metacarpals from at least five different human beings."

"There's more than one body?"

"Based on the amount and size of the pieces I would say we have at least five, possibly more bodies here. It will most likely take all night to sort out the pieces, especially not knowing the exact number of victims here."

"Could this be a serial killing?"

"Quite possibly, though why someone would dump all the bodies at once I do not know."


	39. Chapter 39

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, nertooold54, Jazmine Cullen, skogmus, fruityloops156, GirlProto (even more questions will soon arise…), and Icmen10 (to answer your question and one that I am sure is on everyone's mind, soon). Okay, this fanfic-isode is the part of the story where the relationship (Booth and Hannah's) begins to tumble downhill, and the partnership (Booth and Brennan obviously) will begin to rebuild. If I get reviews I will have this fanfic-isode posted completely this weekend (it's finished and waiting for re-reading by me). And I'm having trouble with the next fanfic-isode, so unless you want to wait a while after the end of this one, which might leave you hanging…you might want to REVIEW so I am inspired to write. Please and thank you!)

I do not own Bones.

The Librarian in the Pieces: Part 4

Booth shut off the alarm early the next morning. Hannah was already up, waiting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Not now," Booth replied. "I have a case, I need to get into work. I'll meet you for lunch."

"I can't, I have interviews all day."

"Then it'll have to wait until tonight-"

"Seeley, we need to talk now."

He poured coffee into a mug. "Hannah, there's a load of cases waiting for me to solve. It's my job, and I have to do it."

"So work comes first? Is that it?"

"Work is a priority," he admitted. "We both agreed on that in Afghanistan."

Hannah stood up. "You're right."

"Hannah-"

"I'll see you after work." She picked up her bag and left for work.

* * *

Patience looked into Brennan's bedroom to find her mother still gone. She wandered through the apartment, finding no sign that Brennan had even returned to the apartment since leaving to help with the case. She half smiled as she started getting ready for school.

* * *

In the Jeffersonian Brennan looked at the six bodies on separate tables in the examination room.

"Dr. Brennan, were you here all night?" Cam asked.

"Yes, I believe I correctly separated the bodies. There are six. All Caucasian women approximately thirty to forty years of age."

"This could be a serial killer?"

"I believe that is a possibility." Brennan gestured to the first victim on the left. "Victim number one has been dead at least a year. Victim number two I would estimate nine months to a year. Victim number three eight to eleven months. Victim number-"

"About every two months?"

"Dr. Hodgins should be able to give you more accurate time of death. Each victim shows marks of strangulation. I also believe after being strangled to death the bodies were dismembered with an ax. I would again suggest having Dr. Hodgins compare particulates."

"You got all of that in one night?"

"Yes."

"Very good, Dr. Brennan. I will get this information to Sully."

"I already sent Ms. Wick to the FBI building with my findings. I will be of no more use in this case, so-"

"Temperance, good work." Sully walked into the room. "I've found some missing women who match the description."

"Can't you run the dentals?" Brennan asked.

"Well, you can ID a victim compared to photographs in just minutes. Dentals could take a lot longer."

Brennan opened the folder Sully had handed her and flipped through the pages of victims. "This is victim number four. Whitney Maine." She pulled the page out and set it on the fourth table. Then she continued. Five minutes later she had identified all but the latest body. "This is victim number six, the latest," she said. "Vivien Gold."

"I'll see what I can find on them," Sully said.

"I will be going now. You should not need me for anything else-"

"You're not gonna stay, you know go out in the field?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I've never known you to not want to be in the field. Come on, I've got to contact these families."

"You don't need me for that."

"Are you sure?"

She hesitated slightly. "Yes."

Sully smiled, knowing she was about to crack. "You know you want to go. I can't talk to all of these families alone."

"There is no reason for me to be involved further with this case."

"But you want to be. Don't you want to catch a criminal?"

"I…there is no need for me. However I may be of more assistance in the field…"

* * *

Booth hung up the phone, looking up as an Hacker entered his office.

"Agent Booth, the Jeffersonian team has identified your missing person Vivien Gold, as one of their victims. Agent Sullivan and Temperance are on their way here, the families of all of the victims will be meeting them here, including Vivien Gold's. I am suggesting you compare notes with them, perhaps you and Temperance can patch things up and get back into the game again."

"Dr. Brennan is working with Sully?"

"On this case, yes."

"I'm not supposed to be working with Dr. Brennan."

Hacker sighed. "I will be permitting it, seeing as no one knew the two cases would be the same case. I expect you and Dr. Brennan to have full cooperation, and not mess up the case."

"Tell that to her!" Booth hissed.

"She is being spoken to as we speak. I am also going to be recommending that you make an appointment with Dr. Sweets, at least once a week until you and Temperance sort out any issues you have. I am not going to let the team of the century go down without trying to stop it. Try to get along with her."

"Why is everyone blaming me for this?"

Hacker shrugged and walked off. Booth slammed his hand on his desk.

"I'm guessing Hacker was just telling you about the case?" Sully asked.

Brennan entered behind him, looking everywhere but at Booth.

"We can talk to the victims' families in here," Booth said. He focused on Brennan. "We'll keep this strictly professional. Find a few pieces of evidence, catch the bad guy, and we'll all go home."

"We have no reason yet to assume the person who did this is a man," Brennan said. "Dr. Hodgins is sorting through the particulates and insects as we speak to specify time of death, and find any other indications that can be used to find a suspect."

"Agent Booth, Vivien Gold's family is here."

"Send them in," Booth told the secretary.

She nodded and motioned to a group of four people behind her.

"She's dead isn't she?" the older woman asked. "My baby's dead!"

"I'm sorry," Booth said. "Did Vivien have any enemies?"

"No! She was so smart and sweet. She never hurt anyone, why would someone hurt her?"

A short while later, Vivien's family left the office, and the next family was brought in. As the three spoke with the families, Booth began realizing the similarities between the victims. It wasn't until the sixth victim's family was gone that he brought it up.

"Someone's targeting successful, smart, brunette women," he said.

"You don't know they're all smart," Brennan pointed out.

"Two are doctors, one's a physicist, one's a pharmacist, one's a lawyer, and Vivien is a librarian."

"They are just successful women. Their careers shouldn't matter."

"Temperance, you fit into that description, you could be on his list," Sully said.

"Just because I have similarities with the victims doesn't mean I'm next. I had more similarities with Lauren Eames."

"Lauren Eames was hit by a car," Booth pointed out. "This is murder. Someone targeted these women, and murdered them. You fit the description, and I'm sure the killer knows you're on the case. You could easily become a victim."

"I don't need you to tell me that, Agent Booth!"

"Look, _Dr. Brennan_, just please don't go off alone. Keep your door locked, and don't open it unless you know who it is."

"I can take care of myself," she seethed.

"Temperance, I think he has a point," Sully said.

She turned her glare to him. "What exactly do I have to do for the two of you to see that I am in no danger? I am a grown woman, and I have taken care of myself since I was fifteen." She faced Booth. "I don't need either of you to protect me! I'm going home. If you need anything else from me have Cam contact me."

Both men watched as she stormed out.

"Is it just me or did she sound a lot like Patience just now?" Booth asked.

"She sounded pissed. There goes my date tonight," Sully muttered.

"You were going on a date with Bones?" Booth asked, not completely masking the jealousy in his voice.

"Is there a problem with that?"

Booth shook his head. "Of course not."

"She probably forgot anyway. I'm going to go see if I can find anything linking the victims. You look exhausted. It's almost four, you should go home. If anything comes up someone will let you know." Sully walked out and to the elevators.

Booth looked at the clock. "Damn it! I forgot to pick up Parker!" Booth grabbed his coat and ran from the office.

Though both of them had passed by, neither saw the unconscious anthropologist in the back of a windowless black van.

(I know this is probably unlikely (Brennan being kidnapped so easily), but do you guys want Booth and Brennan on good terms again, or not? REVIEW to get the next part tomorrow….)


	40. Chapter 40

(AN: thanks to reviewers Astrae splendent (to answer your question, I already know what's gonna happen between Hannah and Booth, and the fans who want Booth and Brennan together won't be disappointed much longer at least I hope they won't...), Jdragonfire29 (lol, I should have thought of that), Rankor01, Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, othgirl2010, Jazmine Cullen, nertooold54 (no, we have not yet met the killer, we will soon, but like Gormogon he is just a nameless nobody, sorry if you wanted more than that), jsiebert. Next update (YAY!) and REVIEWS will get at least one update tomorrow. If you want an update Monday I might be able to swing that one too…but you need to REVIEW please!)

I do not own Bones.

The Librarian in the Pieces: Part 5

"What's your favorite flower?" Aaron asked.

Patience looked at him questioningly as they walked down the sidewalk in DC. "Why?"

"I'm curious. It's a question a friend is allowed to ask. What's your favorite flower?"

"Daffodils."

"Color?"

"Color of what? The flowers? Usually yellow."

"Your favorite color."

"Oh, I don't know. Black."

"Black?"

"It goes with everything. It's a logical favorite color."

Aaron laughed.

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'm the interrogator, remember?"

"I don't recall agreeing to that."

"Patience?" a little boy asked.

Patience turned, noticing they had just passed the elementary school. "Parker? What are you doing here?"

"My dad was supposed to pick me up, and he didn't come. My mom's away with Brent."

"It's okay. I'll wait with you." She looked at Aaron. "Sorry, can we pick this up another time?"

He shrugged. "I could wait with too." Aaron sat on the school steps beside Parker. "I'm Aaron Jenson. What's your name?"

"Parker Booth. Are you Patience's boyfriend?"

Aaron smiled and Patience grimaced, sitting on the other side of Parker.

"No, but maybe someday," Aaron said quietly to the little boy.

Patience rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why didn't you call your dad, Parker?"

"I didn't think he'd be late, and by the time I realized he might have forgot the office was closed."

"Didn't anyone see you out here?"

"No," he mumbled.

"I'm sure he just got hung up on a case," Patience tried to reassure him.

"Your dad's a cop?" Aaron asked.

"He's an FBI agent," Parker replied.

"Parker, is something wrong?" Patience asked, noticing the sad tone in the boys voice.

"Dad wouldn't have forgotten me before he started being with Hannah. When he was with Dr. Bones he never forgot about me and we got to swim in her pool, and did fun stuff together. Dad doesn't care about me or Dr. Bones anymore."

"Parker, you know that's not true."

"Yeah huh, I even heard Mom yelling at him when he called Monday to say he couldn't take me this weekend because he had plans. With Hannah."

A black SUV pulled up the curb in front of the school. Booth got out, running to his son.

"Parker, I'm so sorry, I got hung up on a case and-"

"I know. I know," Parker mumbled.

Booth looked up to see Patience and Aaron. "Why are you here? Who's this?"

Patience raised her eyebrows. "He is none of your business, first of all. Secondly, someone had to stay here with Parker. He could have been kidnapped or something. I get ignoring Dr. Brennan, I would too after she told me off like that, but Parker? Really, Agent Booth?"

"Parker get in the car."

Parker waved to Patience and Aaron before running to the car.

"Look, I don't need a fourteen year old kid telling me how take care of my kid," Booth said.

"Someone needs to tell you to get a clue. For god's sake, Agent Booth, the poor kid feels neglected by you. And I thought Dr. Brennan needed help with the parenting thing."

"We were talking to the families of the victims. I lost track of time," Booth explained. "Ask your mother."

"You're working with her again?"

"Only because our cases overlapped. I have to go. Do you want a ride to the lab?"

"I'll pass."

Booth eyed Aaron. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a good judge of character. He's harmless. Not that it would matter to you."

"Does your mother know you have a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. And she knows I'm hanging out with him. Again, it's not your business. Goodbye, Agent Booth." She grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him down the block towards the café they were going to.

"Who was that? I thought you couldn't find your dad," Aaron said.

Patience glared at him. "He is NOT my dad. That was Agent Booth, he's Parker's dad. He used to be my mom's partner when she worked at the Jeffersonian."

"The Jeffersonian? I used to do the summer programs there. It's a cool place. You're not related to Parker?"

"Of course not. He's just a cool kid, that isn't as annoying as most of the other kids in the after school program I do with Mr. Keenan."

"Who is your grandfather."

"Yes."

"Haha, see I'm keeping up. I'm smarter than I look."

"I guess you are." Patience smiled. "I should be going home. I'll see you Monday."

* * *

"Um, Cam, you might want to put a warning out," Hodgins said. "The killer strikes every other month, almost exactly. The librarian was two months ago. The next victim will go missing any time now."

"I'll call Sully."

"There is also the same type of metal from the particulates found on each of the victims. My guess is that that means they were chopped up with the same ax."

"That would be a mighty big coincidence."

"There is also the larvae of a species of fly found only in northern Maryland!" he called.

* * *

Sully was sitting at his desk when he got the call from Cam. "Victim number four's boyfriend lives in northern Maryland. I'm going to question him some more, see if I can find anything."

He put down the phone and started walking out when he ran into Booth and Parker.

"Booth, I thought you were going home," he said.

"I have a load of paperwork to do," Booth said. "Where are you going?"

"Apparently Hodgins found some bug eggs or something that point to the killer being a boyfriend of one of the victims. I'll let you know if I get an arrest warrant."

Booth nodded, directing Parker into his office.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Parker asked.

"Until we are done with this case."

Parker groaned and pulled a handheld game from his backpack.

Down the hall, the elevator doors opened and Patience ran out, half crashing into the person trying to get on. "Sorry!" she called.

She ran straight to Booth's office. "Okay, please tell me my mother is here, or has at least been seen in the past half hour."

"No. She left before I went to get Parker. Why?" Booth asked.

"Because she's not home. She hasn't been home. I know she's a workaholic, but I'm assuming she hasn't slept, so I went to the lab, and Cam said she left there with Sully this morning. I can't find my mother, she's not answering her phone, I am officially worried."

Booth immediately picked up the phone and dialed Brennan's number. When no answer came he hung up his phone.

"I'm going to take you two to the lab," he said.

"Why me?" Patience asked.

"Because I need to find Bones."

"Yeah, well, she's my mom. I deserve to look for her too."

Booth glared at her. "Bones would kill me if I let anything happen to you. She said she was going home."

"She's not there, I said that. She hasn't been home since she started on this case. What is going on?"

"Bones is the next victim."

"What do you mean next victim?"

* * *

In a dark room Brennan opened her eyes. She tried to move only to find that she had been tightly tied to a chair, with tape across her mouth. As she struggled to free herself the door opened and light filled the room, temporarily blinding her. Almost immediately a man stepped in and closed the door before taking a swing at Brennan.

(REVIEWS please….)


	41. Chapter 41

(AN: thanks to reviewers sassybee, Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, Jazmine Cullen, othgirl2010, nertooold54, GirlProto, and fruityloops156. REVIEWS will get one more update today…and maybe one or two tomorrow.)

I do not own Bones.

The Librarian in the Pieces: Part 6

"Cam is Bones here?" Booth called.

Cam glanced up from Hodgins' computer. "No. I told Patience that when she came here." She suddenly noticed Patience and Parker behind Booth. "What's going on?"

"Bones is missing. She fits the description of the victims. She could be the next target. When is the last time you saw her?"

"This morning. When she left with Sully. Where's Sully?"

"Checking out the lead Hodgins gave him."

"Did Brennan go with him?"

"I think she left before you even called him. She's the next victim, and we need to know where she is now! Look, Hodgins did you get anything from your dirt or bugs that will help us out here?"

Hodgins glared at him. "It's not-"

"Just tell me where the killer takes his victims!"

Hodgins frowned. "I've narrowed down the area to a one block radius. The-"

"Just give me a location!"

"Okay, okay." Hodgins gestured to the screen. "The killer is most likely in this area."

"That's too general. Find something to narrow it down!"

"Booth, I'm sure Dr. Brennan is fine," Cam said. "You have no proof that she was taken. The only thing we have is that she isn't at home or here, and the person who murdered these women may or may not have taken her."

"Bones wouldn't just disappear!"

"I have something," Hodgins said. "There were small amounts of marijuana mixed in with particulates from each victim."

Patience looked at the screen. "The house in the center is known for growing marijuana, don't ask me how I know. Just tell me what is going on."

"I'm going to find Bones," Booth said. "Cam, keep Patience and Parker here."

"But dad-" Parker argued.

"Parker, you'll be fine. Stay with Patience, and listen to Cam."

"When did I become the babysitter?" Patience asked.

"When you started running your mouth on parenting tips!"

"But-"

Booth half ran off the platform, triggering the alarm. The guard swiped his own car to silence it.

"Dr. Brennan's old office is unlocked," Cam said. "We need to finish this case, Patience, can you take Parker in there?"

Patience rolled her eyes. "Come on, Parker." She put her arm around his shoulder and they walked off the platform, letting the guard swipe his card before the alarm could go off.

As Parker walked into Dr. Brennan's old office, Patience turned back. "Cam! Dr. Brennan's in trouble, isn't she? She's been kidnapped."

"If she has, Booth will save her. He always does," Cam reassured her.

Patience nodded in worry before going into Brennan's office. Cam turned to Hodgins.

"Why do I feel like I just lied to her?" she asked.

"Because you don't know the honest answer to whether or not Dr. B is even still alive."

"You are not helping."

Hodgins shrugged. "You asked."

* * *

Brennan continued to pull at the ropes as the man paced in front of her, occasionally pausing to punch or slap her.

Outside, Booth pulled up to the house Patience had pointed out from Hodgins' map. With his hand on his gun he walked up and knocked on the front door, knocking loudly.

Brennan heard the knock and tried to hold in her relief, still not sure it was even Booth. The man glared at her.

"Keep quiet," he ordered.

He walked out, slamming the door, and leaving her in total darkness once again. He wiped Brennan's blood off his hands and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI," Booth said, flashing his badge.

"Look, I told you guys, you can't prove nothing."

"I'm looking for a missing person, and I believe she may be nearby." Booth replaced his badge a photo of Brennan. "Have you seen this woman?"

In the dark room, Brennan heard Booth's faint voice. She started screaming, hoping her screams were not too muffled by the tape and walls.

They weren't.

"Bones," Booth said, pushing into the man's house. "Bones?"

"Booth!" Brennan called through the duct tape.

The man picked up a knife and went after Booth. Booth punched the man in the face. The man stumbled back into the wall, dropping the knife in the process. Booth pulled out his handcuffs as backup pulled up. He turned and half ran into the room to free Brennan.

Half crying, as soon as her arms were free she ripped the tape off and threw her arms around Booth. In return he held her closely, so much that neither knew if he would ever let go.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she whispered.

"Shh, it's alright, you're safe, Bones. You're safe."

Sully walked in, unseen by both former partners. He stopped in the doorway, looking a combination of hurt, worry, and relief as he watched them. He shook his head and let them be. As he walked out of the house he called the lab.

"Cam, it's Sully. Temperance is fine. Yeah, she's…Booth's with her right now."

A few minutes later an ambulance arrived, with paramedics insistent that Brennan be taken to the hospital. She continually refused.

"Bones, you have to go, you're hurt."

"Booth, please. I'd rather go home."

He looked to the paramedics.

"Dr. Brennan's alright," the paramedic told Booth. "Just make sure she gets to the emergency room soon, don't let her fall asleep before that, just in case. There's the possibility of a concussion."

Booth nodded. "Come on, Bones."

"I think I would prefer Sully taking me."

"Bones, Sully isn't here. It's just me."

"I need to get my car. Where's Patience? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, I left her at the lab. Cam and Hodgins are there, they're watching Parker."

"Will you please take me there?"

"Of course, Bones, come on."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Bones," Brennan said once they were in the car.

"You've always been Bones to me. You always will be."

She shook her head and looked out the window.

"Bones, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"I think you've apologized enough," she admitted. "Patience believes I should apologize. I will admit it was wrong of me to tell you to leave, and to not tell you about her, but I have my reasons. So, I'm sorry."

"I know, Bones."

She bit her lip, deciding whether or not to speak again. "You know, you're the reason I really wanted Patience and Anthony back. It wasn't until after our first case that I looked for them. I always wondered what happened to them, if they were happy and taken care of, but I never acted on it. Anthony was adopted and Patience's records were lost. I realized that they were all I had, and that everyone had abandoned me, or were going to, and the two people in this world who would never abandon me were the two I abandoned."

"That's not true. I'm here."

"No, Booth, you're not."

"Is that why you didn't tell me about Patience?"

"I might not have told you either way."

"Why, Bones?"

"I told you, I am not proud of it. I didn't think you would ever find out."

"You didn't think they would look for you eventually?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to lie to you, Booth. I'm sorry."

"So am I, Bones. Can we be partners again?"

"I no longer work for the Jeffersonian."

"Bones, this is stupid."

"Patience and I are moving into a house. Once things settle down, I will reconsider my decision."

"You're moving?"

"Not far. Just to a house." She hesitated again. "Would you and Parker like to join Patience and I when we go look at it?"

"I'm sure Parker would love to spend time with you and Patience, but I can't. Hannah's mad at me. I have to find a way to make it up to her."

"Of course, you should be with Hannah." Brennan turned away from him.


	42. Chapter 42

(AN: thanks to reviewers Jazmine Cullen, fruityloops156, Astrae splendent, Rankor01, chymom, and SouthunLady (I hope you weren't calling me a doofus :( ) So, last part of this fanfic-isode, in other words short chapter. The next one is nowhere close to finished (actually the first part is the only part done). I've been having writer's block lately, like really bad. If I don't post tomorrow (no school!), I'll post Friday. REVIEWS will give me inspiration, and convince me to post the next part!)

I do not own Bones.

The Librarian in the Pieces: Part 7

"What do you want to do this weekend, bub?" Booth asked, letting Parker into the apartment.

"I wanna hang out with Dr. Bones and Patience," Parker mumbled.

"When did you become so attached to Patience?"

"She helps me with homework. She's like Dr. Bones, she knows everything!"

"That's because she's Bones' daughter."

"I know, Patience told me."

Booth looked at his son. "When?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew. Can we please go to Dr. Bones' pool? Please?" Parker begged.

"Don't you want to spend time with Hannah? She wants to see you."

"_All_ weekend?"

"Maybe we can go to the zoo or something fun like that."

"I guess."

"You hungry? You want to go to the diner?" Booth asked.

"I guess."

"Alright. Let me call Hannah."

Parker went back to his video game.

Booth looked around the apartment. He left Parker sitting on the couch and walked into the kitchen then the bedroom. On the bed was a note in Hannah's handwriting.

**Seeley,**

**I had to go out of town for a few days for a story. I should be back by the end of the week. I'll see you then.**

**Hannah**

Booth crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. He picked up his phone, and after a minutes hesitation he made a call.

"Hey, Bones, it's me. Parker and I were going to the diner, and I just called to see if you wanted to join us. Call me back and let me know."

He ended the call, and returned to Parker. "We're on our own. You ready to go?"

Parker nodded, leaving his backpack on the floor. The two made their way to the diner, taking the usual table by the window. The door opened and Parker looked up, his eyes brightening.

"Dr. Bones! Patience!" he jumped up and ran towards them.

Patience laughed as the little blonde ran into her. "Hi, Parker."

He hugged Brennan before dragged them both to the table, and sliding in beside his dad.

"Hey, Bones, you came," Booth smiled.

"Yes, Patience insisted."

"I told you Patience was cool," Parker said. "But not as cool as Dr. Bones."

"Hey!" Patience replied, reaching across the table to ruffle his hair. "You little twerp."

Parker stuck out his tongue.

"After all the help I give you and your friends with homework, my mother is cooler than I am?"

"Fine, you're equally cool," he gave.

"Thank you."

Brennan and Booth smiled as they watched the two children start arguing before their food came. About halfway through the meal Booth noticed Brennan stealing his fries.

(Aw…Wouldn't this be just the perfect family picture? Unfortunately there is still a problem known as 'Hannah', so if you want to know what happens next…REVIEW!)


	43. Chapter 43

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, Astra splendent, GirlProto, Jazmine Cullen, SouthunLady, fruityloops156, chymom (sry, I didn't write the weekend adventure, but it is mentioned in this fanfic-isode. As for Parker and Patience getting Booth and Brennan together, they might have something to do with it later on down the road), and nertooold. I believe this may end up being the fanfic-isode you've all been waiting for (one of the ones you're waiting for, Booth and Brennan still aren't together yet, sorry. Soon though.). I'm sure you can guess what will happen... However, I need to finish it, and I still suffer severely from writer's block. But I have mostly half days this week due to exams, so I should have twice as much time to write. Maybe. I have to study too…well I should study. Writing's more fun. Anywho, on with the seventh fanfic-isode. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but you should know the format by now. The next one will be longer. REVIEWS will help with the writer's block!)

I don't own Bones.

The Deceiver in the Yard: Part 1

Brennan unpacked another box, taking the newspaper off the plate and putting it in the cupboard. She heard the front door open and her daughter come in.

"Mom?" Patience called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Brennan replied.

A moment later Patience appeared in the doorway and set her bag on the table. "Hey."

"Hello. How was school?"

Patience rolled her eyes. "Fine. I actually got halfway back to your apartment when I remembered you had everything moved here today."

"Yes, the movers came at ten, and were very quick at packing the truck. Everything was in here by two. Although I will admit I do not have as many possessions as I previously thought."

"You've gone from a dinky apartment to a…huge house."

"I thought you liked it."

"I do, but there's only two of us, and when I move out it'll just be you. I still don't get why we moved. You and Booth are speaking again."

"He liked this house."

Patience rolled her eyes, recalling the two Booths joining them to look at the house just a few days before.

"Actually, Booth agreed to come over this weekend to help me paint. For some reason he won't let me hire professionals."

"Where's the fun in hiring someone?" Patience asked.

"That's oddly similar to what he said. I was thinking we could also have a girls' night too, Angela claims to be in need of one."

"Sounds fun. Would you mind if I had a friend over? We have to work on a project."

"Which friend?"

"Aaron, duh."

"That would require him meeting me," Brennan pointed out.

"I know, he wants to meet you. He's still around after meeting Booth anyway." She rolled her eyes. "I told him I'd ask if we could do our project here, 'cause his parents limit his internet."

"When will he be coming?"

"Saturday?"

"Okay."

"Thanks, Mom."

Brennan smiled.

"What?" Patience asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

Booth waited at the airport, looking over the crowds. He finally smiled when he saw who he was looking for. Hannah shifted her bag on her shoulder and walked up to him.

"I was going to get a cab," she said.

"Well, I figured I might as well pick you up. You know, surprise you."

"Thanks."

He took her bag and they walked back to his SUV. "So, how'd the article go?"

"The article? Oh, it was good."

"You never mentioned what it was about."

"Nothing interesting. Just political stuff. Boring."

"You had to go all the way to Chicago?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. How was the weekend with Parker?"

"Fine, we went to the diner with Bones, and then we went with her to look at a house. She wants Patience to have somewhere to call home."

"That sounds like it was fun. I'm sorry I missed it," she said half-heartedly.

Booth glanced over out of the corner of his eye, his gut telling him that something wasn't right.


	44. Chapter 44

(AN: thanks to reviewers fruityloops156, Rankor01, SouthunLady, nertooold54, Astrae splendent, Jazmine Cullen, chymom, and Lcmen10 (yes the house as a pool, and I plan to have Aaron make appearances in several fanfic-isodes, so he will be around for a long time). I love how everyone assumed Hannah was cheating, but I assure you, she wasn't. Seriously, she is innocent of cheating. Actually one of you had what she was in Chicago for exactly right, but I'm not gonna give it away just yet. And this fanfic-isode kinda took on a life of its own, but I am getting to my point of this one really well, so it will work out. And, uh, this fanfic is getting a bit far from season six (especially after seeing Thursday's episode), my apologies. Season six isn't going the way I hoped. Anyway, I'll update soon… REVIEWS will make it sooner…)

I don't own Bones.

The Deceiver in the Yard: Part 2

"Five feet seven inches. Female." Cam stared at the bones laid out on the table. "Maybe Caucasian."

"Anything else?"

Cam looked up from the body. "Sorry, Sully, I can't give you anything else, actually I was just making the best guess I could. It's too far decomposed for me. I can put it in limbo, or get one of Dr. Brennan's students, but that's the best I can do."

Sully frowned. "You don't think she'd come in for this?"

"She made it very clear only to call her in when there is an emergency."

"This isn't classified as an emergency? If I don't figure out who this is, I could lost my job. Did you try dentals?"

"Do you see any teeth?" Cam replied.

"Camille, this body was found in the backyard of a congressman. We need to find out why. I'll go talk to Temperance."

"She's not going to be happy with that."

"Well, she shouldn't have quit. I'm gonna drive to her apartment and get her." He turned and half ran down the platform.

"Uh, Sully," Cam called after him.

He turned back. "Yes?"

"She moved, remember? Call Angela for the address."

"Right. Got it. See if you can get anything else while I'm gone."

* * *

Booth took Hannah's bag and set it inside the door as she walked in past him.

"You know," she said. "I was thinking that…maybe I should be getting my own place."

Booth looked at her in slight shock. "Why? I thought you liked living here."

"I do! Really, Seeley, I just think maybe we should step back for a little while."

"Taking off for a week wasn't enough?"

"It was a few days. For work. I already rented a hotel room for the next week. I'll just get the rest of my things packed up and be gone." She went into the bedroom to start packing.

Booth sat down on the couch, silently staring at the wall. Hannah returned, leaving her key on the table in front of Booth.

"This is it?" Booth asked. "You're just leaving? This is over?"

"No. Seeley, we're moving too fast. I just want to slow it down a little, clear my mind. I'll call you." She leaned down to kiss his cheek before picking up her second bag and leaving.

* * *

Patience opened the door after someone knocked. "Sully?"

"Hey, is Temperance here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Come on in."

Brennan looked up as the two entered the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"We need you to identify a body," Sully said. "It's too far decomposed for Cam."

"Don't you usually run dentals?"

"No teeth."

"Oh."

"So, can you come to the lab? Give us some help?"

"Last time she went back to work with you she was kidnapped," Patience pointed out.

The adults looked at her in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes. "Just saying."

"There are other forensic anthropologists," Brennan said.

"But none are as good as you," Sully replied.

"Suck up," Patience muttered.

"Don't you have homework or something?" Brennan asked.

"Nope. But I can take a hint. Nice seeing you Sully." She smiled and returned upstairs to her room.

Sully looked back to Brennan the minute they heard the door close. "Tempe, come on. Come back to Jeffersonian. For me?"

She didn't answer and went back to unpacking. Sully stopped her, pinning her against the counter.

"Is it because you'd be my partner?" he asked. "Would you rather be Booth's partner?"

"I've always been Booth's partner."

"You're the one who told them you wanted to end the partnership. Are you having regrets?"

"No. I think the time away from the Jeffersonian has been beneficial," Brennan said. "I helped with the last case."

"You used to help with _all _cases."

"Patience has a point. It's too dangerous. You know I can't resist going into the field. If something happens to me I don't know what will happen to Patience."

"Nothing will happen to you."

"I'm not invincible, Sully. Eventually I will die. I would prefer not to be murdered trying to solve a case."

Sully took a step back from her and looked away. "If you change your mind I'll be at the Jeffersonian."

"I doubt I will change my mind, but okay."

"I'll see you then I guess?"

She nodded.

He turned away, walking back to the front door.

"Relationship problems?" Patience asked from the top of the stairs.

"What did you hear?" Sully replied.

"Nothing good. Just muffled talking. I heard my name."

"She's worried about what would happen if she got hurt or…on the job."

Patience rolled her eyes. "I was kidding about the kidnapping."

"She's not. Do you think maybe you can try convincing her? My job's on the line here."

"You expect that to sway me?"

"What will get you to help me?"

"Ten bucks."

"That's funny."

Patience held out a hand, palm up. "I don't care if she goes back to work or not. But I probably can talk to her about it."

Sully dug out his wallet and set a ten dollar bill in her hand. "Just get her back to the Jeffersonian."

"I will do my best. Thanks." She turned on her heel and bound up the stairs.

"Hey, you're not gonna buy anything illegal or anything, are you?" Sully called.

Patience turned half-laughing. "No, Mom just keeps forgetting to give me lunch money."

* * *

Booth walked into the lab, walking up to the platform to join Cam and Hodgins.

"Hey, stranger," Cam smiled.

"New case?"

"Yes. What brings you here so late?"

"I had to get out. So, who is this?"

"We don't know yet. Something wrong?" she asked.

"Hannah just moved out. Did you run dentals?"

"No teeth. What happened?"

"With what?"

Cam looked up. "You know what. She broke up with you?"

"No, she just moved out. I picked her up at the airport, and we got to my apartment and she started packing her stuff."

"What did you do?" Hodgins asked.

"If I knew what I did don't you think I would've fixed it?" Booth snapped.

"Hey, man, just asking. I'll go analyze these, see what I can find. Good luck." He gathered his particulates and left the platform.

Cam turned to Booth. "Okay, you seem upset, yet at the same time you don't."

"I love Hannah."

"You say that a lot."

"Because it's true."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love her. I do," Booth insisted.

"Seeley, we just want you to be sure."

"Who's we?"

"Your friends. Me, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Brennan. I'm not going to lie, you giving up on Brennan was a surprise for me."

Booth leaned against the railing. "Why? Cam, Bones is not…she's not going to change. I don't know why I ever thought she would."

"She hasn't changed enough over the past six years? Dr. Brennan is not the same woman she was six years ago, and you're not the same man who left for Afghanistan."


	45. Chapter 45

(AN: thanks to reviewers othgirl2010, Jazmine Cullen (I love cliffhangers…), Rankor01, GoBoothGo, Jdragonfire29, nertooold54, Astrae splendent, Bones540, and SouthunLady. So, I was going ot post this like earlier this morning, but I didn't feel like people liked the last chapter so I was afraid to post this one. Anyway, I totally just made up the congressman's name, so if it's an actual congressman I am not implying him to be a murderer. Although, he would be a government official, so maybe… REVIEWS please!)

I don't own Bones.

The Deceiver in the Yard: Part 3

"You look bored," Patience said, pouring a glass or orange juice.

Brennan glanced up from her coffee. "Most of the boxes are unpacked now. My next book is not due for another year. I have nothing to do."

"You could always go back to work," Patience suggested.

"Did Sully tell you to say that?"

"Possibly."

Brennan gave her a look.

"Okay, he might have…bribed me to talk you into returning into the Jeffersonian."

"Bribed you how?"

"Well, I have lunch money for the next week."

"Patience Christine Brennan!"

"Ouch, you just used my full name."

"Why would you take a bribe?" Brennan exclaimed.

Patience shrugged.

"You are a con artist."

"He didn't argue with me."

"You should not have taken that money."

"Someone has to give me lunch money. I'll see you after school!"

"Patience!" Brennan called.

"Bye!"

Brennan shook her head, smiling slowly.

* * *

Booth woke up and shut his alarm off. He sat up and looked at the empty spot in the bed before getting ready for work. He got to his office and sat at his desk, glancing at the photographs of Parker, and Brennan.

"Good morning," Sully said.

Booth looked up. "Hi, Sully."

"Do you think you could help out with our case? Hacker wants me to do a press conference to keep reporters at bay, and Cam wants to go question the congressman."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go with her." Sully leaned forward on the desk. "She said you were at the lab last night."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to her. Hannah moved out."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"So you're…going to be interested in Temperance now?"

"What? Hannah and I aren't breaking up."

"That's good."

"How are uh…how are things between you and Bones?"

Sully shook his head. "I really don't think it's gonna be the same. You know? Our relationship isn't the same. I want it to last, be where it was before, but I don't think that's possible. I should probably get down to the conference room. Cam's waiting for you at the lab."

Booth nodded.

"Let me know what you find out from the congressman," Sully finished.

Booth waited for Sully to leave before he made his way to the lab. Cam looked up when he entered her office.

"Good morning."

"Why is everyone saying that?" Booth asked.

"Sorry for being nice. Bad night?"

Booth shook his head. "No. I slept fine."

"Then why are you so upset?" Cam replied.

Hodgins walked in the office then. "Uh, I found something."

"What?" Cam and Booth asked.

"The victim died three years ago, and was buried in a standard plastic garbage bag."

"This is supposed to help?" Booth replied.

"Time of death," Hodgins emphasized.

"So we look for people who disappeared three years ago," Cam said. "Thank you, Hodgins."

He nodded. "Everything alright, Booth?"

"Fine."

Hodgins didn't seem to believe him, but he went back to his particulates.

"Let's go question the congressman, before you put everyone in bad moods," Cam said.

* * *

Brennan pulled a box out of her closet. She set it beside her on her bed and started taking the objects out, all things from her office. She continued bringing out the random artifacts and pieces until she found what she was looking for. She lifted out the Brainy Smurf and Jasper the pig, both gifts from Booth.

She smiled sadly and set them on the nightstand. With a look of determination, she went downstairs and got her coat. Grabbing her keys, she walked out into the garage and left.

* * *

Patience walked up to Aaron, who was putting his coat in his locker.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello. My mom said it was find for you to come over for the project."

"Cool. Hey, you wanna grab a latte on the way home today?"

"Detention."

"One hour or two?"

"Two."

"I'll wait for you." He smiled. "We can celebrate your final detention, for the semester?"

"I didn't start it."

"You certainly finished it."

Patience rolled her eyes. "And I got three two hour detentions because of it."

"You poor thing. You'll be stuck in a classroom for two hours."

"At least I'll get homework done."

Aaron half-laughed. "We should get to class before we're late. I'll see you at lunch?"

"No, I'll just sit with my other friends."

"Other friends?"

"Jealous?"

"Of course. I don't like the idea of sharing you."

"What will you do if I get a boyfriend?" Patience asked.

"You won't." He smirked and walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"No further questions please," Sully finished, stepping back from the microphone as the press began shouting their questions.

Sully started out of the room when one of the journalists stopped him.

"Excuse me," she said.

Sully turned, slightly impatient until he saw the blonde in front of him. "Can I help you?"

"Could you answer a couple questions for me, Agent…" she trailed off.

"Sullivan. Agent Sullivan."

"Of course. Do you have any idea of who the victim may be?"

"As I have already said, we have no way of identifying the victim. However we will be attempting a facial reconstruction."

"Attempting?"

Sully started walking away. "Look, I can't discuss this case with you."

"What is congressman, Robert White's reaction to this?"

"I am not allowed to release any information-"

"Do you believe he buried the body to hide an affair?"

Sully stopped to look down at the woman. "Look, Miss…?"

"Burley. Hannah Burley."


	46. Chapter 46

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, nertooold54, SouthunLady, chymom, Astrae splendent, Jazmine Cullen, and Dreadswench. I've decided that this fanfic-isode officially sucks, but it's a fanfic, so it's allowed. Anyway, I have no school Monday, which means an extra day of posting, so hopefully I get through this fanfic-isode. REVIEWS will encourage me to post!)

I don't own Bones.

The Deceiver in the Yard: Part 4

Booth and Cam waited on the porch of a large manor style house. A woman answered the door, frowning.

"Look, we don't know who it was, please just leave."

"Mrs. White, we just have a few questions for you and your husband," Booth replied.

The woman pursed her lips but stepped aside to let him and Cam enter. "Robert! They're back!"

"Oh dear," Cam muttered.

A middle-aged man came down the stairs. "Again? Look, we've said a million times, we just bought this house five years ago-"

"Our entomologist placed the victim's death and burial at three years ago," Cam said.

Mrs. White tapped her long fingernails on the table in annoyance.

"That is of no importance," Robert White shrugged it off. "We are not murderers. We have been more than cooperative with this. We allowed you to dig up our yard, and question us for several hours. This is ruining our image."

"A woman is dead, Mr. White, and you're worried about your image?" Booth asked.

"I'm a congressman, a very powerful man in this country. I have a few complaints about the justice system."

"We are conducting a possible murder investigation, sir," Cam replied. "We are trying to figure our who the woman is."

"You mean was?" Mrs. White asked. "She is dead. We have no idea who it could be, and we would appreciate if you would leave. Next time you come here, get a warrant."

"We just have a few questions. Have you hired anyone who went missing or-"

"Talk to our lawyer."

* * *

"You really can't tell me anything?" Hannah asked.

"It's an ongoing investigation," Sully repeated.

Hannah took a sip of her coffee.

"So, Booth says you moved out," Sully said.

"He's telling everyone?"

"He told me this morning. He seemed upset. You're not breaking up with him are you?"

"I don't know yet."

Sully waited for her to continue.

Hannah sighed. "I just got back from a job interview in Chicago. I should be hearing back today whether or not they are willing to hire me. I don't want to hurt Seeley, but…I don't think he loves me."

"He never stops talking about you."

"And when he's with me, all he thinks about is someone else."

"Temperance?"

"How did you know? You don't think he's seeing her do you?"

"Those two have been dancing around their emotions for years."

"What do you mean?"

Sully hesitated.

"He said they've been partners and best friends for a long time…there's more isn't there?"

"I've been gone the past few years, I don't know what's gone on."

She set money down for her coffee. "Thank you, Sully. I think you've confirmed something that I should have seen."

"What did I just do?" he asked himself as she walked away.

* * *

Patience walked out of her classroom, seeing a small student cowering in fear.

"What's the matter?" one of the girls towering over her asked.

"Please leave me alone."

"Make me, you little-"

"That's enough," Patience interrupted. "For god's sake, Britney, leave the kid alone."

"You again? Haven't you learned not to mess with me by now?"

"Because your daddy's the principal and you're a spoiled bitch who never gets in trouble?"

"At least I have a dad."

The gathering of students stared wide-eyed at the stare down. Aaron fought his way through the crowd.

"Can you try to go a week without getting into a fight?" he hissed in Patience's ear.

"Of course not."

"Why don't you listen to your boyfriend?" Britney asked. "Oh, that's right. The only guys you pick up are lunatics. Poor Aaron."

Patience lunged, knocking Britney to the ground, and punching her in the face.

"Patience!" Aaron and another kid pulled Patience away.

Aaron continued to keep his arms around Patience's waist as she kicked and screamed at Britney, still swinging her fists.

"What is going on?" the principal boomed.

"Daddy, she just attacked me for no reason!" Britney whined.

"Patience Brennan, my office now. Bring your friend." He turned and marched away.

Britney smiled satisfied, and walked off with her followers.

"Bitch," Patience muttered.

"Alright, now you've got us both in trouble," Aaron said. "Are you happy?"

"Sorry," Patience replied, stalking towards the office.

Aaron shook his head and followed.

* * *

Brennan walked into the lab, receiving surprised looks from the guards. She pulled out the badge that had found its way to the bottom of her purse, and swiped it to get onto the platform. Hodgins and Angela were looking at the microscope images from the particles collected from the body.

"Hello," Brennan said.

The husband and wife slowly looked up. Angela smiled widely, instantly embracing Brennan.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going to work in Limbo."

"You quit," Hodgins reminded her.

Angela glared over her shoulder at him. He instantly went back to work.

"Well, you should help Sully and Cam with the case."

Brennan smiled, knowing what her friend was doing. "I'm assuming this is the body?"

Angela nodded.

"I suppose I could take a look at it, to help with the identification." She picked up a pair of latex gloves. She picked up the skull, holding it up to the light.

"So, you kept your ID?" Angela asked.

Brennan set the skull down, glancing at the skeleton as a whole. "Of course. The victim is female, approximately twenty to twenty-fives years of age. Caucasian. Several bone reconstructions. We might be able to get an identification from that. I will also have tissue markers for you to do a facial reconstruction."

"Don't you miss this, Bren?"

"I…yes. I miss this."

Cam and Booth walked into the lab.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said. "You're back."

"I have not decided yet. However, Sully was desperate enough to get me back here that he paid my daughter to talk me into coming back," Brennan replied.

"I should've thought of that."

"So you and Patience no longer hate each other?" Cam asked.

"We've formed a truce," Booth replied.

"No more accusing her of murder?" Brennan asked.

Booth glared at her.

Brennan returned to her examination. "There are defense wounds on the forearms. Possibly from some type of…knife."

"If someone hit the brachial artery she could have bled to death," Cam said.

"That is one possibility. There are similar marks on several of the bones. Mostly the arms, and skull. I can take a cast of the marks and try to determine what weapon was used."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan. And welcome back." Cam gave Booth a meaningful look, leaving the platform.

"I'm not-"

"Just admit it, Bones," Booth said. "You're back."

"I have to apply for my position-"

"It's yours, Dr. Brennan," Cam interrupted before walked into her office.

"Then I suppose I am back," Brennan said.

"It's about time," Hodgins replied.

Angela nodded in agreement.


	47. Chapter 47

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, Beththeartist, Rankor01, chymom, and othgirl2010. REVIEWS will get the next chapter first thing in the morning!)

I don't own Bones.

The Deceiver in the Yard: Part 5

"Your mother is going to kill you," Aaron said.

"She won't find out," Patience replied calmly.

"How? You have to get that paper signed."

Patience reached into her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper. "This."

"A fake permission slip for a field trip? This is how you've kept Dr. Brennan from figuring out about the fights?"

"Yep. I just put it against a window and trace."

"That is illegal."

"You're a cop now?" Patience asked.

"Why would I want to be a cop? Crooks make them look like fools. Now, FBI agents-"

"Oh don't even go there. They're just as bad as cops. It's easy to make them look like fools."

"You make anyone look like a fool."

"Except Britney." She shifted the bag on her shoulder and sped up.

"I know that look, what are you planning?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Why would I be planning anything?"

"Patience-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aaron."

He grabbed her arm, preventing her from getting anywhere. "I don't think so. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I swear. I have done nothing. Anyway, if I really wanted to hurt her, all I'd have to do is call up some of my street connections, and she'd wake up in Mexico, or the middle of the Amazon."

"Well, you're hiding something from me," he accused, seeming hurt. "And that's usually how _I_ end up getting in trouble."

"For god's sake, Aaron, you got a warning. That's hardly trouble."

"Well, can't you stay out of fights for one day?"

She thought for a moment. "No. Why would I want to do that?"

He shook his head. "You are unbelievable."

"But you love me! Bye!"

She took off, leaving Aaron standing on the sidewalk, his thoughts lingering on her final statement.

* * *

Booth paced on the forensic platform.

"Why don't you go home," Brennan suggested. "Or to work on one of your cases."

"I always hang around here while you look at the bones, and find the weapon."

"Lately you've gone home to Hannah."

Booth didn't reply, causing Brennan to look up.

"Oh, is she still out of town?"

"No, she just…moved out."

"I'm sorry." She returned to work.

"I have a face," Angela announced.

The team gathered around one of the screens as Angela pulled up the image.

"I already ran it through the database," Angela continued "And got a hit. Anne Walters. She's a landscaper who went missing a little over three years ago."

"It fits the time of death," Cam said.

"That is very likely our victim," Brennan studied the side-by-side images.

"I'll question the family," Booth said. "You comin', Bones?"

"I'm going to compare the cast I took to determine our murder weapon. I will call when I find it."

"Thanks, Bones." He sprinted off the platform and out of the lab.

"I believe some kind of thin bladed knife, something very small," Brennan said. "That should narrow the list of possibilities."

"A nail file?" Cam suggested.

"Something with more of a knife edge. If it was deep enough, and she was left bleeding, that could be the cause of death."

"Tox screen was negative, so she wasn't poisoned."

"There were other marks. I believe she was attacked by someone and bled to death from wounds that were inflicted. The wounds on the right seem to almost mirror those on the left. As if the attacker simultaneously afflicted the wounds. If both arteries were hit, it would not have taken long for her to lose consciousness, and just a few minutes later she would have bled out."

* * *

Booth knocked on the door of a small inner city house. A short old man opened the door.

"Mr. Walters, I'm Agent Booth, FBI. We believe we found the remains of Anne Walters."

The man looked down tears in his eyes. "Anne's dead?"

"I am sorry for your loss. Would you mind answering a few questions for our investigation?"

"Of course not. Please come in."

Mr. Walters lead Booth into the small kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks," Booth replied. "When is the last time you saw your daughter?"

"It was about two or three days before she disappeared. On her birthday."

"Did she mention any enemies? Or anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"She had just broken up with her boyfriend, but he left the week before. He was in the army, killed in action about two years ago. She only had a handful of friends. No one who knows where she went."

"Do you know of anything tying her to Robert White?"

"The congressman? No. What does he have to do with this? Was she…was she murdered?"

"My scientists believe she was."

"She mentioned being hired for a major landscaping deal, a manor house. She didn't say who owned it. She was very excited about it. Went on about what she would be doing for hours. Why would someone murder her? She never did anything wrong."

"Is there anyone else she would have told?"

"Not that I know of."

"Alright, if we have any other questions I will contact you."

The old man nodded. "Thank you, Agent Booth. When will I be able to bury her?"

"As soon as we finish our investigation."

"Thank you. I've been trying to find her for years now. I finally know what happened. I can finally put her to rest."

* * *

Patience unlocked the front door and walked into the house. "Mom! I'm home!" she called.

She was met with silence. Setting her bag down by the door she looked into several of the rooms.

"Mom? Where are you?"

Patience ended up in the kitchen. She looked out in the garage and noticed the car gone. Shrugging to herself she pressed play on the answering machine.

"Message one: _This is Mr. Nelson, the high school principal. I am calling in regards to your daughter, Patience Brennan. She has been starting fights-" _Patience pressed a button. "Message deleted."

"That was close," Patience murmured to herself.

* * *

Booth picked up his ringing phone. "Bones, tell me you've got the murder weapon."

"I'm not Temperance."

"Hannah, sorry I didn't check caller ID."

"Of course. Look, we really need to talk. We've put it off long enough. Can you come meet me now?"

"Yeah. I can spare a few minutes."

She gave him the address and room number before hanging up. Booth set his phone down and drove towards the motel.

He got out of the SUV and walked up to the motel room door. He softly knocked. A moment later Hannah opened the door.

"You wanted to talk," Booth said.

She nodded. When he walked in she closed the door before turning to face him.

"Hannah, what's wrong?"

"I want to know. I want you to tell me about everything that has ever happened between you and Temperance. And I want you to tell me now."


	48. Chapter 48

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, nertooold54, Jazmine Cullen, SouthunLady, and chymom. I know the whole scene between Hannah and Booth is kinda stupid, but she's getting in my way, so she needs to go and soon. REVIEWS will get the final chapter later today!)

I don't own Bones.

The Deceiver in the Yard: Part 6

Patience entered the Jeffersonian, managing to get onto the platform without setting off alarms.

"So, you decided to go back to examining dead people?" she asked.

Brennan glanced up. "Patience, how was school?"

"Fine. Is this a murder or ancient remains?"

"I believe murder. Angela would a razor match the marks?"

Angela hit some of the buttons on the computer. "Not enough to match, but very similar. The razor would be the thinnest knife we have, Bren. I don't know what caused these marks."

Patience glanced at the knife. "What about those claw things that go under your fingernails?"

Both of the women turned to her.

"They're hard to get, but if you have certain connections it's possible. They're like razors. They stick out just slightly from fake nails. You don't see them until they draw blood."

Brennan picked up the ulna. "That might be the weapon."

"They're thin, almost invisible, but definitely sharp. They hurt like hell."

"How do you know?"

"Foster care. Streets. Mark. You come across these things."

"The murderer is most likely a woman then," Angela said. "An extremely thin razor would fit the width of the marks on the bones."

"I'll call Booth," Brennan pulled out her cell phone. After a minute she glanced at the phone and ended the call. "He didn't answer."

"He's probably still questioning the victim's family," Cam said. "What do you have?"

"The murder weapon is a thin razor that was placed under the murderers fingernails," Brennan reported. "Patience, is there a way to know who has these razors?"

"It's black market. No written documents."

"So there's no way to know who would have these?" Cam asked.

Patience shook her head. "Nope. Just checking for them."

"Wait, it would have to under fake nails, right?"

"Yeah, usually painted thick, solid colors."

"Mrs. White had fake fingernails, painted dark red."

"What motive would she have to kill Anne Walters?" Brennan replied.

Sully walked in the lab. "We just got an anonymous tip," he said. "It seems Robert White was unfaithful to his wife."

"Mrs. White believed he was sleeping with Anne Walters," Cam continued. "That sounds like a motive to me."

"I'll get the arrest warrant."

* * *

Booth finally ended his explanation and looked up at Hannah, now pacing the room.

"I knew it," she finally muttered. "I can't believe I never saw it. You're in love with her."

"No!" Booth jumped to his feet, pulling Hannah against him. "No, I love you. You, Hannah, I love you."

Hannah pushed away. "But you're _in love _with Temperance. I can't compete with that. I won't. I won't be the other woman, Seeley."

"You're not-"

"Will you just listen to me?" She waited for him to silently nod before she continued. "You might love me, Seeley. But not in the way you love her-"

"She's my best friend, of course I'm going to-"

"No, Seeley. You don't love her like a best friend. You might be able to fool yourself but you sure can't fool anyone else. Everyone knows. They know you're in love with her, that the two of you have been in love with each other since the beginning. There was never anyone else. Since the beginning you've been with her. You told her I wasn't the consolation prize, but that's exactly what I am, Seeley. I'm the second choice. You couldn't be with her, so you're settling with me."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? You two ran from each other. This thing with me, in the end is just a fling. You won't admit, but deep down you know. Part of you knows that this isn't going to last."

"Yes it can, Hannah. Bones and I aren't-"

"I respect Temperance. Enough that I won't stand between you two."

"Hannah, don't-"

"I was offered a job in Chicago. I'm going to take it. I think it would be best for everyone if maybe I wasn't here."

"So you're just gonna take off?"

"I'm not taking off. I applied for the job several weeks ago, that's why I wanted to talk then. I went for the interview last week-"

"That's where you were? A job interview? You couldn't have told me that?"

"I wasn't even sure I would get the job. A lot of top journalists applied for the job. I called and accepted the position after talking to Sully. I'm glad I did. I've wondered what was really between you and Temperance. Now I know."

"Hannah, there is nothing between me and Bones."

"You took a bullet for her!"

"You don't think I would for you?"

"I know you would, that's just the way you are…but if you had to choose between me and Temperance, there isn't anything in me doubting you would save her first. Wouldn't you?"

"That's not fair."

"You would choose her. And not because she's your best friend, or your partner. That's not why you protect her. You don't threaten to kill people at gunpoint when they put a hit out on your friend. You don't put your job on the line, time after time, for someone who is just a friend. You love her. You've always loved her. You always will. You said it yourself, she's the standard. No one can measure up to her. I don't know why you didn't break up with me when she told you how she felt."

"That wouldn't have been right. It wouldn't have been fair to you."

"And keeping me in the dark about your relationship with her was? Why weren't you honest with me?"

"I said Bones and I were close! That's all that there is!"

"You said you were partners! And friends! You never mentioned wanting more than that! You never mentioned wanting to have sex, or a kid, or a life with her! I can take the hint. You need to take your hint. Before it's too late. Seeley, you told me that Temperance closes herself off. Do you want her to do that? Because that is exactly what she will do if you hurt her. I'm willing to bet the only thing keeping her in the country and sane right now is Patience."

Booth remained silent.

Hannah sighed. "I have a flight leaving tomorrow morning. Let me know what happens between you and Temperance. I'll call you in a few weeks, see how life's going."

"Hannah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What you and Temperance have, I don't think anyone is going to be able to stop. One of the two of you just need to start it…before you miss another moment." She kissed his cheek. "I'll tell Temperance I'm leaving. I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"They could work out if you would let it."

"Seeley, how can I be with you, when you've offered everything you could give me to her? You're good for her. You're meant for her. Even I can see that. I wish I would've seen it before things became so complicated. Goodbye, Seeley."

* * *

Sully escorted Mrs. White into the police car, glancing at Brennan and Cam who stood by his FBI issued vehicle. Brennan pulled out and answered her phone.

"Brennan." She took a few steps away from the scene.

"Temperance, it's Hannah, um…I was wondering if you were up for some drinks?"

"Of course. When?"

"Tonight. I have a flight in the morning. I won't be back."

"You're leaving? Is Booth going with you?"

"No. I'll explain when you get here. Same place as last time."

"Of course, Hannah, I'll be there in an hour."


	49. Chapter 49

(AN: thanks to reviewers SouthunLady, Rankor01 (Booth filled Hannah in on everything, all Sully told her was that Booth and Brennan were closer than most friends/partners.), Lcmen10, chymom, and jjrobinson73)

I don't own Bones.

Deceiver in the Yard: Part 7

Brennan entered the bar usually frequented by the team after tough cases. She immediately caught sight of Hannah sitting alone at the bar.

"Hello," Brennan said, taking the stool next to her.

Hannah smiled sadly. "Hey, Temperance. How did the case go?"

"It went very well. Mrs. White did not confess, but she had razors under her fake fingernails which perfectly match the murder weapon, and she had a motive. It should be an easy conviction once we get all the details in."

"That's good."

"Is everything alright? You seem unusually depressed."

"Seeley and I broke up. Well, I broke up with him."

"Why? Did he do something to upset you?"

"Of course not. He's perfect, but…he's not mine. I'm taking a job as a traveling journalist, based in Chicago."

"You're breaking up with Booth because of a job?"

"Look, Temperance, he told me about what you said in the car after the Lauren Eames case, and everything before that."

"Hannah, I would not try to take him from you. I should not have said that, especially considering that he loves you. Don't break up with Booth because of me. I will not get in your way, or do anything that will harm your relationship."

"I know. That's not why. I'm the one who messed things up, between Seeley and _you. _I should have stayed in Afghanistan, and let the relationship end. I'm glad I came here though. I hope we can still be friends?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great. Let me know how things work about between you and Booth."

"There can't be anything between Booth and I. I called Hacker and requested that Sweets examine our ability to work together, and reinstate us as partners. If that happens-"

"It wouldn't be the first time the two of you bended the rules. I should be going, I have to make sure I have everything packed. My flight leaves early tomorrow."

"Good luck in Chicago."

"Good luck with Seeley. Watch out for him."

"I will."

Hannah smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Temperance. Keep in touch. Take care of Seeley."

"Okay."

Brennan watched Hannah leave the bar. A minute later her phone lit up, with a call from Booth.

(Okay, so this is the last part of this fanfic-isode. The next one is barely even halfway done, and I hate posting them before I know exactly where they're going. However, if you guys send me reviews requesting another chapter I will post first thing tomorrow, but you won't get as many updates this weekend. I'm really sorry. Writer's block it hitting me hard, and the sad part is I know exactly what I want to happen with this. Anyway, please REVIEW!)


	50. Chapter 50

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, chymom, othgirl2010, Margo, adele, Astrae splendent, SouthunLady (do not worry, Hannah (and Sully for that matter…) are gone, and will only be mentioned in future chapters. Unless I decide to bring them back as bodies or something. So basically it's like an old friend that you consider a friend but don't care to talk to or contact in any way. I actually thought the whole love triangle was a bit calm on the show, and I can't see Brennan and Hannah in a cat fight, so I wasn't going to write it that way. Sorry it disappointed.), Gally619, and fruityloops156.

I don't own Bones.

The Soldier in the Fire: Part 1

"You don't deal enough in murder?" Patience asked. "You have to paint the dining room blood red?"

"Told you so, Bones," Booth said. "Blood red."

Brennan set down the paint roller. "There is nothing wrong with the color. It's not exactly blood red, it's more of a burgundy."

"You would have failed at interior decorating," Patience replied.

"I thought you had a project to work on."

"Aaron's late. His mom wanted to talk to the priest after church. Something about Aaron lying. She's worried he'll go to hell or something…"

The doorbell rang.

"That's probably him." Patience left the room.

"So, if Sully is resigning, does that mean you'll be my partner again?" Brennan asked.

"Hacker wants to make sure we won't quit again," Booth answered.

"You didn't quit, I did."

"He wants Sweets to 'evaluate' us and clear us before officially making us partners again. How did you get Sully to resign?"

"I had nothing to do with it. Andrew just called me yesterday and said Sully was being transferred to the headquarters in Chicago."

"Chicago?"

Brennan nodded.

Booth paused in his painting. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

Before Booth could ask further questions, Patience returned, with Aaron.

"Mom, this Aaron." Patience gestured to one standing next to her. "Aaron, this is my mother, Dr. Brennan, and you've kind of met Agent Booth."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Brennan," Aaron said.

"Yes, it is nice to meet a friend of Patience's."

Booth crossed his arms, staring down at the teenager. "What are your intentions with Patience?"

"We're friends," Aaron replied, slowly becoming nervous under the agent's stare.

"Not more than friends?"

"No, sir."

"Why? Are you gay?"

"Booth!" Patience hissed.

"What? I'm concerned with who you're hanging out with," Booth defended himself.

"Why? You have Parker to be concerned with."

"Parker doesn't spend so much time with the opposite sex."

Patience rolled her eyes. "We're going to work on the project now, we'll be in the living room."

"Alright," Brennan replied, cutting off whatever Booth was about to say.

Patience pulled Aaron behind her as she left the room.

"You need to stop tormenting her," Brennan said with a laugh.

Booth smirked. "I didn't think you'd question him. Parents are supposed to question friends of their kids." He set down the roller to pull out his phone.

As he answered his phone, Brennan's rang. They exchanged a glance, knowing what the simultaneous calls meant.

* * *

(Warning: Long AN but please read) Yay! Fifty chapters! I never thought I'd get this far. Just for the record, I have no idea how long this fanfic will be, but I have a couple ideas for others, so I might pull a really dumb stunt (for me, I'm not like those people out there who can easily do multiple stories. I'm not good at multitasking), and start another fanfic. Anyway, the end this for one, well, it's not yet in sight. There are a lot of things that I still have planned to happen, which will be totally cool! Since I'm not very good with cases, I'm gonna ask for requests on bodies, you don't have to give me an entire case, just a body (like in the bottom of a lake, or in the pentagon, stuff like that). I just need help with getting cases for the fanfic-isodes, you will be credited for the idea. I'm just kind of out of creative ideas. Other than ones for future cases that will be major parts in this seemingly endless storyline (it will end eventually, I promise, I just have a few ideas for later in Patience's life and I want to build up to it instead of skipping several years) Okay, I've gone on long enough, so REVIEW and send body requests please!)


	51. Chapter 51

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, Lady-Josie, nertoold54, Lcmen10, Astrae splendent (I'm glad you recognized the questions), fruityloops156, jjrobinson73, and SquintytotheBone. Thanks for the body requests to, I'm not sure when I will use them, but I will let you guys know. As for Sully and Hannah…well I'll just let you guys assume whatever. I'm also finally done with all parts of the fanfic-isode, the only thing I might do is tweak the seventh part, but anyway please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Soldier in the Fire: Part 2

Patience looked up as Brennan entered the room.

"We have a case," she said. "I'll leave money for you two to order lunch."

"You're trusting them alone?" Booth asked from behind.

"I trust you alone with my mother," Patience replied.

"We're adults."

"Your point?"

"I think Booth is suggesting that you are both teenagers," Brennan added. "He believes the unbalanced hormones will result in-"

"Mom, go examine the dead guy already," Patience said.

"We don't know yet if it is a man or-"

"Goodbye." Patience turned back to the computer.

As Brennan walked away, Booth stuck his head in the door. "Clothes are to be kept on at all-"

"Get out of here!" Patience shouted.

He put his hands up and backed away.

"Okay, what info do we need on Caesar?" she asked Aaron.

"Background, family, death," Aaron answered.

"Right." She typed into the search box.

"So, Agent Booth seems protective of you."

"He's protective of my mother. Apparently with his alpha male tendencies, that…protectiveness extends to me."

"Alpha male tendencies?" Aaron repeated.

"Anthropologically speaking Booth sees himself as…never mind."

"You're a freshman in high school and you use phrases like 'anthropologically speaking'?"

She grimaced. "I've been spending way too much time with my mother."

"Does that mean you've told her about the fights?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Patience, next time Mr. Nelson's gonna have you arrested."

"You're already assuming a 'next time'?"

"Even before we were friends you got in fights weekly."

"And it was usually with your girlfriend."

"She was not my girlfriend, but I did detect jealousy in there?" Aaron replied.

"Why would I be jealous of her? The only thing she had that was worth anything was you."

"Then why won't you agree to go out with me?"

"Just because I say something, or in this case someone, is worth something, doesn't mean I want it. I just felt like rescuing you from her obviously fake claws. I'm actually surprised she hasn't told her dear old daddy to suspend me for it."

"Knowing Britney she's probably planning your suspension as we speak. And you getting into fights with her isn't helping."

"Yeah, yeah, one more fight and I'm kicked out. I get it. I'll be extra nice to Britney."

Aaron shook his head. "You say that like it's a challenge."

"One I will most likely fail."

* * *

Brennan and Booth exited the SUV, slowly approaching the house, now black ruins.

"Look, we're gonna have to remove the body," one of the firefighters said. "This house is not gonna stand much longer."

"I have to do an examination," Brennan pushed past him to enter the condemned house.

"Bones! It's dangerous to go in there," Booth ran after her.

"It's fine, Booth." She turned to another of the firefighters. "Where is the body?"

"Right through here." The man motioned for her to follow.

They stepped slowly on the burned floorboards, entering the blackened room. Brennan immediately went to the body, reduced mostly to bones and ash on what was once a couch.

"We believe the fire was purposely started in here," the firefighter explained. "Evidence shows the it started on the couch. We're still piecing thing together."

Brennan looked up at Booth. "It's male, eighteen to twenty-five years of age. African descent." She paused as light hit something mixed in with the ash caught her eye. "Dog tags. Alexander P. Jones, eighteen years old. African American."

She stood as Booth went up to her side, taking the dog tags. "He was a soldier?"

"If those belong to this victim."

There was a loud creak and the partners looked up. Booth grabbed Brennan, getting her out of the way as the ceiling caved in. They hit the floor a couple feet away from the falling debris, Booth shielding Brennan with his body.

"You all right, Bones?" Booth asked.

"I will be better when you get off of me."

"Right." He stood, then pulled her up. "I say we pack up and head the Jeffersonian."

Brennan looked at the ceiling, now on the floor in front of her. "I concur."

* * *

At the lab the team gathered around the couch, not in the middle of the platform.

"Please tell me he was dead before the fire," Angela begged.

Brennan glanced up. "I am not sure of cause of death yet. The ceiling fell on us before I could determine that."

"What?" Angela exclaimed.

"That explains the plaster dust," Hodgins muttered.

"How are you so calm?" Angela demanded. "You could have been killed? What if it wasn't just the ceiling?"

"It was just the ceiling, Angela," Brennan reassured her. "I am fine, Booth pulled me out of the way. Even if he hadn't it would have hardly been enough to kill me."

"Didn't they warn you the house was dangerous?"

"It was a crime scene," Booth said. "Bones didn't listen."

"I was reasonably careful," Brennan argued. "Those men were firefighters, they don't know how to collect evidence for murders. Our evidence would have been compromised."

"They know how to collect evidence, Dr. Brennan," Cam said.

Brennan looked up. "Who is supposed to be here this week?"

"Um, since you quit I figured they wouldn't be that badly needed around here. Clark and Wendell are on vacation, Daisy has the week off, Fisher and Mr. Nigel-Murray are both in class today. I don't know where Mr. Vaziri is. You're on your own this time."

"This is most likely not murder, and we already believe we have an ID."

"I'll run dentals," Cam said, walking off the platform.

Brennan picked a few of the bones up and began setting them out on the examination table. "The fire seems to have burned away the skin and internal organs. The fire must have started on the couch."

"There are several ribs that are show signs of healing. I would say they were broken about two weeks prior to death."

"When did he die?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, Booth. I have just begun my examination. I would say he might have been alive during the fire. Hodgins might be able to find something in the ashes, but I see no other physical means of death. I do not believe this is necessarily murder, but I won't rule it out."

"If he was alive, why didn't he move?" Angela asked.

"He could have been unconscious, or it could have been suicide."

Booth's phone rang. "Booth." A moment later he hung up the phone. "The house that burned down belonged to a drug dealer, Jack Martin. He was arrested last month, after the house was raided. They took out a portable meth lab and over twenty pounds of marijuana. The house was emptied by police, and there was a court order for it to be sealed off."

"So, what was our victim doing in a drug house?" Brennan asked.

(Okay, another AN (sorry): So, I'm going to start on the ninth fanfic-isode, and I'm not sure what to do, so if you would be so kind as to leave your opinions. It will either have the Gravedigger aka Heather Taffet, or Patience's father. I'm not gonna say any more than that, but both are already planned out. I'm leaning towards Patience's father, but if you guys would rather see the Gravedigger first, let me know. And I'm still open for body requests. I'm making a list, and ideas are being sparked with what you gave me, thanks so much! You're helping the writer's block!)


	52. Chapter 52

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, jjrobinson73, SouthunLady, fruityloops156, and Rankor01. I guess I'll update again today. The next update should be Friday, so if you want it ASAP Friday afternoon, please REVIEW! It looks like you guys agree with me on having Patience's father in the next fanfic-isode, so we'll see what I can do. REVIEWS please.

I don't own Bones.

The Soldier in the Fire: Part 3

Cam came back from her office. "The dentals matched. Alexander Jones is our man."

Brennan looked up from the bones. "I find nothing indicating he was killed by violence."

"I do," Hodgins said. "There are traces of powdered rat poison in the ashes. He was poisoned."

"It could have been on the couch."

"It was mixed with the ashes from the body. It was undigested, and fire resistant."

"So he was poisoned, and set on fire before he was dead?" Cam asked. "Someone wanted to make sure he died."

"Alright," Booth said, "so someone poisoned him, and set him on fire. Let's go talk to Jack Martin about his house, Bones. Hodgins, let us know if you find anything else."

"Got it."

"Alright, come on, Bones." Booth led Brennan off the platform, not giving her much of a choice in the matter.

* * *

"Does Dr. Brennan always work this late?" Aaron asked.

"Only when there's a case," Patience replied, gluing a picture to their poster. "Does it bother you to be alone with me?"

"No. Of course not."

"Look, Aaron, I'm sorry about Booth. That was a bit awkward."

"A bit," he admitted. "But he had a right."

"He had no right, he's not my dad. Not even close. If anyone had a right to comment like that it would be my grandfather."

"Mr. Keenan's already cornered me after class."

"What?" Patience dropped the glue bottle.

Aaron chuckled. "He was looking after his granddaughter. I wouldn't blame him. I'd question any guy who spoke to you too."

"Remind me to keep any boyfriend a secret."

"Even from me?"

"Yes. Definitely. All three of you."

"You know, Agent Booth really does seem like your father," Aaron said.

Patience glared at him. "My father is some crook who tried to convince my mother into getting an abortion. He probably doesn't know my name. Booth is not my father."

"Just because he doesn't share your genes doesn't mean he isn't your dad."

"I don't know what you mean."

"My biological father has been in jail for the past thirteen years. In my entire life I've seen him twelve times. My dad, John, has been there for me since I was six. He raised me, took me on the fishing trips, recently mentioned something about the birds and the bees… Are you getting my point? Agent Booth is a father figure in your life."

"Booth is my mother's friend. He is not even close to be fatherly. He accused me of murdering my brother, and arrested me. That is not something a father does. I would appreciate you not considering him my father."

"He's probably the closest you'll get to a father."

"Yeah, well, you're wrong. I don't even need a dad. I've gotten this far without any parents. I would have been perfectly fine if Dr. Brennan just left me alone."

"But you love her."

"There's no such thing as love."

He shook his head, unbelieving. "You guys make a good picture. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, with you, it seems to fit. Add Parker and you get the typical American family."

"The three, four, of us will never be a family."

"I guess we'll see," he smirked. "Has Agent Booth always spent so much time with Dr. Brennan?"

"Apparently he used to, then he got a girlfriend, and now that she left him, he's back to spending time with my mom. I guess that means I'll be back to wandering museums and libraries."

"You could always hang out with your best friend," he suggested.

"And continue sending everyone the wrong message? I don't think so."

"Right," he muttered. "Sending the wrong message."

Patience looked up, watching Aaron continue positioning the pieces of paper on the poster. She smiled sadly before continuing her work.

* * *

Booth and Brennan sat in the visiting room of a prison, across from a man in an orange jumpsuit. The man glared at them.

"My house is gone, and you're telling me there was a body in it?" he seethed.

"Do you know an Alexander Jones?" Booth asked, sliding the picture across the table.

"Alex? Yeah, I knew him. His friend was one of my top customers. He the dead guy?"

"Yeah. Any reason he would be there?"

"No. I obviously didn't kill him, why are you asking me?"

"We are trying to figure out why rat poison would be mixed with the remains," Brennan said.

"Rat poison? The cops took all that stuff out. I kept it in my lab, not my house. Don't you know anything?"

"I know many things. I am a scientist, the best in my field."

"Not very modest is she?" Jack asked Booth.

"You get used to it," Booth replied. "Who was the friend?"

"His name was Mike. That's all I know. The less I know, the less people get in trouble. I don't know if that's his real name or not."

"Did Alex ever buy drugs from you?"

"No. I would've paid to see that kid break a law, even ripping a tag off a mattress. He spent the entire five minutes it took for the deal trying to talk his friend out of it."

"Did he?"

"Hell no. Mike would trade in his soul for an ounce of any drug. Meth was his favorite. It gave him the best high."

"Obviously he wasn't aware of the ingredients," Brennan said.

"It doesn't matter what's in it, what matters is the result."

"The result is a numerous amount of health risks, and usually death. It's an irrational decision to even attempt using drugs."

"Is there anything else you need to know, 'cause I've had enough of this?"

"Who would have had access to your house?"

"No one. Unless they broke in. Wait, it was seriously arson wasn't it?"

The partners exchanged a glance.

"Damn," Jack muttered. "That bitch."

"Who?" Booth asked.

"Erika. She's a whore. Recently got away from her pimp. She was real cheap, but gave the most erotic-"

"Get to the point," Booth interrupted.

"I'd called her up, not expecting Mike to show up with Alex. Alex went off on her, said it was a bad decision to sell her body for sex. Like I said, he didn't do anything illegal. She got ticked at me, assumed he was a friend. She said I'd be sorry. She torched my house, didn't she?"

"We don't know who set the house on fire, but we believe it might be the same person who murdered Alex."

Jack made a broad gesture to himself and the room. "It wasn't me. Try questioning Erika or Mike."

"Where could we find them?"

"I dunno. Erika's easy to find, just look on the street corners. Mike might show up at my house, what's left of it, eventually. He only had enough money for a couple days worth of highs. Just be patient, he'll show up around there sometime."

* * *

"Do you think he was lying?" Brennan asked in the SUV.

"He didn't know about Alexander's death, so I think he was being truthful," Booth replied. "I'll see what we can find on the other two. With last names, it won't be easy."

"Are we going to talk to the family?"

Booth glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. Why don't we call it a day? Tomorrow we can see the victim's family, and maybe find some more information about the friend and prostitute."

"That sounds reasonable."

"I'll drive you home."

"You just want to torment my daughter and Aaron."

"I don't torment her."

"Yes you do. You purposely embarrass her and start arguments."

Booth shook his head. "Someone has to keep guys away from her. Max isn't doing a very good job with it."

"If she wants to spend time with boys I have no problem with it. Aaron is a much better choice than Mark. If she were to want a relationship with him, I will not discourage her."

"You don't believe in relationships. You claim humans are not a monogamous species."

"I have concluded that sometimes a human being's natural behavior and instinct can be ignored, allowing that person to partake in a committed and faithful relationship which may or, in most cases, may not lead to marriage and a lifetime dedicated to loving that one person."


	53. Chapter 53

(AN: thanks to reviewers fruityloops156, SouthunLady, Rankor01, Astrae splendent, SquintytotheBone (sorry for missing your review for ch 51. I saw it. Thanks a lot!), and robbiehsg (I'm glad I'm not boring you yet, I'm trying to keep things interesting, hope I don't disapoint). So, I know I shouldn't, but I'm losing hope of Booth and Brennan getting together any time soon on the show. But that might cause me to put them together sooner in my fanfic, so we'll see how it works. Anyway, REVIEW so I can post more of this fanfic-isode this weekend)

I don't own Bones.

The Soldier in the Fire: Part 4

The next day Booth picked Brennan up and they went straight to the house of Alexander Jones' mother. Booth and Brennan found themselves in an old apartment complex. After Booth flashed his badge to the apartment's manager, they were directed to one of the apartments. A little boy opened the door.

"Alex, come back here!" an older woman called. She grabbed the little boy's wrist and looked at the partners. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mary Jones?" Booth asked.

"Yes."

"We believe we have the body of your son, Alexander Jones."

The woman covered her mouth to silence a sob. "What?"

"Mamaw what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Go, go to your room, sweetie."

The little boy frowned but ran off. Mrs. Jones opened the door farther and stepped back.

"Please, come in. Are you sure it was Alexander?"

"We are positive in our identification," Brennan replied.

She nodded.

"Mom?" a younger woman entered. She stared in surprise at the strangers in her apartment. "What's wrong?"

"Alexander's dead."

The younger woman bit her lip to hold back tears. "How?"

"We believe he was murdered," Brennan replied. "Mrs. Jones, you addressed the child as Alex, is his name Alexander as well?"

"Yes. Alexander junior. Alexander's son."

"He's three, and my son as well," the younger woman added. "I'm Lara Cole, Alexander's girlfriend. He was…he was murdered? By who? How? When?"

"Alexander was found in the home of a recently arrested drug dealer-"

"No, not Alexander. He's better than that," Mrs. Jones replied. "I raised him better than that."

"We don't believe he did drugs, ma'am," Booth said. "He had a friend, all we know is that it was a man named Mike?"

"Michael Richardson," Lara said. "He's Alexander's best friend."

"A horrible influence," Mrs. Jones spat. "I knew he was bad. He killed Alexander, didn't he?"

"We have not found physical evidence of foul play," Brennan answered. "But we did find poison in the ashes."

"He was burned?"

"Yes, to the point where-"

"We will find out what happened. Do you know of a woman named Erika who would have been around the two as well?"

"Erika? A woman?" Lara asked.

"Alexander wasn't a cheater, Lara," Mrs. Jones said.

"According to the man whose home was destroyed in the fire, they were not friends," Booth assured her. "There was an argument between the two because of Erika's…profession."

"She was a prostitute," Brennan added, getting a glare from Booth.

"We don't know a woman by that name," Mrs. Jones told them. "You should talk to Mike Richardson. He knows his way around loose women."

"Thank you," Booth said. "If we have any questions-"

"Feel free to contact us."

Booth stood, leading Brennan outside to the SUV. Lara followed them out.

"Agent Booth," she called. "When…when did he die?"

Booth looked to Brennan.

"We believe he ultimately died in the fire," Brennan replied. "However there are signs of him being poisoned prior to the fire. He would have died yesterday about midday."

"Is there a chance that he would've gotten a message? It's just…we had a fight, and I felt horrible about it." A tear trailed down her cheek. "I left him a voicemail Saturday night that I was sorry. I just…I have to know that he didn't die being mad at me."

"I'm sure he got the message," Booth assured her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Patience stood by Aaron's locker when he got there after class. "You ready for the English test?"

"What English test?" he asked.

"Pop quiz on that short story we were supposed to read over the weekend."

"I'll wing it."

"You didn't read it?"

"I was distracted."

"By what?"

He shrugged. "The history project."

"What's your excuse for Saturday?"

"Okay, I didn't feel like reading it. I'll be fine. What was it about again?"

Patience shook her head, falling against him as someone pushed her.

"Watch where you're going," Britney snapped. "Oh, it's little miss foster kid."

"I'm not a foster kid."

"Not now. Dr. Brennan must not be as smart as everyone claims if she adopted you." Britney opened the folder in her hand. "Oh, wait, that's right, she's your mother. I can see why she didn't want you. She probably still doesn't."

"Britney, stop," Aaron warned.

Instead of listening, she smiled wickedly. "Even people who take unwanted kids didn't want you. Over thirty foster group homes, and over a hundred foster parents. Oh, look at this, you even spent some time in juvie."

Patience lunged for the folder as a group gathered around. Britney moved.

"You poor unwanted thing," she said. "Did Dr. Brennan only take you back because she had to?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Where did you get that?" Patience demanded.

"I made copies from your file in the office."

"That's illegal!"

"I had permission to be in the room." She looked down to the file again. "A suicide attempt when you were twelve? Too bad that didn't work. Does Dr. Brennan know about that?"

"Shut up!"

"You overdosed on pain medication? That's creative."

Before Aaron could stop her, Patience was ripping the file out of Britney's hands. She ripped a chunk of Britney's hair out before drawing her fist back and punching her in the stomach and face. Britney fought back, grabbing for Patience's hair, which was pulled back out of her reach.

"What's the matter, Patience? Don't want anyone to know how mental you are?"

Patience pinned Britney to the ground. "Go to hell you stupid bitch!"

"Patience, she's not worth it," Aaron said, pulling his friend away from her tormenter.

Patience kicked at Britney, still on the ground, smirking in satisfaction as the principal, her father, appeared. He looked at Patience and Aaron.

"My office, Miss Brennan."

"She copied my-"

"My office!" he turned and walked towards the office.

"Bye, Patience." Britney waved before picking up the discarded file and walking away.

Patience picked up her fallen bag and pushed through the crowd to the office. Aaron went after Britney.

"You have to tell him what really happened!" he shouted.

Britney stared up at him. "I don't think I will. Daddy's gonna kick her out, I just know it."

"Britney! You stole her files! You've been tormenting her for months!"

"I've only tormented her since she took what was mine. It will be much better when she's gone."

"What the hell did she take?"

"You. Not that you're worth it, but I don't like losing."

His eyes narrowed. "Tell your father that you copied her file."

"And get myself in trouble? Not a chance."

"Britney, I hate you so much right now. If you weren't a girl I'd hit you so hard that you'd wake up in another life! I swear if Patience gets kicked out because of you, I will get proof that you've started everything! I'll get you in so much trouble that your dad will no choice but to expel you!"

"Too bad cameras haven't been recording for the past few months, and, oh that's right, this file, doesn't exist." Britney pulled out a lighter and lit the file. Faster than it should have, the file erupted in flames.

Britney smiled and dropped the flaming file and walked away. Aaron tried to stomp out the flames, but by the time the file stopped burning, it was reduced to ash.


	54. Chapter 54

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, fruityloops156, and Chris-Halliwel. Only three. Oh well, I guess I can update. Anyway, if you want a second chapter today, please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Soldier in the Fire: Part 5

Brennan and Booth knocked on the hotel room, which was opened by Mike Richardson. He swayed slightly.

"Yo, 'sup," he slurred.

Booth held up his badge. "Agent Booth, FBI. We have a few questions about your friend Alexander Jones, and a woman named Erika."

Mike looked behind him. "Hey, Erika, get over here."

"What is it?" a young woman wrapped in a bed sheet asked.

"Where were you Sunday morning and early afternoon?" Booth asked.

"Here," Erika replied. "Mike, go sit down, babe. I'll talk to these people."

Mike kissed her and walked away.

"We need to question both of you," Booth protested.

"Then we'll need lawyers. We're not stupid. Goodbye." She slammed the door in his face.

"Okay, we're not doing this," Booth muttered, slamming his fist against the door. "FBI! Open this door!"

"Booth, I'll go get the manager to open the door."

"What is going on?" a short man asked.

"FBI," Booth held up a badge. "There are two murder suspects in this room."

The man nodded. "I'm a bellhop, I have a key." He opened the door and let the partners in.

They entered the hotel suite, finding it empty. The window was open, and they could see a car in the parking lot speeding away.

Booth cursed, pulling out his phone. "I need two murder suspects brought in to the Hoover immediately. Mike Richardson, and a woman with him by the name of Erika."

Brennan opened the bag that had been shoved between the cushions of the couch. "Booth!"

He looked up, ending the call. In the bag was several bags of marijuana. His phone rang.

"Booth."

"I got something," Hodgins said. "The rat poison was only made for one extermination company, known as 'The Exterminators'. Only employees have access to it."

"Do you have a list of employees?"

"No, the records were inaccessible. I got an address though, it's on 8th street."

"Thanks Hodgins." He put the phone down. "Let's go, Bones. Another agent's on the way, he'll take care of this. We've gotta go get a list of employees from an extermination company. Come on."

* * *

"She copied my file!" Patience shouted.

"Britney doesn't have access to the files. Only the secretaries and nurse do, are you going to accuse them?" the principal calmly asked."

"She was reading it in the hallway!"

"Do you have proof?"

Patience crossed her arms in anger. "I hope you end up fired! I hope you and your precious little daughter are forced to live off the streets because you lose your job covering for her!"

"Please go wait in the office. I'll be calling your mother."

"She won't answer. She never does."

"Well you're not leaving that room until I speak with your mother. Mr. Keenan gave me her cell number. I'll be calling her once I decide what will be done with you."

"You and I both know you've already decided. Oh wait, I'm sorry, that's right. Britney's decided." She got her bag and went out to wait in the main part of the office.

Aaron was sitting in one of the chairs. "You okay?"

"Just leave me alone," she snapped, sitting across the room from him.

"Patience-"

"Please, Aaron, I don't want to talk to you."

He leaned back in the seat.

"He's making my mom come get me," Patience finally said. "He's going to call my mother. She'll never forgive me."

"I doubt she'll-"

"No, Aaron. She'll send me back, I just know it." Patience pulled her feet up onto the chair and hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm going to be stuck in the system again, and I'm never going to get out."

Aaron crossed the room and grabbed Patience's hand. "Dr. Brennan isn't going to send you back. If she sends you anywhere she'd send you to a boarding school."

"You don't get it, Aaron! She abandoned me once, she'll abandon me again."

He put an arm around her. "That won't happen. You're jumping to conclusions."

"I don't jump to conclusions! I go by facts. She'll be mad that I didn't tell her, and even more mad that I was even in fights."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I knew she'd send me away. I knew she'd send me back to the foster agency. Now it's even worse. Mr. Nelson's calling my mother. He's going to make it seem worse than what it seems. He'll tell her I started every fight, and that Britney was completely innocent."

"Dr. Brennan won't believe him. She'll ask for your side of the story too. Just calm down, okay?"

"Calm down? Aaron, I spent fourteen years in hell, and now because of your ex-girlfriend, I'm going back. It'll be worse this time. Because I know what it's like to feel wanted, I know what I'll be missing."

* * *

When they found the extermination office, they entered to find the woman behind the desk on the phone. She held up a finger, and continued talking. Booth held up his badge.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," she said, hanging up the phone. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we need a list of your employees," Booth said.

"I can't give you that. You'll have to talk to Mr. Moreson."

"Where is he?"

"One moment." She stood up and went to the back office. When she returned, a middle-aged man was with her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We need a list of your employees," Booth said.

"We are investigating a murder," Brennan added. "And your poison was used to knock the victim unconscious."

"I don't think so," Mr. Moreson said.

"Look we just need a list of employees," Booth replied.

"Then you'll have to show me a warrant."

"We're investigating a murder, do you really want me to go through all the trouble just to get a list of suspects?"

"My employees aren't murderers. You want a list, you'd better show me a warrant."

"Fine. What can you tell me about a man named Alexander Jones?"

"Never heard of him. Could you please leave? I don't have to answer your questions."

Booth glared at him.

Brennan looked between them and the woman at the desk, who was fidgeting with the phone cord.

"We'll be back with a warrant," Booth finally said.

He placed his hand in the small of Brennan's back and led her back to the SUV.

"Are we going to get a warrant?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. Why does it seem like no one's cooperating in this investigation?"

"The family and girlfriend cooperated. Do you think the others have something to do with it? Is your gut telling you who it is?"

"I have an idea."

Brennan's phone rang. She looked at it questioningly as she answered it. "Brennan." Almost immediately the questioning look faded to a look of concern and confusion. "Okay, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Did the squints find something?" Booth asked once she'd hung up.

"No. That was the principal of Patience's school. Patience got in a fight, apparently this is the twenty-second fight since the beginning of the school year. The principal wants me to go get her. Booth, will you drop me off at the Jeffersonian? I need to get my car."

"I'll just drive you to the high school."

"Booth, no. I don't know how long this will take. He mentioned wanting to talk to me."

"It would be faster to just go with you to the school, than to drive all the way to the Jeffersonian and have to wait for you to get back."

"You just want a reason to torment her. Booth, she's in trouble. I'm sure she'll be upset."

"I'll behave," he assured her. "I'm concerned too."

"She never mentioned being in fights. Why wouldn't she tell me? Why wasn't I told before?"

"Bones, I'm sure there's a reason she got into fights. She wouldn't just start a fight."

"She has started several fights." Brennan looked at her phone. "I can't believe Patience never told me this. Why would she keep this from me?"


	55. Chapter 55

(AN: thanks to reviewers jjrobinson73, Rankor01, robbiehsg, fruityloops156, and Squintytothebone (don't worry, I'm coming up with plans for Patience's revenge on Britney, it just might take a few fanfic-isodes to get there). I'm still taking body requests. Leave them any time you want. I'm still not sure how long this fanfic will go on. So REVIEW and leave your body requests, and I'll see what I can do. And I'm not sure how realistic the conversation at the end of this chapter is, so feedback is needed.)

I don't own Bones.

The Soldier in the Fire: Part 6

A woman entered the lab with one of the security guards. She was the same woman from the office of 'The Exterminators'.

"Dr. Saroyan," the guard called.

Cam walked off the platform. "Can I help you?"

The woman handed over a stack of papers. "An Agent Booth was in the office today. He asked for files, but Mr. Moreson wouldn't give them to him. This is a list of employees, and their ID pictures. I hope it helps your investigation."

"Thank you. I will let Agent Booth know."

The woman nodded. "Many of our employees are illegal immigrants, and fugitives. Mr. Moreson likes to protect them, but I didn't think he would actually refuse to give a government agent a list workers. I should get back to work. I'm on my lunch break. If you need anything else tell Agent Booth to let me know."

"I will."

The woman turned and walked out. Cam called Booth.

"We have the list of employees," she said.

"Is Mike Richardson among them?" Booth asked.

"Um…yes. There is a man named Mike Richardson."

"Alright, I'll get an arrest warrant. See if you find anything against him. Bones and I will be there when we can."

"When you can?" Cam asked. But the line had gone dead.

* * *

Brennan and Booth walked into the office of the school, finding Aaron with his arm still around Patience, who refused to look up. Brennan started towards Patience when the principal stopped her.

"Mrs. Brennan?" he asked.

"Dr. Brennan," Brennan automatically corrected.

"Right, well, please come into my office. We need to discuss your daughter's behavior."

Brennan cast another glance to Patience before going into Mr. Nelson's office. Mr. Nelson glared at Aaron.

"Mr. Jenson, why aren't you in class?"

"Look, Mr. Nelson, Britney started this. She copied the files-"

"Go to class, Mr. Jenson."

Aaron shook his head stubbornly.

"Aaron, just go," Patience finally muttered.

He frowned at her and Mr. Nelson, but left. Mr. Nelson entered his office with Brennan and shut the door. Booth paced the room a couple times before sitting next to Patience.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked her.

Patience didn't answer.

Booth decided to remain silent for a while and Patience strained to hear what was going on in the other room.

Brennan sat facing Mr. Nelson's desk. "Why am I here?"

"Patience has been starting fights for months now, Ms. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan."

"Of course. These fights have gone on since Patience came to this school. The first was just a week into the school year."

"Why was I not told about this?" Brennan demanded.

"I have sent notes home, they returned with your signature. I have also made several phone calls. I'm afraid that your daughter is no longer welcome in this school."

"Her grades are phenomenal!"

"Yes, but her behavior is not acceptable. She cannot come back to this school."

Brennan stood. "How many students does she have problems with?"

"One."

"Why is that student not here?"

"That student is a victim. Her friends assure me that Patience is the instigator."

"Who is the student?"

"I cannot release that information."

"Aaron doesn't believe Patience started the fights."

"He is her friend, he will naturally take her side."

"And the other students won't take the side of their friend?"

"That does not matter. Patience is kicked out. She cannot come back. We will gladly send copies of her transcript to wherever you send her. It was nice to meet you." He extended a hand.

Brennan simply looked at his hand. "I will talk to Patience, and find out what really happened. I am sure the school board will like hearing about your mistreatment of students."

Mr. Nelson shifted nervously as he watched her walk out.

"Come on, Patience," Brennan said.

Patience kept her head down as she left the office. Booth and Brennan followed after her, far enough that they were out of earshot.

"Did she say anything?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a child, what do you do when Parker gets in fights?"

"He lives with Rebecca, Bones. I don't think he's ever been in a fight."

"What did your grandfather do to you when you got in fights?"

"Pops would talk to me, and find out what happened, then usually tell me he was disappointed in me. It didn't happen often."

"Will you do that for Patience?"

"Bones, she's your daughter."

"I don't know what to say to her, Booth. I don't…I don't know what to ask or say. I'm not a good mother if she's getting in fights."

"That's not true," Booth argued. "You'll just… you'll know what to say, Bones. Why don't we go wrap up the case, and I'll take you and Patience home?"

"Okay."

When they got to the lab, Cam was instantly walking towards them. "Hacker made the arrest. Mike admitted to everything. Where were you two?"

Patience shifted behind them. "Picking me up from school."

"Are you alright?"

"She was kicked out of school," Brennan said. "I am going to take her home. I will be in tomorrow for my share of the paperwork."

Brennan walked past Cam, and went to her office and returned with her purse. Patience remained where she was, staring at the ground.

"What happened?" Cam asked gently.

"Nothing," Patience whispered.

"I will be back in the morning," Brennan said.

"No problems," Cam replied.

"You gonna be okay, Bones?" Booth asked quietly.

Brennan nodded. "Let's go home, Patience."

Patience followed her mother out of the lab. Cam looked to Booth.

"You're not going to help her?" she asked.

"Help her with what?" Booth replied. "Bones can handle this."

"You know more about dealing with kids than Dr. Brennan."

"Kids, not teenagers. Patience hates me, I'd make matters worse."

"You want to be in a relationship with Brennan," Cam said. "And Patience needs an experienced parent. She needs a fatherly figure in her life."

"Cam, I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not? It's about time you and Brennan were more than friends. If you step up and help her with Patience, she will be more willing to accept you back in her life. She won't admit it, Seeley, but she was hurt when you told her about Hannah. She was even more hurt when Hannah showed up. I liked Hannah, but you belong with Brennan. You owe Patience. Brennan runs, it's her instinct. With Patience, she can't run."

"She can now," Booth muttered.

"Then don't let her. Everyone knows you love Brennan, and you won't admit it, but you like Patience. You want to be someone in her life too. Probably because she's part of Brennan, but you want a reason to be with Brennan, Patience is your reason. Patience needs a father figure in her life. Max isn't enough, plus we all know he's a criminal. Patience needs a man like you to be there for her. We all know Brennan isn't enough. I'll admit she is doing better than I thought, but she can't do this alone."


	56. Chapter 56

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, jjrobinson73, robbiehsg (thanks for the many body suggestions), Astrae splendent, and Squintytothebone. So I'm also not quite sure on how it turned out, so please REVIEW. It's mostly a conversation between Booth and Patience, and this rewrite is better (and shorter) than the original. Please REVIEW and I will give you the first chapter of the next fanfic-isode!)

I don't own Bones.

The Soldier in the Fire: Part 7

"I don't want to talk about!" Patience shouted.

"Patience, I just want to know what happened-"

"You won't believe me! No one will believe me! Just send me back to the agency, we both know you're thinking about it!" Patience turned and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

Brennan sat on the edge of the couch, and pulled out her phone. "Booth, Patience just locked herself in her room. She thinks that I'm sending her back to foster care. What do I do? How do I get her to talk to me?"

"Just keep trying Bones."

"Will you please come help me?"

He sighed. "I'm already here. Let me in."

Brennan got up and went to the door. "Booth? How long have you been here?"

"I just got here. Cam thought you wouldn't be able to handle this and told me to come here."

"Will you please try talking to her? She won't listen to me."

"Bones, she'd listen to you before she'd listen to me. If she's not listening to you she won't listen to anyone. I just came for moral support."

"Booth, I know enough to admit when I have no idea how to handle something. I am admitting I do not know what to do. I am admitting I need help. I don't know what to say to her. I'm not sending her back, I don't know how to make that clear."

"She'll think you want me to interrogate her."

"You know what to say in these situations. I'm making it worse."

Booth nodded reluctantly. "Alright, Bones. I'll see if I can get her to tell me anything."

Brennan waited at the bottom of the stairs as he walked up and knocked on the door.

"Mom, just leave me alone!" Patience shouted.

"It's Booth," Booth said. "Can I come in?"

Getting no answer he looked to Brennan, who nodded. Booth opened the door and entered Patience's room. He left the door open slightly, knowing Brennan would want to hear the conversation. Patience sat on the bed, throwing a stress ball between her hands.

"Hi, Patience," Booth said.

"The big bad, FBI tough guy act didn't work before, it won't work now."

Booth took out his badge and set it face down on the desk. "I'm not here as FBI. I'm a friend."

"Why are you here?"

"Your mom is worried. Why won't you talk to her?"

"She's sending me back to the foster agency."

"No she's not. You're stuck with Bones until you graduate, probably longer."

Patience shook her head. "Everyone sends me away after I get in trouble. Everyone!"

"Is that why you didn't tell her about the fights?"

"I don't want her to send me away. I thought Britney would quit, but she got worse. She copied my school files, and…started summing it up in the hallway."

"So the fight today was because this Britney was reading your school files? Why wasn't she in trouble?"

"Mr. Nelson is Britney's father, so he believes anything she says."

"The girl you got in a fight with was the principal's daughter?"

"Why do you think she wasn't there? That's the only reason I've been in trouble so much. She starts making snide comments, and I tell her to leave me alone. It's not like I don't give her warning before I hit her."

"So you do start the fights?"

"Only physically." She crossed her arms as the room fell silent again.

"At least you ended it too," Booth joked.

Patience failed to hold back a smirk.

"You gotta talk to Bones about why you were fighting."

"I'd rather not," Patience muttered, suddenly solemn again.

"Bones will understand. Come on."

Patience allowed Booth to pull her to her feet. Booth turned and started out of the room.

"Agent Booth?"

He turned back.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked past him out of the room.

(So, in the next fanfic-isode, we will learn a bit about Patience's alleged father. If you want the first chapter before Friday, REVIEW!)


	57. Chapter 57

(AN: thanks to reviewers chymom, SouthunLady, nertooold54, jjrobinson73 (sadly, I didn't write the conversation with Brennan, I originally had Brennan entering the conversation towards the end, but it was like four pages long), robbiehsg, SquintytotheBone, sassy bee, fruityllops156, Dreadswench and Rankor01. Since I got so many wonderful reviews, I decided to update on last time before Friday. Oh, and the school is made up, so if it's an actual school somewhere, my apologies. I don't know any private schools in DC so I decided to make one up. I know I can't update until Friday, but I swear if I don't get many updates I won't update until Booth and Brennan are together on the show, and none of us know when (or sadly if) that is gonna happen, so REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Man in the Teacup: Part 1

Patience frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She looked down at the blue and gray plaid skirt, and the white blouse. After a moment she pulled on the school vest, and put on a tie matching the skirt. When she went into the kitchen, Brennan was already there.

"I hate this," Patience muttered. "What was wrong with home school?"

"St. Christopher's Academy is a very prestigious school," Brennan said. "I don't understand why you are so against it."

"It's expensive, I hate uniforms, and it sounds like a school for rich snobs."

"If you wouldn't have gotten into fights, you wouldn't have to switch schools. Do you want me to drive you? It isn't far from the Jeffersonian."

"I'll walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, I'll be fine, okay? I'll get there, go to the guidance office, get my schedule and I'll stay out of trouble. I promise. I'm gonna go."

"Patience, wait. You don't want me to drive you?"

"I'm fourteen, not four. I've been walking myself into school for nine years now. I'll see you after school."

Looking slightly hurt, Brennan sat back down at the table.

* * *

Booth had just pulled up to Brennan's house when she walked out to her car.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"We got a case. Where's Patience? I figured you'd drive her to school."

"She already left. She didn't want me to drive her. She wanted to walk."

"Come on, Bones, she's a teenager. It's not cool for you take her to school."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me, Bones, even Parker's not letting Rebecca drive him to school. Patience will be fine. We've got a case. I'm sure she'll tell you all about her day at the prep school."

"But-"

"Come on. We've got a case. Hacker says if we can solve this one, he'll officially reinstate our partnership."

Brennan smiled at his enthusiasm. "I thought Sweets had to approve it."

"Sweets loves us, he won't tell them not to reinstate us. Now, let's go to the crime scene."

"Yes, before it is contaminated. Where is the crime scene?"

"A carnival a few miles outside the city. Someone reported a body dumped on one of the rides."

(I mean what I said about not updating without REVIEWS, I know it's mean but REVIEWS help me write, and I'm out of the writer's block phase, but I still rely on the REVIEWS for inspiration to write)


	58. Chapter 58

(AN: (sorry for the length) Thanks to reviewers Rankor01, jjrobinson73, SquintytotheBone (Patience is always destined for trouble, sorry. I'll try about bringing Sweets and some other characters in. we haven't heard from Sweets in a while actually, thanks for pointing that out), SouthunLady, robbiehsg (thanks for the body suggestions, and I must be more twisted than you because I didn't feel your suggestions were that twisted), gglver123 (I only had Brennan giving Patience and Anthony up because of her situation, and her being unable to care for children. I just figured if she was in that kind of situation, she would use logic to make a decision, and logically it would possibly be better to give the children up for adoption. Unfortunately it didn't work out logically and Patience ended up stuck in the system. And I didn't want to include the second conversation in the next chapter because it gave the chapter suspense and I didn't want to get right to the case. I have an odd way of writing short chapters, then a few long chapters and ending the 'fanfic-isode' with a short chapter again.), SuperBie, Lcmen10 (Bones is not going to press charges, but don't worry they will get revenge. Aaron is, I believe, mentioned in the next chapter (not this one, the next). He might not be around directly for a while, because he's not at Patience's school, but he is not leaving the fanfic yet. He'll be back. As for Zack, well, I have plans but it might take a while to get there. He will definitely make an appearance eventually.), fruityloops156 (so sorry about the misspelling, usually I catch those things. And I can't believe how long this is either! And the sad thing is that I'm just getting started into the good ideas I've come up with!), and GirlProto (The school is slightly religious. It is probably going to be associated with the church. I'm probably going to examine this more further along the lines. (I have ideas for the whole thing, and there's a reason it is religious). However Brennan sent Patience there because it's close to their house, and it has a good repuation.). Okay, that was a really long AN, but I wanted to answer questions and clear some things up from my wonderful, very loved reviewers. In this chapter, we'll meet Patience's father, Robert Wells…REVIEWS please! You can thank my senior composition teacher for this posting. I had to upload an essay to the turnitin website, so I decided to give you guys an update too. REVIEWS will make Friday (and Thursday!) come sooner!)

I don't own Bones.

The Man in the Teacup: Part 2

Booth and Brennan followed a police officer to one of the rides. They stopped by the spinning teacups.

"The body was found this morning. Walt was doing the test run and he smelled something. He stopped the ride, and found this." The officer gestured to the body in the teacup.

Brennan pulled on her gloves and stepped towards the body. "It appears to be male, I would say thirty to forty years. Caucasian."

"Murder?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked up. "There is a knife sticking out of his chest, which could very well be the cause of death, so murder or suicide is most likely. Based on the appearance of defensive wounds, I would assume it is homicide."

"How long has he been dead?"

"I would estimate five days, maybe three or four. The rain would have sped up the rate of decomposition, especially if the victim has been here since then."

"So, Wednesday?" Booth asked.

"There is a high amount of insect activity, so it could be later than that. Hodgins can narrow it down. There appear to be several stab wounds to the chest."

"Several?"

"I count seven. Cam can do an autopsy. I would recommend removing this…teacup from the rest of the ride and sending it to the Jeffersonian."

* * *

Daisy was bouncing up and down on the platform as everyone gathered around the teacup.

"Doesn't this just destroy the dreams of going to Disneyland and riding the spinning teacups?" Angela asked.

"These teacups were not in Disneyworld," Brennan argued.

"It's the idea, sweetie."

"I went to Disneyland when I was little," Daisy said. "I met Tinkerbelle, and the Disney princesses. It was the best vacation ever."

"Disneyland is nothing more than a collection of mechanical machines and people in costumes," Brennan said. "It's quite ridiculous."

"It encourages an imaginative mind, Dr. Brennan."

"They should be encouraging knowledge and hard work, not imagination and games."

Cam shook her head. "I'm going with Daisy on this one. Imagination is better than knowledge."

"Ms. Wick, when Cam is done with the autopsy I want you to clean the bones and do a preliminary examination."

"I won't let you down, Dr. Brennan," Daisy quickly replied.

Cam cut off bits of the ragged clothing. "There's a tattoo on the chest, Angela maybe see what you can get from that."

"I'll see what I can do," Angela said.

"I'm going to put stab wounds as cause of death. There are blood stains on the bottom of the teacup."

"The blood would have been washed off the body from the rain," Brennan replied. "With nowhere else to go, it would have collected at the bottom and over time the water evaporated."

"Hodgins do you have anything?" Cam asked.

"Victim's been dead approximately three days," Hodgins replied.

"There is black around his hands and under his fingernails," Brennan noted.

"Yeah, it's a type of oil," Hodgins said. "I haven't narrowed it down yet, but it's used in machine repairs."

"So the victim's a mechanic?" Booth asked.

"You should see if the carnival is missing a mechanic," Brennan suggested.

* * *

Patience glanced down at her schedule before entering the room. She tightened her grip on the shoulder strap of her bag and walked to the front of the room.

"You must be Patience Brennan," the woman writing notes on the board said.

"Yeah," Patience replied shyly.

"Excellent. I'm Miss Zimms, I teach American history, government, and psychology. I put you in the back row, that won't be a problem will it?"

"No."

"Good." She picked up a book and handed it to Patience. "We've just begun chapter five. I hope you'll be able to catch up. I am available after school every day if you need help."

"I doubt I will need help, but thank you."

"You excelled in your history classes in previous schools. I expect the same." She looked up as another student entered. "Good morning, Sarah."

"Good morning, Miss Zimms," the student replied.

"Patience, this is one of the top history students, Sarah Winchester. Sarah, this is our new student, Patience Brennan."

Sarah smiled. "Hi, Patience."

"Hello," Patience replied.

"You'll love it here, don't worry. There isn't one student who doesn't love this school."

"That's reassuring. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, you're not by any chance related to Dr. Temperance Brennan are you? My dad works at the Jeffersonian, in the Egyptology department."

"Dr. Brennan is my mother."

"No way! That is so cool. I never knew she had a daughter."

"It's complicated," Patience admitted.

"Have you been to the Jeffersonian? It's amazing! I've only seen the public parts, and, of course, the Egyptology wing."

"I've seen everything. I've only been there a few times. My grandpa taught at my old school, and he ran an after school program that worked with the Jeffersonian. I helped him with that. I spent a bit of time in the forensic lab."

"Is it as awesome as it's rumored to be?"

"It's pretty cool."

"I should make my dad take me down there someday. He's afraid I'll freak out if there's a body there."

"Would you?"

"Probably."

Patience laughed. "It's mostly bones. They remove the flesh as soon as they do tox screens and autopsies."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "That's gross."

"Not really. It's pretty cool."

"You must be good with science."

"All my subjects are equal in strength."

"I wish I were that lucky," Sarah replied. "My strength is history."

* * *

"I think I have the tattoo," Angela announced. "Let me just improve the image. Here. It's a heart."

"There's a name in it," Cam noted.

Brennan walked in. "You have the tattoo?"

"There, the name on the tattoo is…." Angela paused in shock. "'Temperance'."

Cam and Angela looked to Brennan, who frowned and looked to the body.

"Temperance is a common name," she said, not sounding reassuring.

"So you don't know this man?" Cam asked.

"It is possible that our victim is Robert Wells. He got a tattoo like this when we were together, but that was a long time ago. He would have had the tattoo removed by now."

"Who is he?" Angela asked.

Brennan sighed. "He was my boyfriend when I was a teenager. He is also Patience's father."

(I switched that up now didn't I? Next chapter should be friday. REVIEWS please!


	59. Chapter 59

(AN: thanks to reviewers robbiehsg, Rankor01, Astrae splendent, nertooold54, GirlProto, chymom, SouthunLady, fruityloops156, SquintytotheBone (he may or may not be the last of Bren's past to die…Patience, Max, and Russ are the only ones left… I never realized that Sarah was like Angela. Maybe I'll make her an artist…), Gilmi-Baby, and Lcmen10 (They'll get together eventually. patience is a virtue. As for the love triangle, Sarah will not be the third part of that…). So, there were a couple of you concerned about Sarah's impact, and I just wanted to assure you that she won't be anything like Britney (who will eventually return at least one more time, don't worry). I actually haven't made up a protaganist for this school (yet?), and my plan is to make Sarah Patience's best friend, besides Aaron…if Aaron sticks around (dun, dun, dun)… Now that I've set that scene, I'm going to say REVIEW! And the update will be sooner!

I don't own Bones.

The Man in the Teacup: Part 3

Brennan sat at her desk reading email when Booth walked in.

"Hey, Bones, how are you?" he asked.

Brennan looked at him questioningly. "I'm fine. Our victim was killed with the knife that we found in the chest. We were not able to find fingerprints. It was wiped clean."

"Look, Bones, I'm sure Clark and the interns could handle this case, if you're not able to-"

"I am fine, Booth. I can work on this case. I haven't seen Robert since before Patience and Anthony were born. He told me…he told me to get an abortion, and I left him. I'm not going to care about him because he was murdered. There is no reason I can't work on this case."

"Bones, you knew the victim," Booth gently said. "That makes you a suspect."

"I wouldn't kill Robert Wells, Booth. I don't see why I would be a suspect. I have nothing to gain from Robert Wells' death. If anything I am negatively affected. I have to tell my daughter that she will never meet her father," Brennan realized. "How am I supposed to tell her that? She just started her new school, and is most likely under a great deal of stress. I shouldn't tell her."

"You can't keep it from her."

"I have to get back to examining the bones. They should be cleaned by now."

As she walked by Booth reached out to grab her arm. "Bones, you have to tell her."

"I will. As soon as we solve the case."

"Bones."

"You know I don't do well with telling people their family members are dead. She's never met him-"

"You'll do fine, Bones. I'm going to talk to the carnival owner, you coming?"

"Yes, as long as I can be home by the time Patience gets there."

"To tell her about Robert?"

"To ask her about her day, as is customary for parents to do." Brennan grabbed her coat. "Are we going?"

"Sure thing, Bones."

* * *

In the cafeteria at St. Christopher's Academy, Patience and Sarah took seats at one of the tables, where a small group was already sitting.

"Hey, guys, this is Patience Brennan," Sarah said. "She's new here. Patience, these are some of my friends. Josh, Eric, Anne, Melissa, and Carrie."

"Hi," Patience said.

"Hey, Brennan," Josh replied.

"It's Patience."

"He calls everyone by their last name," Sarah explained.

"Not everyone," Anne argued. "He calls Carrie by her name."

"Because they're dating."

"So, Patience," Melissa began. "How did you end up here?"

"I got kicked out of my old school, and this was the closest school to my house," Patience calmly replied.

"How do you get kicked out of school?"

"Fighting."

"I bet you kick some serious ass," Eric joked.

"She was just some spoiled brat, her dad was the principal so she never even got a slap on the wrist."

"Let me guess, Britney Nelson was the girl," Carrie said.

"How did you know?" Patience asked.

"She used to go to our ballroom dance class," Sarah explained. "No one liked her. She was nothing more than a wannabe. Unfortunately we can't stop her from attending all the parties and events."

"She owned my last school."

"Ugh, she thinks she owns everything," Anne scoffed. "I wish I could be there when her 'daddy' and grandfather croak and she has no one."

"She'll probably end up marrying some unlucky rich guy," Melissa said. "Was she still with Aaron Jenson? They were the 'perfect couple' but we always felt bad for him. He had to put up with her bull all the time."

"Wait, they went out?" Patience asked.

"Yeah," Sarah answered. "They were inseparable up to a few months ago. I think they broke up at the beginning of the school year."

"He stopped hanging out with us," Eric shrugged. "Britney started showing up to our parties and everything alone. We'd rather have him show up alone, he was a good guy."

"That happened this year? That they broke up?"

Everyone nodded.

"They've been on-again-off-again since like seventh grade," Josh said. "Nelson's pathetic, and Jenson doesn't say 'no' to anything. He's too nice."

Patience leaned back in her chair, suddenly finding herself lacking an appetite.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Aaron Jenson was my best friend," Patience whispered. "He said he and Britney were never involved. He said…he said she was nothing to him, that they weren't even friends. That they were never even close to being friends. He lied to me. Aaron lied to me."

* * *

"Dr. Saroyan, have you seen Dr. Brennan?" Daisy asked.

"She just left with Booth to question some people at the carnival," Cam replied.

"Oh. Well, I finished the preliminary examination of the bones, and other than damage caused by the knife there were very few signs of struggle. He had a hairline fracture on his wrist, and several breaks on his knuckles."

"So he fought back?"

"That was my conclusion. He would have only punched his attacker, but there was resistance. That was all I found. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Just…wait for Dr. Brennan to get back. Maybe see if Hodgins needs help."

"No, I don't," Hodgins quickly interrupted. "I compared the oil from our victim's skin to the oil samples I took from the carnival, and they were a perfect match."

"He was working on a machine when he died?" Cam asked. "Why would somebody murder someone who was working on an amusement park ride?"

* * *

"Robert's dead?" the carnival owner, Al Patrickson. "You've gotta be kidding me, he was the best mechanic we've ever had!"

"What was Robert doing here last Friday?" Booth asked.

"He stayed late to fix the machines. The teacups broke a lot, it's a used ride. Robert knew it well, better than Walt. Poor Walt's just working here until his photography business picks up. Robert was trying to make an honest living."

"How long has Robert been an employee?" Brennan asked.

"Fourteen years. Almost fifteen."

"Did he have trouble with any coworkers?" Booth asked.

"The usual arguments. Nothing major. He was too preoccupied to care about what anyone else around here said or thought."

"What was he preoccupied with?"

"The same thing that occupies the mind of every man. A woman."

Booth cast a sideways glance at Brennan. "He had a girlfriend?"

"No. As far as I know, it was complicated.

"How complicated?"

"Robert was…messed up when he first started working here. He'd just gotten off drugs and was a recovering alcoholic. Some woman left him and he didn't take it well. It really hurt him. He was trying to prove himself. He wanted to get her back."

"Did he have contact with this woman?" Booth asked.

"As far as I knew, no. He said he hadn't seen her in…fifteen years. Robert wanted this woman back. She must have been amazing. She was all he talked about. He wanted to start a family with her, or add on to the family they had. Apparently he knocked her up."

Booth noticed Brennan pale slightly.

"What was this woman's name?" Booth asked.

"Temperance. He never gave her last name. But her first name was Temperance."


	60. Chapter 60

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, fruityloops156, nertooold54, robbiehsg, and Gilmi-Baby. So, Patience's reaction is a bit…well there isn't really much of a reaction. Anyway, please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Man in the Teacup: Part 4

Booth watched Brennan walk back towards the SUV. "If we have questions, Mr. Patrickson, we'll let you know."

Without waiting for a reply Booth ran after Brennan.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Yes. I need to get back, Patience will be home soon."

"She won't get out of school for an hour. It'll take her at least twenty minutes to walk home. We have plenty of time. There are still a few people we need to question."

"Booth, no one is here. Due to the investigation the carnival is closed, and the employees are not here. Mr. Patrickson gave you a list of people who worked with Robert in this area of the park."

"We have to find family next."

"Robert had no family. He didn't when I was with him."

"Alright, well I'll take you to the Jeffersonian, and then I'll see if he had any other relations."

"I should see if Ms. Wick found any anomalies on the bones."

Booth looked over at her. "You gonna be okay, Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth. I haven't seen Robert in over a decade, why should his death have any sort of affect on me?"

"So if we didn't see each other for ten years and I suddenly died, you wouldn't be sad?"

"Of course I would be sad. It's different. I've known you for years."

"You had two kids with this guy, and didn't know him?"

"Not long. We were only together for a year before I found out I was pregnant," Brennan replied. "Then I left."

"I thought he didn't want you to have kids."

"You're interrogating me, aren't you?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"You're using the tone that you use in the interrogation room."

"Bones, you're changing the subject."

"He didn't want kids, Booth. Neither of us did at the time. I was nineteen, he was twenty-two. He was trying to talk me into getting an abortion, so I left. He didn't even know I was having twins."

"Has he tried contacting you?"

"Due to the fact that I am a world-renowned forensic anthropologist, and bestselling author, it is not easy for anyone to contact with me, unless they know me."

"He's been near DC for a while."

"I heard, Booth. Okay? I heard everything. I don't want to talk about him right now. Just take me back to the lab. Please."

He returned his full focus to the road and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. They both knew it would be a long ride back.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Patience!" Sarah called.

Patience turned back to wave before walking away from the school. She started home before turning, and deciding to walk to the Jeffersonian instead. The guards let her pass into the lab.

Brennan was back on the platform, examining the remains with Daisy beside her listening intently and eagerly.

"I should tell Booth to look for someone with some injuries. I'm sure there would be some signs from our victim fighting back," Brennan said.

"Mom?" Patience called.

Brennan looked up. "Patience, how was school?"

Patience shrugged. "Fine."

Brennan watched Patience for a moment as the teen set down her bag beside the chair on the platform, then took the chair for herself. Even Brennan could tell something wasn't right with her.

"You already know about your father," Brennan assumed.

"What?" Patience looked up questioningly.

"You look sad."

"I'm fine. What about my father?"

Brennan hesitated. "He's dead."

Patience glanced at the bones on the examination table. "Let me guess, that's him?"

"Yes."

"He was murdered?"

"Yes."

"And you're on the case?"

"Yes. Booth and I are working on the case, as well as Hodgins, Cam, and Ms. Wick."

Patience moved her bag to her lap.

"Do you like St. Christopher's Academy?" Brennan asked

"It's okay," Patience shrugged.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. You know what, I'm going home. Good luck with the case." She threw her bag on her shoulder and walked off the platform.

As Patience walked out the doors of the lab, Angela walked out of her office.

"What's wrong with Patience?" she asked.

"Dr. Brennan just told her that this is her father," Daisy immediately piped up, gesturing to the body.

The other two women glared at her.

"Sorry, was that not my business?" Daisy asked.

"Ms. Wick, why don't you go home for today," Brennan suggested.

"But I-"

"Goodbye, Ms. Wick."

Looking slightly hurt, Daisy took off her lab coat and walked off the platform.

"That was a bit harsh," Angela noted. "How are you doing with this case?"

"Why does everyone think I am upset about this case?" Brennan asked, turning her attention to the bones on the table.

"Sweetie, Booth called and told me to keep an eye on you. He told me what Mr. Patrickson said about Robert. Booth's worried, and frankly so am I."

"You should not stress, Angela. It's bad for a woman to stress during pregnancy."

Angela moved her hands to her hips. "You should get some rest, Bren. Go home, be with your daughter."

"She seemed fine with the fact that her father is dead. It's not like she ever met him."

"That's not the point. Her father is dead. She just lost her brother. You're all she has, Sweetie, she needs someone right now, whether she admits it or not. She's like you, she compartmentalizes."

"Angela, I have to figure out who killed Robert. Patience said she was fine. I'm not going to bother her."

"You shouldn't be involved in this investigation. Go home. There's nothing here that we can't handle."

"I am the forensic anthropologist. No one else is qualified enough to find clues from the bones. I am going to help with this case. I'm fine, Angela, I'm fine."

"I'm not the only one who should avoid stress. Bren, in the past three months, you've identified your son as a victim, and found out he was murdered by the person who adopted him. You took in your daughter, and are getting closer to her than you probably realize. Now your ex, and the baby-daddy is dead, and you just found out he wanted a family with you. Between the two of us, the only one stressing is you."

Brennan took a deep breath and picked up the skull to examine it.

"Did you love him?" Angela quietly asked.

"Love is a reaction of-"

"Don't start that. Did you love him? Would you have let him back into your life?"

"There is a small fracture on the occipital bone. Based on the absence of recalcification, I believe this was inflicted by the assailant."

At that moment Booth entered the lab, stopping short of the platform.

"You're avoiding my question," Angela accused.

"No, I would not have let him back into my life. However, I would have told him that he needed to be a good father to Patience, because I can't do this alone. I would have made him spend time with Patience so she would have a father. She needs a father. She needs someone other than me."

"You don't think you're enough for her?"

"Ange, I can't help but to think that maybe if I'd stayed with Robert he would have changed his mind. Anthony would still be alive."

"You can't blame yourself for Anthony's death."

"If I had kept them-"

"Bones you had nothing to do with Anthony's death," Booth said.

Brennan looked up in alarm. "How long have you been there? Why are you here?"

"I just got here. A couple agents went to Robert's house a couple hours ago to see what they could find. They just got back," Booth explained.

"Did they find anything?"

Booth set out a box on one of the tables. He pulled out a stack of various photographs. All taken from various distances, and angles. Most were of Brennan, several were of Patience, and a smaller number of Anthony.

"There's more," Booth pulled out a stack of schedules.

They flipped through the schedules. The group labeled 'Brennan' was fairly simple, as was the stack labeled 'Anthony'. Brennan flipped through the stack labeled 'Patience'.

"He knew I had her," Brennan said "He has our address listed under home."

"Oh my god," Angela gasped. "He was stalking them?"


	61. Chapter 61

(AN: thanks to reviewers fruityloops156, SquintytotheBone, robbiehsg (I probably won't do a V-day piece. I've never had a bf, and I'm always a bit bitter about all the lovey holidays. It would end up being really really awful. But I agree, the promo looked really intriguing.), and Rankor01. Only four, but I'll update one more time today, because I want to get this fanfic-isode done this weekend (even though I'm slacking and I've only written part of the next one on paper). Please REVIEW and I will update first thing in the morning.)

I don't own Bones.

The Man in the Teacup: Part 5

As Patience heard the phone ring, she ran down the stairs to answer it, assuming it was her mother.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, Patience, it's Aaron," the person on the other end of the line replied.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard from you in a few days. I wanted to see if you started a new school today."

Patience glared at the wall in front of her. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. I made some friends. They know you."

Aaron was silent for a second. "They do?"

"And they know Britney."

"Patience-"

"You said you hated her. You said there was never anything between the two of you."

"There's not. You're going to believe a bunch of people you just met over me?"

Patience wiped away tears that hadn't even fallen. "Yes. I am. I can't believe I didn't see it. She looks at you like you belong to her."

"I don't even like Britney. It's just something that our parents wanted. You know I hate saying no to my parents."

"You expect me to believe that? Please, Aaron, an 'arranged' relationship?"

"It's the truth."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?"

"You wouldn't have given me the time of day if I said I used to go out with her."

"You're right. I wouldn't have. I would have been a loner, just like I was everywhere else. But no, you kept insisting that I let you in, and I did. I'll never make that mistake again."

"Patience, please, I'm sorry-"

"I don't care, Aaron. Don't…don't call again." She slammed the phone down and burst into tears.

* * *

Brennan set the photographs down. "That isn't Robert's handwriting. He was left-handed."

Angela picked up one of the schedules. "You're right. It's written in pencil, if he was left-handed the excess lead would be smudged from left to right."

"The person who wrote this was most definitely not left-handed," Brennan concluded.

"So, this isn't Robert's?" Booth asked.

"No," Brennan answered in relief. "It is not his handwriting."

She suddenly walked off the platform and into her office. Booth followed, while Angela stood and continued to look through the box of evidence. Brennan grabbed her coat.

"I have to find Patience," she said, brushing past Booth. "If someone is stalking my daughter, I at least want her with me."

"I'll drive, we can use the siren."

"She probably just went home," Brennan argued.

"Bones, let me drive you."

She hesitated only a moment longer before nodding.

* * *

Patience heard the door open and quickly wiped her tears.

"Patience?" Brennan called.

"In here," Patience replied.

Brennan entered the room. "You've been crying."

"I'm fine, it's nothing," she lied.

"I'm going to take you back to the lab. I want you to stay in my office for a while."

"Why?"

"Just come."

"Mom, what's going on?" Patience demanded.

"I don't want to scare you."

"I've been held hostage at gunpoint, and shot. I can handle it," Patience snapped.

"Someone's been stalking us, and Anthony when he was alive. I want you to come back to the Jeffersonian."

"You're overreacting."

"I've learned that when people overreact, it helps to humor them."

"Fine. I'm coming." Patience picked up her schoolbag and followed Brennan out of the house. She jumped into the back of the SUV. "Hi, Agent Booth."

"Hey, Patience. You okay?"

"Fine."

"Your uh, makeup's running."

Patience grimaced and pulled a mirror out of her purse. Brennan glanced back at her.

"Patience, why were you crying?" she asked.

"I'm not."

"Based on the running makeup, and your red eyes and nose, you were."

"Just don't worry about it."

"Patience-"

"I'm fine, Dr. Brennan! Okay?"

Brennan was about to say something else, when she noticed Booth shake his head at her. She glanced at Patience again before facing forward.

They walked into the lab and Patience went straight for Brennan's office, barely glancing at the others gathering on the platform.

"Hey, Booth, you might want to see this," Cam called when she saw them.

She and Angela were gathered around the box, still going through its contents. Brennan walked up to the platform, followed closely by Booth.

"What is it, Angela?" Booth asked.

Angela held up a photo of Robert. Robert's face was a red circle, crossed with an 'x'.

"Someone wanted him dead?" Brennan asked. "Someone who lived in a house under his name."

Booth held up his phone to his ear. "I need to know if Robert Wells had someone else living in that house with him…thanks." Booth turned to Angela and Brennan. "Walt Andrews. The guy who reported the body."

"It would throw blame off of him."

Hodgins walked up to the platform. "Hey guys, you might wanna hear this. There was a chemical mixed in with the dirt under the fingernails, it's used to develop photographs."

"Mr. Patrickson mentioned Walt was a photographer," Brennan said.

"Well if they were living in the same house, it would be natural for Robert to pick up some of the chemicals."

Brennan picked up the skull. "The fracture on the occipital bone has a unique shape. I would bet it somehow matched something that was used against Robert. If we figure out the weapon used to bit him over the head, it could tell us who killed him."

"So what it is?" Booth asked.

Brennan lifted her head for just a moment to glare at him. "There's a circular imprint around fracture."

"A camera lens?" Angela guessed.

"That is a possibility. I will need to match a specific lens to the wound, but I believe this blow would have knocked our victim unconscious. He was then stabbed several times in the chest, and he bled to death. Is that enough to make the arrest?"

"It's enough to get a warrant," Booth said. "I'll have the FBI get Walt Andrews' cameras, and get him in for questioning."

"Booth," Brennan called after him. "I'm going with you."

He started to argue, only to turn and realize she was already walking off the platform.

"I will be able to determine which camera was used on Robert," Brennan said. "Angela, please make sure Patience does not leave."

"Okay, but are you sure you should be going?"

"Yes, Angela. I will be fine. Booth will be there."


	62. Chapter 62

(AN: thanks to reviewers robbiehsg (Brennan may or may not miss Robert, I doubt he will be spoken of after this fanfic-isode but I am not sure yet), nertooold54, Astrae splendent, Rankor01, and Gilmi-Baby. So, Walt is a bit unbelievably delusional here…sorry about that. This fanfic-isode isn't as good as I wanted it to be. Anyway, please REVIEW so I have a reason to type up the next fanfic-isode. Otherwise it will be a while.)

I don't own Bones.

The Man in the Teacup: Part 6

"Angela?"

Angela turned. "Hey, Sweetie, what's up?"

Patience took a few more steps into the office. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"Is it wrong that…that I'm not upset about Robert Wells' death?"

Angela smiled slightly, knowing this wasn't the intended question. "Everyone grieves in their own way."

"Yeah, but…I'm more upset about the fact that I'll never even meet my father than the fact that he's dead. I know he didn't want me, but I still would've liked to at least meet him. Even if I didn't introduce myself as his daughter."

"He knew who you were."

"But he didn't look for me. Dr. Brennan said he was opposed to having children. It's not that I don't believe her. You guys say Brennan didn't want children, but she's changed her mind…I think."

"She's changed her mind. Don't worry. You're not going anywhere."

"Not until she gets herself killed," Patience muttered.

"Booth won't let that happen." Angela set down the tablet she'd been holding. "Okay, what's the real reason you're here?"

"I found something out…about Aaron. I'm not sure what it means, and you know more about this kind of stuff than my mom would."

Angela smiled and sat down next to Patience on the couch. "Aaron's gay, isn't he?"

"What? No. I don't…I don't think so. Although if what I just found out is true I wouldn't blame him for giving up on girls."

"What did you find out?"

"He used to date Britney Nelson."

"Britney Nelson? As in the girl who you got into fights with?"

Patience nodded.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"You would only be saying that if it meant something bad."

"He didn't tell you about it?"

"No. I noticed Britney hitting on him, but…when I asked, he said it was nothing. Sarah and the others at St. C's said he and Britney attended a lot of…parties and events, you know the rich people stuff, together. Apparently they've dated off and on since seventh grade. That's…bad, isn't it?"

"It doesn't sound good. But you're young, you're fourteen years old. It's too early to be worrying about boys. Trust me, there will plenty of time for that later."

"Aaron and I aren't like that, Angela. We're just friends."

"Like Bren and Booth?"

Patience rolled her eyes. "No. Like two teenagers who are just friends."

"And like Brennan, you're in love with Aaron."

"And like my mother, I don't believe love is anything more than a chemical reaction in the brain. I don't love Aaron. At the moment, I wouldn't care if I never saw him again." Patience stood up and walked out of the artist's office.

* * *

Booth and Brennan wandered through the crowds of the recently opened carnival. Walt Andrews was standing by the control panel of the teacup ride. There was still a gap where the teacup had been removed.

Walt looked up as they drew near. He said something to the coworker beside him, and approached them. He seemed to not notice Booth, only having eyes for Brennan. That didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"At last we meet, Temperance," he whispered.

Brennan looked to Booth who was more than ready to cuff Walt.

"Walt Andrews, you're under arrest for the murder of Robert Wells," Booth said.

Walt allowed Booth to cuff him, still watching Brennan. "I'm assuming you won't wait for me?"

"I don't know what that means," Brennan lied.

Booth tightened the cuffs slightly more than he should have. "Alright, stop hitting on my partner. You have the right to remain silent, please exercise that right."

"Robert didn't deserve a woman as flawless as you, Temperance," Walt continued. "And the children, they deserved a father who would be a role model. That would be me. He didn't care, for you or anyone! I love you!"

"That's enough," Booth growled.

"He wasn't good enough for you. He would have left you again!"

"That might not have been true," Brennan said.

"I would never leave you."

Booth motioned for the waiting police officers. They quickly approached, two of them mostly dragging the struggling man away.

"He's not even their real father! I had a DNA test done, and it was negative!"

Booth looked up to see Brennan frown.

"That is not possible," she argued halfheartedly.

"It is," Walt insisted. "But you knew that. You're so smart, just like Patience is, and Anthony was. If you were going to settle with Robert, you deserved to know the truth."

"That's enough!" Booth shouted.

"I know you! I'll never leave you like he did! I would never tell you to murder _our _children!"

The cops slammed the door closed, effectively silencing Walt's claims.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked, turning her away from the leaving police car.

She nodded and they returned to the SUV. Brennan stared out the window.

"What if he's right?" she asked quietly.

"Come on, Bones, Walt is…a murderer, and a lunatic. He was just trying to get to you."

She still didn't look at him. "What if I said I have been thinking the same thing?"

Booth glanced over. "What?"

"Patience and Anthony share similar bone structures with me, however…I saw no similarities between them and Robert. I do not believe he is their father."

"You said he was."

"I believed he was. There is…one other possibility."

"Who?"

"I don't know. It was one night, during an argument with Robert. I left, I needed to find sexual activity, and…woke up in a motel room the next day."

"Alone?" Booth questioned.

"There was a man, but I just got dressed and left. I don't know who he was, I didn't really look. As I said it was a one night thing. I never believed it was possible for me to end up pregnant from that but not from the multiple times I engaged in sexual intercourse with Robert. The statistics were in favor of them being Robert's so that's what I believe."

"Are you going to have a DNA test done?"

"I want to know, Booth. I have to know the truth."

* * *

Patience sat in Brennan's desk staring at the phone. She picked it up, but immediately put it back down. A moment later Brennan walked in with Booth.

"Are you ready to go home, Patience?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Bren, can we talk?" Angela called.

Patience leaned back in the chair, while Brennan walked over to where her friend stood. Angela handed her a stack of papers.

"What's this?"

"Apparently Walt had a DNA test done, for Robert, Anthony, and Patience."

"I know. Walt told us about it, when Booth made the arrest. It's negative."

"Have you told Patience?"

"No. Booth and I just got here."

"Well, you need to talk to Patience."

"Why? Is she upset about Robert's death?"

"She's upset that she isn't upset. And she's having boy troubles."

"With Aaron?"

"She has told you?"

"He's been calling and apologizing to Patience several times a day."

"Well, she needs a woman's guidance."

"I will talk to her. Why did she talk to you about this?"

Angela smiled. "Apparently she thinks I'm more knowledgeable than you in matters of the heart. I agree with her. You've already corrupted her into not believing in love."

"I have nothing to do with her beliefs."

This caused the artist to roll her eyes. "You're her mother. You're the biggest role model in her life."


	63. Chapter 63

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, nertooold54, robbiehsg (I actually considered the one night stand several years before they actually meet (that was actually going to be another twist they found, and Brennan was going to have suspicions about it during this fanfic-isode, and actually have a DNA test done that comes back positive but she would have kept it to herself for a while, (even though I am fairly sure it's been done several times before)), but my friend Matt said that would be really lame and stupid and cliche, so Patience and Anthony's father may remain a mystery forever because I don't feel like actually letting them find another possibility, and Booth is kind of becoming a father figure anyway so I might just leave it alone.). Okay, I know I just updated like an hour ago, but I am going back to my grandpa's early today, so I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. If you want chapters this weekend (Because I have a feeling this weeks episode is going to disappoint us), please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Man in the Teacup: Part 7

Patience sat in the kitchen by the phone when Brennan came in. Brennan got two shot glasses and a bottle out of a cupboard.

"Has Aaron called again?" Brennan asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"He's been calling quite frequently."

"I hadn't noticed," Patience lied.

"Angela said something about him in a relationship with Britney."

Patience didn't reply.

"Why haven't you talked to me about it?"

"You would tell me it's ridiculous," Patience said quietly. "And that it would be illogical for me to know everything about someone after only a few months, so secrets are likely to exist."

"So, you believe Angela is more knowledgeable in romantic matters?"

"Let's be honest, Mom, your idea of romance is sex."

"I would not suggest you have sexual intercourse with Aaron. In some cultures you would already be married with possibly several children by now. However in modern America, most of the population would believe you are too young to be sexually active."

"I walked in at the wrong moment," Booth muttered from the doorway.

Patience snorted. "Yeah, kind of."

"Booth knows about serious relationships," Brennan pointed out.

"There's no relationship. I don't need Booth's help. I'm handling it."

"By not returning his calls?"

"By ending a doomed friendship."

"You know if Bones never spoke to me after our first case, we would still hate each other," Booth said.

"You forced me to speak to you by having the airport security hold me for questioning," Brennan reminded him.

"Yeah, but you could've walked away at any time."

"But I didn't."

"And look at us now."

"I get it," Patience broke in. "You two met, got along, hated each other for a while, became friends, and now you just need jump in the sack 'cause you're making me gag, and _all _of us are tired of waiting." The teen smirked at the looks of surprise of both adults. "Goodnight."

After the awkwardness slightly subsided, Booth and Brennan sat down at the kitchen table for their after case drink.

"She took news of Robert not being her father rather well," Brennan said after several silent moments.

"That's good," Booth replied.

"She doesn't want me to find out who her biological father is. She said she doesn't need to know."

"You can't force knowledge on someone, Bones."

"I am aware of that. I just thought it was an abnormal request. I want to know."

"How are you going to figure it out, Bones? Get a DNA sample for every man on the Atlantic coast?"

"Angela found out who her husband was, and she did not have a name. I have to try, Booth."

"Angela had a photograph."

"I have DNA, or partial DNA."

He set down the shot glass. "Alright."

"What?"

"I'm going to help you."

"Booth, you don't have to-"

"You didn't have to become my partner." He clinked their shot glasses together. "If you want to know, we'll figure it out."


	64. Chapter 64

(AN: thanks to reviewers Astrae splendent, Gilmi-Baby, serie-bones (gracias?), nertooold54, robbiehsg (I don't know what Aaron is going to do yet, I might have Patience be the one to make up with him. But he'll keep trying, and eventually will return. Unfortunately it won't be in this fanfic-isode), SuperBie, Rankor01, fruityloops156, and SquintytotheBone.

So, I was going to put the Gravedigger episode here (ignoring the actual episode, where Gravedigger was killed), but I decided to use some of the suggestions before you guys think I'm ignoring them. Anyway the town in this fanfic-isode is not real, but I read this book once (_Running Out of Time _by Margaret Peterson Haddix, amazing book, by the way) in which the people lived in the mid-nineties, but believed they were in the eighteen hundreds. Only the adults and some of the oldest children knew the truth, and no one left, and I don't think anyone came in. Anyway, that is kind of what the town in this one is like, so it's completely fictional. Also, the closest thing I have to 1770's dialogue, is "the Crucible" so, it's not the best.

Also, while I'm already apologizing, writer's block has struck again like a freaking curse, and I'm even having trouble with school assignments, so I only have a couple chapters of this fanfic-isode done. I'm really sorry. I've tried, but this week was hectic. I promise I will post as much as I can this weekend, but the next chapter is the only one I have done. Please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

This fanfic-isode is based off the body suggestion by **Lady-Josie** of a family burned to death in their home, and I've also thrown in a request from **SquintytotheBone** for B&B to go undercover (but unfortunately they won't be alone…), and I guess a little for the people requesting Sweets.

The Patriots in the House: Part 1

The flames bursting from the colonial house lit up the night sky as colonists raced to the scene. Some brought buckets of water, which were thrown on the house. Others just watched in terror as the roof slowly fell in, piece by piece.

"Elizabeth!" a woman cried.

She ran towards the house, but was caught by her husband. She fell into him, and sank to the ground sobbing.

"Did they get out?" he called to another.

The desperate mood became grave as the house flattened and a wave of heat was sent out towards the crowd. The woman screamed louder, and efforts to stop the fire slowly ceased.

After dawn the small group of fire investigators slowly packed up their equipment. The head investigator approached the town minister, who had stood watching the entire event.

"We will need access to the crime scene," the investigator said.

The minister hesitated. "I cannot allow that."

"Reverend Mason, this fire was purposely started. Four people were killed in the fire. This is a murder investigation. That takes precedence over your beliefs and wishes."

"How long will this take?"

"Arson investigations alone can take weeks, possibly longer-"

"I cannot allow that. No one here would kill their brothers and sisters. We must put them to rest immediately."

"A murder investigation demands autopsies and examinations of the bodies."

The woman rushed over. "Was it Elizabeth?"

The investigator looked to her. "We aren't sure, but we will let you know as soon as we have identified the victims."

A young man walked up. "Mother, you must calm down. You're going to have an anxiety attack."

The woman nodded.

"Isabelle, why don't you go home?" Reverend Mason suggested. "Have Anne make you some tea."

She nodded.

"We will pray for you."

"Thank you, Reverend Mason," she whispered.

The young man looked at the fire investigator in curiosity, and even more curiosity at the vehicles.

"Thomas, you would do well to go to get to Mr. Black's for your apprenticeship," Reverend Mason warned softly.

Thomas glanced at the house and investigators again before nodding. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Sweets looked in annoyance between the two people in front of him. "I can recommend the FBI keep your partnership severed."

Booth leaned forward, sitting on the edge of the couch. "We can work together."

"We've solved several cases in the past few weeks," Brennan added. "That proves our partnership is fine."

Sweets leaned back in his chair, covering his face with his hands before jumping to his feet. "Okay." He pointed to Booth. "You took the gamble." He turned to Brennan. "You turned him down, and both of you ran from each other ." Back to Booth. "You found someone else, someone you insisted you loved." To Brennan. "Out of jealousy, you told him you regretted your decision-"

"I was not jealous," Brennan argued.

"You regretted your decision," Sweets continued. "Then Booth turned _you _down. The two of you can't keep ignoring this. It needs to be addressed before your partnership is officially reinstated.

"What?" Booth shouted, at the same time Brennan said: "There's nothing to address."

Booth glanced at her. "Sweets, you know we can work together."

"You two are missing your moment," Sweets groaned.

"The thought that two people have 'a moment' is ridiculous," Brennan said. "You can't destroy our partnership because we aren't sleeping together. That's abuse of power. The FBI has strict rules against relationships between partners."

Someone knocked on the door and stuck their head in. "Hacker wants to see all three of you in his office immediately."

"What for?" Booth asked.

The guy shrugged. "He just wants you there now."

Booth and Brennan exchanged a wary glance.

(I need inspiration! Please REVIEW!)


	65. Chapter 65

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, fruityloops156 (I'm not exactly sure where this case is going yet, I'm still writing it so even I'm not quite sure who did it yet...), SuperBie, Rankor01, robbiehsg (I highly doubt Aaron will be in this fanfic-isode.), B-BSILENCESURRENDER, and SquintytotheBone.

So, again, writer's block is kicking my butt. This is the last chapter I have completed, but I won't give up trying. I will do my best to update again this weekend. I know what's going to happen, but it's not going into words very well (If that makes any sense...) Anyway, please REVIEW becuase that's helping a little bit. I also might connect the plots of this fanfic-iode and the next one (kinda like the British episodes), but it's going to depend on what I can write. So sorry.

I don't own Bones.

This fanfic-isode is based off the body suggestion by **Lady-Josie** of a family burned to death in their home, and I've also thrown in a request from **SquintytotheBone** for B&B to go undercover (but unfortunately they won't be alone…), and I guess a little for the people requesting Sweets.

The Patriots in the House: Part 2

"Happy Birthday!"

Patience glanced up at her overly peppy best friend. "What?"

Sarah smiled, sitting down in her usual seat beside Patience. "The school posts birthdays. Today you're on there."

Patience glanced at the planner. "Oh. I hadn't noticed."

"Hasn't anyone said 'happy birthday'? Even your mom?"

"No. She had to be in work early for an evaluation or something. She was gone before I got up. I'm sure she forgot. It's not like I've ever even celebrated my birthday."

"Well that sucks." Sarah's face suddenly lit up. "We should all go out after school. There's this diner on the corner of-"

"The Royal Diner?" Patience guessed.

"You've been there?"

"Yeah, my mom and Agent Booth go there a lot. They have amazing pie."

"I know, right? So?"

"I don't think-"

"Come on, you have to celebrate your birthday."

"It doesn't matter, Sarah. I'll be fine without going out."

"You're impossible. We're going after school, meet us at the main entrance."

Patience rolled her eyes. At that moment a student aide walked in and handed a slip to the teacher.

"Patience Brennan, they want you in the office to go home."

"Looks like Dr. Brennan didn't forget, and you're being sprung," Sarah whispered.

"She wouldn't pull me out of school."

Confused, Patience gathered her books and took the slip of paper from the teacher. She double-checked the paper, seeing her name really was on the slip. She entered the office, stopping at the sight of a FBI agent standing in the middle of the room.

"Patience Brennan?" the man asked.

"Yes," she slowly answered.

"Could you please come with me? I have to take you to meet your mother, and Agent Booth at the Hoover."

"Why?"

"I was just told to bring you."

"Should I be worried?"

The agent shrugged. "I was just told to bring a letter to your principal and bring you to the Hoover."

"How do I know this isn't a trick and you're kidnapping me?"

He pulled out his badge. "Proof enough?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No. But I'm fairly sure I could kick your ass, and I know the way to the Hoover, so one wrong turn and you'll find yourself waking up five years from now."

He smiled, believing it to be a joke, and took her away.

* * *

The Jeffersonian team gathered around the four burned bodies laid out on the platform.

"Shouldn't Dr. Brennan be here?" Wendell asked.

"She's at the Hoover with Booth and Sweets," Cam replied. "All they need is positive identification, and anything suggesting murder before arson."

"Are they getting their partnership back?" Hodgins asked.

"They've been partners for the past month," Angela said.

"Not officially. Brennan was only listed as a consultant in the paperwork," Cam answered.

"They lied to the FBI?"

"No one asked. It just wasn't mentioned that she went into the field. These two are adolescents, this one is a child, and the last is an adult. The adult and child are female, the other two are male."

"That fits the description of the alleged victims," Wendell said, consulting the paperwork.

"Who would kill a single mother and three children?" Angela questioned.

"The intend may have just been property damage."

"In the middle of the night?"

Cam shrugged.

"Why wasn't Dr. Brennan called to the crime scene?" Wendell asked.

"Apparently these remains are from a historic community."

"Like Williamsburg?" Angela inquired.

"Without the tourists. From what investigators said it's a fenced in town, and harder to get into than area 51. No tourists go in, only a small list of approved companies bringing them supplies."

"So they just pretend to live in the past?"

"Yep. According to them it's 1771."

* * *

"You want us to go undercover?" Booth asked.

The four of them were in the conference room, discussing a new case.

Hacker nodded. "This is a small, tight knit community. The only way in is to join them. You and Dr. Brennan have the best history of undercover work."

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan have not officially been reinstated," Sweets reminded him.

"Which is why you will be joining them."

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I have also spoken to Rebecca Stinson and gotten permission for Parker to join you, as well as Patience. They will be excused from school, and we will be email their assignments."

"You're sending kids undercover?" Booth asked.

"It will be easier for you to portray a family than just a couple."

"Couple?" the three asked.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan will be going as Seeley and Temperance Mercer. They have no access to current events, so there is no chance of your names being recognized. Patience and Parker will be your children, and Dr. Sweets will be your nephew Lance Mercer," Hacker explained. "You will have privacy in the confines of your house, and will have communications with the Jeffersonian."

"How will we be fitting into the community?" Sweets asked.

"You and Agent Booth will be taking over the general store, previously run by the alleged victim's late husband, and sons. Reverend Mason is the man with most power in the town, and he has been alerted of your decision to join their community already."

"We don't have a choice in this?"

The door to the conference room opened and an agent allowed Parker Booth, Rebecca Stinson, and Patience Brennan to enter.

"Dad!" Parker shouted.

"Hey, bub," Booth said.

"What's going on?" Patience asked.

"We are being sent undercover," Brennan replied.

"We?"

"You, Parker, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, and Dr. Sweets," Hacker answered.

"Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this?"

"The community you will be going to is known as Williamstown. They live as if the year is 1771. There will be no modern technology, however if you are careful you should have no problems using it inside the house. Agent Booth, Dr Sweets, and Dr. Brennan have been told more details about the case, and will remain in constant contact with the Jeffersonian. The only thing we require you and Parker to do is go along with pretending to be living in this time period."

"It sounds like a game," Parker said.

"A childish game," Patience added.

She ignored the glares from Booth and Hacker.

"How long will they be there?" Rebecca asked.

"However long it takes to solve the case. I sent letters to the schools, and will call them as soon as we finish here. We should be able to arrange their actual school work to be sent to them. The town has a school, only because it is required by the state, but children only attend through eight grade. They also only learn simple math, reading, and writing."

"This is allowed in the United States?" Patience asked.

"Williamstown is similar to an Amish community, but more isolated and they have less technology."

"Less technology and outside contact than the Amish?" Patience repeated. "Is that seriously possible?"

(Please REVIEW!)


	66. Chapter 66

(AN: thanks to reviewers fruityloops156, SquintytotheBone, robbiehsg (Aaron might be in this one, probably only mentioned, but if he is it won't be until the end. He'll return though, eventually, I'm sorry.), Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan (so, I've yet to fix that time machine in the garage, so updating yesterday (or the day before yesterday now?) isn't possible…but I try to update when I can.), SuperBie, Rankor01, nertooold54, RIDE-to-the-MAX, and Astrae splendent.

So this might be the last chapter for the weekend. If I get another chapter written I promise to update, but it's not looking good. Until then, Please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

This fanfic-isode is from a body suggestion by Lady-Josie of a family burned to death in their home, I've also thrown in a request from SquintytotheBone for Booth and Brennan to go undercover, and a little bit for everyone wanting Sweets.

The Patriots in the House: Part 3

Patience adjusted her colonial style clothing again. "This case better not last long. I hate these clothes."

Brennan glanced back from the front of the horse drawn carriage.

"No interesting facts on that, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Actually I agree, this clothing is very uncomfortable," Brennan replied.

"But we look so cool!" Parker said.

Patience rolled her eyes. "You're wearing pants. I hate dresses."

"We have to pretend we're used to this," Sweets said. "Otherwise we will stand out, and most likely not accepted into their society."

"'Cause we totally want to fit in here," Patience muttered.

She leaned forward and looked at the small group of buildings.

"This place looks boring," she said.

"Where are we going, Bones?" Booth asked, ignoring Patience's comment.

Bone looked at the small map they had ."I believe the general store is that building on the left. Our house should be down that road to the left."

"That's Reverend Mason," Sweets said, gesturing to a man standing by the church. "Hacker said we had to check in with him when we got here."

"Stop here, Booth," Brennan said.

"The nicknames have to stop as well," Sweets said. "You'll have to call each other by your given names."

"Of course."

Booth pulled back on the reins and stopped the horses. The five got out, Booth and Brennan walked ahead of the others.

"Keep quiet," Booth whispered.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Reverend Mason?" Booth asked.

"You must be Mr. Seeley Mercer," Reverend Mason replied.

"Yes, sir. This here's my…wife, Temperance, my daughter Patience, and son Parker, and my nephew Lance."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. It is not often that we receive new citizens."

"I wonder why," Patience muttered, earning a glare from Booth.

The reverend smiled. "Have you found your house yet?"

"We just got into town," Booth told him.

"If you should need anything at all, do not hesitate to call upon anyone in this community." He reached into his pocket. "This is the key to the general store, and another for the house. I believe your belongings were delivered earlier."

"We should be settling in then," Brennan said.

"Of course, I will not hold you back longer. Your home is down that road a ways. There is a town meeting this evening, it is mandatory for all heads of family to attend. In the morning will be a mass, in which we will pray for our brothers and sisters the good Lord has recently taken from this life."

Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but Booth interrupted her.

"We will be there," Booth assured him.

"Well, then, if you would kindly excuse me, I should be returning to my duties."

They waited for Reverend Mason to walk away before returning to the carriage.

"Why didn't you want me to speak?" Brennan demanded.

"He was a reverend, Bones, a man of God," Booth replied.

"I understand that. Are you worried I would have argued that the possibility of a so-called greater being goes against everything learned from scientific research-"

"It's faith, Mom," Patience said.

The adults turned to her questioningly.

She shrugged. "You gotta respect the man upstairs."

"You believe in a god?" Brennan asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you why."

* * *

Hodgins walked onto the platform. "I found particulates near the ashes on the wrists that may be from a type of nylon rope."

"They were tied up?" Wendell asked.

Hodgins shrugged. "I can't think of another way rope would be mixed in with it."

Cam consulted the photographs from the scene. "It doesn't look like they would have been tied up. All four bodies were sprawled out in the debris."

"Didn't the second floor cave in?"

"They believe the fire was started from the second floor. If our victims were dead before the floor caved in, and the rope had been burned through, they would have landed differently than they died."

"So this is murder?" Wendell said.

"I'll add it to the list of what to tell Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"List?" Hodgins asked.

"We have to make a list, so that when they contact us we don't forget anything."

"Why can't we just call them?"

"They're not supposed to use phones where they are. We have to wait for them to contact us."

"I don't see Dr. Brennan agreeing to that," Wendell said.

"This _is _a murder investigation. I doubt there's much Dr. Brennan wouldn't agree with. They should be contacting us sometime this evening."

* * *

Patience glanced around the small room. A moment later Brennan entered, and set a box on one of the beds.

"Parker and Booth will be sharing the other room," Brennan said. "And Dr. Sweets is going to be sleeping on the couch."

"Dr. Sweets drew the short straw?"

"What short straw?"

"Never mind, it's an expression."

Brennan pulled a small wrapped object from the box. She handed it to Patience.

"What is this?" Patience asked.

"It is customary for people to receive gifts on their birthdays. Angela recommended it."

Slowly and carefully Patience tore through the paper, and opened the box. "You got me a cell phone?"

"Yes. I'm sorry you won't be able to openly use it until this case is over, and I was going to wait until it was over, but I assumed you would want to remain in contact with friends. I had the salesperson enter the numbers you had on that sheet on your desk. They assured me you would be able to figure out how it worked."

"Yeah. Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you don't like that particular phone it can be exchanged within a month."

"It's fine, Mom, it's a cell phone. It's awesome."

Brennan smiled and left the room.

Patience opened the list of contacts. She glanced at the open door then at the phone again sadly. The first name on the list was Aaron Jenson.


	67. Chapter 67

(AN: thanks to reviewers Astrae splendent (maybe…eventually. Soon.), nertooold54, SquintytotheBone, robbiehsg, fruityloops156, Rankor01, and Gilmi-Baby. So this is the last chapter of this fanfic-isode I have done, but I promise to write as much as I can this week and update ASAP on Friday. Please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

This fanfic-isode is based off a suggestion by Lady-Josie of a family burned to death in their home, and I've also thrown in a request from SquintytotheBone for B&B to go undercover and I guess a little for the people requesting Sweets.

The Patriots in the House: Part 4

"Nice dress," Cam said sarcastically over the video chat.

"Thank you," Brennan replied. "Have you found anything that might help with this?"

"It's not an accidental death. Hodgins found that our victims were tied up while the house was burning."

"So definitely murder?" Booth asked.

"Looks like it. We're still examining the remains. Wendell's cleaning the bones now. I've sent the x-rays. Wendell has already looked at them."

"Did he find any anomalies?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing major," Wendell replied from off-screen. "Other than minor fractures from a possible struggle, but that would only support the belief that they were murdered. There were also signs of their wrists and ankles being bound."

"Which we already know. When will the bones be clean?"

"They will be ready for examination within the hour."

"I want you to get a live feed of your examination."

"Sure thing."

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Angela asked, hiding a sly smile.

"Booth and Parker are in one bedroom, and Patience and I are in the other," Brennan answered.

"Won't it seem strange that you two aren't sharing a room?"

"Why is that strange? We're not actually married, Angela."

"Yeah, but you're pretending to be."

Patience walked up behind Brennan and Booth, leaning forward on their shoulders. "But then I'd be the one on the couch, Angela."

"Hey, sweetie, happy birthday. How are you handling this?" Angela asked.

"Thanks, and don't go there. But Dr. B gave me a phone, so it's not as bad. Thanks for putting it in her head, by the way."

Angela smiled. "You're teenager. Parties, drinking, boys. It's fun. I wish I'd had a cell phone at that age. It would have saved my parents a lot of trouble."

"Angela, I would appreciate you not putting ideas into my daughter's head," Brennan replied. "I would much rather her focus on school."

"Right." Patience rolled her eyes. "Can I go into the village?"

"There's a murderer out there," Booth said.

"And you're not really my father. Mom?"

"I agree with Booth," Brennan replied.

"Mom! For god's sake I'll take the kid with me."

"Parker is staying near the house," Booth argued.

"I was referring to Sweets, but Parker is welcome."

"No," the partners replied.

"Sweets would be useless if something happened anyway," Booth added.

"Hey!" Sweets complained from another room.

"Don't you think I know that?" Patience asked. "I was just gonna throw him to the sharks and run."

Brennan looked up. "It would be highly unlikely for a shark to appear-"

"Got it, Mom. I was joking."

Angela and Cam were holding back laughter on the computer screen.

"Please," Patience begged "I want out of this house. I won't cause trouble, and I'll act like the perfect little colonial girl, I promise."

"Don't let anyone see the phone."

"Thank you!"

"And take Sweets with you!" Booth called.

Sweets looked up. "I'm supposed to be evaluating your interactions with Dr. Brennan."

"You know we're going to get along. Bones and I have to be here in case the squints find something. Think of it as a chance to delve into the minds of crazy people."

"This is their lifestyle choice, they aren't crazy, Booth," Brennan said. "It is a much simpler life, which would be easier for people who are indifferent to technology."

"And the children who have no choice," Patience added. "I'll be back later!"

"Sweets," Booth motioned for the door.

The psychologist glared at the two before walking out. He jogged to keep up with Patience.

"I don't need a babysitter," she said. "I wouldn't tell if you hid in the barn."

"No, my interest in the people who live here is peaked. Few people would be willing or able to live in a world like this."

"Please shut up."

"Why do you find psychology so annoying?"

"Why are you annoyed that I find it annoying? It's not rocket science to ask unanswerable questions, you shouldn't even need a degree."

"What's the real reason to your detestation of psychology? Is it the fact that you were once in foster care?"

"Is that why Booth and my mother can't stand you? You don't shut up?"

"Right, you know what? Why don't we continue this walk in silence?"

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

Cam shut off the video chat.

"Them not sharing a bedroom ruins everything," Angela stated.

"Did you actually think they would?" Cam replied.

"You were hoping for it too."

She turned to Hodgins. "Have you figured if an accelerant was used to start the fire?"

"I thought that was up to arson investigators," he said.

"You're going to trust them?" Angela asked.

"You're going to let me prove them wrong?"

Cam crossed her arms. "We need evidence to help us figure out who did this. And by the sounds of it, Patience is not going to last long there. She might be the one to blow their cover."

* * *

"Lance!"

Sweets turned at the sound of his name, and was pulled into a conversation with Reverend Mason and Mr. Black. Patience snuck away, hearing a voice in a nearby barn. Someone strummed a few other notes on a guitar and continued the song. Patience stopped, seeing the young man sitting on a bale of hay in the center. His back was turned and all Patience could see was his white shirt, and dark hair. He suddenly stopped and set down the guitar.

Patience remained where she was as he turned. "I…I'm sorry. I just heard music."

He blinked.

"I'll just go," Patience turned.

He stepped forward, grasping her wrist. "Wait."

She stopped, slowly looking back to him.

"Might I enquire a name?"

"Patience. Patience B-…Mercer. Patience Mercer."

"From the family that just moved here?"

"Yes. I must be going."

"Hang on a sec. Don't…don't let anyone know about me being here. 'kay?"

She nodded. "You know, if one did not know better they would say you were from the modern world."

"I hope to live in the modern world." He gazed into the distance. "Someday."

"What's keeping you here?"

He looked back to Patience. "Many things. I should be returning to my apprenticeship." He released her.

"What's your name?" Patience asked.

"Thomas. Thomas Smith."

(Please REVIEW!)


	68. Chapter 68

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, nertooold54, ridingandlovingit123, SquintytotheBone, robbiehsg (most likely Thomas will end up in the way of things, I'm not sure yet, I guess we'll find out), Astrae splendent, Gilmi-Baby, fruityloops156, RIDE-to-the-MAX, and sami82909. So, in this chapter, we will get more acquainted with Thomas… I apologize ahead of time for suckishness of it. Again, writer's block is kicking my behind, even though I know exactly what i want to happen. Don't fret, this story will not be abandoned until I come up with a sufficient end (which is not looking like it will be anytime soon...sorry again for the extreme length). But this might be the only chapter up this weekend. REVIEWS are the sole cure for severe writer's block!)

I don't own Bones.

This fanfic-isode is based on a suggestion, of a family burned in a house, by Lady-Josie, and a little bit from SquintytotheBones's request for Booth going undercover. And I suppose more for those of you who wanted more Sweets.

The Patriots in the House: Part 5

Brennan shook her head at the laptop. "Has Hodgins found anything?"

"Nothing yet," Cam replied.

"Wendell couldn't find anything on the bones, I didn't see anything helpful either. Other than the signs of hands being tied together."

"We've confirmed the victim's identities. Have you or Booth gone to the crime scene."

"No, but I have to go find Patience. She's been gone since early this morning. I might be able to see what I can find there."

"Patience ran off?"

"I told her to stay here, but she left anyway."

"She's a teenager," Hodgins said. "Did you ever listen to your parents?"

"Yes."

Hodgins exchanged a glance with Angela.

"The sad part is that I believe that," Cam muttered.

"Why is that hard to believe? Adolescents are known for their rebellious behavior, but not every teenager will be like that."

"Patience is like that, Sweetie," Angela said. "She's the normal American teenager."

Brennan frowned, disconnecting the video chat. She put her phone in the pocket of her apron and walked into the other room.

* * *

Booth and Sweets looked up when someone entered the general store.

"Can I help you?" Booth asked.

"I'm William Smith, I work at the stable with the horses," the man said. "I came to see if you two needed any help."

"No, I think we have it handled."

"Good to hear. You'll probably be busy today. People liked the Grayson family, the people who used to own the store. They would never buy enough supplies for more than a few days. With the shop being closed yesterday, everyone will need supplies."

"What happened to the Grayson's?" Booth asked.

"They died in a house fire. Elizabeth was my wife's sister."

"It must be a difficult situation," Sweets said.

The man shrugged. "It happens. Let me know if you need help. I'll send Thomas over, if I can find him."

"Thomas?"

"My son. He's more of a daughter, but a hard worker. I'll be at the stable, just holler if you need anything. Have a nice day, Mr. Mercer."

Booth's eyes narrowed slightly, but before he could say anything else, someone else entered the shop.

Brennan let go of Parker's hand as he started wandering the

"What brings you here, Bo-…Temperance?" he asked.

"I was going to leave Parker here for a few minutes," she glanced around the empty shop. "I'm going to the crime scene."

"Don't go wandering around alone, Bones. I'll go with you."

"That would look suspicious, Booth. I'll just tell anyone who asks that I'm looking for Patience. Which is partially the truth."

"She's missing?"

"Yes, I noticed her gone shortly after you and Dr. Sweets left."

"Did she run away?" Sweets asked.

"I don't know. I've sent her several texts but she hasn't answered."

"Does she have the phone with her?" Booth asked.

"I didn't see it in our room."

"Sweets, you think you can handle this place for a few minutes? Long enough for me to help Bones find Patience?"

He didn't wait for an answer before he led Brennan out of the shop.

* * *

"So, you've lived here since you were five?" Patience asked.

Thomas nodded. "My younger brothers and sisters were born here. I'm the only one, besides my parents, who know about the modern world."

The two were walking down a dirt road, not touching, but very close. To both sides of them were snow-covered fields.

"Has much changed?"

"A bit."

"Enlighten me."

"Well," she began. "There are now things called televisions-"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I was joking. There is a lot of computer technology. It's pretty much everything now. There's online shopping and a lot of downloading music."

"I think I've heard of computers. What is down…loading?"

"Getting music off the internet. If you like a song you can put it on your computer, or music device, like an mp3 player, or ipod, or even a cell phone."

"What are those?"

"Mp3 players and ipods just store music and you can listen to it whenever you want. A cell phone is a phone that doesn't need a cord, or to stay in a certain area."

"I've never heard of a phone."

She slid the phone out from her pocket. "A cell phone."

He looked at the object in confusion. "It's strange."

"It's modern. Communication technology. How do you communicate here?"

"Face to face. Or by letter or messenger."

"And you survive?"

He laughed. "Well, it helps not knowing what's out there. I've wondered, but Reverend Mason is very adamant about keeping that world from us."

"Why don't you sneak out?"

"Have you tried getting out of here? I'll be able to leave in a couple months. When I'm eighteen. I'll be an adult. My parents can't stop me."

"They could stop you now? Some people would consider this child abuse."

"Others consider it a learning experience."

"Maybe for a week, a month if you push it, but living like this for years?"

He shrugged. "My father's trying to convince me to stay and be a blacksmith. I'm an apprentice now for Mr. Black."

"What would be if you were in the real world?"

"The real world? I don't know. I remember wanting to be a doctor, but we have the bare minimum for education here. I'll be lucky to get into a technical school or community college."

"If you explain your situation, get a GED."

"A what?"

"It's like a high school diploma, without the high school education. It's an equivalency thing. You take a test, and if you pass it's pretty much just like passing high school."

"But the test would include knowledge of modern academics."

"Well, what do you know?"

"I can read, and write, and do simple math. I know how to make horseshoes, and bullets for muskets."

"That's not helpful. Horseshoes and bullets are almost always made in factories."

"Factories?"

"Yeah. You know, they mass produce stuff." She looked up at his clueless expression. "Right, that's like the eighteen hundreds or something. Never mind."

"You tell the future now?"

"Do you mistake me for a witch, kind sir?" she asked, faking an English accent.

"Certainly not, milady. You are far too lovely to be a wicked hag."

She stopped walking. "Perhaps you should rephrase that, a girl might think you are attempting to seduce her."

"I cannot lie, the thought has crossed my mind. But you are safe with me," he promised, taking both her hands in his.

He slowly leaned down, barely brushing his lips against hers. She smiled, letting him step closer and hold her tighter. She pulled her hands away from his, slipping her arms around his neck as he held her waist.

"Patience!"

(Uh-oh, this might spell trouble for Aaron… and who caught them? (okay, that might be obvious, but hey, writer's block remember? I think I got a bit of the case on this chapter, but they'll figure it out next chapter. REVIEWS will inspire me to write that chapter…please?)


	69. Chapter 69

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01 (as you will find out this chapter, she didn't exactly 'blow their cover', she's just relating to Thomas because they both want to be in the outside world. He's otherwise clueless, and oblivious to the fact that his aunt and cousins were murdered.), nertooold54 (Patience _is_ modern), fruityloops156 (not Sweets), SquintytotheBone (Thomas will return at least once after this fanfic-isode, and robbiehsg (thanks for the suggestion, it gave me flashbacks of the gormagon case.), So, I honestly considered really screwing you guys up and having Aaron randomly appear and catching Patience with Thomas, but he didn't fit in (other than making Patience feel bad about kissing Thomas). So, here we go, part 6. Sorry if it's all totally out of character, it's been over forty-eight hours since I last saw Bones, (Not that I'm obsessed…) Almost done with this fanfic-isode. I think this has been one of the harder ones to write. Sorry for the extreme lateness by the way, but it is Saturday night, so unlike me, normal people are up this late. I'm hoping to get away easy with the next one, once I come up with a plot that is… I'm thinking maybe the Gravedigger showing up. Let me know your opinions. REVIEW please? I promise to update ASAP!)

I don't own Bones.

The Patriots in the House: Part 6

Hodgins looked at something in his microscope. Stuck with realization he picked up some tweezers and pulled out the single piece that wasn't dirt. A single short hair fell onto the slide and he switched the two slides out. He smiled and starting adding to his notes.

A short while later, he went to find Cam in her office.

"Hey, Cam, I might have something!" he called.

"What, Dr. Hodgins?" she asked warily.

"I was going through some of the ashes, and found a hair."

"Belonging to our perp?"

"No, belonging to Equus caballus. Horse hair. Our victims were allergic."

Cam didn't seem impressed. "It could have come from a guest."

"But, I also found something else. There was something strange on it, so I compared that to what I found on the rope, I've found that it is a drug used only in a trial hand lotion for arthritis patients. None of our victims had arthritis."

"So someone who touched the rope has arthritis?"

"I got the town records from the state, only one person in the town has arthritis, and he's received treatment for it from outsiders, so he can continue his job as a stable hand."

"Name?"

"William Smith."

* * *

Patience and Thomas practically jumped away from each other. They looked away as Booth stormed up to them, closely followed by Brennan.

"What is going on?" Booth demanded. "Who is he?"

"I'm Thomas Smith, sir," Thomas replied quietly.

"Why were you kissing my daughter?"

"Why are you so upset?" Patience interrupted. "It was a kiss."

"I'm sorry, sir," Thomas said. "It won't happen again-"

"You're damn right it won't happen again," Booth growled.

"Seeley, calm down," Brennan replied. "They were just kissing."

"I…I have to get back to work," Thomas said. "I'll see you soon, Patience."

"Okay."

"Mr. Mercer, Mrs. Mercer."

Booth almost shouted after him when Brennan stopped him.

"Let him go, Booth. It's fine," Brennan insisted.

"You are taking this whole undercover thing way too seriously," Patience muttered. "I'm going back to the house."

"Have you been with him this whole time?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. We were just talking. He's the only cool person here, by the way. He wants out. He wanted to know about the real world. I told him."

"What did you say about the investigation?" Booth demanded.

"I didn't say anything. Will you clam down? I'm not stupid, Booth."

"He's a suspect."

"For god's sake, he's seventeen. His aunt and cousins died, I doubt it was him."

"He's seventeen and you were kissing him?"

"He's two years older than me." Patience looked to her mother for help.

"Why were you kissing?" Brennan asked, misreading the look.

"I don't know, okay? It just happened."

"Nothing just happens, Patience."

"We were talking and fooling around and he kissed me. Then you two show up and ruin my entire day. I'll be lucky if he even speaks to me again."

"Fooling around?" Booth quoted.

Patience dramatically rolled her eyes. "I don't have to listen to you. You are not my father, and you're most certainly not even close!"

She brushed past them and ran back towards the main part of town. Brennan looked around and reached into her pocket for her phone.

"I have a text from Cam," she said. "She says Hodgins has concluded it was William Smith."

"He works in the stable, he'd be able to get fuels for the fire and the rope. Why would he kill his sister-in-law?"

Patience ran into the town, ducking into the always-empty barn she'd first met Thomas in. She climbed up into the loft, running to hide in the back, and tripped over a small box. She opened the lid curiously, and pulled out the stack of photographs inside.

They were of William Smith outside of the town, in modern clothing, with a younger modern woman. Patience looked back in the box, pulling out a camera with the name 'Elizabeth' inscribed on the side.

"I just solved the case," Patience whispered to herself.

She shut the box and tucked it under her arm as she ran to the shop.

Parker was sweeping the floor, while Sweets was behind the counter helping customers. Patience waited behind the counter for Booth and Brennan to enter. She motioned to them and disappeared into the back room.

"I know who did it," she told them.

"So do we, but we don't have motive," Booth replied.

"Infidelity. William Smith was sneaking around outside the town."

"Elizabeth found out, and found proof. She was most likely killed because infidelity is means for being kicked out of town. All Elizabeth would've had to do was go to Reverend Mason or Mrs. Smith."

"I'll get the warrant." Booth pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm going to the house," Patience said.

"Wait, let me get Parker and I'll go with you. I'm sure Booth won't want Parker near here for the arrest."

"Well, I can walk back on my own. I'm not five."

"The last time I let you out of my sight you were kissing a man who was much too old for you."

"He's two years older than me, Mom. Booth's more than two years older than you."

"Booth has nothing to do with this."

"If Booth didn't have such a problem with me kissing Thomas, you wouldn't either."

"That is not true."

"Then why is it a problem? How much older than you was my father?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know that?"

"Because I don't know who your father is."

"My father's Robert Wells," Patience said slowly.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said, returning to the room. "Sweets is gonna take Parker and Patience back to the house and start packing while we make the arrest."

He looked between the two, sensing the tension.

"Oh my god, you lied to me," Patience whispered. "You…you don't know who my father is?"

"I tried to figure it out, but I couldn't-"

"How the hell could you not know who you slept with?"

"I was drinking, I don't remember who it was. Alcohol is known to affect the memory."

"Why the hell are you just now telling me?"

"Because it didn't seem important."

"Not important? Are you fucking kidding me? Knowing who my father is 'didn't seem important'?"

Booth stepped in between them. "Okay, Patience, calm down."

Patience glared at the two in front of her. "I don't want to live with you, Dr. Brennan! Ever! I want to go back to foster care!"


	70. Chapter 70

(AN: thanks to reviewers fruityloops156 (I'm thinking the name you forgot is Aaron, but he will be back, most likely in the next fanfic-isode), robbiehsg, Rankor01, Astrae splendent, nertooold54, Mena (I might just do that, it's something that won't stop trying to find it's way into the story, and it's driving me insane. That was actually going to be something that this fanfic focused on, but my so called bff said it was stupid and cliché.), and SquintytotheBone (I'm sorry Patience is making you angry. But getting rid of her would defeat the purpose of the fanfic. Sorry. I don't know why I wrote that. But I figured I'd just go with it.) So, this is the last part. It's kind of boring, but I'm hoping to get a good fanfic-isode coming up next. I'm thinking it will be the Gravedigger (ignoring the whole season six episode bit…). REVIEW and I will make sure to have it written this week!)

I don't own Bones.

The Patriots in the House: Part 7

Someone knocked on the door as Patience angrily stuffed her things into her bags.

"Go away, Dr. Brennan!" she shouted.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She looked up, the anger instantly disappearing.

"Thomas?"

He smiled from the doorway. "I heard you guys were leaving. Your dad's FBI. My dad's a murderer. You were only here to find out who started the fire and killed my aunt and cousins."

"Booth's not my dad. I don't have a father. At least none that my mother knows the identity of. Why are you here?"

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Sorry. I'm a bit…preoccupied."

He smiled. "You must be happy to be going back to the real world."

"Yes. Two days here was more than enough. No offense."

"You don't live far from here, do you?"

Patience shook her head. "I live in DC. I'm not sure where I'll live after this."

"Why?"

"I grew up in foster care. Dr. Brennan, Mrs. Mercer, is my biological mother. She put me up for adoption, and after my twin brother was murdered she insisted I move in with her. I was trying to make it on my own, and ended up being held hostage by a so-called friend. It took me a while to think of her as my mother, and now…I can't."

"Why?"

"She found out that my father isn't my father and didn't tell me."

"That's all? Patience, I have several half-siblings, some older, several younger, and my father never told me. He never told my mother. At least you have one parent to take care of you. Whether you know who your father is or not."

"Whose side are you on?"

He shrugged. "I'm trying to be on yours, but by that look I'm obviously not."

"You think?"

He grabbed her hand. "Would you mind if I looked for you, once I turn eighteen and leave this place?"

"Not at all."

"Would you, as you would put it, go on date with me at that time?"

"I might," she admitted.

His smile unintentionally widened. "I'll be counting down the days."

Patience shook her head.

"Is Mr. Mercer going to kill me?" he suddenly asked.

"No. I'm really sorry he was so rude."

"I should no better than to kiss a girl after only one day. He seemed protective of you to not be your father."

Patience rolled her eyes. "Over-protective is the word I would use."

"At least he's not a murderer." Thomas leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I should be going. My mother will be very upset by now. I will see you in a couple months."

"I'll be waiting."

Patience went to the window and watched him walk away from the house. When she could no longer see him, she pulled out her phone. She selected the first name from the list of contacts, and typed a quick text. A moment later the screen lit up with the reply. Patience read it and smiled.

(REVIEWS will get an update FRIDAY!)


	71. Chapter 71

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, Rankor01, SquintytotheBone (Yes, she texted Aaron), fruityloops156, robbiehsg, and WORMoverBOOK. So, I've decided to try a fanfic-isode with the infamous Heather Taffet. Not sure if I'll get everyone in character for this one or not, but I really am trying. And for a warning, I will probably get back to sticking with the show, so if you haven't seen the actual episode in season six with her, this fanfic-isode might spoil it. As usual, please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Kids in the Truck: Part 1

In the high school gym, students ran around the basketball court tossing the orange ball around. Patience motioned to Sarah, who tossed her the ball. Just as she went to shoot, another kid knocked into her. Patience fell, and tried to catch herself. She hit the ground and muffled a cry as her left wrist took the brunt of the fall. The gym teacher blew the whistle as Patience held her wrist.

"Let me see," the teacher demanded. She did a quick inspection before calling Sarah over. "Take her to the nurse and get ice."

* * *

A short while later, Brennan quickly walked through the halls of the hospital ER. She entered the room to find Patience staring at the ceiling in boredom.

"What happened?" Brennan asked.

Patience turned to her. "Why are you here?"

"The school called me and told me you were here. What happened?"

Patience looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I fell. Actually I was kind of pushed. In gym, not a fight. I just hurt my wrist."

"Is it broken?"

"They just took x-rays. I don't know yet."

One of the doctors walked in. "Well, Miss Brennan, your wrist isn't broken. However, you have sprained it, very seriously I might add. I'm going to give you a brace and prescribe some pain meds. A parent or guardian will have to get it filled, and sign the paperwork so you can go."

"I'm her mother," Brennan said.

The doctor nodded, handing her the prescription slip and clipboard of paperwork. Meanwhile the doctor fitted the brace to Patience's wrist.

"Don't take it off, other than to shower. You should be fine in a few weeks, meanwhile schedule an appointment with your normal doctor."

Once Brennan finished the paperwork, she and Patience left the hospital. On the way to the Jeffersonian, Patience flipped through the radio stations. She finally gave up and let it stay on a news station.

"Breaking news," the woman's voice said. "Local police have found two of the three federal prison escapees from last night breakout. Still at large is Heather Taffet, aka "The Gravedigger" for burying her victims alive. She is extremely dangerous, and if seen should be reported immediately."

Patience glanced over to see her mother's slightly panicked expression. "Isn't that someone you guys put in jail?"

Brennan slowly nodded. "She said it wasn't over. I thought it was a mind trick, but…she meant it. It's not over."


	72. Chapter 72

(AN: thanks to reviewers Astrae splendent, nertooold54, robbiehsg (Aaron will probably come in next chapter, but he will not be a victim), SquintytotheBone, Diko, Rankor01, Matt (about time you read more), and fruityloops156 (very interesting nickname, it made me want gravy. I found it more amusing that you still wrote out gravedigger right after saying it was too long.).

So, I'm estimating Parker is about ten, since he was four in the first season, and it's been approximately six years. That puts the age difference of him and Patience at about five years. Also please REVIEW, and I'm sorry if I don't update again this weekend. I will do my best, but my mom is nagging me about college scholarships so I'm trying to work on that and I have a twelve page senior comp research paper due in a three weeks, and a powerpoint on entomology due this week sometime, and a myth report due Monday, so I have a million things. I wish I could just sit and write 24/7 but fate is cruel. Anyway, I'm done with complaining. Here is the second part. I will do my best to finish the third part and post it tomorrow. If not, I should be back Friday, and please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Kids in the Truck: Part 2

Booth half ran into the lab. "Cam! Get the team here now!"

Cam looked up, her eyebrows raised at the rude outburst.

"Please," he amended.

"Hodgins! Angela!"

"And Bones," Booth added.

"She took off out of here like a bat out of hell about an hour ago," Cam said.

"You let her?"

"What's going on?" Angela asked.

Hodgins soon appeared behind her.

"There was a prison break last night," Booth announced. "Heather Taffet is loose."

Hodgins' hands clenched into fists.

"Where did Bones go?" Booth asked.

"I'm right here!" Brennan called, running into the lab. "Heather Taffet it-"

"Out, we got it, Sweetie," Angela finished. "G-man just told us."

Patience entered the lab then, walking much slower.

"Another fight?" Booth asked, seeing her hand.

"No, not that it's any of your business," Patience snapped.

"She fell," Brennan told him. "Has Taffet been sighted anywhere?"

"No, she's dropped off the face of the earth."

"The earth is round, that's not-"

"She's disappeared, Bones. She hasn't been seen or heard from."

"Why are you guys so worked up about this?" Patience asked.

She took a step back when the five turned to her, giving her a look that proved she was missing something.

"What?"

"She buried us alive," Hodgins growled.

"Oh. Okay. That makes more sense then. I'm going to catch a cab, and go home."

"My office is unlocked," Brennan replied. "You took two of the vicodin. Go lie down on the couch."

"But-"

"They gave you vicodin?" Booth asked.

"It's a bad sprain," Brennan told him. "Patience, go to my office. We won't be here much longer."

"I'd rather wait here, so you don't forget that I want to go home." She leaned back against the rails of the platform.

"Look, no one should go anywhere alone," Booth said.

"Well, Hodgins and I can manage not going anywhere alone," Angela replied.

"I can stay with Paul for a few nights," Cam said.

"Brennan has Patience, what about Booth?" Angela asked.

"I'll be alright," he answered.

"You can stay with me," Brennan offered. "The guest room has been set up for several weeks now."

"Patience wouldn't like that," Booth said. "I'll be alright. If she's sighted near here, I'll go stay with Jared or Pops."

"Booth, Patience doesn't hate you. My house would be closer to work than your brother or grandfather."

"Mom," Patience whined.

"The Gravedigger will go after us for revenge, Patience," Brennan replied. "I also want you to come straight here tomorrow-"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm meeting Aaron at the diner at three."

"You're talking to him again?" Angela asked.

"Kind of. And I'm not going to not show up."

"Can't you meet him another day?" Brennan asked.

"Mom, this Gravedigger lady is after you guys. I doubt she even knows about me. After I hang out with Aaron for a little bit I'll come straight here. I have the phone if anything happens."

"Don't go anywhere but the diner and then come straight here."

Patience rolled her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

The next morning, Patience grabbed her lunch. "Mom! I'm leaving for school!"

"Wait, Booth can drop you off!" Brennan called.

"I'd rather walk."

Brennan entered the kitchen. "Booth offered to drive you to school as well. You're being immature about this."

"He yelled at me for kissing a guy."

"We were undercover. He was supposed to be your father."

"Yeah, well, he didn't have to take it so seriously. I'm fifteen, I'm allowed to kiss guys, and even once in a while make out. I am perfectly find walking to school alone. I'll see you later."

Before Brennan could say anything else, Patience went out the door.

"Hey, Bones, we gotta go. We might have a case," Booth said, hanging up his phone.

"We might?"

"Heather Taffet's kidnapped two kids. A twelve year old girl, and a seven year old boy."

Brennan frowned. "Are the two related?"

"I don't know, they didn't tell me much. She called in a ransom of one hundred dollars."

"That's not much," Brennan slowly replied.

"She's trying to distract us. I'll drop you off at the lab and see what else I can find out."

Brennan nodded.

* * *

Booth opened the file sitting on his desk, it was the case he'd been called about earlier. The moment he finished scanning the first page, he called Brennan.

"She's warning us," Booth said, before she could even say anything.

"Booth? What are you talking about?" Brennan asked.

"The girl's name is Patience, and the boy's is Parker. They were neighbors, and about five years apart in age."

"Have you called Rebecca? To warn her?"

"Not yet. I'm going to now. Do you want me to take you to get Patience?"

"She wouldn't like that. I'll send her a text to come straight to the lab after school."

* * *

"Patience Brennan?"

Patience stopped and turned at the unfamiliar voice. A woman with reddish hair was standing by a small moving truck.

"I'm going to be late for school. Come even one step closer and I will scream and call the cops."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I need you to come with me."

Patience's eyes narrowed. "You're Heather Taffet." She reached into her pocket, slowly dialing three numbers on her cell phone.

"You're definitely Dr. Brennan's daughter. Nothing gets past you. Almost nothing. I have someone who might want to see you." Heather Taffet hit play on the recorder.

"Leave me alone!" Parker's recorded voice said. "Let go of me!"

"Parker," Patience whispered. "What have you done to him? He's just a kid."

"Oh, he's fine. Very tired, but he's in the truck. Don't make this difficult. After all, I'm still adjusting to freedom."

"Don't get used to it. You'll get caught. Let Parker go, and I'll do whatever you want."

"I want revenge, Patience. And what better revenge than to make my final victims the children of the people who put me in prison."

"Well if you weren't a murderer, you wouldn't be in prison."

"Miss Brennan, you're going to come with me now, or I'll kill Parker right now."

Patience looked to the truck, she inconspicuously reached up and pulled out an earring. "All I have to do is stall for five more minutes and the cops will be here." She dropped the earring.

"They're a little busy with another double kidnapping." Heather Taffet smiled. "But don't worry, you and Parker are the only ones I wanted."

"You heartless bitch!"

Heather Taffet roughly grabbed Patience's arm, she dragged the teen to the back of the truck and shoved her in. Patience fell next to an unconscious Parker, and the door slammed closed, trapping them both in darkness.


	73. Chapter 73

(AN: thanks to reviewers robbiehsg (no promises on the explosions, but I'm still writing), fruityloops156, nertooold54, Rankor01, and SouthunLady.

Okay, so I kinda rushed this one, but I think I got down what I wanted to happen in this chapter. This fanfic-isode will probably focus on Booth and Brennan, and Parker and Patience, since no one else was kidnapped. I considered Angela, but decided against it. Anyway, please REVIEW because I could totally have everyone die in the end of this fanfic-isode and end the fanfic if no one is reading it. I know it's long, and I didn't mean for it to be this long, but ideas keep coming. So, either REVIEW and inspire me to continue, or don't REVIEW and let them all die.)

I don't own Bones.

The Kids in the Truck: Part 3

"Bones! Bones!" Booth shouted.

Brennan looked up as he entered her office. "What, Booth?"

"They found the two kids. They were in a car in Richmond, both unconscious."

"But they're okay?"

Booth nodded. "Rebecca's not answering."

"Maybe she's at work or busy."

Booth put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"I'm sure Parker's in school, Booth."

"Have you gotten a hold of Patience?"

"I sent her a text, but she hasn't answered yet. She'll reply at lunch."

"Bones, it's eleven thirty."

Brennan looked at the clock on her computer. "Patience should be at lunch now."

Booth sat on the couch as Brennan dialed a number and waited.

"She didn't answer," Brennan said after a few minutes. She hung up and dialed another number. "I'd like to get a message to my daughter, Patience Brennan….she's absent?"

Booth looked up and pulled his own phone out.

"Why wasn't I told of her absence? I'm her mother." Brennan waited as someone replied. "No one called her in absent…I have to go."

"I need to know if my son, Parker Booth is there," Booth said. "He was called off?"

Booth and Brennan's eyes met.

"Who called him off?" Booth frowned. "Thanks."

He hung up the phone.

Angela entered the office. "Hey, Bren, I have the facial reconstructions of those limbo skeletons." She suddenly sensed the tension. "What's going on?"

"Patience and Parker aren't at school," Brennan said. She jumped up and grabbed her coat. "Tell Cam I'm leaving."

"Wait, Bren-"

"I'll see if the FBI knows anything," Booth said. "Do you want me to drive you home, Bones?"

"Yes, maybe Patience went back home, and Parker was ill. Heather Taffet would let us know if she has them."

Booth nodded in agreement.

"If Patience shows up here, let me know," Brennan told Angela.

* * *

Patience looked around as the truck stopped and the engine shut off. It was still dark, and she would feel Parker still lying silently beside her. She heard muffled voices from outside, and moved to press her ear against one of the walls.

"Mom?" Parker groaned. "Mom, where are you?"

"She's not here, Parks," Patience whispered.

"Patience? What are you doing here?"

"We've been kidnapped."

"Where are you?"

"Right here. Don't move. I'll be right there." She slid back to the center of the truck, and reached out for Parker. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. Where's my mom? Where are we?"

"I don't know. We just stopped moving. I'd really like to know how she's going to bury this truck."

"We're in a truck?"

Patience nodded, then remembered it was pitch black. "Yeah." She reached into her pocket and felt her phone. She took it out and flipped open the screen. "Great. No service."

"We're gonna die aren't we?"

"Of course not. Your dad and Dr. Brennan will find us."

"Yeah when we're skeletons!"

"That would take a very long time. And since the truck is air tight-"

"Patience," Parker whined.

"Sorry, Parker. Just stay calm, okay, I'm sure we'll be fine. We have about….forty eight hours? With both of us. Maybe? I think I hit my head when she threw me in here. I can't think straight."

"How long have we been here?"

"Um…about an hour." Patience stood up, holding her phone out and looking for signal.

She reached the corner of the truck and her phone starting ringing. Patience quickly answered it. "Yeah?"

"Patience? Where…you?" Brennan's voice asked through static.

"We're in a truck. Parker's here too-"

"Patience?"

"I'm here. Mom-"

The call dropped.

* * *

"Patience?" Brennan repeated. She pulled the phone from her ear to see the call had ended.

"Where is she?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. All I heard was truck and Parker."

"Parker's with her," Booth assumed. "Where's Rebecca?"

"Patience didn't say. She sounded…afraid, Booth."

"She's probably buried alive somewhere, of course she'll be afraid, Bones."

"No, Booth…she…she sounded like she did when she was being held by Mark. When she didn't think there was any hope."

"Bones that's ridiculous. We'll find them."

Brennan nodded and pulled her keys from her purse as Booth pulled into the driveway. She went to the kitchen and the answering machine was just taking a message as she set down her purse. The voice was unaltered, and clearly a recording of Heather Taffet.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I have taken Parker Booth and Patience Brennan. You won't find them, so you might as well give up. In forty eight hours, they will suffocate to death. If you ever see them again it will be on your examination table. This will be my final communication, and you will never find me."

Booth stepped forward and pulled Brennan into his arms. "We'll find them. She won't win, Bones, she won't win."

They stood there for several minutes until Booth's cell rang. He reluctantly let go of Brennan to answer it.

"Booth." He listened for a minute. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Brennan looked up. "What's going on?"

"They found Rebecca. She was found in the house this morning, unconscious. Taffet broke into the house and took Parker. They took Rebecca to the hospital."

"You should be there."

"I gotta find Parker."

"I'll talk to someone with the FBI. Maybe they can find where Patience's phone called from."

Booth nodded.

"We'll find them, Booth."

He nodded again. "Thanks Bones."

* * *

Patience held her phone up higher as she tried again to get signal. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Are we underground?" Parker asked.

"I don't know where we are, Parker. All I know is that she locked us in the back of a truck and there's no light."

The truck started up again and jolted forward. Patience fell, slamming into the wall. She leaned back, cradling her sprained arm.

"Dammit," she muttered.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked.

"I'd be better if we weren't kidnapped!" she shouted at the front wall.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I fell playing basketball. It was a sprain. I think I just broke it. I heard a snap."

"We're not getting out of here, are we?"

"I don't think Dr. Brennan heard anything I said. It would help if we knew where we were." She picked up her purse and started digging through the contents.

Parker crawled towards her. "I'm scared," he admitted.

Patience found the bottle of vicadin. "You'll be fine, Parker. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan will find you in time."

(Please REVIEW! Still have bad writer's block, I might have to limit it to one chapter a week so I don't feel bad about not updating. Please, Please, Please REVIEW!)


	74. Chapter 74

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, nertooold54, Mark Joseph (I'm assuming your 'oh no' comment was about Patience staring at the vicodin, that will be discussed in this part. Parker won't like it very much.), jsiebert, fruityloops156 (I probably won't have Booth get kidnapped, but thanks for the suggestion.), RIDE-to-the-MAX, SquintytotheBone (I'm beginning to think you really hate Patience…), SouthunLady, Gilmi-Baby (yes, that statement was meant to worry people. I think you're one of the only people who caught that particular line. Good job!), and WORMoverBOOK.

Okay, so, this is the next part. It's kind of random. I'm really sorry if I don't update again this weekend, I will probably start going down to a chapter a week, (two chapters on the first and seventh parts, since they're shorter.) Anyway, I know what's happening in the next fanfic-isode as well, so hopefully I'll be able to put that into words easily. I have the first part of that written on paper (and there will be big surprises…!)

I don't own Bones.

The Kids in the Truck: Part 4

Brennan waited in Booth's office for him to return. It had been several hours since they figured out about the kidnapping, and he'd told her to meet him at his office. She stood up when Booth entered.

"Is Rebecca alright?" she asked.

"She was awake by the time I got there. She was able to ID Heather Taffet as her attacker.

"So, Parker was taken from the house?"

"Yeah. That's all we know. Rebecca didn't even see what type of vehicle she was driving."

"I got records from the phone company on Patience's phone. There was a 911 call made at about seven this morning, a mile from the school. Five calls have been made since, but they last just long enough for us to get the signal. They're moving southwest. However, there is no way to tell if it is Patience or not."

"It's all we've got now, Bones. I called in a few favors and a couple agents are gonna follow the signal. They'll let us know if they find anything. There have been no reported sightings of Heather Taffet. How could she get this far without being seen?"

"Booth, Patience said something about a truck. What if that's what they're in?"

"Where would she be taking them?"

Brennan looked down at the map from the phone records. "That's not far from the place Hodgins and I were buried."

"She's taking them there?"

"Or she's leading us the wrong way."

"If they're in a truck, how will they suffocate?"

"Trucks can be made airtight for food storage, or to keep water out. It's not uncommon Booth."

"So she's just gonna keep driving around until they run out of air?"

* * *

Patience paced the still-moving truck. Every so often the truck would hit a bump and she would be thrown off balance, but she didn't fall. She felt the prescription bottle in her pocket, with each step she would feel it against her leg. The pills inside rattled inside.

"What's that noise?" Parker asked.

"I have meds in my pocket," Patience replied, looking at her phone again.

"Meds?"

"For my arm."

"Why don't you take any?" he asked.

"I'm saving them."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand Parker."

"Yeah I would!"

"Look, Parker, if there was only one person here, the air would last twice as long. That would give Dr. Brennan and Booth that much longer to find you."

"What are you gonna do?"

Patience didn't answer him. After a minute he realized what she was intending. Parker jumped up and tried to fight the bottle away from her.

"You can't!" he shouted.

"Parker! Stop it!" Patience replied. She held the bottle up, just out of his reach. "Listen to me. You are ten years old, you have a mother and a father, who both love you and would be crushed if anything happened to you. They would never be the same again. If something happened to me, Dr. Brennan would…just work more, and she'd be fine-"

"No! Patience, please! I don't want to be alone! They'll find us! Just give them time!"

Patience glanced at her phone. "I'll give them twelve hours."

"Forty-eight."

"We don't have forty-eight. We'd be lucky to have forty. And if you keep yelling it'll use up even more air."

"Fine. Thirty hours."

"Parker, twelve hours. This is the only way we won't both die."

"But-"

She pushed him away and walked towards the back of the truck. She knelt down and used her phone to examine the door.

"You're my sister. I'd miss you too much," Parker said quietly.

"I'm not your sister."

"Yes you are. My dad says there's more than one kind of family! That means you're my sister!"

Patience laughed humorlessly. "Whatever you say, Parker."

"I love you, Patience."

She smiled softly. "Love you too, Parks."

* * *

"They have a sighting on the truck!" Booth called, rushing into the lab.

Brennan looked up from the limbo skeleton. "Where?"

"It's turned around since the last phone call. It's heading east, and just entered Maryland. They're setting up a roadblock. If we leave now we might be able to get there at the same time as Taffet."

Brennan threw her lab coat on the back of a chair and the partners ran out of the Jeffersonian. Booth used his siren to get them to the roadblock. They wasted no time in getting out and joining the patrolmen positioned in the center of the highway.

"Has she shown up?" Booth asked.

"Not yet. We have patrols set up along exit ramps watching for her."

Brennan watched as they let another car through the block.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan pulled out her phone anxiously.

"Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth. I don't like this waiting. We don't even know if they'll come."

He put an arm around her shoulders. "We'll get our kids back, Bones."

* * *

Patience looked at the screen of her phone. "How long is she going to drive around like this?"

"Until we're dead," Parker mumbled.

Patience sighed. "Just relax, Parks. We need to find something to pry open the back door. I can't really tell how fast we're going but I'd rather risk more broken bones than suffocation."

"Me too."

Patience shined the light around the truck. "I'm guessing you don't have your backpack?"

"No, mom and I were eating breakfast."

"The best I've got is a bunch of pens and pencils."

She lost her balance again as the truck hit a bump. She grabbed onto a panel sticking out of the wall. With a look of realization she pulled at it.

"This is metal," she muttered, pulling again.

"Duh," Parker said. "It's a truck."

"No, it's strong. Maybe strong enough to open the door."

Parker ran over and helped her.

"When I say three, throw yourself back with all of your weight," Patience said.

Parker nodded.

"One…two…three!"

They both pulled and the thin panel came loose. Patience crawled to the door and worked at prying it open. She managed to force it under the door, and the door slid up just slightly.

"Parker, help me! It's going to work!"

Together they shoved down on the panel and the door flew open. Patience looked nervously out at the speeding landscape.

"Okay, Parker, we're gonna have to jump," she said.

He nodded.

"The minute you can stand, run, okay?"

"What about you-"

"Don't worry about me, Parker. Just run! Hurry, before she realizes the doors open."

Parker sat on the edge of the truck. Closing his eyes he pushed off, landing hard on the pavement and rolling. He looked up as Patience jumped too, underestimating the speed and landing on her arm.

Heather Taffet slammed on the breaks and backed the truck up.

"Parker, run!" Patience shouted.

He scrambled to his feet and ran, looking back to see Patience close behind him. Taffet got out of the truck and followed. Patience tripped and Parker turned back.

"NO! Parker, keep going!"

He hesitated and looked fearfully behind her. Taffet arrived then, catching Patience and pulling her up.

"Ow!" Patience shouted at her.

"I didn't know the two of you were so anxious to die," Taffet said.

"We got out!"

"Patience!" Parker called.

"Parker, get out of here! I'll be fine! Even if she puts me back in the truck there'll be more air."

Taffet laughed. "You thought the truck was where I was leaving you?"

"Wasn't it?" Patience asked uncertainly.

"No. I'm leaving you where I know you'll be found."

She turned Patience's head and heard the girl gasp. Parker took his chance and ran towards them to save Patience. Patience looked up just in time to see Taffet pull out a taser hitting him in the chest.

"Parker!"


	75. Chapter 75

(AN: thanks to reviewers Rankor01, Mark Joseph, fruityloops156, Kaia-Rhea, WORMoverBOOK, and Gilmi-Baby.

I cannot put into words how sorry I am and how badly I feel about not updating last weekend. I was busy all weekend, and the chapter was not written anyway because of a stupid paper I have to write. I'm really going to have to start updating only once a week though because my research paper that is taking precedence over everything right now (seriously, even sleeping and eating), plus I am trying to apply for scholarships so I can actually go to college.

I'm really sorry. Please still review. If I don't get reviews I won't feel the need to continue this seemingly endless fanfic, and I'll just kill everyone off in the end of this fanfic-isode (which I don't want to do, because the next one is going to be one of my favorites, but if you guys are tired of this story I'll end it). Plus, I'm writing an actual novel that I really want to get published so I have some income (finding a job is harder than I thought it would be) so I'm trying to focus on that. Anyway, sorry about not updating. I'll do my best to update at least once a week. Please review.)

I don't own Bones.

The Kids in the Truck: Part 5

A plain white truck stopped at the road block. The driver slowly got out, raising her hands above her head. A swarm of officers surrounded her.

"It's Taffet," Booth said.

He and Brennan took off to the back of the truck. Taffet was taken into custody. One of the officers opened the door to the back of the truck. They stood back and looked into the empty truck.

Taffet smiled as she was placed in the police car. Booth ran around the truck, breaking through the policemen trapping Taffet.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Somewhere you won't find them until it's too late, Agent Booth. And since they were so ready to die, you're down to less than twenty-four hours."

Brennan angrily slapped the murderer. "You are going to tell us where they are-"

"Or what, Dr. Brennan? I'm already in prison."

"Where is my daughter?"

"You never wanted her. She knows that."

Brennan shook her head.

"But don't worry Dr. Brennan, even if you do find Parker in time, you won't save Patience."

"You have them in separate places?"

"Who am I to separate siblings?" Taffet laughed wickedly. "Haven't you realized yet what's missing from her bag? She's a bit protective of Parker. I wouldn't be surprised if she was dead by now."

Brennan grabbed the purse, being catalogued as evidence by one of the officers. She dug through it almost frantically.

"The vicodin," she said, looking to Booth in horror.

* * *

Patience turned the bottle of pills, listening as they slid to the bottom of the bottle. She glanced over to Parker, still unconscious from the taser. She opened the bottle and poured a handful of the pills out.

"It hasn't been twelve hours," Parker mumbled.

"Parker?"

"You promised! It hasn't been twelve hours!"

"Things have changed Parker."

"No!" He sat up, looking across the small prison to Patience. "Where are we?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why?"

"Basically it's a mausoleum. We're not technically underground, but we are partially."

"There's dead people in here?"

"No. It's fairly new. Hopefully whoever it belongs to dies soon so they find us."

"That's kind of mean."

"Being stuffed in a stone sarcophagus makes me grumpy."

"They'll find us though, right?"

"I don't know Parker. Just…we'll keep hoping. They are the best. If they can't find us, no one will."

* * *

Searchers with flashlights scoured the area around the police block. Heather Taffet was still being kept in one of the cars, smiling smugly at the sight of slight chaos.

"We've searched a five mile radius," one of the officers reported. "There were not signs of disturbed earth anywhere. It's all woods. We'd know if she buried them."

"There has to be something. They can't be far," Booth insisted.

Brennan pulled out her phone. She stared at the low signal before dialing Patience's number.

"Mom?"

Brennan quickly put the phone on speaker. "Patience, where are you?"

"What? Hang on my signals low."

"Is Parker there?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, hang on. Parker, get over here."

"Daddy?" Parker said.

Patience suddenly screamed.

"What happened?" Booth demanded.

"Nothing just some big black bug crawling on me. It scared me."

"Bug?"

"It's just a spider," Parker said.

"It's gross," Patience said.

"Where are you two?" Booth asked.

"In a mausoleum!" Parker exclaimed.

"Will you let me tell them?" Patience snapped. "It's-"

The line went dead.

"Parker? Patience?" Booth called.

Brennan looked at the phone. "They hung up."

"Why would they hang up?"

"Maybe they lost signal." She dialed again.

"You've reached Patience Brennan, leave a message."

Brennan lowered the phone. "Her phone died."

* * *

Hodgins, Angela, and Cam were gathered around the phone on the platform.

"Sweetie, we won't lose them calm down," Angela said.

"Dr. Brennan, did they say anything that could help us?" Cam asked.

"Parker said something about a mausoleum," Booth said.

Cam looked to the map they had on the computer. "There's a graveyard about a mile south, and another three miles northeast."

"Patience mentioned a spider."

"What kind of spider?" Hodgins asked.

"She's fourteen Hodgins, she screamed," Booth said.

"Was it alive?"

"It was crawling."

"Look in the north cemetery," Hodgins said. "There's a factory near the other one, it puts off chemicals that kills all insects within a half mile radius."

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked.

"Positive."

"Go find them," Angela added.

Booth and Brennan hung up.

Angela frowned, slowly sinking into a chair. "This is awful."

"They'll find them," Cam insisted. "We have to stay positive."

"There have to be a hundred mausoleums in that cemetery," Angela said. "How long do we have?"

"Not long if Taffet let them catch her," Hodgins said.

* * *

Patience smacked her phone and tried turning it on again. Each time it lit up for a moment then died.

"Damn it!" she shouted, throwing it across the room.

It hit the opposite wall and shattered.

"You broke it," Parker said quietly.

"It doesn't matter, Parker! It's dead! And we will be too if they don't find us soon!"

He frowned and looked down.

Patience sighed. "Parker, I'm sorry."

He refused to look back up.

"I love you, Parker."

Patience pulled the bottle of vicodin out and poured a handful into her hand. Then she leaned against the wall and swallowed them. Minutes passed and she suddenly slid down the wall to the floor. Parker suddenly turned in horror, realizing she'd taken the pills.


	76. Chapter 76

(AN: thanks to reviewers nertooold54, Rankor01, chedoo28, WORMoverBOOK (yes, essays totally suck. i'd much rather be writing this), Diko, fruityloops156, SouthunLady, Dark Angel 792, SquintytotheBone, Mark Joseph, and Gilmi-Baby. I totally feel bad about leaving the cliffhanger, but again, I couldn't post the chapter until it was done. I'm so sorry about getting behind. And it kind of sucks so…sorry. I will try to get you guys the last chapter within the next couple days (it's done), because next weekend I'll be out of town and without my computer until Sunday. Anyway, I have the next fanfic-isode planned, then the one after that might skip a few months ahead in time, because I kinda want Patience to be slightly older, and various other reasons. Anyway, please REVIEW! If you review I know the story is worth continuing further. I'm still considering killing everyone off...so REVIEW!

I don't own Bones.

The Kids in the Truck: Part 6

"Patience! Parker!" Booth and Brennan called.

It was already dark and they were still searching the cemetery, opening unlocked mausoleum's and shining flashlights inside and moving on.

"There has to be something," Booth said. "Taffet would have a reason to chose a specific mausoleum."

Brennan shushed him.

"What?"

"I heard something," Brennan replied.

"Everyone be quiet for a minute!" Booth shouted.

The searchers looked at him questioningly but all froze.

"Patience!" Parker's muffled cry was barely audible.

"Parker!" Booth called.

"Help! Daddy! Help!"

Booth ran, with Brennan closely behind. They came to a mausoleum and Brennan shined the flashlight to the engraving above the door. The family name engraved in the stone was 'Booth'.

"This is it. They're in here," Booth said, pulling open the door.

Parker blinked in the sudden light. He got up and ran to Booth, being pulled into his father's arms.

"You have to help Patience!" Parker cried.

A fearful look appeared on Brennan's face and she rushed into the stone chamber. She knelt beside her daughter.

"Patience! Patience!"

"We need paramedics!" Booth called before rushing in with Brennan.

Parker stood by the door with tears in his eyes. "You have to save my sister! She wouldn't listen to me!"

"Her pulse is too weak," Brennan said.

"She took the pills?" Booth asked.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Now!"

"How many did she take?"

Brennan picked up the empty bottle. A small team of paramedics rushed in, gently pushing Brennan and Booth away. Patience was loaded into the ambulance, and Parker was set in the back of the second and examined by one of the paramedics.

"We have to get her to the emergency room immediately," one of the paramedic's near Patience said. "If we don't get her there now we're gonna lose her."

* * *

Brennan paced back and forth outside the room of the ER as doctors rushed around in Patience's hospital room. She stopped to look through the glass window, but was unable to see past the wall of doctors.

"How is she?" Booth asked.

"They won't tell me anything," Brennan said. "How's Parker?"

"He's fine. He's up with Rebecca now. I wanted to…see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Booth. You should be with Parker."

"He's good. Rebecca's mom's taking him home."

"Booth-"

"Bones, you can't stay here alone."

She stopped arguing as one of the doctors came out.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes."

"Patience will be alright. The break in her arm is going to require surgery, as will a few other injuries, however we are going to wait for her to wake up. It shouldn't be long, if you would like to go in."

Brennan stepped past the doctor and slowly made her way into the room. Patience was hooked up to dozens of beeping machines, even Brennan didn't take the time to figure out what each one was for. She reached down, and noticed scarring on Patience's forearm. She gently turned her arm over, and ran her fingers over the lines and x's.

"She's gonna be okay, Bones," Booth said, walking up behind her.

"Annually the number of deaths by overdosing is-"

"Bones, just pull up a chair and relax. She's gonna be fine."

As he spoke, Patience stirred. "Parker?"

Brennan sighed in relief. "Patience."

Patience's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Mom? Where's Parker? Is he okay? What about the Taffet?"

"Taffet was arrested. Parker's fine. Patience, what were you thinking?"

Patience squeezed her eyes closed. "It's too bright in here."

"Patience, answer me!"

"Parker's chances would have…been greater if he was alone. I wanted him to be okay."

"What happened to your arm?" Brennan asked.

Patience looked at her in confusion. "Taffet threw me-"

"The scars, Patience."

The teen turned away. "I wanna go back to sleep."

"Patience Christine Brennan-"

"Bones," Booth warned quietly.

Brennan pulled back. "Purposely overdosing was very irresponsible, Patience."

"I had to do something."

"You could have waited."

"What if it took too long for you to find us? Parker would have been able to survive alone! I have to protect Parker. He's…he's the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have again! I was going to do everything possible to save him! And it's not like you finding us was guaranteed!"

One of the machines was beeping rapidly and one of the nurses came in. "What is going on in here? The patient needs rest, if you are stressing her out, I will have to ask you to leave."

"They were just leaving," Patience said, lying back down.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but instead picked up her coat and walked out. Patience turned over on her side away from the door.

Booth rushed after Brennan.

"Bones, wait up," he called.

Brennan stopped. "Why would she do this to me? Why would she try to kill herself? Why would she be cutting herself? Why wouldn't she tell me if she was that unhappy-"

"Temperance."

Brennan looked at him in surprise.

"The scars looked old."

Brennan blinked. "I don't know what that means."

Booth sighed. "Patience was telling the truth about wanting to save Parker. It was stupid, but she wasn't trying to kill herself, she's not unhappy with you."

"Booth…."

"Bones, Patience isn't one of those teenagers that cuts. She said she was abused in her foster homes, for all you know it could be from that. She was not trying to kill herself. Taking the medicine was stupid, but I would have done the same, whether it was Parker or anyone."

* * *

Patience looked up as the little boy entered her room. "Parker?"

"You promised!" he said.

"I told you things changed."

"But Dr. Bones and my daddy were already there! They had to have been when you took the pills! If you would have just waited-"

"Parker, it's done. It's over. Okay?"

He stubbornly pouted. Patience sighed and sat up, patting the bed next to her.

"Come here."

He slowly crossed the room and climbed up to the side of the bed.

"You're gonna be okay right?" he asked.

Patience nodded. "Yeah. Apparently I have a few broken bones from where Taffet threw me in the trunk and everything, but I'll be fine. I've never had surgery before though."

"I had my tonsils out once! It was fun. I got ice cream afterwards."

Patience laughed. "I doubt I'll be getting ice cream."

"I'll bring you some! I'll come back tomorrow."

"My surgery's supposed to be tomorrow morning."

"Then I'll tell Dad to bring me in the evening."

"I don't know how long the surgery will take or when anesthesia will wear off."

"Parker?" an older woman at the door called.

"I gotta go, Patience. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Patience smiled. "Bye, Parks."


	77. Chapter 77

(AN: thanks to reviewers fruityloops156, Mark Joseph (Aaron will be in the next fanfic-isode, unfortunately so will Britney…), nertoold54, and Rankor01, WORMoverBOOK, and Gilmi-Baby. So, YAY! My research paper is done, which means over spring break I can focus on my writing! YAY! I'll be out of town from Wednesday until Sunday, then again next Tuesday until Sunday, so the updates will be a bit more random than usual. Don't worry though, I know exactly what will happen in the next fanfic-isode, so it should be a snap (famous last words…). Anyway, I'll do my best to update Sunday, until then please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!

I don't own Bones.

The Kids in the Truck: Part 7

The nurses circled the bed, prepping Patience for the surgery. Brennan stood silently watching them from a small distance.

"How are we doing today, Miss Brennan?" the doctor asked.

Patience frowned at him. "I'll be better when I'm not here."

"How long will the surgery take?" Brennan asked.

"It shouldn't take long. It's only a few simple procedures."

"Just go to work, Mom," Patience said.

"I will wait here."

"You'll be bored."

Booth suddenly entered the room. "I'll wait with her."

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd want to wait here while Patience was in surgery, so I came. Oh, and Angela told me to bring this to you." He handed her the laptop she'd left at the Jeffersonian. "Why do you let Angela read your books before they're published but not me?"

"Because it's not published yet."

Patience looked between the two and rolled her eyes. The nurses and doctor left for a few minutes to give them privacy.

"How are you, Patience?" Booth suddenly asked.

"Why do you guys keep asking. I just want to go home."

"Your bones will not heal properly in the position they are currently in," Brennan stated.

"Dr. Brennan, could I ask a few questions about Patience's medical record?" the doctor asked.

Brennan walked out of the room, leaving Booth and Patience in silence.

"You know, I've read a book she hasn't published too," Patience said smirking. "But don't tell Dr. Brennan, 'cause I found it in the computer's recycle bin. It had been there for quite some time. I guess she forgot to delete it."

"Wasn't it any good?"

"It was great. A bit different…it wasn't a Kathy Reichs book. It was the two of you, and you weren't crime fighters. You were married, and owned a nightclub. All the squinterns, and this guy named Zack worked there for you guys. Your brother was an FBI agent, and Cam was his partner. Max was a politician or something like that. A body was found and you guys were being accused of murder. Everyone thought you killed the guy because he threatened your wife. It was very interesting. Especially the end."

"What happened in the end?" Booth asked, already knowing the answer.

"Bren, the wife, Dr. Brennan, told Mr. B, her husband, you, that she was pregnant." She shrugged. "That's pretty much it."

Before Booth could respond Brennan returned.

"They are going to put you under the anesthesia soon," she announced.

"Is that bad?"

"Only if you react badly to it, which you shouldn't."

Patience bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Almost positive. You'll wake up in a few hours and everything will be fine."

(The end seem familiar…? Besides the whole book thing? Bet you can't guess what'll come next…)


	78. Chapter 78

(Thanks to reviews Astrae splendent (maybe (yes)…and I am kinda still deciding about the connection. I want there to be but everyone thinks that would be really dumb), nertooold54, Rankor01, SquintytotheBone (another short one, sorry), WORMoverBOOK (yes, it was the coma dream from season 4), fruityloops156, Gilmi-Baby, and SabrinaPuckLOVE. Okay, I was wrong. You guessed it, not that I was being subtle. Anyway, here's the next fanfic-isode. So sorry it took so long, but I'd forgotten to write it and when I tried yesterday I ended up falling asleep. Warning: Britney and Aaron will be present. Take that how you want. Please REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Twist in the Tail: Part 1

Patience blinked her eyes open as someone pounded hard on her door.

"Patience! You're going to be late!" Brennan shouted.

The teen groaned. "I'm up."

She rolled over, looking curiously at her room. "I'm home?" she wondered aloud.

A lineup of picture frames on the dresser across the room caught her eye. She slowly got up and crossed the room, picking up the first photograph. It was a photograph of her and Parker, but they were both much younger than they were now. Another included Brennan and Booth. One by one Patience examined the pictures, finding herself becoming more and more frustrated with each photograph.

"Patience!" Brennan called again.

Patience threw down the picture frame in her hand and ten minutes later was rushing downstairs. She stopped when she saw Parker sitting at the table eating cereal and Booth reading the newspaper.

"What are they doing here?" Patience asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brennan replied. "You've already missed the bus. Your father's going to take you to school."

"Shouldn't you guys be at work…wait father? I don't have a father."

"Patience!"

Booth set down the newspaper and stood up, setting his coffee cup in the sink. Patience's eyes widened as he leaned down to kiss Brennan.

"She's still mad about not going to that party Saturday," Booth said. "She'll get over it."

"Get over what?" Patience asked.

Booth picked up keys from the counter. "Come on, Patience, you're going to be late."

Patience glanced at the clock. "I already am. I'll just walk."

"Get in the car. I'll be right there."

"But-"

"Patience Booth, get in the car now," Brennan said.

Slightly shocked, Patience looked between the other three before going out to the garage. She paused again to stare at the only car there, which was not even close to being Booth's FBI SUV. Patience let her eyes wander the garage, finding small little changes. A bike in the corner that must belong to Parker, boxes labeled for holidays, filled with decorations.

"Get in," Booth said, entering the garage.

Patience silently complied. She looked out the window, realizing they were going towards the public high school, but choosing not to say anything.

"Are there no murders today or something?" she suddenly asked.

Booth glanced over in worry. "Have you been reading Hodgins' books again? I told your mother not to let you read those."

"Hodgins' books?" she whispered.

Booth pulled up to the main doors of the school. "Come straight home," Booth said. "You're still grounded for last semesters report card."

"What? Why?"

"You had a D in science, and you're asking why you're in trouble? Get inside. We'll see you after school."

"I…" Patience shook her head and nodded, getting out of the car.

As her hand clenched the strap of her shoulder bag she suddenly looked down, noting the absence of the brace. She held her hand out and flexed her fingers then moved her wrist.

"Patience! There you are!"

She glanced up to see the peppy blonde who'd run up to greet her. "Britney?"

"It's about time. I was beginning to think you were sick or something. So, guess what!"

"What?"

"Aaron and I are back together! Just in time for spring formal!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Britney frowned slightly. "What do you mean? We've been best friends since kindergarten."

"Best friends?"


	79. Chapter 79

(Thanks to reviewers Rankor01, fruityloops156, rayrayrayray, Animus et Anima (yes, Britney got her expelled. This is kind of a mix between Patience's subconscious reacting to Brennan's deleted book (Booth's coma dream) and what she thinks would change if she'd always been with Brennan (so she imagines she could have met Britney in kindergarten and they might be friends, and then she would be dumb and get a D in science), Gilmi-Baby (its a dream, like Booths coma dream), and SquintytotheBone.

I am so so so sorry for not updating for so long. I swear I didn't mean to do that, especially with that short chapter. My computer crashed (if you own a dell, don't run the virus scanner it will cause your computer to crash) and I lost it for a week. Luckily I got my files, so nothing was lost. Anyway, I'm so sorry. I will try to update twice this week to make up for it. Sorry! If you don't hate me please REVIEW!)

Okay, so the body is a request by fruityloops156. I was very amused by the request so I put it in, keep in mind, this is the coma dream world.

I don't own Bones.

The Twist in the Tale: Part 2

"Best friends?" Patience asked.

"Since kindergarten," Britney repeated. "Well, we've had our fights but nothing major. Why wouldn't we be friends?"

Patience's mouth dropped open. "We've been friends since kindergarten?"

Britney's expression was suddenly concerned. "Yeah. Where have you been?"

"But we…you hate me. We hate each other. I didn't even come to this school until a year ago."

"Are you smoking weed or something?"

Patience blinked. "I…no. Of course not. I'm a bit out of it today."

"I can tell."

"You're not like joking with me are you? 'cause my mom and her…Booth were messing with me this morning."

"Booth? You mean your dad? Why are you calling him Booth."

"He's not my dad."

"Yes he is. It's undeniable. You look like him. You look like both of your parents."

"I do not. I don't have a father."

"Are you really still that mad at him for chasing Mark off?"

"What?"

"Mark Donner. Your ex-. Remember? That senior you were sneaking out like every night with. God, he is such a player. You haven't even been broken up a month and he's already sleeping with that cheerleader."

"Mark went to school here?"

"He still does."

Patience frowned in thought.

"Come on, let's get to class," Britney suggested. "Ms T won't write us up, but she'll give us tons of homework if we're late again."

"Again? I'm not late that often."

Britney frowned. "Maybe you should see the nurse."

"No! I'm…I'm fine. Really, Britney. I'm fine. Let's get to class."

"Alright. If you're sure."

Patience was slightly uncomfortable as she walked beside Britney to their first class. Britney rambled on, and several students smiled in fake friendship. Patience looked around for Aaron, who currently was nowhere in sight. Not seeing him, she walked with Britney to their first class.

* * *

Brennan stood at the sink washing dishes when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She gasped as the man leaned down to kiss her neck.

"You really need to stop buying her those books," Booth whispered.

Brennan shut off the water and turned to face her husband. "What books?"

"By Hodgins. She's taking them too seriously. She thinks you and I solve murders."

"That's ridiculous. We own a nightclub."

The phone on the counter rang.

"Speaking of," Booth muttered, glancing at the caller ID.

He picked up the phone. "Booth residence….Wendell, slow down…." Booth glanced up at Brennan. "What do you mean we're not allowed to open the club tonight?" He listened as the other man rushed into an explanation. "Alright, Bren and I are on the way." He slammed the phone down.

"What is it?" Brennan asked warily.

"A body was found in the club's dumpster."

"A body?"

"And Camille's terrorizing our employees."

* * *

Patience sat at the lunch table staring at the giant red "F" on top of her math test.

"This can't be right," she murmured.

"What's wrong now?" Aaron asked, sitting across from her.

"I failed a math test," Patience replied in shame.

He snorted. "That's it? You look like someone drowned your puppy and made you watch."

"Aaron, I failed a test. I never fail."

"What are you talking about? The only reason you haven't flunked high school is because Britney's your best friend."

Patience stared down at the table. "You're no help."

Britney arrived and took the seat next to Aaron, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "What's going on?"

"Your friend is freaking out 'cause she failed another test," Aaron said in boredom.

Patience's eyes narrowed and she looked to him. "Why are you so mean?"

"Why do you keep failing?"

Britney smacked his arm. "Stop it! She's my friend. Be nice!"

Patience shoved her test into her schoolbag and stood up. "I'm not feeling well, Britney. I'll see you tomorrow…maybe."

"Do you want me to walk with you to the office?"

"No. I…I'll be fine."

* * *

Booth and Brennan walked up to Cam, who was standing alone as investigators went over the body. They carefully lifted it up, placing into the body bag. Brennan looked away from it, turning into Booth. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"Mr. Booth," Cam said.

"Camille, long time no see," Booth said sarcastically.

The detective glared at him. "Should I begin with questioning your brother?"

"Leave Jared alone. I know he had nothing to do with it. Who was murdered?"

"A man named Tim Sullivan, he goes by Sully."

"He was at the club last night," Brennan said.

Booth looked to her. "How do you know?"

"He had several drinks and was hitting on me. I had great difficulty explaining to him that I was happily married with two children."

"What time did he leave?" Cam asked.

"I don't know," Brennan replied. "I told Sweets to make sure he took a cab home. I spent the rest of the night in my office."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"He was just drunk, he didn't mean any of it."

"Why didn't you have him escorted out?"

"He wasn't causing trouble. I saw no reason to force him to leave. He seemed to need a few drinks."

Cam sighed in frustration. "I want full cooperation with this investigation, from everyone."

Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance.

"We have nothing to do with this," Brennan said. "This time it is purely coincidental that the body is near The Lab."

"Mr. Booth, where were you last night?"

"I went home early. You can ask the employees."

"You could have come back. Do you have security cameras in your club?"

"Yes."

"I want the security tapes."

"We want a warrant," Booth replied.

Cam looked between the two. "I will get to the bottom of this. And this time, someone's going to prison."


	80. Chapter 80

(thanks so much to reviewers fruityloops156 (Cam seemed really mean in the coma dream episode, so I'm making her really mean in this fanfic-isode), Animus et Anima (thanks for the correction. I don't know why I always think his first name is Tom.), Rankor01, Gilmi-Baby, and WORM overbook (this fanfic-isode is based on Booth's coma dream from season 4. And yes, Sully and Brennan kinda dated (it was more sleeping together I think…) in season 2, then he left for a 1 year trip and still hasn't returned almost five years later...he was also in this fanfiction a few chapters back).

Okay, I had this chapter written to post April 21st, but my computer crashed again the day before, and this time I had to get the hardrive replaced, meaning I lost everything. You'd think I'd learn to backup my files. Anyway, I had to completely rewrite this chapter, which was difficult and postponed seeing as the people who fixed my computer 'forgot' to put Microsoft word on it, and I had to dig around my room for the disk. Plus, I completely forgot where I was in the storyline. Anyway, please forgive me. I feel awful and you have my straight-from-the-heart apology. Especially because this chapter is no where near where it was before, and I believe takes this fanfic-isode in a different, but I really wanted something to post this weekend and wrote this in less than an hour so I apologize for bad grammar/spelling/things that don't make sense. I will try to write another chapter for tomorrow to make up for everything. I am so so so so so so so sorry. Please REVIEW!

I don't own Bones.

The Twist in the Tale: Part 3

Jared Booth entered the club slightly later than usual. He smiled at his brother before seeing his ex-partner cross her arms.

"Camille, always a pleasure," he said.

"Cut the crap, Jared. Where were you last night?"

"That's private information."

"Not during a federal investigation."

Jared frowned, glancing at his brother.

"A body was found in the alley," Booth explained.

"Do you know a man named Tim Sullivan?" Cam asked.

"Doesn't ring any bells," Jared's eyes narrowed. "Come on, Camille, do you really think I would murder this guy?"

"All I know is that if you murder once, it's not unlikely you will murder again."

Brennan was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number questioningly before walking away to answer it.

"Alright, Cam, look," Booth said. "If you're gonna accuse Jared you at least need evidence."

"That's right, cherie," Caroline Julian, the club's lawyer agreed. "So, what's your evidence?"

"A man was murdered," Cam replied. "All we know is his identity and that he was at the club last night."

"Then you can let these good people go, and the club can open. The body was found in the alleyway, not the dance floor. There's no reason my client cannot open for business tonight."

Booth and his employees hid smirks as Cam pursed her lips.

"The moment we get any evidence pointing to anyone here, I will be back," she warned.

She looked to each of them, trying unsuccessfully to read their expressions, before turning on her heel and leaving the club. Brennan hung up the phone and returned to Booth's side.

"I have to go," she said to Booth. "Patience just called, she wants to come home."

"What? Why did she call you?" he asked, looking slightly hurt. "She always calls me."

"I don't know. She sounded upset. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Patience sat in the office, staring intensely at the pattern on the floor. Someone stepped in front of her, but she appeared to ignore him.

"What's your problem now?" he asked.

"Go away," Patience mumbled.

As if he hadn't heard her comment, Aaron sat down next to Patience.

"You really need to learn to take jokes, drama queen," he said.

"Don't you have class?"

"It's just gym." He shrugged. "It's worth missing. Anyway, Coach won't care. As long as I'm at practice."

"Practice?"

"You're really out of it today, Pay. First you think you actually have a brain, and now you don't remember I'm on the football team?"

"It's not like I care!" she snapped.

Aaron smiled. "That's the Patience I know. Now we're feeling better. Aren't we?"

She shook her head and looked away, glaring at the wall.

"You're going home because you failed a test?"

Patience pulled out the paper, showing him the test. "The answer to number one is y squared equals five x cubed times fifty-seven. Number two is x to the eighth. Three is r equals x squared plus y squared. Four is-"

"Okay, so you looked at Britney's cheat sheet and memorized it."

"I did these in my head after I got the test back, Aaron," she growled. "I'm not an idiot. I can do this in my sleep."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, prove it."

Patience watched curiously as he pulled out his math book, turning to a section in the back of the book.

"Problem fifty-five. Even Mr. Grayson has had difficulty figuring out how to solve it and get the correct answer."

Patience yanked the book from his hands and read through the problem. "It's simple. Instead of isolating the y isolate the x, leaving it squared. Subtract the eight, divide by fifty and you get y equals x squared, which is a simple parabola."

Aaron blinked and looked at the problem before taking out a sheet of paper and working it out.

"Well?" Patience asked.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

Aaron stared at her silently. Patience tried to ignore him, and was never happier to see her mother.

"Mom," Patience quickly stood when her mother entered the office.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked. "Did you get in trouble again?"

"I don't feel well," Patience lied. "Can we go now?"

Brennan nodded, taking a quick glance to the boy intently watching her daughter. Patience glanced back at him before half-running into the front parking lot of the school.

"Patience, hold on a second," Brennan said. "What's gotten into you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You act like you don't know any of us this morning, especially your father, and now you call me to pick you up from school early. This isn't like you."

"I don't know what you mean. I don't know what's going on. This isn't my school. These can't be my grades. Britney can't be my friend. And Aaron…" Patience shook her head, dropping her face into her hands.

Brennan instinctively moved to embrace her daughter. After several minutes Brennan pulled back slightly.

"Come on," she said. "Let me take you home."

"I don't want to go home! Everything is wrong. It's just all wrong!"

* * *

Wendell walked through the empty club to the back offices, and entered the first one he came to.

"Mr. B, Fisher says we're low on some things in the kitchen, he's making a list now," Wendell reported.

Booth looked up from his desk. "Thanks, Wendell. Hey, is Bren back yet?"

"I'm right here," Brennan replied, entering the room.

Patience entered right behind her, and Booth automatically jumped up when he noticed her red downcast eyes.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Patience mumbled. She dropped her bag by the chair and sat down in front of Booth's desk.

Booth looked to Brennan who merely shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Can you explain that?"

"Mom already thinks I'm nuts. If she doesn't believe me why will you?"

Wendell looked between the three of them before slowly backing out of the room and getting back to work.

"Okay, I want to know who he is and what he did to you," Booth said, leaning against the desk in front of Patience.

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Your father is implying you are upset because of a guy."

"I'm not upset because of a guy! Even if I was the only guy I even care about is Aaron, but in this world we aren't even….friends. This joke is getting sick and twisted, seriously. Night club owners? Could you be any lamer?"

"You love the club."

"No, I love the lab. Where mom works, and you show up as the partner who is obviously in love with her but doesn't have the balls to say so, and you take her into the real world to look at some dead person. You solve murders, and catch bad guys. The only drinks you serve are to each other-"

"Okay, you need to stop reading Hodgins' books."

"Hodgins doesn't write books! Mom does. This joke is not funny anymore and it never was.

"What joke? Patience, you're worrying us," Brennan said.

"Hodgins is the bug and slime guy. He's married to Angela and they're expecting a baby."

"Angela isn't pregnant. She's right out there."

Patience looked out the one way glass into the club. Sure enough Angela Montenegro stood talking to Daisy, wearing a tight skirt and top, lacking any signs of a pregnancy. Patience started shaking her head back and forth, suddenly finding herself unable to breath.


	81. Chapter 81

Thanks to reviewers: fruityloops156, WORMoverBOOK, Rankor01, and Gilmi-Baby. Only four but I understand if the rest of my readers were too mad at me to review. I hope this chapter makes up for it, but its slightly shorter. I might update again Sunday, but I haven't written the next chapter yet so that probably won't happen. Sorry. Please REVIEW!

I don't own Bones.

The Twist in the Tale: Part 4

Patience suddenly bolted from the chair, causing it to fall back and clatter to the floor. She fled Booth's office and stopped in the middle of the club dance floor. Her eyes darted around as she took in the semi-familiar area around her. There were no autopsy tables or bodies, or computers. Even the smell of rotting corpses and cleaning solutions was absent. Not a single sign of the Jeffersonian remained.

"This can't be happening," Patience whispered. "This can't be real."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Angela!" Patience ran to the club hostess. "You remember? Right? The lab? Solving murders?"

"Patience, no one solves murders-"

"No! You're wrong! All of you! This isn't a club! This is supposed to be a forensic lab! You're an artist, and-"

"Patience, that's enough," Booth said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home."

Patience roughly pulled away from him. "No!"

"Mrs. Booth, I set the guest list from last night on your desk," Zack said.

Patience quickly turned. "Zack?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Yes…"

She sighed in relief and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "Zack you have to know," she whispered. "You have to know all this is a lie! Please! Don't you remember me?"

He remained awkwardly still, his arms at his side, and looked to everyone else in confusion.

"Patience, what are you talking about? Of course Zack knows you, he's my assistant," Brennan said.

"No! When I was in the foster system the Addys lived in the same neighborhood as my foster family! We all got along, but Zack was smart and we were good friends until I was moved again!" Patience pulled back to look at Zack. "Don't you remember?"

"There were no foster families in my neighborhood growing up," Zack slowly replied.

"Zack, please!" Patience cried.

"Alright, come on," Booth lifted her up and carried her out of the club. "Everyone back to work! I'll be right back!"

Brennan followed him out to the car. "I'll take her home, you stay and supervise things here," she said.

Booth shook his head. "I'm not taking her home, Bren, she needs to go the hospital. She's having a breakdown."

"I know that, but maybe it would be best if she could just rest for a little while."

"And if that doesn't work, then what?" Booth set Patience in the back of the car.

"I….I don't know, Booth."

"Look, maybe something is causing this. We have to just make sure she's not sick or she doesn't have a brain tumor or anything."

"Just because brain tumors are common in your family doesn't mean our children will end up-"

"Bren, are you coming or not?"

Brennan glanced at her daughter, still crying in the backseat. "Yes."

* * *

Cam looked up as someone entered her office. "Can I help you?"

The blonde woman hesitated. "My name is Hannah Burley. I'm Tim Sullivan's girlfriend."

"Of course, Miss Burley, please come in."

Hannah took a few more steps into the room before sitting on the edge of one of the seats. "It was really Sully? Found in the alley?"

"I'm afraid so. Does Sully have any enemies?"

"Of course not. Well…maybe."

"Maybe?"

"There was a man who came to our apartment a few days ago. He claimed Sully owed him money for a boat. He threatened to repossess the boat if Sully didn't repay him."

"Was this man violent?"

"No. He didn't seem to be."

"Did you get a name?"

Hannah frowned. "No."

"What about your relationship with Sully?"

"What about it?"

"Any fights? Arguments?"

"Of course, but nothing major. I loved Sully."

Cam nodded. "If you think of anything, Miss Burley, please let me know."

"Of course."

* * *

Patience glared at the doctor speaking quietly to Brennan and Booth, she refused to admit Booth was her father, though thinking about it, there were more similarities between than she'd ever realized. Though she would probably never admit it out loud, if she had to choose, Booth would be her father.

"Miss Brennan, what is the last thing you remember before waking up this morning?" the doctor asked, returning to the room with her parents.

"I…I had to have surgery because my arm was broken. A woman named Heather Taffet kidnapped me and she broke my arm. Parker was kidnapped too, but I…I tried to protect. I don't think he was hurt too badly."

"Who is Heather Taffet?"

"The Gravedigger."

Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance.

"What do you know about the Gravedigger?" Booth asked.

"She kidnaps children, well she kidnapped Mom and Hodgins once, and you too, but you weren't buried alive. She put you on a ship that was supposed to explode. Everyone else is buried in a location that only she knows and left until a ransom is paid or until their bodies are found."

The doctor looked back at them before continuing with the questioning. "What about your parents?"

"My mother is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. She is a forensic anthropologist, and writes books. We don't know who my father is. I had a twin brother named Anthony-"

"Anthony was a friend who died of leukemia when you were twelve," Brennan interrupted. "He used to live next door to us."

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, can I speak with you again in the hallway?" the doctor asked.

"I'm not crazy if that's what you're going to tell them," Patience said.

The doctor patted her hand and walked out with her parents. Patience glanced at the open window, and ripped the IV that had been inserted earlier. She slid into her shoes and looked into the hall where her parents were arguing with the doctor. Booth pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, at the same time shaking his head.

"I'm perfectly sane," Patience assured herself. "Perfectly sane."

Without further hesitation she slid open the window and climbed up onto the windowsill. She held the edge and eased herself down slightly before letting go to drop down the last ten feet. Patience landed and took off running.

* * *

Cam looked up as another agent entered her office. "Yes?"

"We have another body," the agent said.

Cam sighed. "Where?"

The agent handed her the file and she picked up her keys. Pushing the speed limit she arrived at the crime scene.

"Has the body been identified?" she asked.

"You're not gonna be happy," one of the forensic techs said.

"Why?"

"It's Sullivan's girlfriend. She was murdered in the same way, gun shot wound to the head. Same caliber as the bullet found in Sully's skull."

"That's a big coincidence." Cam groaned and looked to the body. "So who would kill Sully then Hannah Burley?"


	82. Chapter 82

Thanks to reviewers: fruityloops156 (I can't believe it's 81 (now 82) chapters either. I hope this update is soon enough.), and WORMoverBOOK. Only two. I feel like I'm losing reviewers. Maybe this is too long and needs to end. I'm going to end it soon, but I'm not sure how soon because there are several ideas that I need to go through. Anyway, please please please please please REVIEW! Otherwise I will have no reason to finish this, or I could just have everyone die in the apocalypse or something...

I don't own Bones.

The Twist in the Tale: Part 5

"According to ballistics the bullets used to kill Mr. Sullivan and Ms. Burley were fired from the same weapon," an agent reported, entering Cam's office. "And it's been used before in crimes. It belongs to a man named Alexander Nelson."

The agent handed a criminal record file to Cam.

"He's spent time in prison for fraud, evading arrest, and deceiving officers of the law," Cam read. "Does he have connections to either victim?"

"No one is sure yet. With both victims having no families it's going to be hard to find out."

Cam nodded. "If they find anything else, let me know immediately."

The agent nodded before walking away. Cam glanced out the window, grabbing a jacket to protect herself from the pouring rain, then she left her office, hoping Mr. Nelson would be an easy man to find.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" Booth shouted. "It's not like she could just sneak past all of us unseen."

"Mr. Booth, we have the entire hospital on the lookout for her," the doctor replied. "I'm sure she'll turn up."

"The window's open," Brennan realized.

She half ran to it and looked out.

The doctor's eyes widened. "That's too far of a drop, I doubt she would-"

"I'll call the club and see if anyone there can leave temporarily to help us find her," Booth said. "She couldn't have gotten far. Let's go."

The two left the room, leaving a slightly confused doctor who merely shrugged and got back to working his shift.

In the SUV Booth dialed the number to the club while Brennan scanned the passing people, hoping to come across her daughter.

"Wendell, is everyone busy there?"

Wendell glanced around. "No, the club's ready to open. We're pretty much just hanging out waiting for you two to get back and for the time to open the doors."

"Alright, Patience is missing. Can you send a couple people out looking for her? Bren and I might not be in tonight, so it's all you."

"I won't let you down, Mr. B. Patience is missing? I thought you took her home."

"We made a stop at the hospital and she got out. Look, maybe keep Sweets, Fisher, and Nigel-Murray there. Send Angela, Zack, and Daisy to look. If she shows up I want to know immediately."

"Of course. We'll keep an eye out here. If she shows up you'll be the first to know."

* * *

Patience stopped the moment she realized where she was. Her clothing was drenched, and the temperature was slowly dropping. She shivered as she stared at the semi-familiar house. In reality, she would have already been in there, but in this world, she was unsure if he would even open the door.

Before she could decide on knocking on the door or finding somewhere else to go, the door opened.

"Patience?" Aaron asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Patience hesitated. "I…I don't know."

He walked into the rain, putting an arm around her and pulling her up to the porch. "Come on, it's freezing. What the hell are you thinking?"

Patience blinked, almost seeing the Aaron she remembered. Then she remembered, he was dating her 'best friend' so he was supposed to be nice to her. Aaron glanced into one of the rooms, before sneaking Patience upstairs.

He threw her a towel and change of clothes. Patience stared between him and the items questioningly.

"Bathroom's in there, you should change," Aaron said, pointing to a door which Patience already knew what was behind.

She quickly changed, hanging her clothes up over the shower rod before going back into Aaron's room. She heard his mother downstairs talking to his father. Aaron was sitting in his desk chair when Patience returned to his room, he glanced up over the book he'd been studying from.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"You seemed upset, I wasn't adding to it."

"Because Britney would get mad."

"What kind of person do you think I am? I have a heart you know."

"Not in this world," Patience snapped.

Aaron set the textbook down as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"This isn't right," Patience said, shaking her head. "Britney and I hate each other. You guys used to date, but you hated her almost as much as I did. You…" She looked up. "You were my best friend…my only friend at that school. Then Britney got me kicked out and you…I found out you and her were a pair from friends at my new school, and…."

Aaron moved to the bed. "You're sure of this 'other world' aren't you?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Chill out, I didn't say you were."

He got up when his cell phone rang and silently groaned at the number.

"Yes, Britney?"

"A bunch of us are going to see a movie, you're coming right?"

"I can't," he glanced at Patience.

"Why? Aaron, come on. It'll be fun. I'll talk to your parents. They love me."

He rolled his eyes. "I have studying to do."

"It's Friday."

"So? The more I study now the less I'll have to cram later. I've really gotta go, Britney. I'll see you Monday."

"Aaron!"

"Bye." He quickly ended the call.

"You just lied to your girlfriend," Patience said.

"It's not the first time. Although, it is the first time I was with another girl. You won't tell on me will you, Patience?"

She shook her head.

"Good." He smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "Now, I want to know what this world of yours is like."

"Why are you so interested in this?"

"It's not everyday your girlfriend's best friend has a mental breakdown and ends up at your house. So, consider me intrigued. I want to know."

Patience eyed him warily before she told him everything, beginning with the two of them meeting on the first day of school, and continuing through her finding Brennan, and the fights between Britney, and the fight between the two of them. Somehow the two ended up lying side by side on the bed, Aaron with his arm around Patience, and both fast asleep.

* * *

Mr. Nelson glared across the interrogation room at Cam. "You have nothing more than a bullet tying me to the crime," he said. "You won't convict me."

Cam crossed her arms. "Mr. Nelson, what connections did you have with Sully?"

"Sully? He was just someone I knew."

"How did you know him?"

"We were friends, when we didn't owe each other money. We'd play poker with a couple other guys on Saturday nights."

"And he owed you money?"

"I'm not saying any more until I speak to my lawyer."

* * *

Aaron stirred slightly and looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. He smiled slightly, as Patience blinked her eyes open. She gasped and pushed herself away from him.

"I'm sorry. I should go," she quickly said.

"It's still storming," Aaron argued.

"I know, but my…parents are going to kill me." She frowned as she saw her clothes were still soaked.

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"You're the only person that's listened to me," she admitted. "And they think I've lost it."

"Have you?"

She turned to glare at him. "I just want things back to normal."

"In a world where you're in love with me?"

"What?" she shrieked.

"You heard me."

"I am not…we were friends."

"It sounded to me like you liked me." He stepped closer, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"Of course I liked you, but it was just as a…friend."

"I don't believe you."

Before she could protest his lips were on hers. Patience stiffened at first, then her arms circled around his neck. Aaron's arms went around her waist, pulling her even closer. He heard someone open his door, but at the moment didn't care. Nothing else at that moment mattered to either of them.

The person who entered gasped. "Aaron! Patience!"

Please REVIEW!


	83. Chapter 83

Thanks to reviewers: Mark Joseph (he is a jerk and he was before he met Patience, but in any world I want him to be in love with Patience, you'll find out why coming up soon), fruityloops156 (would bringing Britney in to see her bf making out with her bff be cruel…?), WORMoverBOOK, Gilmi-Baby, and Ahh.

I'm finally reaching the end of this fanfic-isode, which was much harder than I imagined it being. Oh well, the next one might be easier. Probably not, but a girl can hope. Just as a warning, updates might start coming less frequent. It's the end of the school year and I have graduation and all that wonderful stuff to plan for but I promise to update as much as possible over the summer. I really don't want to have to work on this during college but I will if the need arises. I plan to finish soon, so please bear with me.

And is anyone else totally heartbroken over Thursday's episode? I started crying. He was my favorite (besides Zack) That was awful. Good episode, but an awful, heartbreaking twist.

I don't own Bones.

The Twist in the Tale: Part 6

"We've been searching for hours, she's nowhere," Brennan said. "And we can't leave Parker alone much longer."

"He's not alone, Pops is with him."

"Last time Pops was there the fire department was called."

"It's fine, I told him to order pizza. Maybe Patience went home, do you want to drive by and check?"

"Yes."

Booth sighed, turning onto a side street. "I'm sure everything is fine. I'm sure Patience is fine, wherever she went off to."

* * *

"Cam, you'll want to see this," someone said.

Cam looked up from her case notes and followed the other person to a room with a small TV. The agent played the video back and Cam watched as Mr. Nelson entered shortly after Sully. The agent switched videotapes and played the next one, it showed Nelson sitting at the bar, just a few seats down. He watched Sully as Hannah approached. Hannah sat next to Sully, and leaned forward to kiss him. Mr. Nelson's hands clenched into fists. The agent fast forwarded the tape to when Hannah left. Mr. Nelson approached Sully and started talking. Nelson was obviously angry. The two both moved to leave, and Mr. Nelson's coat slid open enough to reveal a gun.

"Does that match the caliber of the bullets used to kill Sully?"

"Yes. We've already checked."

"Then I think it's time we got a search warrant for our number one suspect."

* * *

Patience and Aaron suddenly broke apart and turned to the fuming girl standing in the doorway.

"Britney, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"What is Patience doing here? Is that why you were so short with me on the phone?"

Patience looked between the two of them. "Britney, it's not-"

"Patience, how could you do this to me?"

"Because I hate you! We're not friends, Britney! You hate me! And you make my life miserable!"

"That is not true!"

"Britney, why are you here?" Aaron demanded.

"We're going to see a movie, remember?" she replied.

"I remember telling you I was busy."

"And now I see why!" Britney snapped.

"For once will you leave Patience out of this? Just go, Britney. I'm tired of breaking up with you. You won't listen. I want you out of my house or I'm calling the cops."

As is she hadn't heard, she handed him her jacket. "You mother gave you permission. She and your father went out."

Aaron threw his jacket back to the bed. He picked up the phone.

"Patience, you should leave now," Britney said.

Patience looked to Aaron as he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from following Britney's instructions.

"She's not leaving," Aaron said.

"You are not choosing her over me," Britney growled.

Aaron dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear. Britney knocked it from his hand, causing him to stumble back, taking Patience with him. Patience was the first to jump up.

"No one's choosing," she said to Britney.

Britney was about to start shouting when her cell rang. "Yeah….but, Daddy….fine." She snapped the phone closed with a jerk. Without another word she walked out.

"She has more mood swings than a pregnant woman," Aaron muttered.

"I…I should go."

"Patience, I want to help you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"You seem sure that we're friends."

"You actually believe me?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well it's not like you're the nicest person I've come across in this place."

He rolled his eyes. "You did math in your head, yet on your report card you have an F. Excuse me if I find that rather odd."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"The same reason you didn't stop me. Can you think of anyone else who would possibly believe you?"

"Um…" Patience paced for a few minutes. "Grandpa! Max Keenan."

"The councilman?"

"Councilman?"

"Yeah. Max Keenan. He's been in the news a lot lately."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"We could try his office." Aaron smiled. "Come on."

* * *

"Mr. Nelson, FBI!" Cam shouted.

Said man cowered behind an inside wall of his house. He edged his head around the corner to peek out at the crowd of FBI personnel surrounding his home. Before he could escape another way, a small group burst through the door, pistols drawn. One pulled out handcuffs, forcing Mr. Nelson against the wall with his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Nelson," Cam began, "you are under arrest for the murders of Tim Sullivan and his girlfriend, Hannah Burley-"

"You can't prove anything!"

"You have the right to remain silent, please exercise that right."

Britney came in the back door. "Daddy, what is it? I was busy." She stopped like a deer in headlights at the sight of the small army of FBI agents.

"Take her into custody," Cam ordered.

"What? What did I do?" Britney shrieked.

* * *

Patience and Aaron exited the elevator and went into the councilman's office.

"Can I help you?" his secretary asked.

"We need to see Mr. Keenan," Aaron replied. "It's very urgent."

"Unless you have an appointment whatever complaint you kids have is going to have to wait."

"I'm his granddaughter, I don't need an appointment!" Patience snapped.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Keenan doesn't have a granddaughter."

At that moment the door behind her opened and Max walked out.

"What's going on out here?" he asked, looking between the two teenagers and his secretary.

"Grandpa," Patience said.

Max looked to her in surprise. "Patience Booth? What are you doing here?"

"Hoping you'll believe me."

"Why don't the two of you step into my office, I'm clear for the afternoon."

Aaron walked first into the office, keeping Patience close as he pulled her behind him. Max stepped over to his secretary.

"Contact Seeley and Temperance Booth and tell them their daughter is here."

The woman nodded and immediately typed the name into the computer. Max returned to his office, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, what is it that I'm supposed to be believing?" he asked.

"That you're my grandfather," Patience said. "My mother's father."

"I have no children. None that I know of."

Patience frowned.

"Look, sir," Aaron said. "Will you at least listen to what she has to say?"

Max nodded, glancing at the clock. "You have my undivided attention."

* * *

Booth set down the phone. "Patience is with a friend, and they're at Max Keenan's office downtown."

"What would she be doing there?" Brennan asked.

Booth threw his hands up. "How should I know? Let's go get her."

The couple remained silent on the drive there, both barely waiting for Booth to shut the car off before getting out and entering the building. They went straight to Max Keenan's office.

In his office, Max looked up as the door opened. Patience looked back and then glared at Max and jumped to her feet.

"You had them called?" she shouted.

"Where have you been?" Booth replied. "We've driven all over place looking for you."

Aaron slowly rose at Patience's side.

"Who's this?" Booth demanded.

"You know who he is! You know he's my best friend!" Patience shouted. "I can't live in this world. The real world is bad enough, but this is ten times worse! You're not my father and you never will be!" She pushed past her parents and ran to the stairs.

"Patience!" Brennan called.

Patience reached the first floor and ran out, ending up in the middle of a street. Cars swerved around her, honking loudly. She twisted and turned in distress, facing a car that refused to change direction. Something slammed into her side and Patience and the other landed on the sidewalk beside the street. Patience's head slammed against the concrete. In her dazed confusion she managed to open her eyes. She stared in shock at the boy leaning over her.

"You're alive?"

The boy smiled. "Live for both of us. Trust yourself, and all will be well, Patience."

"Anthony."

(If I get enough reviews I might update tomorrow! so PLEASE REVIEW!)


	84. Chapter 84

Thanks to reviewers: TVismydrug, Boothie05, Animus et Anima (that's not all that will happen to Britney, more will come), Mark Joseph, fruityloops156, Gilmi-Baby, and WORMoverBOOK.

This fanfic-isode is finally done and I can start the next one- I mean work on scholarships and college stuff, Mom…hehe. Oh well, writing this is much more entertaining. I'll do my best to have the start of the next fanfic-isode Friday (because I at least will need something to help me get over the Bones season six finale, I'm excited but worried at the same time. The cliffhangers get worse and worse every finale...). But it's the final countdown at school, so little to no homework (YAY!) which means more time for writing. Please REVIEW so I'll be inspired to write more sooner! I'm also going to try bringing this fanfic to an end soon (I know I've been saying that but I mean it) so bear with me. If major time passes between fanfic-isodes (in their world, I'll do my best to stick with at least my weekly updates) I'll try to remember to let you know.

I don't own Bones.

The Twist in the Tale: Part 7

Just so there's no confusion, this is back to reality. No more club or evil Aaron.

* * *

Brennan sat alone in the hospital room watching Patience sleeping as Booth walked in. Her laptop sat in its case beside her chair, untouched for the four days that she'd been there. Booth stood behind Brennan, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. Brennan leaned her head back to look up at him.

"Hey, Bones," he said.

"She still won't wake up. It's been days, Booth."

"It'll be okay," Booth assured her.

Brennan sighed. "People have been known to stay in a comatose state for several years before waking up."

"Don't go on facts, Bones. Just have faith."

"Faith in what, Booth? You know I don't believe in your god."

"Have faith that she'll wake up."

Brennan looked back to her daughter. "They said she reacted badly to the anesthesia. They asked if I ever had a reaction to it, because it's common for children to react badly if one or both parents have reacted badly before."

"What are you trying to say, Bones?"

Before Brennan could reply Patience whimpered softly.

"Anthony," she whispered.

Brennan jumped up, believing Patience to be awake. "Patience?"

Patience partially opened her eyes, but paid no mind to who she was seeing. "Anthony's alive. He saved me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The car was there, and he saved me. He knocked me out of the way."

"Anthony did?"

"Yes."

"Patience, Anthony couldn't have saved you. He was murdered, remember?"

Patience didn't reply as she became more awake and aware of her surroundings. "Mom?"

Brennan sighed in relief, smiling. "You're awake."

Patience quickly sat up, closing her eyes as she was hit by a wave of dizziness.

"I should get a doctor," Brennan said.

"No, you stay," Booth replied. "I'll go."

"Wait," Patience called. "Dad."

Booth turned in surprise, his eyebrows raised high enough to blend with his hair, and Brennan's eyes widened.

"What did you call him?" Brennan asked.

"He's my father." She looked back to Booth. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing, Dad."

(I know that was a bad place to end it, but I had to Please REVIEW!)


	85. Chapter 85

(Thanks to reviewers Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, Animus et Anima, Mark Joseph (cliffhangers are my best weapon….), nertooold54, WORMoverBOOK (sorry to annoy you), and Gilmi-Baby.

Okay, so we're going to start skipping to important non-boring points in the story because I'm tired of writing boring fillers, and I would like to move on to the other story I started a couple months ago and finish that up really quickly because I don't like the idea of too many stories at once. It's making me cranky (that and I missed the finale, but I'm gonna watch it as soon as I post this). Anyway, please REVIEW. There might be a part 2 in it for you this weekend if I get enough, and this chapter's short, you'll want more…

I don't own Bones.

The Homeless Man in the Box: Part 1

_6 months later…_

"I don't see why I still need to be here," Patience complained. "I get it, okay? Britney and I are not friends. Aaron and I have never kissed, but we've never hated each other either, even though we're still fighting. Anthony is not a random kid who saved me, but he's my twin brother who died over a year ago. We have no clue who my biological father is, but Booth is just my mother's partner. You're not a bartender, you're just a bad shrink who needs to get a social life."

"Okay, that hurt a bit," Sweets admitted under his breath. "Patience, I'm doing this as a favor to Dr. Brennan. She would rather have you psychologically examined by me than a psychologist that she doesn't know."

"Because she knows psychology is a soft science and this whole psychological examination is stupid. Can I go now?"

Sweets sighed and looked down, something on the ground caught his eye. "How long have you been wearing the bright, patterned socks? Don't they go against the dress code?"

Patience shrugged. "There's nothing in the dress code about socks."

"So, like Booth, you've found a way to express yourself under authority. How long have you been comparing yourself to Booth?"

"I'm nothing like Booth, not that I compare myself to him."

"Children who live without their fathers often make role models of men they believe to be constants in their lives. Booth and Brennan are very close, so you and Booth also have a sort of relationship, whether consciously or subconsciously."

"That's ridiculous and nothing but a theory. Anyway, I'm not a child. I just turned sixteen, so could you please let me leave? Mom promised to take me to get my learner's permit today and the sooner I learn to drive, the closer I get to freedom!"

"See that's interesting-"

"Sweets! Please!"

He fell back in the chair and waved his hand. "Go, we'll pick this up next week."

"Thank you!" Patience smiled and jumped up, fleeing the young shrink's room.

She left the Hoover building and tried flagging down a cab, before realizing it was too close to rush hour. She was about to just walk when Booth exited the Hoover building and saw her.

"Patience!" he called.

She turned. "Agent Booth."

"Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"I'm just going to the lab to see my mom, why?"

"I'll drive you. I'm going there anyway."

Patience then noticed the case folder in his hands. "Please tell me you don't have a new case," she groaned. "So much for getting my learner's permit today."

(PLEASE REVIEW!)


	86. Chapter 86

(Thanks to reviews fruityloops156, WORMoverBOOK (just a warning, you said you got the episodes later where you are, I'll be including the finale from now on so if you don't want it spoiled you might want to wait to read the rest of it (or look it up online if possible?). Sorry, I'm just trying to keep it close to the show), and Animus et Anima.

So, the season six finale was AMAZING! I can't wait for next season, but I know it'll take forever to come so until then, I'm going to attempt to finish this fanfic.

I also hope this fanfic-isode does not offend anyone, but there is mention of Nazis and their cruelty during world war two, but they lost so deal with it. Not sure how far the mentioning will go, but just a forewarning.

**Another warning, there will be mention of the finale, and Vincent Nigel-Murray's death. I don't want to spoil anything, so if you read it without seeing the finale, don't blame me!**

**AGAIN DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THE FINALE SPOILED! IT WILL BE MENTIONED FROM NOW ON UNTIL THE END!**

I don't own Bones. Actually all I own is a cheap computer and an anorexic cat.

The Homeless Man in the Box: Part 2

Body was suggested by robbiehsg (Mark Joseph?) (I know, I know, it's about time I used one of your many suggestions)

Brennan looked up when she heard her obviously annoyed daughter enter her office. "Patience, what's…" Her question trailed off when she saw Booth walking in behind her.

Patience crossed her arms in annoyance and dropped down to the couch.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

He held up the folder. "New case."

Brennan cast a glance to her daughter. "Patience-"

"Go," Patience interrupted. "I'll just go home and call Sarah or something. Oh wait, she can drive so she'll be out with everyone else."

"I'll take you tomorrow."

"You've been saying that for months. Just forget it. Bye, mom."

"Bye."

"Bye, Patience," Booth said.

The teen gave a small wave before walking out. Booth frowned but said nothing else.

In the car Booth glanced at Brennan. "Did I do something?"

"What?"

"To Patience? She acts like she hates me."

"She's just upset that I am unable to take her to get her learner's permit."

"It was before that too. It's since she came out of her coma."

"You acted unusual when you came out of your coma," Brennan pointed out.

"Come on, Bones, Patience and I weren't close, but she didn't hate me either. She won't even speak to me anymore. That's not just odd."

"I find the similarities in your actions very similar. You had a dream in which you and I were married, therefore for a time you assumed we were. In Patience's dream, not only were you and I married, but you were her biological father."

"But she knew the dream was fake. She said she was freaking out because everything was upside down."

"Sweets said that in seeing her brother, Patience assumed the world she saw was real, because subconsciously she wants Anthony to still be alive. Her mind decided that it was real as a way of coping, since she never actually dealt with her brother's death. When she found out everything in her life changed so drastically she never had a chance to grieve and her mind is just now catching up to that. They said that's why she was in a coma slightly longer than usual."

"Yeah, but, she never totally avoided me before. She claimed she didn't like me, but she never acted like she hated me."

"She doesn't hate you, Booth," Brennan replied. "Why is it bothering you so much?"

"Have you told her yet?"

"What? About...us? Of course not. I haven't told anyone about us, or my...pregnancy. I was hoping to keep it between just us a few weeks or so longer. We don't know how the FBI will react, and I don't want another partner."

"You have to at least tell your daughter."

"I don't know how to tell her Booth. Is this why you are so worried about Patience's dislike of you? You think she'll hate her half-sibling as well?"

Booth shook his head and their conversation was cut short by their arrival at the crime scene. It was a new building, labeled as a homeless shelter, with the bright red ribbon still wrapped around it, dangling at the cut edge. A pile of what appeared to be human remains was on the front steps.

"Come on, Bones. The body was found here this morning as they were cutting the ribbon. Witnesses say that the second the ribbon was cut they heard a click and the body fell."

Brennan and Booth approached the body, and Brennan looked up.

"The body must have fallen from that," she said, pointing up towards what appeared to be makeshift trap doors. "Perhaps it was somehow connected to the ribbon, so when the ribbon was cut, the body fell."

"Are you guessing?" Booth asked with a smirk.

"I am simply stating the most logical conclusion." She put on her gloves and knelt beside the body. "The victim is male. Approximately thirty to forty years of age. Mixed race." She picked up the skull. "There is a bullet wound in the back of the head."

Booth looked over her shoulder. "He was shot? So murder?"

"I believe so." Brennan looked closer at the hole. "I believe this is cause of death. More specifically, I believe he was executed."

"Why do you believe that?"

"I saw several skulls with bullet holes in this area while identifying remains in a mass grave in Germany. It was a hole in which the Nazis would stand the Jewish prisoners next to and shoot them in the back of the head. They would fall into the hole, sometimes they were killed instantly other times they were crushed by the other bodies piling on top of them."

"So he's from world war two?"

"No, this man is less than forty years old. The possibility of him being involved in any way during world war two would be impossible."

"So who is he?"

"I don't know, Booth. We'll have to take him back to the lab to find out."

* * *

Patience collapsed back onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes when her cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Patience," Sarah's cheerful voice said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"There's a party out at Eric's on Saturday. You left in a rush today so he didn't get to tell you about it."

"Like my mom will let me go to a party."

"Oh, it's not like that, Pay. They're invited too. It's mostly a thing for adults, you know high class junk. But Eric's eighteen now, so his parents are making him stay and show himself. He said we all better be there for him or there will be hell to pay."

"Poor Eric," Patience replied. "I'll have to let my mom know. She's practically kept me locked up since I was released from the hospital."

"I know! We miss you! If your mom can't be at the party, you could always stay the weekend at my house. My parents love you."

"Everyone loves me," Patience joked.

"Right. Hey, Josh told me to ask you if you'd heard from Aaron lately."

"No. Why? Is something wrong?"

"He's MIA. And there's rumors that he might be back with Britney."

Patience bit her lip and touched her lips, remembering the kiss from her dream.

_It wasn't real, _she told herself.

"Patience?" Sarah asked.

"I'm here. Sorry. I zoned out."

"You do that a lot when Aaron's mentioned. Something you're not saying?"

Patience groaned. "Sarah, Aaron and I were just friends."

"Right. Well, if you change your mind, you better do it fast. The minute she can sink her claws into him, Britney will have him chained up and away from anything with breasts."

"Aaron and I still haven't spoken in a while."

"Girl, you gotta give him a shot. He's hot. He's sweet. And Eric thinks he's into you."

"Eric's wrong. It's not like that."

"But you like him."

"As a friend."

"As more."

"Goodbye, Sarah."

"Don't you dare hang up on me. We will be discussing this Aaron issue."

"It's not an issue."

"You're going to go on a date with him. Soon. And you're going to let him kiss you."

"Sarah-"

"Nope. It'll be fun. You guys are perfect for each other. You need to snag him before it's too late."

"Something tells me it already is," Patience muttered.

"You can't go on your guts with this."

"Do I go with my gut that much?"

"Yes."

Patience grimaced, remembering Sweets insisting that she already compared herself to Booth. "Okay, well, logically, if Aaron is with Britney, she won't let him go, especially if he wants to go to me. Therefore, if he's with Britney, I'm already too late. I've already lost my moment."


	87. Chapter 87

(Thanks to reviews Gilmi-Baby, fruityloops156, Mark Joseph, and Matt (and btw, MJ, if you don't stop saying what you know about the future of this fanfic in reviews, I will hunt you down). So, I don't have much to say about this one. Just read and REVIEW please. I'll even take criticism, but only if it's constructive, so please REVIEW! If you do I'll update Monday, and that chapter's already done so unless I forget like I almost did today it's guaranteed! But only if you guys REVIEW!)

I don't own Bones.

The Homeless Man in the Box: Part 3

"Based on signs of decomp, I'd say he's been dead forty-eight hours," Cam said.

"You okay, Dr. B?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, the smell is just much stronger in the confined area than it was outside earlier."

Cam and Hodgins exchanged a glance.

"Is the smell making you nauseous?" Cam asked.

"I'm fine. How long before the bones can be cleaned?"

"I'll do the autopsy and let Dr. Hodgins get his particulates-"

"Then I'll be in my office," Brennan interrupted.

Before either could react she was off the platform and halfway to her office. A moment later Booth came in with more of the case paperwork. He stopped before going onto the forensics platform.

"Where's Bones?" he asked.

"She ran to her office," Cam replied. "Did you happen to see Ms. Wick? I called her in but she isn't here yet."

When Cam got no reply, she looked up, realizing Booth was gone.

"He's already in Dr. Brennan's office," Hodgins said.

Cam shook her head. "Did Dr. Brennan seem…off to you?"

"You mean running away from a rotting corpse? Yeah that was a bit odd for her," Hodgins admitted. "She's usually frowning at Booth for doing that."

Booth entered Brennan's office to find her leaning back in her chair. Her face was covered by her hands and other than the slight rise and fall of her chest she was not moving. Booth walked over and stood by the desk.

"You alright, Bones?" Booth asked.

She jumped slightly and glanced over at him before turning to her computer, pretending to be working. "I'm fine, Booth."

"Temperance-"

"The smell of the decaying flesh was making me sick," she admitted. "How am I supposed to do my job if I can't stand the smell?"

Booth knelt beside her chair. "Hey, Bones, you'll be fine." He gently grabbed her hand and brushed his thumb across the back of her hand. "Maybe you should tell Cam."

Brennan looked up, meeting his eyes. "You are the only one who knows, Booth. All Angela knows is that we slept together. Even Patience doesn't know about the change in our relationship or…anything else. I think she would be upset if I told my coworkers before her."

"Then let's go tell her."

"I can tell her on my own, Booth."

"You don't want me there, you know, for moral support?"

"I'll tell her tonight," Brennan said. "I should go home and make sure she is alright. I don't want her to be upset with me."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"I can easily catch a cab. I should stop and get dinner to make up for not being able to take her to test for her learner's permit."

"We can stop at the diner and get it to go."

"Patience is refusing to eat at the diner. I don't believe she's been there since she was released from the hospital."

"She loves the diner."

"Not anymore. I am assuming it has to do with whatever she dreamed while in the coma, but other than the diner, she has not changed her opinion on anything."

* * *

Cam looked up as Daisy entered.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"I called you over three hours ago," Cam said sternly.

"I know, I know. I was at an interview for a job that I could get after the internship with Dr. Brennan, that is if you won't hire me here-"

"Save the explanation for Dr. Brennan. I'm done with the autopsy, and Hodgins has his particulates. The bones are yours."

"Don't you mean Dr. Brennan's? She likes to examine the remains-"

"Trust us, she'll want the bones cleaned," Hodgins said.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?"

"She went home. She'll be back tomorrow," Cam answered.

"But…Dr. Brennan never goes home during a case, she even stays in her office overnight. She is very career driven, that's why she's my idol. Why would she go home during a case? Is she sick or something?"

Hodgins coughed to cover his laugh at the look on Cam's face.

"Ms. Wick," Cam said. "Please just clean the bones, then you can go back home. Be back tomorrow morning."

Daisy nodded, carting a tray off the platform to clean off the skin.

"Why did I call her?" Cam asked herself. "Why didn't I call Wendell or god, even Fisher."

"Wendell was here a few days ago," Hodgins replied. "It's Daisy's turn in the rotation. Hey, look at this."

Cam glanced at the screen as he pulled up the microscope image. "All I see is a tie-dyed blob, Hodgins. What am I looking at?"

"I found where our victim died." Hodgins pulled up a map and zoomed in to a small forest area. "There was dust mixed with the blood on the victim's clothing, and the mineral levels point to this area in Maryland. It's a wildlife preserve. I also found that almost everyday rangers who work there are forcing homeless people out."

"So our victim was homeless?"

"Not necessarily, but judging by the condition of clothing I'd say he's been sleeping on the ground in the area here." He gestured widened the map. "For…five months."

* * *

Patience looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She frowned at the mirror, and started digging into Brennan's makeup. She found the most noticeable colors and started putting it on. By the time she stopped she looked more like a showgirl than a teenager. She twisted her hair up and glanced at the fashion magazine she'd opened on the counter. After a minute, she let go of her hair and let it fall back into place.

"Damn it!" she snapped at herself.

She wet a paper towel and scrubbed at her face until all signs of any make up was gone. As she threw the paper towel away something in the trash can caught her eye. She pulled out the object, a pregnancy test, reading the positive result. Downstairs she heard the front door open and close.

"Patience!" Brennan called.

With the pregnancy test still in her hand, Patience ran down to the kitchen. She held up the test.

"What the hell is this?"


	88. Chapter 88

(Thanks to reviews fruityloops156, Matt, and Pat Toby. I feel like people are losing interest in the story, I swear I will bring it to a close in less than thirty chapters. There are just a few things I want to happen yet, and I hope to be done with this fanfic so I can focus on others I am attempting. Thanks to all reviewers, and readers who won't review. Please take just a second to review because I am starting to lose the inspiration to continue with it. And I doubt killing everyone off in the end will be a sufficient ending after so many chapters, so please REVIEW!

I don't own Bones.

The Homeless Man in the Box: Part 4

"Patience-"

"You're sleeping with Booth and you don't tell me?" Patience exclaimed.

Booth walked in then with the bag of food.

"It was once," Brennan replied. "Just the one night after Mr. Nigel-Murray was killed. You were at Sarah's. I went home with Booth."

"Yeah, well, haven't you noticed? You seem to have a knack for getting knocked up from one night stands. I'm proof of that!"

"It wasn't a one night stand," Booth defended.

"Oh, so the two of you are together now?"

Booth and Brennan exchanged a look, still not completely sure of the answer, but both knowing what they wanted it to be. Patience shook her head.

"I'm going to Sarah's-"

"It's late, Patience," Brennan argued. "And Sarah lives across town."

"Then I'll be in my room."

"We brought dinner," Booth said. "We got pie!" He pulled out the pie and waved it in the air, smiling as if to prove his point.

"I don't like pie," she replied.

Without another word, she turned and ran upstairs. The windows rattled at the sound of the slamming door.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"Of course. I'm fine. That actually went better than I expected." She glanced at the food Booth had taken from the bags. "I'll leave Patience's in the fridge. She can reheat it once she is hungry."

She got out plates and both she and Booth went into the dining room to eat.

"Cam should have an ID by morning, if she is able to find dental records. We should be able to question the family sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon," Brennan said.

"Bones…maybe you should…stay in the lab."

Brennan looked at him and frowned. "I always go in the field with you."

"Yeah, but now you're…"

"My pregnancy will have no effect on my ability to do fieldwork."

"Field work can be dangerous, and FBI regulations don't allow pregnant women in the field."

"I don't work for the FBI, I work for the Jeffersonian, which works _with_ the FBI. And no one knows yet, Booth. I'll be fine."

"Humor me, Bones. You'd be safer in the lab."

"That is not true. Vincent Nigel-Murray was murdered in the lab. The Gormogon skeleton was stolen from the lab. Plus, if Hodgins decides to do one of his experiments, no one can predict what will happen. I'm going with you to talk to the family."

))))

The next day Brennan found herself stuck in the lab. She was not at all happy with it, and no one dared to inquire as to why she was there while Booth went to speak with the victim's family. Their victim was a man named Charles Wilkins. He was estranged from his wife, and one year old son for nearly six months. Booth had just left to speak with her.

"Dr. Brennan, there were fractures on the right ulna and several of the ribs," Daisy quickly said. "I also found a break on the left tibia-"

"I can see that, Ms. Wick, could you please let me conduct my own examination?"

Daisy's eyes widened but she closed her mouth and stepped back from the examination table. She fidgeted slightly, not liking being forced to stand still.

Brennan pulled the magnifying camera over the left tibia. "I've seen this type of break before. Several times when identifying victims of genocide and prisoner of war victims. Someone stomped on the bone to break the leg. It was usually just a way to make the victim feel pain. The ulna appears to be broken in the same way."

"Someone stepped on him?" Daisy asked, looking at the bones from across the room.

"Yes." Brennan looked down at the hands of the skeleton. "The bones in the hands are also broken. It looks like someone took each finger and bent it back. The inconsistency in the breaks lead me to believe that each was broken one by one."

Daisy grimaced reflexively rubbing her hands.

"This man was tortured, very close to his time of death."

))))

Booth knocked on the door of the small cottage-like house. A young woman answered.

"Can I help you?"

Booth flashed his badge. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, from the FBI. Are you Mrs. Wilkins?"

She nodded once. "Is this about Charlie?"

"We found your husband in front of a homeless shelter."

She sighed in relief. "Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid he's…dead. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. Please come in."

She stepped aside and led him to the small dining table in the kitchen. "Can I get you coffee or anything to drink?"

"No, actually I won't take up much of your time. When was the last time you saw your husband?"

She took a deep breath. "About six months ago. He lost his job and the next day he just left."

"Do you know why he would just leave?"

"No. He never called or came back. It was like he never lived here. The only proof of his existence is my son."

"Did he ever hint at leaving?"

"No. Never. He loved Trenton, that's our son. He never would have left him. I called the police and they made me wait twenty-four hours before filing a missing person's report."

"Did your husband have any enemies?"

"None that I know of. He was a bit upset with his employer. You see he worked at this mechanics shop, and the owner was buying used parts that didn't work quite right and selling them as new. Well when Charlie questioned him about it, the man fired him."

"Who is this man?"

"His name is George Carlson. But he closed the business a month after Charlie disappeared. He hasn't been seen since."

Booth nodded. "Alright, well, if I think of anything else, I'll let you know. If you think of anyone else who might have hurt your husband, give me a call."

))))))))

As Patience approached the lunch table, the group suddenly grew silent.

"What did I do?" she asked, taking her usual seat beside Sarah.

"Britney's facebook status changed," Sarah said gently. "She's in a relationship-"

"Why would I care?" Patience interrupted.

"Because it's with Aaron Jenson."

Patience looked around, hoping her friends were joking. When she realized they weren't she slid her tray to the center of the table, suddenly finding that she was no longer hungry.

"I know," Eric said. "It's enough to make us physically ill. But on the bright side, Aaron's status hasn't changed, so she could just be delusional."

"He only gets on the internet on Saturdays. His parents only let him work on schoolwork during the week. It'll change Saturday," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Carrie asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? If he wants to date her then…they deserve each other."

"Well it definitely won't last long," Melissa said. "And as Eric said, Britney could just be delusional."

"We'll find out Saturday," Eric said. "He'll be the party. His parents RSVP-ed for four individuals."

"His parents, and him would be three," Josh frowned. "He wouldn't bring Britney. Would he?"

"I hope he does," Patience said.

Her friends turned to her in alarm.

Patience smiled mischievously. "I would love to see her there."

The others all exchanged glances before each slowly smiled.

"This is gonna be fun," Sarah said.


	89. Chapter 89

(Thanks to reviews Animus et Anima, lily, taiathayde, Mark Joseph, fruityloops156, and Gilmi-Baby. Due to my good mood at finally graduating high school, I decided I would finish this chapter and update today. I promise next chapter will be Patience's revenge. This chapters not quite there yet, and it would have been too long if I would have added it. Plus, I like where this one ends. But don't worry, I fully intend to right the revenge part into this fanfic-isode. Please REVIEW so I can post that chapter sooner!

I don't own Bones.

The Homeless Man in the Box: Part 5

"George Carlson is dead," Booth announced when he entered Brennan's office later that day.

"I don't know who that is," Brennan replied, abruptly setting an unopened envelope facedown on her desk.

"Other than the wife he's the only suspect we had. Do you have anything for me, Bones?"

"Nothing I haven't already told you. Did someone murder him?"

"Carlson? No. He apparently had cancer and died in surgery a month ago."

"Our victim has been dead for less than a month," Brennan pointed out. "Why don't you question people at the homeless shelter they might have known something?"

He nodded. "Police questioned them, but now we have the ID. Good thinking, Bones."

"Wait does this mean I can go too?"

"I think it would better if you…stayed and played with your bones. Maybe make sure you and Daisy got every little bit of information we need."

Brennan glared at Booth. "I do not play with the bones, Booth! What I do is very serious, and as you should know by now very important and useful in catching criminals. And don't think that just because I am having your child that I am going to follow every command you give me! I am not a dog. And I am not staying in the lab. You are taking me with you."

"Oh. My. God. You're pregnant?" Angela asked in shock.

The partners turned to the doorway of Brennan's office, where Angela stood with wide eyes, holding her son. Hodgins was right behind her looking just as shocked.

"And Booth's the father?" Angela asked. "If this a joke, it is horrible, Bren."

"It's not a joke, Angela," Brennan replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you were taking a few more weeks of maternity leave."

"Don't you dare change the subject." She looked to Booth and Hodgins. "Both of you. OUT! Now."

She handed Michael to Hodgins and shooed a confused Booth out. Brennan watched as her best friend then shut the door. Angela then turned to Brennan and put her hands on her hips.

"I thought we were friends, Bren."

"We are."

"Then why didn't you tell me you started sleeping with Booth?"

"I told you. That is the only time, Angela. Booth and I had sex and now I'm pregnant."

Angela covered her mouth to hide her happy shriek. "Sweetie, I'm so happy for you and Booth. He is the father right?"

"Yes. Of course, Angela. I was not sexually active for some time, which is why I decided to stop the birth control pills. With Patience I was not expecting to be able to even start seeing anyone until she left for college."

"Why can't you just give Booth a chance and be done with it?"

Brennan sat back down at her desk, looking through the glass into the lab. Booth and Hodgins were standing a short distance from the door playing with Michael.

"Sweetie, haven't you realized that Booth won't wait forever? You need to claim him before it's too late. You're having a kid together. We all know what he goes through with Parker, are you gonna do the same thing Rebecca did?"

"Of course not, Angela."

"Then be with him. Give him a chance. Have this kid with him. God, even marry him. Have more kids with him. Bren, Booth is the one for you. Do you really doubt that you will wake up beside him twenty years from now and regret choosing him?"

"I don't believe in marriage."

"Then don't marry him. That wasn't my point, Bren. Everyone can see that you two are meant for each other, everyone except the two of you. I want you to be happy, sweetie. Not old and alone with two kids."

"Patience is sixteen, I would hardly consider her a child anymore."

Angela sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of Brennan's desk. "I don't want you to be alone."

"Angela, if Booth and I enter into a relationship the FBI would sever our partnership. I don't want that to happen again."

"It happened because you wanted it to. And trust me, Brennan, they won't sever your partnership. I'm fairly sure they have bets on how much longer until you two are together." Angela glanced out at her husband. "I better go before he decides to introduce Michael to his bug collection. Talk to Booth. Maybe this baby is a sign that you and Booth belong together."

When Angela moved she knocked the envelope Brennan had hid earlier onto the floor. She picked it up and glanced at the return address.

"This is from the DNA lab on eighth street. Is this about the case?" Angela asked. "I thought you knew the guy's ID."

"It's personal. I had it sent here so Patience wouldn't see it."

"You tested someone you think is her father?"

Brennan nodded.

"Who? Was it positive?"

"I haven't opened it yet," Brennan replied. "I'm afraid I'll be right and find out it is positive."

* * *

Patience entered the lab and looked up at the platform, expecting to see her mother with Daisy by the body.

"Dr. Brennan's in her office, Patience," Daisy called.

"Thanks."

Patience slowly walked towards Brennan's office, stopping when she saw the door closed and the two men standing outside.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Angela kicked us out," Hodgins answered.

"She found out Bones is pregnant," Booth added.

"Did anyone but you know?" Patience replied.

"I haven't told anyone yet."

She rolled her eyes. "I have to talk to my mom."

"I wouldn't go in there," Hodgins warned. "Angela's not very happy. Michael's been keeping us both up, so finding out Brennan kept this from her is not a good thing."

"I think I'll chance it. It's just a quick question. Then I'll let Angela finish her rant." She opened the door and went in, met by sudden silence. "Hello."

"Hey, Patience, how have you been?" Angela asked.

"Fine. And I was hoping to go to a party a friend's having tomorrow?" Patience looked at her mother.

"Which friend?" Brennan asked.

"Eric. Sarah, Josh, Anne, Melissa and Carrie will be there too. Sarah said she'd pick me up."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't see why you can't go."

Patience smiled. "Okay. I'll let Sarah know. Thanks, Mom."

"Wait a second," Angela called.

Patience grimaced, having a bad feeling about what was coming next.

"Will Aaron be there?"

"I'm not sure," Patience lied. "I really have to go home now, I have a paper due tomorrow and I need to finish it. Bye!"

"She finished the paper last week," Brennan said.

Angela frowned. "She's up to something. Are you really letting her go?"

"Why not? She's a teenager, Ange. In modern society teenagers go to parties quite frequently."

Angela shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

"As long as she does not do anything illegal or kill anyone, I am fine with whatever she wants to do. I have work, Angela. And you should be resting."

Angela glared at her friend. "Alright. Just remember what I said. Give Booth a chance. Make him yours before it's too late again. Next time you might not get another chance. And if that paternity test is positive you need to tell them."


	90. Chapter 90

(Thanks to reviewers Animus et Anima, Matt, fruityloops156, and Gilmi-Baby. Is it sad that I didn't write this chapter until after the next one…? Anywho, the way I'm planning things, there should be two fanfic-isodes after this one, three because of an 'epilogue' type one that I'm planning. Unless of course I really get off again. The end is in sight! And sorry for the late update. I forgot to write this chapter and just finished it today. Anyway, please REVIEW so i don't forget to update or write future chapters)

I don't own Bones.

The Homeless Man in the Box: Part 6

"Why wasn't the homeless shelter searched before?" Brennan asked. "When the body was found?"

"There was no reason to search it. Now we know exactly what we're looking for." Booth looked over to his partner in the passenger seat. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"What me going with you like always? Or searching a homeless shelter for a murder weapon?"

Booth suddenly stopped the car and turned around.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"The homeless shelter was built in the past year. It just opened the day the body was found. There would be nothing there. According to the owner, the last place was not searched and has been closed since last Friday."

"You believe we will find the crime scene there?"

"I think we'll find something there. Even the employees haven't cleaned out the lockers yet."

"Won't you need a search warrant?" Brennan asked.

"I think the owner will be cooperative. If not I'll just use the old Booth charm."

He missed Brennan's frown as she realized the owner had been a woman.

* * *

Patience and Sarah walked with their arms interlocked into the backyard of Eric's house. He smiled and waved them over to the pool deck where the rest of them were standing by the food table.

"Hey, you're late," Josh said.

"Someone took forever getting ready," Sarah complained.

Patience rolled her eyes. "Someone else said I looked horrible in the first five outfits I tried on."

"Not horrible, but you have to look really hot in case Aaron shows up. He has to see what he's missing out on," Sarah replied.

"Speak of the devil," Anne muttered.

The group turned to see Aaron enter, pulling his arm away from Britney repeatedly until a look from his parents made him stop. He glared at the blonde beside him, before looking around. When his eyes landed on Patience and the group behind her, he stopped, causing Britney to stumble slightly.

"She never could walk in heels," Eric muttered.

"Told you he'd be regretting breaking up with you," Sarah whispered to Patience.

"We were never together," Patience hissed back.

"Please. Don't make me laugh."

Aaron said something to Britney, which she obviously argued about, casting an angry glare at the group watching them. Aaron's parents wandered over to the other adults, easily joining in on the conversations. Aaron looked to his parents before pulling his arm from Britney's grasp and walking towards the group.

"Patience?"

"Hey, Aaron," she replied, not meeting his eyes.

"We never did get around to talking, did we?"

"No. If I remember correctly I was kidnapped and stuffed in some mausoleum when we agreed to meet."

"And you've been avoiding me ever since," he finished.

"It hasn't been hard to," Patience said. "After a month you stopped calling. You have no idea what I was going through. You wouldn't even give me time."

"All I knew was what your mom or Booth would tell me, which wasn't much. I had to talk to you."

"Why are you bugging Patience when you have that…horrible slut over there?" Josh asked.

Britney stormed up to them. "What did you call me?"

"He speaks the truth," Carrie told her.

Britney's eyes narrowed on Patience. "I should've known you'd turn them against me."

"When were we with her?" Anne asked the others.

"Uh….there was that one time…nope that was some other bitch. Never," Eric said.

"Are you gonna let them talk to me like that?" Britney demanded, glaring at Aaron.

He shrugged. "It's a free country. Patience, let me explain, please."

"Explain what?"

"Aaron, I'm tired of this," Britney interrupted. "Let's go."

"Not yet," he replied.

"Yes. Now!"

Patience took a cup of the fruit punch and threw it onto Britney, staining the bright white dress. "For one minute in your life, will you shut up and let someone else speak?" Patience yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Britney shrieked, catching the attention of the adults.

"What's going on?" Eric's mother asked.

"Just friends having fun," Eric answered, taking the chocolate cake and shoving it into Britney's face. "Lots and lots of fun."

Britney just stood there as one by one the others threw some piece of food at her. Aaron stepped away from her and grabbed Patience's arm.

"Come on," he said.

Sarah pushed Patience towards him, and he dragged her away from the chaos of the party. Aaron stopped at one of the cars at the edge of the driveway.

"Get in," he ordered.

"Why?" Patience asked.

"Because I'm kidnapping you for the rest of the day."

* * *

"Agent Booth," a tall blonde said. She was walking up to the front door of the homeless shelter as Booth and Brennan had arrived.

"Booth, this is the area Hodgins said the victim lived in before he died," Brennan said.

"So the victim was one of the people who come here?" the woman asked.

"We're gonna have to search the building," Booth said. "Do I need to get a warrant or-"

"Of course not." She quickly walked up and unlocked the door, letting both Booth and Brennan enter.

The two walked in slowly, Booth's hand on his gun. The woman stayed by the door.

"No one has the key but my business partner," the woman said. "I haven't been here in a few days, either has anyone else that I know of."

A loud clatter caught everyone's attention. Booth ran to the back room, drawing his gun, and stopped in the doorway of one offices. A man stood with his gun aimed at the door.

"Drop the weapon," Booth commanded, he glanced at Brennan. "Bones, go to the car. Call for backup."

"I'll drop mine if you drop yours," the man replied.

"George!" the woman shouted. "How did you get in here?"

"Your friend gave me the keys."

"Wasn't George the name of your suspect?" Brennan asked.

"Get out of here, Bones."

She glared at Booth but walked out.

"George Carlson, you're under arrest for the murder of Charles Wilkins," Booth said. "Drop your weapon, I am authorized to shoot."

"I'd like to see you try," George replied. "I ain't going to jail. Charlie had it coming."

"Drop the gun."

"You killed Charlie?" the woman demanded. "Why?"

"No one's gonna miss him," George sneered. "He ruined my business. He'd left his family. He deserved what he got."

"We're supposed to be helping them, George!"

"I did help him. Right into a box. It's not my fault the box happened to be the one you hung up to rain down balloons. Who does that anyway?"

"It was a celebratory occasion!"

She walked into the room, distracting George enough that Booth knocked the gun from his hands and forced him against the wall.

"Anything else you say can be used against in a court of law," Booth said.

He led George outside, where several police cars waited. The murderer was put into one of them and reread his rights before being carted off to prison. Brennan got out of the SUV to find Booth.

"You okay there. Bones?"

"I'm not the one who had a gun pointed at them."

He put an arm around Brennan's shoulder and led her back to the SUV. "Why don't we stop and get takeout and have some nonalcoholic drink while we finish up the paperwork?"

"We always do that, Booth. I wasn't assuming now would be any different, other than the fact that I can't have alcohol. I don't want things to change."

"Things are changing, Bones. You're pregnant with my kid. Why wouldn't things change?"

Brennan nodded. "Angela thinks we're a couple now. Are we?"

Booth stopped and looked down at his partner. "Why don't we finish up the case. And talk about it tomorrow?"

Again Brennan nodded, but they walked hand in hand to Booth's SUV, only separating hands long enough for Booth walk around to the driver's side and get in.

* * *

"I'm not going to be the other woman," Patience snapped.

"It wouldn't be like that. You know I don't like Britney. I'd rather gouge out my eyes than have to be with her. My parents do. God only knows why."

Patience turned and walked away from him, venturing deeper into the park.

"Patience, please just tell me what I did wrong," Aaron begged. "I'm sorry that things look bad, but they're not. I want to be with you. Do you really think I would do anything to mess that up? Do I have to beg? You know I will."

She stopped and turned, her arms tightly crossed. "How do I know you don't like her? How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Trust me. Let me prove to you that I love you."

Patience looked away. "And if I don't love you? If I'd rather be just friends?"

"Then we'll go back to being friends. Give me something, Patience."

"Friends. I guess we can still be friends."

Aaron smiled slightly. "I understand. Friends." He held out his arms and pulled Patience close to him. "We're back to being friends. Just friends."


	91. Chapter 91

(Thanks to reviewers Animus et Anima (of course the 'just friends' thing will go out the window. I always have to add a little romance), fruityloops159, Matt (sorry but Britney will live, although I'm pretty sure we've seen the last of her.), and LivLaughLoveSVU.

The Homeless Man in the Box: Part 7

* * *

The next morning Brennan and Patience entered the diner and went to sit at their usual table with Booth.

"I got my learners permit!" Patience told Booth excitedly, showing him proof of her statement.

"Yes, I will not be teaching her how to drive," Brennan said.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about that," Patience replied. "I don't want you to teach me, or rather correct me since I already know basically how. I want Booth to teach me." She turned to Booth.

"Why me?" Booth asked setting his coffee down on the table.

"Why can't I?" Brennan added.

"Mom, I already know how to drive. And I also know how you drive. I like Booth's driving better."

Booth smiled. "Now you know why I always drive."

"I am not a bad driver," Brennan argued.

Patience rolled her eyes. "I never said that. I just think Booth's the better driver. Aren't you always saying to learn from the best person you can?"

"Did she just use my own logic against me?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded holding a hand up. Patience raised her own hand and clapped it against his.

"You two teamed up against me," Brennan accused.

"Would we do that?" Patience asked innocently.

"I believe you would. Why are you two suddenly being nice to each other?"

Patience shrugged. "I'm in a good mood. And I want to apologize to Booth for the way I've been acting. So, I'm sorry."

Booth smiled. "No more hating me?"

"I suppose not. I've had enough of hating people apparently. I've even forgiven Aaron."

"Oh, are you Aaron together?" Brennan asked. "I heard about the incident at Eric's by the way, and I believe this is something I should punish you for."

"You're going to make me apologize to that…brat aren't you?" Patience suddenly frowned.

"No. I believe that she had got what she deserved. But I better not hear about anything more being done to her."

"What did you do?" Booth asked.

Patience grinned. "I did nothing but throw fruit punch on her. The rest was everyone else. I think a few adults joined in at throwing food at her as well. The pictures are on Carrie's blog. They are quite entertaining."

Brennan smiled, having seen the photographs herself. Booth tried holding back a smile.

"There are other ways of dealing with people like her," Booth tried scolding.

"Right, the other option would have been murder. I didn't feel like letting you arrest me again. Although I'm sure I would have had supporters. Anyway the food fight thing was Josh's idea. Speaking of the group, I'm meeting Aaron at the reflecting pool at ten. Can I go?"

"Do I need to remind him that I have a gun?" Booth asked.

Patience glared at him. "We're just hanging out as friends. Aaron and I are just friends. Like you and my mother…well like you were."

Brennan and Booth shared a knowing look.

"Although I guess it's not like you two," Patience said, standing up. "Aaron and I can be together alone without me ending up pregnant."

Brennan threw a straw wrapper at her daughter, who jumped back grinning.

Patience waved before bouncing to the door. "Bye, Mom! Bye…Booth!"

"I wonder what Angela will do when she finds out they're friends again," Booth said.

"The same thing she did with us for seven years," Brennan replied. "Attempt to force them into a relationship."

Booth smiled. "How long will that take?"

"Not long. Patience is very attracted to Aaron."

"And she believes in 'monogamous relationships'."

"Yes that is true."

"Unlike you," Booth added.

Brennan took a sip of her coffee. "I am finding that I am not as opposed to monogamous relationships as I once was. In some cases I believe…it could be possible to want to remain with one person for forty or fifty years."

Booth reached across the table to take her hand. In return Brennan squeezed his hand. The partners smiled at each other.

* * *

After seeing Patience was in her room talking to Sarah about the non-date with Aaron, Brennan locked her bedroom door and sat down on the bed. The unopened DNA test results remained in her hand. She slowly slid her nail under the flap and tore it open.

**Paternity Test Results for child Patience Christine Brennan.**

**Known Mother: Temperance Brennan**

**Alleged Father: Seeley Joseph Booth**

She read the results and smiled slightly, tucking the paper back into the envelope. Brennan then got up and went into the bathroom. She lit a match and let the paper burn until the flames came too close to her fingers. The burning envelope slowly fell into the sink, as the results of the test were forever destroyed.

* * *

I think it would be okay to end here...unless I get some reviews...


	92. Chapter 92

(Yay! There are people still reading! My desperate ploy worked. Due to the number of people who reviewed, I'm updating extra fast this time.

Thanks to reviewers B-BSILENTSURRENDER (I think you're confused because of the alternate universe part that I did a few chapters back. In that Booth was Patience's father, and he and Brennan owned the nightclub like in the season four finale. But it was not real. It was a coma induced dream.), Animus et Anima (I haven't made up my mind on whether or not to reveal the truth or not. I actually am not completely sure of the truth myself.), thorteso, joanne loves bb, SamuraiKitty, Matt (I mean it, stop putting sort of spoilers in your reviews. I know where you live.), JustAnotherGirlAloneAtTheBar, fruityloops156 (I might eventually do a sequel, but I have to finish this one first. I'm still deciding what Brennan is going to tell Patience and Booth.), and (only Brennan knows).

Just so things are perfectly clear because I think I have confused you guys, Booth and Patience haven't been told that Brennan had the DNA test done. They have no idea. She stole their DNA without them knowing, so the two of them have no idea what the results are. Only Brennan does and I'm not sure whether or not she'll be sharing that info. Only Angela knows that Brennan had the test done.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Sniper on the Loose: Part 1

"Slow down! You're speeding! Don't hit the tree! Watch those kids! Hit the brake! Stay in your lane! Hit the brake! You're gonna crash! Brake! Hit the-"

"Booth!" Patience shouted, holding up the keys. "I haven't even started the car."

Booth nodded. "Right. Go ahead."

Patience rolled her eyes and put the keys in the ignition.

"Are you sure you want to learn to drive? It's not like you haven't been able to get around-"

"I can go farther with a car. And I would like some means of transportation because taxis smell and buses are even worse. Can we go now? Do you have the yelling out of your system?"

"For now."

Patience sighed and pulled out of the school parking lot. "How was my mom's doctor appointment?"

"Pay attention to the road."

"I'm doing fine! I'm in my lane. I'm going the speed limit. I'm wearing a seat belt. There are no kids in front of the vehicle. And I'm far from any tree. I think I can handle a simple conversation. I'm a teenager I don't pay attention what adults say anyway."

"I'll keep that in mind." Booth glanced around as Patience made a turn. "Where are you going?"

"The lab."

"Then you should have turned left back there not right. This goes through the bad part of town."

"It's DC, it's all a bad part of town. This is just one of the worse parts. I go through here everyday. Anyway, you have a gun. The doors are locked. I still have some sort of street rep so we'll be fine. This is a shortcut."

"I don't want you driving through places like this, or walking."

Patience threw him a glare. "You're not my father. Unless you're keeping something from me too."

"What do you mean 'too'? Bones is keeping something from you?"

"I don't know. Mom's acting weird lately, and it's not just because of hormones. And she set the smoke detector off in her room the other night."

"She's smoking?"

"No. When I went in she said she was burning a paper. There was a piece of an envelope in the sink, so I believe her. She wouldn't smoke, especially now. She wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Booth was about to reply when his phone went off. Patience grimaced and glared at the device, cursing to herself about technology.

"Booth." Booth frowned as he listened to what the person on the other end of the line said. "How long ago did this happen?"

Patience glanced over at him.

"He escaped custody after being arrested over a month ago and I'm just now finding out?" Booth shouted. "I want him found! Forget it. Send me his last whereabouts. I'll find him myself." He hung up the phone and started scanning the rooftops.

"What's going on?" Patience asked.

"Just get to the lab."

"But-"

"Patience, drive to the lab. And when we get there, you and Bones are staying in her office and away from windows."

"But I have-"

"Patience. Just drive."

Patience glared out the windshield as she turned into the lab parking lot. She shut off the car and reached to the backseat for her school bag. As she twisted the windshield shattered. Patience screamed.

"Get down!" Booth shouted, pulling out his own gun and jumping out of the car.

He raised his gun, looking around the area for his foe. When he decided he was gone he glanced back into the car. Patience was crouched in the floor of the car, starring at the newly made bullet hole in the driver's seat.


	93. Chapter 93

(Thanks to reviewers Matt, SamuraiKitty, fruityloops156, Buckeye Belle (of course it's going to backfire on Brennan. We'll find out what happens when it does in the end of this fanfic-isode. And actually I think you pointing out that it would be fairly simple to get that information gave me an idea…thanks.), jameni, epickerthanyou, Gilmi-Baby (I haven't said he's her father yet.), Khaida21, EmilyBarder, and ShortLittlePixie. So yeah, I still haven't revealed the results of the paternity test, but I'm glad people aren't saying it (meaning Booth allegedly being her biological father) was a stupid thing to do. It's one of the things I had planned since the beginning.

So sorry for not updating. Things are getting hectic and I wasn't able to finish writing this one until today. So it's a longer chapter, not longer than most, but longer than my average, and it's not a really bad cliffhanger like usual. But I'll see what I can do about updating again ASAP, and about updating my other Bones story.

I don't own Bones.

The Sniper on the Loose: Part 2

Patience watched Booth pace back and forth in Brennan's office. Her mother sat beside her on the couch, glancing over her repeatedly as if expecting to see blood pouring out. Booth hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"Booth, you knew they wouldn't find Broadsky," Patience said. "He takes a shot and he's gone. That's how it always works with him."

"I don't want you going anywhere alone. You either, Bones."

"Booth!" Brennan complained.

"I wasn't the target," Patience said. "No one but you knew that I would be the one driving. Broadsky was aiming for you. There's no reason for him to attack me. My mom yes, the rest of the team maybe, but not me. Can I go?"

"Why are you so anxious to leave? Patience, I think you should rest for a little bit."

"I'm perfectly fine. I wasn't even shot."

"You're not going anywhere," Booth said firmly.

"Stop telling me what to do! I'm supposed to meet Aaron in less than an hour to go see a movie, and I'm already going to have to go like I am now! If I don't leave I'm gonna be late too."

"Booth, she's right," Brennan said. "I doubt Broadsky will attack again tonight." She turned to Patience. "Be home by eight."

"But my curfew's not until ten on school nights!"

"Patience."

Patience opened her mouth to argue again then closed it. "I'll be home by eight." She got up and started to leave only to be intercepted by Angela.

"Oh my god, sweetie! Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard!" Angela pulled the teen into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Ange. I have to go. Aaron's picking me up in forty-five minutes and I have to get home. It was nice to see you! Bye!"

She was out the door before Angela could protest. Said artist walked into Brennan's office.

"She'll be fine, Booth!" Brennan was shouting. "You know Aaron will make sure she's okay!"

"Broadsky can shoot them both from a mile away!" Booth replied. "Bones, you can't just let her go off alone!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Angela asked, knowing very well that she was in fact interrupting.

"Yes," Brennan answered. "But it was a needed interruption. What's wrong, Angela?"

"I was just coming to see what was going on. They said someone was shot at the Jeffersonian and I came here as soon as I could. On the way I heard it was Patience."

"The bullet missed her," Brennan clarified. "She's fine."

"I see. She has a date with Aaron?"

"I don't believe it's a date," Brennan replied. "She and Aaron have been spending quite a bit of their time together, but she would tell me if they were dating."

"Sweetie, the first rule of dating as a teenager is that it is so much better when your parents don't find out. Of course she's not going to tell you or Booth." At that Angela gave her friend a meaningful look.

Brennan looked to Booth. "Do you need to go back to work?"

Booth shook his head. "I left early to pick Patience up at three-thirty."

"She gets out of school at two thirty."

"No. She said three thirty. I got there a little early and waited."

"Booth I know what time school ends."

"Did she have detention?" Angela asked, not willing to see another argument between the partners.

Brennan blinked then shook her head. "Of course not. It's Patience."

"She walked out with her friends," Booth said.

"Well who wants detention alone?" Angela replied. "Has she mentioned getting into trouble?"

"No. I told the school to notify me if there was trouble," Brennan answered. "I also told them to contact my cell phone. I highly doubt she is in any sort of trouble."

* * *

Patience grabbed her jacket when she heard knocking on the front door. She grabbed her keys and went out, finding Aaron standing on the front porch.

"What the heck happened this afternoon?" he asked.

"You're worse than my mother," Patience muttered. "Can we go? I have an eight-o-clock curfew tonight."

"That's understandable. We could just hang out here or at my house-"

"Aaron! I'm fine. Can we please just go somewhere?"

He nodded. "I'm glad you're alright."

Patience sighed. "It's not the first time I would have been shot."

"The news said you would have died if the bullet hit you. There was no way you would have survived."

"I know. I knew it when I saw the bullet hole. If I hadn't moved I'd be dead. If Booth had been driving, he'd be dead."

"I told you that you liked Booth."

"He's my mothers…partner? Boyfriend? I'm still not really sure where they are. Anyway I'm supposed to like him a little bit I guess. He's not that bad of a guy, I think he's good for my mom, you know?"

Aaron smiled.

"What's so funny?" Patience asked.

"I'm just remembering when we were first friends that you hated Booth and couldn't stand being around your mother. Now you're all Booth this and my mom that."

"Are you jealous that I like them more than you?"

"Ouch. You do?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"It's not like I planned for my parents to like Britney. You now I can't stand her."

"Right that's why you're always making out with her at parties."

Aaron threw her a glare. "Are you really going there?"

"Yep. It's my greatest weapon."

"You're so-" Aaron suddenly slammed on the breaks, swerving the car slightly.

"What the hell, Aaron?"

"There was a…" he trailed off and turned off the car.

Patience watched him get out and go around the car. He looked under the car and Patience jumped out as well.

"Did you hit something?" she asked, seeing Aaron on his stomach in front of the car.

"There's something under the car. It's some animal or something. It won't come to me, but it looks alright."

"What is it?"

At the time a snort was heard and the animal rushed out from under the car. A large pink pig tackled Patience to the ground.

"Gross! It's snotting in my face!" Patience complained.

"I guess it's alright then," Aaron said between laughs.

Patience pushed the animal off of her and sat up. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, the only place near here that it could have been is the…pig farm."

The pig set its head on Patience's leg.

"It's so cute," she said, patting it's head. "Hey, it's ear's bleeding."

Aaron knelt down next to the two. "It must have been tagged on the ear. I bet the tag got ripped off."

"The blood looks dried so I guess you didn't do it. He seems okay, but we're not leaving him here."

"Hey! Don't let that pig go!" a farm hand shouted.

The pig squealed and struggled to get past the two teens. The farm hand reached down and threw the struggling pig over his shoulder.

"You can't kill him!" Patience shouted. "He seems perfectly healthy."

"He is. But in a month he'll be available at the local supermarket. Have a nice day."

Patience looked to Aaron as the man walked away. "Do something!"

"Like what?" he replied. Then he rolled his. "Hey! How much for us to buy the pig?"

The man turned. "With his size? Two hundred bucks. But he's trouble so I'll sell him to you for half that."

Aaron reached in his wallet. "You owe me," he whispered to Patience.

"I know."

"Here." Aaron handed the man the money.

The man sneered. "He's all yours."

Patience picked up the pig.

"So much for the movie," Aaron muttered, scratching the pigs ears.

"You have a new pet."

"Oh no. Happy birthday, Merry Christmas, Happy Easter, happy valentine's day, this is your pet. My parents would kill me if I brought home a goldfish, let alone a pig. He's going home with you."

"Fine. What should we call him?"

"Bacon."

The pig squealed.

"Stop it!" Patience punched his arm. "My mom is gonna kill me."

Aaron rubbed his arm. "Come on. Let's go before another pig shows up."

Patience rounded the car, then suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"I just realized something," Patience replied. "My mother could get away with murder."


	94. Chapter 94

(Thanks to reviewers SamuraiKittty, Animus et Anima, Khaida21, Matt, fruityloops156, and nertooold54.

* * *

I don't own Bones.

The Sniper on the Loose: Part 3

Patience sighed in relief as Aaron parked the car. "Good, it doesn't look like Mom's home yet."

"You're just gonna sneak the pig in?" Aaron asked.

"Unless you want him."

"Poor Bacon."

"We are not calling the pig Bacon," Patience snapped.

"Why? Would you rather call him Dinner?"

The pig squealed and Patience whacked his arm again.

"You're scaring him!" she scolded.

"Do you really think I'm going to butcher the stupid thing?"

"Pigs are very intelligent you know, probably more so than you."

Aaron rolled his eyes as Patience unlocked the door and set the pig down on the floor.

"It bathes in mud, it can't be that smart," he muttered.

"It's their way of cooling off. And mud is supposed to be good for your skin." Patience wandered towards the kitchen with the pig and Aaron both following. "I wonder what he can eat."

"Pork."

The pig snorted in disgust.

"Stop that! He's not a cannibal."

"You don't know that."

The pig walked around to Patience's other side, making sure it was farther away from Aaron.

"He doesn't like you," Patience laughed.

Aaron glared at it. "Then I could just sell him to the local butcher and get my money back." As if he were serious, he made a move to grab the pig.

The pig squealed again and ran off just as two car doors slammed outside.

"Crap! That's my mom and Booth!" Patience hissed. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He's fast. I think he ran into the dining room." Aaron walked into the other room and looked around.

He laid on the floor to look under the table.

"Do you see him?" Patience asked.

"He's gone."

"I'll stall my mom and Booth you just find the stupid pig."

"I thought he was smart."

"Aaron! Mom's gonna kill me."

"I'll find Bacon."

"I'm not naming him Bacon."

"It's better than just saying 'the pig'."

The door opened.

"Find him!" Patience hissed. "If you do put him in my bathroom and lock him there!"

"Patience!" Brennan called.

"Go!"

Aaron snuck off to another room while Patience intercepted Brennan in the kitchen.

"Hey," she said.

"Is that Aaron's car out front?" Brennan asked.

"Um…yeah, we're studying actually."

"For what? You go to different schools."

"Right, but Aaron's having trouble with…biology. They're studying…pigs."

"Pigs?" Brennan looked up questioningly. "Are they planning to dissect them?"

"You'd have to ask him. Where's Booth?"

"Making sure we are locked in."

Booth entered from the garage and tightly locked the door behind him.

"Is that Aaron's car?" he quickly asked.

"No, it's Broadsky's," Patience sarcastically replied. "Yes. It's Aaron."

"Patience I do not believe now is a good time to be joking like that," Brennan said. "Where is Aaron?"

"Um…"

"Right here," Aaron said. He entered the kitchen and stood by Patience. "Hello, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth."

"Hello, Aaron," Brennan replied.

"Where were you?" Booth asked.

"Bathroom," Aaron quickly answered, nudging Patience.

"Right, well, we're going to go continue studying. Bye."

"I thought you were going to see a movie," Brennan said.

"It was sold out," Aaron lied. "It was nice seeing you two again."

"Bye!" Patience grabbed Aaron's wrist and pulled him away.

Brennan looked to Booth. "They seemed to be acting strangely."

Upstairs Patience closed her door and turned to Aaron. "Did you catch him?"

Aaron crossed the room to her bathroom and opened the door, releasing the slightly upset pig. Patience sighed and sat down on the bed, with Aaron sitting next to her. The pig sat at their feet in annoyance until Aaron reached down to pull it up. It contently settled down next to Patience.

"I'm being beaten out by a pig," Aaron muttered.

Patience smiled. "Are you jealous of a pig?"

"Of course not."

"At least the pig won't lie to me."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the whole truth. And my feelings for Britney are the same as they were when I met her, I can't stand her." He looked towards Patience. "You on the other hand…"

Patience met his eyes before quickly looking away.

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" Brennan asked. "All that's in here is what you've brought over."

"I'll get it, Bones. Just go sit down. You look exhausted."

"I am not incapable of doing things, Booth."

"Don't you think you should at least be taking it easy?"

"I am. I only worked during my scheduled time today. I have also told Cam that I will be taking maternity leave in a few months, and she told me that she would make me take it sooner if I didn't only do desk work until then."

"Which you're going to do."

"Cam cannot tell me how to do my job. I have to be in the examination room, which requires being on my feet for long periods of time."

"Which is why you should take an extended maternity leave. You could consult from here, you know the squinterns could handle it."

"Booth, I am perfectly capable to doing my job."

"Don't I have a say in this, Bones? This is my kid too! I want a say in these things, whether you agree with me or not. I want a part my kids' life, you know that more than anyone."

"I am perfectly aware of that." Brennan glanced at a photograph of Patience. "Booth, there's something you should know."

"About the baby? Bones, I was with you at the doctor's everything is fine."

"Not about the baby. About Patience-"

Brennan was suddenly interrupted by Booth's cell phone ringing.

"It's Broadsky," Booth said.

"Are you going to answer it?" Brennan asked.

Booth put a finger to his lips and picked up the phone. "Jacob."

The man on the other end of the line smiled. "Booth. I see I didn't hit anyone. I thought the person driving was a bit too small to be you. I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Leave her and Bones out of this."

Broadsky chuckled. "You're not leaving 'Bones' alone now are you, Seeley? I'm guessing you're her unborn child's father as well?"

"If you go near her I will-"

"You'll what? Arrest me again? Lock me away? By the time you find me your girlfriend and her daughter will both be gone. You're on the wrong side, Seeley. You and I both know I've never shot anyone that didn't deserve to die." With that the line went dead and Booth fell back on the couch.

Booth ran his hands through his hair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Brennan slowly moved over next to him and hesitantly placed a hand on his leg.

"We'll find him, Booth. It's what we do."

Booth sat up and pulled Brennan close against him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"I know, Bones," he whispered. "I know."


	95. Chapter 95

(Thanks to reviewers fruityloops156, Matt, undertakerulz1, Samantha-jane-h, 0526 and epickerthanyou.)

Now we will officially find out the results of the DNA test…

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Sniper on the Loose: Part 4

Brennan walked into Patience's room and shook her daughter awake. "Patience, Booth is going to drop you off at school."

"Why? I'd rather walk."

"Booth's upset about Broadsky being loose."

"He's not after me." Patience glared out from under the covers.

"That is not completely accurate. Patience, please cooperate with us."

"Right 'cause you and Booth are together now, so I'll have to deal with him bossing me around. Got it."

"That is not why-"

"Why are we leaving so early?"

"Booth wants to be cautious," Brennan answered.

"You sound worried."

"Broadsky has already taken one of my interns, I do know what I would do if that bullet had hit you, or Booth."

"Okay, Mom. Can I get ready for school now?"

A quiet snort caught Brennan's attention before she could answer. "What was that?"

Patience paled and looked panicked. "Um…just the radio. I'll be down in a few, can you go now?"

Brennan looked around the room, noting that the radio was off, but left her daughter alone. When the door closed Patience sighed in relief, and the pig poked his head out from under the covers.

"You are going to get me into trouble you know," Patience whispered.

The pig tilted it's head to brush its snout against Patience's arm in apology. Patience got up and quickly changed.

"Come on, piggy, let's put you in here," Patience suggested, leading the pig into the bathroom. "I'll be back after school, 'kay?"

The pig snorted in reply, and Patience locked him in before running downstairs.

* * *

"Patience has been acting weirdly," Brennan commented to Angela over a set of limbo remains.

"Define 'acting weirdly', sweetie. She's a teenager."

"She kicked me out of her room this morning. She has also spent more time with Aaron in the past week than with Sarah and her other friends."

"Are Patience and Aaron a thing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"A couple, Brennan. Like you and Booth."

Brennan blinked. "I don't believe Booth and I are officially a couple-"

"You're a couple, sweetie. Trust me."

"Patience is very firm about only being Aaron's friend."

"She is obviously in denial."

"Who's in denial?" Cam asked.

"Patience," Angela replied. "She and Aaron are perfect for each other."

Cam raised her eyebrows. "Now that Booth and Dr. Brennan are together you have to find other couples to match up?"

Brennan argued. "I don't know if Booth and I are really…."

The other two looked at her and shook their heads, knowing she was in denial.

"This is not about Booth and I," Brennan continued, directing most of her attention back to the bones. "Patience is hiding something from me, and I am very certain she was not alone in her room this morning. I heard someone else breathing."

Angela's and Cam's eyes widened.

"Before I could see if my assumption was correct she told me to leave," Brennan added.

"Someone was in her room?" Cam asked.

"I believe so."

"Was it Aaron?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see. I believe Aaron left last night sometime."

"You believe?" Cam repeated.

Brennan nodded once. "They were studying in Patience's room."

"Studying? Is that what they call it these days?"

"Call what?" Brennan asked.

"Bren, think about it this way," Angela began. "Two teenagers, whose hormones are completely crazy, alone in a room. The only thing they would be studying is anatomy."

"Are you implying Patience and Aaron were having sexual intercourse?"

"Think about it, sweetie. You said yourself that Patience is acting weirdly. Based on what you've said, the only thing that makes sense is that Patience has lost her v-card."

"Should I know what that means?"

"Her virginity, sweetie. She's lost her virginity."

"I believe you are wrong."

"I thought Patience and Aaron were going out last night," Cam said.

"They were home when Booth and I got there."

"What was Booth doing there?" Angela asked in curiosity.

"Booth is there quite often. You know that, Angela." Brennan's frown deepened as she remembered her daughter and Aaron's disheveled appearance when she and Booth had arrived. "Patience would tell me if she and Aaron were seeing each other."

"Sweetie, did you tell your parents about your boyfriends?"

"I was very focused on schoolwork."

"Well, I never told my dad about half of the guys I was dating."

"Patience would not date someone, especially Aaron, and not tell anyone," Cam argued.

"Exactly," Brennan agreed. "Patience would tell me. She is very attracted to Aaron…but she would not have sex with him. She is not that irresponsible. If you two will excuse me, I have to finish this identification."

Cam and Angela watched as Brennan picked up the skull and file and left the examination room.

"Do you think you're right?" Cam asked. "About Patience?"

Angela thought for a moment. "I hope not. Do you really think Patience would do something like that? Aaron seems like a nice guy though, from what I've heard."

Cam nodded. "Of course, definitely a nice guy. But Patience is too young to be settling down with one guy."

"She's not too young if they're meant to be. Anyway, do you really want them to be like Booth and Brennan and wait around forever?"

* * *

Booth stopped in the doorway to Brennan's office and knocked. He saw Brennan absentmindedly putting her latest notes into the computer. "Bones?"

Brennan jumped slightly. "Booth, what are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

"No I told Hacker I was concentrating on finding Broadsky."

"Booth obsessions are very unhealthy."

"He called again."

Brennan met his eyes anxiously. "What did he say?"

"Is Patience staying after school today?"

"I believe she said Aaron was picking her up. She didn't want to wait around the lab. She promised she would go straight home and stay there. I was also going to leave early."

Booth seemed surprised. "Leave early? You feeling okay, Bones?"

"I am fine. I just agree that I should avoid stress, not that examining remains is exactly stressful."

Booth smiled. "So you're finally listening to me about taking it easy?"

"I always listen to you, I just choose to ignore some of your comments."

Booth leaned forward and grabbed Brennan's hand. "I just want you and our baby to be healthy."

Brennan smiled for a moment. Then pulled her hand away and looked away from Booth.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked in concern.

"Booth, there's something that I need to tell you."

Booth leaned against the edge of the desk, setting down the empty takeout container. "What is it, Bones?"

"I have figured out who Patience's father is, and have already had a DNA paternity test done."

Booth shifted slightly, as if he didn't want to hear the answer. "That's great. How'd you figure it out?"

"I don't know why I never noticed it at first, but there are several structural similarities between Patience and her biological father, as well as personality characteristics. I felt very unintelligent when I realized the possibility. So I obtained DNA samples from both of them and sent them to be tested. I received the results a few days ago, and the match was positive."

"So who is he, Bones?"

Brennan hesitated slightly then met Booth's gaze. "You, Booth. You are Patience's father."

(Aren't cliffhanger's wonderful? (Wouldn't this be a cliffhanger?) I know it was a cheesy, predictable twist, but it's something I really wanted to do since the beginning. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, reviews and comments are welcome. Criticism only welcome if it's constructive.)


	96. Chapter 96

(Thanks to reviewers fruityloops156, Gilmi-Baby, maddieh2os, Matt, and Arianna95 (Brennan had a one night stand with Booth (earlier in this fanfic I mentioned Brennan's one night stand with 'a soldier' around the time Patience was conceived.) ten years before they met. They were drunk so neither remembered the other when they met later in life.).

So, now that we've revealed the truth, I have to admit, I was tempted to really make Patience's father a criminal they met on the case. But I didn't want to do that to her. So it's Booth. Cheesy, yes. But I like it so it's gonna be that way. Reviews welcome!

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Sniper on the Loose: Part 5

Booth blinked in shock. "B-Bones, seriously. Who did you have tested as Patience's father?"

"I am not lying, Booth," Brennan snapped. "If you don't believe have another test done. I had my suspicions, but…but we first met during the Gemma Arrington case…if Patience is your daughter then that's wrong…we met over fifteen years ago, Booth. It…this messes up everything, doesn't it? It changes everything. I've messed up again-"

Booth straightened and pulled Brennan up to stand against him. "Calm down, okay, Bones? Nothing is going to change. Just….it's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't know. I didn't realize-"

"Shh. It's okay." Booth continued to hold Brennan until she became silent. Then he pulled back slightly. "Does Patience know?"

"Of course not. The only person other than me that knows about the test even being performed is Angela, and I have not told her the results. I was afraid to let anyone know."

A look of realization came across Booth's face. "You're wrong. There is someone else who knows."

"Booth, no one else-"

"Broadsky."

"What?"

"He knows. When he called today, he threatened both of you again. He kept calling her my daughter, not your daughter, mine. Somehow Broadsky found out."

"That's not possible, the test was performed at a high security lab in Virginia-"

"Trust me. We have to make sure she's safe. We have to go. Come on, Bones."

"Booth, she won't be home for almost half an hour-"

"Then we'll make a quick stop. You know, get dinner from the diner? Think Aaron will still be there?"

* * *

"So, does Dr. Brennan know?" Aaron asked.

"About what?" Patience replied.

"Bacon."

"Aaron," Patience slowly replied. "bacon is a commonly known breakfast meat. Of course she knows about it."

"I meant the pig. The pig is Bacon."

"Stop calling him that!"

"Why? It's what he would be now if we hadn't gotten him."

Patience smacked Aaron's arm as she unlocked the door and they went into the house. "You're such a jerk. I'm gonna go let him out. He's probably hungry."

Aaron shook his head as she bolted up the stairs. A minute later she reappeared on the top stair.

"He's gone!"

"What? I thought you locked him in the bathroom," Aaron replied.

"I didn't actually lock the door, it doesn't actually lock. But it was closed. Now he's gone! What if he got outside or is hurt?"

"Just relax, he couldn't possibly have gotten far."

"Then help me look for him!"

"Okay, okay. I'm looking. You look up there, I'll start looking down here. Don't worry. His legs are too short to carry him too far."

Patience glared at him, but turned and ran off to start searching. Aaron was looking in the kitchen when he heard car doors in the garage. He groaned and ran to the stairs, nearly running into Patience.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"Uh, no, but your mother's home."

"What?" Patience shrieked. "It's early! She's never early!"

The kitchen door opened.

"Patience!" Brennan called.

Said teen grimaced. "I am in so much trouble."

"You're the one who wanted the pig," Aaron reminded her.

"Because he would've been murdered otherwise!"

"Animals are always killed for meat. Don't you go to grocery stores?"

"Stop it!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Booth asked.

"Bacon," Aaron muttered.

Patience elbowed him hard in the ribs. "We were going to go out to dinner, but couldn't decide on where to get the best…bacon."

"You're a vegetarian," Brennan said.

"A-Aaron isn't. So, you're home early."

"Why are you acting so nervous?"

"I'm not. Just making conversation."

"I need to talk to you for a minute, alone."

"I can leave," Aaron said. "I'll see you later, okay, Patience?"

"You don't have to leave, Aaron," Brennan argued. "We brought dinner from the diner, there's plenty for you as well. Booth and I figured it was very likely that you would be here."

Aaron smiled sheepishly. "I didn't realize I was here so much. Sorry, Dr. Brennan. I'll uh…let you guys talk."

"You're not gonna leave are you?"

"Of course not. Unless you want me to?"

"No," Patience replied. "I want you stay."

With a smile, he left the room and so did Booth, leaving Patience alone with Brennan.

"What are we talking about?" Patience asked.

"Are you having sexual intercourse with him?" Brennan blurted out, for some reason actually losing her composure.

"What?" Patience shrieked.

"I heard someone in your bedroom this morning-"

"I was alone."

"No you weren't."

Behind Brennan the small pig slowly wandered past.

"Bacon!" Patience hissed.

Brennan looked to her in confusion then followed her gaze.

"Patience, what is a pig doing in this house?" she asked.

"Er….walking around?" Patience answered.

"Why is it here? When did you bring a pig here?"

Patience smiled sheepishly. "Yesterday."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"They were gonna kill him! He'd be dead if Aaron and I hadn't gotten him!"

The pig looked between the two before going over to Patience, who bent down to pick him up.

"Can we keep him? Please?"

Brennan looked at her pouting daughter then the pig in her arms. "You never mentioned wanting a pet."

"Please?"

"Yes, you can keep the pig."

"Thank you!"

Bacon snorted in agreement.

"Why did you name him Bacon?"

"It's what Aaron keeps calling him," Patience explained. "And you weren't supposed to see him yet so the name kinda slipped." She set the pig down. "Go find Aaron."

The pig snorted but walked out.

"Was the pig in your room?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. Did you really think I would let Aaron stay overnight?"

"You two have been seeing each other. It is logical to assume-"

"We're just hanging out. There's no…romance involved. Definitely no sex. Are we done now? I forgot my wallet so I'm starving."

"There was something else," Brennan began.

"What?"

"We can discuss it later," Brennan suddenly chickened out. "You should eat if you haven't today."

The two joined the guys in the kitchen, seeing they had already set the food out. As Brennan sat down the phone rang, and Patience went to answer it.

"Brennan residence."

"I was calling Dr. Temperance Brennan about the DNA paternity test she ordered recently regarding her daughter. She requested copies, and in obtaining those copies we found that the results of that test were hacked into. She was very firm that the results were not to be released, so I thought she should be aware of this as soon as possible."

"I will let her know," Patience mumbled, hanging up. She turned to Brennan. "Paternity test? Was it positive or negative?"

Brennan looked up to meet her eyes. "It was positive."

Patience crossed her arms. "And you weren't going to tell me? Who is my father? Does he know?"

Booth looked to Brennan and put a hand on Patience's shoulder. "Don't take it personally. She just told me today."

(AN: By now you all know that I really love cliffhangers, but don't worry. I will update ASAP, and since I am done writing this fanfic-isode it should be updated between tomorrow and saturday depending on when I next get internet.)


	97. Chapter 97

(Thanks to reviewers Matt, nertooold54, epickerthanyou, fruityloops156, Khaida21, and Gilmi-Baby.

I kinda think TOO much happens in this chapter (is that possible?) but it's an important part that I've planned since the beginning so we'll go with it. And the bridge is made up, if there actually is a bridge like that, then I'm a good guesser. Please review!)

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Sniper on the Loose: Part 6

"You told Booth?" Patience shrieked. "You told him before me? Don't you think that I should know about this too?"

"I told Booth because he's your father."

Patience froze. "What?"

"Booth is your father."

Patience looked between the two. "No. There's no way. He…he can't be my father. That's not possible. It would sooner snow in hell!"

A wide-eyed Aaron picked up Bacon and snuck into another room.

"Is this a trick? Did Sweets want you to do some mental test on me? I get it, the dream wasn't real. It was just a dream. Let it go!"

"Patience, Sweets also mentioned the dream possibly being either subconscious wants or even realizations. With your knowledge of the understructure of human-"

"What she's saying," Booth interrupted. "Is that she believes the dream could have been your mind telling you that we have a similar appearance."

"I was getting to that, Booth," Brennan said.

"Yeah, but, you can't just blurt out 'he's your father' and launch into a scientific explanation. Save that for later, you know, when her mind catches up."

Patience sank into a chair, shaking her head like a lunatic. "This is a joke. It has to be a joke."

Booth pulled up to chairs and set them in front of her, letting Brennan take one while he sat in the other.

"Patience?"

Patience slowly looked up. "I don't want him to be my father! I hate him! I hate both of you! How could you not tell me you were even testing him as my father? How could you keep that from me?"

"I wasn't sure it would be positive," Brennan said. "The odds of Booth and I having a child together, then becoming partners ten years later are not very good. I wasn't even comparing you to Booth until you began acting like him after your coma."

"I was nuts then! I actually thought he was my father!"

"Well, he is."

Patience shook her head. "I don't care. He's still not my father. I don't care what a DNA says!" She stood up, knocking over the chair, and ran upstairs.

The slamming door echoed through the house, causing everyone to jump. Brennan leaned forward slightly, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"I thought she would be okay with it," Brennan said. "She likes you."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand. "She'll come around, Bones. She's in shock. Just give her time."

"Do you need time?" she asked hesitantly.

Booth smiled. "Patience is a good kid. I'm just glad her father's not some…criminal or lunatic."

"I also am pleased with the new information."

Booth shifted so that he was fully facing Brennan. "Are you sure you don't believe in fate?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"You gotta admit, Bones, having a kid after a one night stand, then ten years later meeting and becoming work partners…someone's telling us something."

"I will admit the odds of our lives being so intertwined under our life circumstances….are not in our favor. However I am not….one hundred percent certain that I have changed all of my beliefs."

Booth sadly pulled his hand away. "Right, well, we should get Patience a plate, and maybe see where Aaron went."

"Booth wait," Brennan stood and reached for Booth's arm. "Some of my beliefs and ideals have changed because of you, Booth. You have changed me, Booth. I am…slightly less socially awkward. I have learned to better communicate with people, and I do spend less time in the lab. I want more than just two children. I have also come to accept the idea of monogamy."

"Where are you going with this, Bones?"

"I love you, Booth. We already have one daughter, and will soon have another child. I can not imagine life without you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You said once that you would love me in thirty or forty or even fifty years. When you asked me to give you a chance then I was afraid that you would change your mind. I still am. But I have decided that some things are worth the risk. I want to be with you, Booth, and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Bones.

"You want a wife."

"Bones, I-"

"I want to marry you, Booth. If that's still what you want."

"Bones, you don't believe in marriage."

"I have changed my views on the subject. I know how important getting married is to you, Booth." Brennan suddenly smiled. "I cannot think about you with anyone else. I find that it makes me very angry. I am in love with you, which doesn't make sense to me, but I-"

Booth silenced her with a soft kiss, when he pulled away he smiled. "I love you too, Bones.

* * *

Aaron set Bacon down and pushed the door Patience's room open enough for the pig to sneak through. Patience was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed. When Bacon entered he nestled under her arm, pushing her face up. Patience patted his head and Aaron slowly entered, dropping down on the other side of her.

"I don't get it," he said. "I thought you wanted to know who your biological father was."

Patience looked up with tear-filled eyes. "I did. But now I'm so confused. I don't know if I can actually believe this, Aaron."

"I told you he was the closest thing you'd get to a father."

Patience glared at him.

"Come on, Booth's a cool guy."

"You're just saying that because he likes you."

Aaron put an arm around Patience. "Hey, you still have me."

Patience smiled sadly and leaned her head against his chest. "For now."

Bacon calmly climbed onto Patience, and laid down on both laps. Aaron shook his head and scratched the pig's ears.

"Always," Aaron whispered, holding her closer.

* * *

In the morning Patience had her arms crossed and found herself sitting in the back of Booth's SUV. She wasn't willingly letting Booth drive her to school, Brennan had practically used physical force to put her in the backseat. She was currently glaring out at the pouring rain, and wild storm.

Booth's cell phone rang. "Booth." His eyes darkened. "I'll be right there." He threw the phone down and quickly put on the flashers and did a u-turn.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan asked.

"Good question!" Patience snapped.

"Broadsky was sighted on a bridge over the Potomac."

"Isn't this child endangerment?" Patience asked.

Brennan sent her a look that silenced any further comments. "You're letting us come?"

"I'm going to park far enough away that he won't see the car. You and Patience are waiting in here." Booth glanced back at Patience to emphasize his point.

"You think I actually want to get shot at?" Patience asked. "Aren't you gonna call for backup?"

"Hacker's sending agents, but we're closer."

"Lucky us."

Booth shut off the car and grabbed his gun. "He's not getting away this time."

"Please be careful," Patience requested.

"You think I don't know that? Lock the door," Booth commanded, slamming the door closed.

"Patience, stay here," Brennan said after a few moments.

"What? Are you crazy?" Patience shrieked. "Are you trying to make me an orphan?"

Brennan ignored the comments and ran onto the bridge. Booth stood in the center of the walking bridge, slowly scanning for Broadsky, who obviously wasn't there.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted. "Are we in the right place?"

As Booth turned, a man stepped out from the shrubbery and grabbed Brennan, shoving a gun against her head. Brennan's gun slid across the pavement.

"The FBI should really ask who gives the tips," Broadsky said, slowly walking to the center of the bridge, using Brennan as a human shield. Booth lifted his gun, placing his finger lightly on the trigger, and attempting to position his aim so there was no way of hitting his partner. Brennan fought against the evil man's grip, seeming to ignore the gun pressing into the side of her head.

"Booth, just shoot him!" she said.

"But then he might hit you," Broadsky calmly said. "This is how it's gonna work, Booth. Your girlfriend here is going to accompany me to the car. You make a single move to follow me, and I'll shoot her. Let me do my job, Booth. We need a few less criminals in the world. Don't you agree?"

"You're twisting justice to make what you do sound better. Broadsky, you're a murderer. You're no better than any of them!"

"Lower your gun, Seeley. We both know you won't shoot while I have the lovely Dr. Brennan between us. You never could go for the kill."

"Back up is on the way. The way I see it is that you have less than five minutes."

Broadsky shook his head and took a step toward the other end of the bridge, dragging Brennan with him. "I told you in the beginning, I'm not going to prison, Booth."

"Let her go, Broadsky!" Patience said from behind Booth.

They looked to see the teen standing on the edge of the bridge, Brennan's gun in her hand and aimed at Broadsky.

"Starting your agents younger these days, Booth?" Broadsky asked in amusement. "Or is she just a distraction?"

Patience's finger tightened on the trigger. "I'm Booth's daughter. I won't miss."

"Patience, get back in the car!" Booth shouted.

"And get shot at with no defense? I don't think so. I'd rather not die today." She paused. "By the way, I'm kinda relieved you're my father, and I guess I don't really hate you. Just in case one of us dies."

"No one's dying," Booth replied.

"You never see the bullet that kills you," Broadsky said, aiming and pulling the trigger.

The moment the gun went off, Booth fired his own gun and Broadsky fell to the pavement, shoving Brennan away. Hearing a splash of water, Booth ran to the edge of the bridge...

* * *

(Where'd the bullet go…? Who was shot? Review and find out! Or have patience (ha ha…bad joke) and I will update soon)


	98. Chapter 98

(Thanks to reviewers WORMoverBOOK, fruityloops156, nertooold54, Matt, Slayte, and epickerthanyou.

So this is a part in the story I've had planned since before I started chapter one. I considered making it the end, but don't worry. It's not. At least not yet.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Sniper on the Loose: Part 7

"Patience!" Brennan shouted, stumbling to her feet and joining Booth at the edge of the bridge.

Sirens got closer as Booth saw something in the rushing water below them and jumped. He fought against the waves and reached out for the object and came up with only a tarp. He tried seeing through the pouring rain, beating down hard on his head and back.

"Patience!" he shouted. "Patience!"

FBI and emergency vehicles rushed onto the bridge, pulling Brennan away from the edge and toward an ambulance.

"I'm fine!" she shouted at them. "I wasn't the one shot! She fell into the river!"

"Get divers and boats here, stat," one of the FBI agents commanded. "Shine a light on the water."

"Booth jumped in after her!" Brennan shouted.

"Get her back, take her to the nearest hospital."

"I'm fine!" Brennan insisted.

"Ma'am, please come with us," the EMT said.

In the water Booth continued shouting and diving, blindly searching in the storm. A few minutes later, he was forcefully pulled out by coast guard officials and put into an ambulance.

"We'll find her, Agent Booth," another agent assured him. "Don't worry. Let us do our job. Your partner was taken to the emergency room. Let us take you there too."

* * *

Booth sat on the edge of Brennan's hospital bed. They had both been there several hours, and were dried, with new clothes. Booth had been released, but due to her pregnancy, Brennan had been kept for observation. Both looked up as the head agent from the search entered the room.

"Where is she?" Brennan asked.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. We've searched several miles down the river, and surrounding area. There was no sign of your daughter. Divers are going to continue searching."

"For the body?" Brennan assumed.

"With this much time passing, and given the most likely scenario that the bullet was the reason she fell back into the water I don't think we'll find her alive. The odds are not good. However, we found this, and it is registered to you." The agent handed Brennan her gun.

"Patience had this when she fell," Booth said.

"It wasn't far from the bridge. The water is higher than usual due to the storm, which is making our search difficult and it's getting dangerous. I'm sorry. If we find…anything you'll be the first to know." The man gave a sad smile before leaving the partners.

Booth and Brennan remained silent until Brennan leaned against Booth.

"This is my fault," Booth murmured. "I'm so sorry, Bones-"

"It's not your fault, Booth. Broadsky shot her, not you. Was Broadsky dead?"

"Yeah." Booth put his arms around Brennan. "We don't have to worry about him anymore. We'll find Patience, I promise. She's smart, she's probably figuring out a way to get help as we speak. She's gonna be okay, Bones. She'll be okay."

"If she didn't drown, Booth, she's bled to death by now," Brennan cried. "It is highly improbably that she was even alive when she hit the water."

"We don't even know where the bullet hit her. We'll find her. I promise, Temperance. We'll find her and we'll find her alive."

* * *

(One more 'official' fanfic-isode then the epilogue fanfic-isode will finally conclude this fanfic. Just to tease you (and maybe encourage reviews or comments "hint hint") the title of the next fanfic-isode is "The Girl in the River".)


	99. Chapter 99

(Thanks to reviewers fruityloops156, ShortLittlePixie, Animus et Anima, nertoold54, Matt, WORMoverBOOK (I think it's safe to say Britney will no longer be part of this story, we have seen the last of her.), thorteso, epickerthanyou, Gilmi-Baby, Khaida21, and TotallyTiva. I'm glad everyone seems so upset about Patience dying, I guess maybe I've done something right. With some reviews I wasn't sure if I should laugh or be afraid. Anyway, I know that was an awful place to leave off, so thank you for your patience.

I was totally going to wait until Friday to post this, but apparently the super intense heat is melting my ice cold heart. Sorry that the chapters are kind of randomly updated now, I'm trying to keep at least a chapter ahead but I don't want wait too long so I'm posting as often as I can. With my other fanfics wrapped up I can focus one hundred percent on this again, so it shouldn't take too long. I will do my best to update often for the last few chapters.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Girl in the River: Part 1

"The grooving suggests the body is in fact from the Bronze Age, I have seen similar marks on other skeletons from that area," Brennan said. "The time area would fit with other skeletons found in the area."

"But this one was placed separately from the others, which is why the finder believed it was a grave robber," Wendell argued. "The passage it was found in was opened recently."

"It was opened, but not entered. They sent video of themselves entering the tomb. When they entered they left footprints in the sand that weren't there before. This body has been there for quite some time. I highly doubt this person has been dead less than a thousand years."

Booth walked in and stopped in the doorway.

"You need to work on your observation skills," Brennan continued. "It was quite obvious that no one had been in the tomb. You also did not note the marks on the humerus or radius. Even an anthropologist with little experience would never miss those-"

"Alright, Bones, cut the kid some slack," Booth interrupted.

Brennan looked at Booth in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call about a body. I came to get Cam and decided to get poor Wendell out of the line of fire."

"Why is Cam going with you?"

"I'm uh…gonna see if Hodgins can get any particulates from the bones," Wendell said quietly before fleeing the room.

Booth walked towards Brennan, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We've discussed this. You're not going into the field until you come back from maternity leave, which Cam told me to remind you that you can begin that any time."

"I can work for at least another month, Booth. I'm fine. I would be perfectly fine examining remains. Don't use my pregnancy as an excuse to lock me in the lab. What is the real reason you want Cam to go instead of me?"

"I don't want you on this case," Booth admitted. "The body was found by the Potomac river. It was caught in some rocks."

Brennan leaned back against the examination table. "How long do they believe the body has been there?"

"They think it's been there a few months. It was found in an area that isn't visited often."

Brennan pulled off her gloves and threw them away. "I'm going with you."

"Bones, no. I won't let you work this case, at least not until we know the identity."

"I can tell you if it's Patience before anyone else could! You know that!" Brennan shouted. "I could give you the identification faster than anyone else in this lab! I would know if it was her! I would know!"

Booth pulled the hysterical woman into his arms. "Shh, Bones, I know. Just let the others get the ID. If it's not Patience we'll solve this murder and keep looking. I told you that we'd find her and we will."

"It's been six months, Booth. Her body could be in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean by now, if this new case isn't her."

"I don't think it is," Booth assured her. "But you really should think about taking that maternity leave now. Get off your feet once in a while."

"I would prefer to keep busy. The house seems…too empty."

"Bacon's there."

Brennan smiled sadly. "He rarely leaves the front window. I'm not the only one who misses her."

"I miss her too."

"You just found out she was your daughter."

"That's not the reason," Booth argued. "We don't have to share genes to be family, Bones. I've told you that before."

"Booth?" Cam said, entering the room. "We should go so we can get the body back here. Dr. Brennan, I called Clark in, you can leave anytime you want."

"I would like to at least finish this identification," Brennan replied.

Cam looked to Booth who shook his head. She frowned and left the two alone again.

"Cam's right, we should go. When we get back I'll take you the diner. Try to relax a little bit. Stress isn't good for you."

Brennan glared at him. "The next body brought into the Jeffersonian could be our daughter. I will not relax, Booth!"


	100. Chapter 100

(Thanks to reviewers epickerthanyou, undertakerulz1, fruityloops156, ShortLittlePixie (Patience is not on some island. Please do not send evil unicorns, voldemort, or barney. Normally threats wouldn't scare me but right before I read your review I'd listened to one of those backwards barney theme songs with the kids saying barney was raping them and crap so…yeah…anyway, I have to say your review made me laugh), nertooold54, WORMoverBOOK (unfortunately Patience has not been kidnapped, and don't worry because Aaron will show up in part 3 of this fanfic-isode), and GilmiBaby.

100 chapters! Yay! I was going to wait to post this, but my mother is off work tomorrow which means 'summer' cleaning. So instead of increasing the wait I decided to post early. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Girl in the River: Part 2

Booth, Clark, and Cam slowly descended the slight slope towards the edge of the river.

"Body's over by those rocks," someone told them.

"You know I'm not gonna have instant identification, right," Cam asked as they neared the remains.

"Just tell me if it is or isn't Patience," Booth replied.

Cam took a breath before kneeling to get a better look at the body, merely a small pile of bones. "Clark, this one's gonna have to fall to you."

The younger man knelt beside her. "I don't have the same experience as Dr. Brennan, but I am certain the victim is female, Caucasian, fifteen to seventeen years old…" He glanced up as Booth let out a strangled sound. "Agent Booth perhaps Dr. Brennan isn't the only one who should be left out of this case until we get an ID."

"He's right," Cam agreed. "Come on, Booth."

"No," Booth said firmly. "If it's Patience I want to know as soon as possible."

He watched as Clark looked to Cam before continuing.

"There is a bullet wound to the right shoulder," he noted. "Further examination should be able to give caliber."

"Could it be her?" Booth demanded.

"The victim here fits Patience's description. The possibility of it being Patience is high, given the circumstance."

"Yes or no."

"I do not feel comfortable answering that yet-"

"Clark, just tell me if it's her!"

"Alright," Cam stepped between the two. "Booth, go back to the lab, get Brennan out of there for the rest of the day."

"She'll want to know-"

"I will personally find the ID of this girl before I leave tonight. You are making that difficult. Go."

"I'm the FBI agent here, you can't tell me to get away from the crime scene."

"I can if you want answers."

"The body needs to go to the Jeffersonian anyway," Clark said. "We will need the equipment there for further examination."

"When you get an ID you'll be the first to know," Cam assured him.

She shooed Booth away before approaching Clark.

"It's her, isn't it?" she whispered.

"How many girls can get thrown in the Potomac river a year?" Clark replied. "The basic description alone is an exact match."

Cam nodded. "We should get her to the Jeffersonian, just to be sure."

Clark nodded in agreement.

* * *

Brennan looked up when an annoyed Booth entered her office. "Is it…?"

Booth sat on the edge of the couch and forcefully shoved his fingers through his hair. "They don't know for sure yet, Bones."

Brennan moved to perch on the couch next to him. "Do you believe it's her?"

"It's a girl, between the ages of fifteen and seventeen. Clark found a bullet wound."

Brennan nodded. "I'm sorry, Booth. I never should have-"

"No, Bones. I'm the one who went after Broadsky. I should have known not to do so with you and Patience there."

"You were doing your job, Booth. He lured you there, possibly with the intent to kill you."

"Yeah and instead he held you at gunpoint and shot Patience." Booth glared at the wall across the room. "It's not her."

"What are you talking about, Booth?"

"The body. It wasn't her. I just…have this feeling that it wasn't her."

"But…you said that it matched her description-"

"It could be coincidence."

"You don't want it to be her, Booth. I understand that, I don't want it to be her either. But we have to come to the conclusion that it most likely is her. We will…give her a proper funeral and she will remain in our hearts, metaphorically speaking, for the rest of our lives."

Booth put his arm around Brennan's shoulders. "Cam wants you out of the lab when they bring the body in."

"I have seen dead bodies before, Booth. Many of which were very gruesome."

"Bones, no one wants you to see her, if it's Patience."

"You saw her. I am her mother, I would know immediately if it was Patience. It makes no scientific sense whatsoever but I would know."

"I know, Bones. Just…come on, okay? Let's take a break. Get away from this for the night."

Brennan nodded. "That would be a good idea. However I do not want to eat right now and would much prefer to go home and sleep."

As the two got ready to leave Angela appeared in the doorway. "Cam called, she said the body was on its way here and that she wants you two gone."

"We're leaving," Booth replied.

Angela nodded and looked at her best friend with concern. "Bren, maybe you should take off work for a few months. You know they would welcome you back no matter how long you were gone."

"I do not want to take off work, Angela. I am fine working for now. When that changes I will do what I feel is best."

"Sweetie, I cannot begin to imagine what you are currently going through, but you have to slow down. You can't push everyone away again."

"I assure you, Ange, that will not happen. I will see you tomorrow."

Angela nodded and went up to the platform to see Hodgins. "Brennan and Booth just left."

Hodgins looked up. "They really think it'll be Patience?"

"Cam wants them out of the lab at least until the bones are cleaned. She should have the ID by morning."

"Where's Michael?"

"Sleeping in my office."

"Maybe you should take him home," Hodgins suggested.

"I want to help with this case. Even if it isn't Patience, it's a teenage girl who was most likely murdered. The sooner we can identify the remains the sooner we can catch who killed her."

"If it's Patience there's no one to catch."

Angela glared at him then turned to the doors while a covered table was wheeled in.

Hodgins gave her a slight push towards her office. "Go. You don't like seeing remains."

"I'll be ready to do a facial sketch if it's needed."

The remains were placed in the center of the forensic platform and almost immediately surrounded by Cam, Clark, Wendell, and Hodgins as the cover was removed.

"Wasn't Patience a little…taller?" Wendell hopefully asked.

"They are the same approximate height," Cam replied. "Alright, we have to treat this as any other case. I will do an autopsy. Dr. Hodgins, you can go ahead and collect any particulates. Once I'm done, Wendell and Clark, you two can clean off the skin and examine the bones. Why don't we start with x-rays? I can send a request and hopefully have copies of Patience's file by morning to compare them."

"None of us want this to be Patience," Clark said. "Maybe we shouldn't assume it's her until we at least know exactly how she died."

"We don't know how Patience died," Wendell replied. "She was shot off a bridge and fell into raging water. She could have been killed from the bullet or from drowning."

"Let's just get to work," Cam ordered. "Hodgins, the FBI will also send various samples of the water and soil around where the body was found. See if you can figure out how far the victim traveled before hitting the rocks."

Hodgins nodded and set to work collecting his particulates and scraping bugs into small canisters for later identification and examination. Angela stood in the doorway of her office, holding the sleeping Michael. She couldn't quite see the body, but she knew it was there. Going back into her office she continued her latest painting.


	101. Chapter 101

(Thanks to reviewers epickerthanyou (I'll try to post as often as I can so you don't have as long to wait. I haven't hit writers block yet in this fanfic-isode so I am hoping to have it written by the end of the weekend and posted by the end of next week.), ShortLittlePixie (I usually just sing really loud when I clean (and my voice is HORRIBLE so I usually earn several glares from my mother and her cat). As for sending Edward Cullen after me, as much as I am growing to hate the twilight saga, I don't think I would have complaints about a vampire stalking me. Even if he seems really gay and reminds you of a woodland fairy. Once again, I was on the floor laughing while I read your review), fruityloops156, AkixYusei, WORMoverBOOK, and Matt.

I had a quick minute (even with computer issues) to update, so here is the next part.

So, I'm trying to add a bit more forensics in this but I have a feeling I'm going to fail miserably. Ignore whatever is not accurate (or tell me and I will see about fixing it). And yes I'm also going to drag out the identity of the body as long as I possibly can because I'm just cruel like that. I won't say it's Patience, but as many have pointed out, few characters truly feel it is her, so maybe it isn't. I'm not saying either way and you will find out by the end of this fanfic-isode.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Girl in the River: Part 3

"How soon will you know?" Max asked.

Max had met Brennan at their usual diner, after Brennan had called to inform him of the body that might be Patience.

"Cam and Clark are working on the identification now," Brennan told him.

"You seem to be handling this well."

"While I do not want Patience to be dead, I would be relieved to finally know what happened to her. Cam doesn't want me working on this case."

"Well, it's probably for the best, Tempe. If it's Patience you don't need to see her like that. It's bad enough you had to see your mother's remains."

"I could have ID'd those remains by now. I could have told Booth at the crime scene whether or not it was Patience."

"Where is Booth? You two have been inseparable for the past few months."

"He went to wait for Cam to call him with the ID." Brennan hesitated before going on. "Dad, there's something I should have told you a while ago about Patience and Booth."

"He's her biological father?"

"How did you know?"

"I knew the first time I saw the two at the same time. If Patience were a boy I'd say she looked exactly like him. Then a few months ago I heard you did the paternity test-"

"How did you know about that?"

"A serial killer hacks into your records and you think I won't know about it? Broadsky's lucky Booth shot him. It was a quick, painless death compared to what I would've had in store."

"Dad-"

"I know, I know, nothing illegal. I don't plan on going back to jail anytime soon, Tempe."

Brennan shook her head. "Do you think this body could be Patience?"

Max shrugged. "It depends on how much you believe in coincidence. The same night Patience fell in, some other girl could have been shot and thrown in the water as well. It's DC, people are murdered all the time."

"Booth said she matched Patience's general description perfectly."

"Booth's a smart man, most of the time."

* * *

Booth sat in his office, pretending to do paperwork on previous cases while really waiting for Cam to call and give him the ID of their latest victim. As he checked his phone again one of the other agents knocked on his door.

"Agent Booth, there's a soldier here looking for you."

Booth frowned. "Why is he looking for me?"

"He just said he needed to speak with you immediately. He refuses to leave until you see him."

"Bring him in."

The other agent nodded and disappeared, returning momentarily with a young man in full soldiers uniform.

"I'm not going back to the middle east," Booth said without looking up.

"It's me, Agent Booth."

Booth looked up. "Aaron, what are you doing here?"

"I saw in the paper this morning that…a body was found. Is it her?"

"Even if I knew I couldn't release that information," Booth told him. "You joined the army?"

Aaron looked down. "Yeah. I'm leaving for training today. I was on my way to the airport and hoped to ask you about the…remains found."

"I'm sorry, but I'm still waiting for someone to call me with the ID."

Aaron nodded and pulled a small box from his pocket and set in on Booth's desk. "I know how likely it is that the body found is Patience. If it is her, when you bury her….will you bury this with her?"

Questioningly Booth reached over and opened the box. His eyes widened. "An engagement ring?"

"It was stupid, but I bought it a few months ago, after she disappeared. I always hoped she'd be found alive so I could give it to her…but with so much time passing I guess I've lost hope. I've loved her…since the beginning. I never thought of life without her. I always thought she'd be here for the next thirty or forty years and that we'd be together for the rest of our lives." He laughed humorlessly. "I guess I was wrong."

"What are you going to do after basic training?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. I got in to a bunch of the colleges Patience and I applied for, but…it wouldn't feel right going without her. I might end up being sent into the middle east anyway. Is it really bad over there?"

"Depends on where you are," Booth told him. "Just…be careful okay? If this body isn't Patience…there's still a chance we might eventually find her."

"I know but…I'm really afraid to hope this is some other girl. I want this to be over…but I want it to end with Patience alive."

"We all do," Booth replied.

"I should go. If I stick around any longer I'll miss my flight. If it's Patience will you let me know when the funeral will be? I don't know if I'll be able to make it, but I would like to know."

Booth nodded. "Good luck, Aaron. Be careful."

"I will. Thanks, Agent Booth."

* * *

"I just got in contact with Patience's doctors, they'll send her records over here as fast as they can," Cam reported.

"We have all the x-rays and are about to begin our bone examination," Clark replied. "There was no bullet in the remains."

"The bullet entered through her left shoulder," Cam explained. "There was an exit wound in her back."

"Yes there appears to be significant damage to the shoulder blade. Would a bullet cause this much damage?"

"Depending on where the bullet came from it's possible," Cam said. "If the victim was close to the shooter. It looks like it was a smaller caliber bullet. It might not be possible to repair the damage enough to tell the exact size."

"They never retrieved the bullet used to shoot Patience," Hodgins pointed out. "Just Broadsky's gun. And FBI has that, and the bullets."

"What else can you tell from the bones?" Cam asked.

"There are prior fractures to the tibia," Wendell told her. "Did you want Angela to do a facial reconstruction?"

"If she's up for it."

Wendell nodded and began placing the tissue markers.

As Clark continued examining the bones, Hodgins groaned.

"What?" Cam asked warily.

"I've identified this strain of algae found on the victim's clothing," Hodgins muttered.

"And?" Cam prompted.

"It's only found in certain areas of the Potomac." He turned to the computer and pulled up a map, highlighting the areas in which the algae could be found. He pointed to a bridge, which was located in one of the highlighted areas. "That's where Patience fell. She would have traveled down the river to here." He pointed to the spot in which the body had been found.

"It wouldn't have taken six months to go that short of a distance," Wendell said, looking over Hodgin's shoulder. "Cam, how long did you determine the body was dead?"

"I approximated time of death at four to eight months. Hodgins was going to look at insect activity for a better estimate."

Hodgins nodded. "I'm still working on that."

"I'm gonna take the skull to Angela," Wendell told them.

"Give it to me," Hodgins replied. "I want to check on her anyway."

Wendell nodded, handing over the skull, covered in tissue markers. Hodgins carefully took the skull into Angela's office and set it down on her desk. Angela was lost in her painting and hadn't even heard him enter. Hodgins waited for the paintbrush to leave the canvas before he approached her.

"Ange, Wendell placed the tissue markers."

The artist jumped slightly and quickly set the paintbrush down. "I'll get started on that then."

She went to examine the skull for herself as Hodgins looked more closely at the painting. He smiled sadly, seeing that Angela had painted what seemed to be a family portrait. Booth stood with one arm around Brennan, who stood slightly in front of and slightly beside him. A small infant was nestled in her arms. Booths other hand was on Patience's shoulder. She stood beside Brennan and in front of Booth.

"This is good, Ange."

Angela looked up sadly. "Brennan really wanted Patience to meet the baby."

"We don't know that it's Patience yet. Until we know for sure we'll keep doing what we do."

Angela nodded. "Tell Cam I should have the facial reconstruction done in a couple hours."

Hodgins nodded and left to check on the bugs. Angela checked on Michael before returning to begin work on the skull. As she passed her painting she stopped and took a moment to glance at her work. She looked between the skull and Patience's painted face, to the best of her abilities she compared the two, finding too few differences. With a heavy heart she began the reconstruction.

(AN: as pathetic as it sounds, I was almost in tears as I wrote Booth and Aaron's conversation…I think this is the saddest fanfic-isode yet, and that's counting the beginning with Anthony (Patience's twin for those who don't remember) as the victim. And just because I'm wondering, I would like to know how many people believe the victim to be Patience, and how many don't think it's her. Review and let me know!


	102. Chapter 102

(Thanks to reviewers ShortLittlePixie (I liked the "little people who look strangely like them comment". I don't know why, but it was rather funny),

Dreadswench,

Matt,

nertooold54,

Meg,

fruityloops156,

epickerthanyou,

WORM overbook (Hmm…I'm probably not the best person to ask about not getting writer's block (I tend to get it quite often) Things that help me are 1) taking a break from writing (it doesn't have to be long just enough to clear the mind), 2) writing a different part and going back later to fill in the spot, 3) listening to music that fit's the style of writing, I find that movie soundtracks (usually with music without lyrics) are the best, but it depends on the writing, and 4) for fan fictions, I sometimes watch/read whatever it is the fanfic is about to get a feel of the characters more. That's all I can think of off the top of my head. Sometimes I'll just pick up a random book or go do something else for a while then I'll return to my laptop and crank out twenty pages. Time is probably the best.),

Goldenwolfhowl (In the beginning Patience was 14, this fanfic is taking place over the period of several years so she is now 17/18ish. My timing might be a bit off, but in this fanfic-isode she is around 18. Sorry if that's kind of unclear. I try to make sure time jumps are obvious but sometimes I forget or it's just slightly noted by a character.),

and AkixYusei.

Everyone is so sure that it's not Patience the truth will be revealed this chapter…just kidding. Not yet. The truth will not be revealed yet (Not directly anyway…) For now, I think it's time to check in on Bacon…

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Girl in the River: Part 4

Brennan looked up from the blank word document as she heard a soft snort. Right on time Bacon entered the front room, looked around, staring at her for several moments before he climbed up to the couch in front of the window and began his wait. Smiling sadly at the animal Brennan set aside her laptop and slowly moved over to the couch. Bacon looked up momentarily then turned his attention to the driveway.

"I find that waiting for someone to come back when they leave indefinitely is a waste of time," Brennan said to the pig.

Bacon snorted his reply, resting his head on his front legs and focusing on the scene outside.

"Do you believe this body could be her? I know you can't answer me, at least I don't think you can, but Booth seems to believe you understand what we say to you. He believes you think Patience will be back."

Bacon turned his head to look at Brennan again and tilted his head as if he was questioning why she would believe any different.

"Pigs are very intelligent creatures," Brennan continued. "I suppose to an extent you are able to recognize what is going on. You have obviously realized Patience is gone, otherwise you might spend your time elsewhere. You don't tend to leave this spot except when you eat or when you are outside. Even then you are never gone long. You expect her to come back, don't you?"

Bacon snorted in confirmation.

"You do know that even if this victim turns out to be Patience, you will still stay here. Unless of course Aaron decides to take you. He did buy you so I suppose that gives him control over where you go."

Bacon blinked and nudged Brennan's arm. She smiled slightly and scratched his ears.

"I still find it quite odd that you still remember Patience. I don't know about pigs, but most animals have very short memory spans. You didn't know Patience very long. It was less than a week before she was gone. You grew attached to her very quickly."

Bacon nodded his head and snorted again.

"Bones?" Booth called.

"In here," Brennan replied.

Booth looked into the room, looking first at the chair Brennan had previously occupied then to the couch where she now sat.

"What are you doing home?" Brennan asked. "It's only noon."

"I wasn't sure if you'd eaten. Who are you talking to?"

"Bacon. I am beginning to believe you were correct in saying he understands what is said to him. He even seems to respond."

Booth sat on the edge of the couch next to her. "See, Bones? You can't send him to the butcher."

Bacon squealed in fright and glared accusingly at Brennan.

"I never said to send him to the butcher!" she argued. "I just said we should send him somewhere that he would be well taken care of. I didn't realize how attached he was to Patience at first."

Booth patted the pig's head. "He's a good pet."

Bacon welcomed the attention but he quickly diverted his attention back to the front window. Booth stood up and helped Brennan to her feet.

"Come on, I stopped for Thai food."

Brennan followed Booth into the kitchen. "Has Cam given you the ID yet?"

"No," Booth answered. "But she did say that the victim was most likely dead before she ended up in the water. The path of the bullet went through a main artery. Cam believes she died from loss of blood, even with the state of decomposition the lungs had little water."

"In those exact words?" Brennan asked.

"You don't think I can sound squinty?"

"No." Brennan smiled. "I highly doubt you would have said it in those terms. You would have said the victim died from the gunshot wound, and did not drown. Cam would have given the technical terms, had I not been present. I want to go to the lab this afternoon."

"Bones-"

"I want to see the remains, Booth. I'm going to the lab. You are not going to dissuade me."

Booth sighed. "I know."

"It can't be worse than half the things we've seen."

"It's not the gruesomeness of the murder, Bones. It's who it is."

"They still have not identified the body as Patience, while it is most likely her, I don't believe anyone thinks it really is."

"The facts make it seem like Patience."

"The facts could mean anything," Brennan mumbled.

Booth reached across the table to grasp her hand. "We can get through this, Bones. There's nothing we haven't managed to get through before."

Brennan nodded and took a few bites of the food Booth had brought.

"Aaron came to my office today," Booth said.

"Aaron? Why?"

"He heard that the body found was possibly Patience. He wanted to know if I could tell him anything more."

"Did you?"

"I can't tell him what I don't know, Bones." Booth looked up at her. "He joined the army. He left for basic training today."

"You seem slightly distressed because of that."

"Yeah, Bones, the kid's worse than Sweets was when we showed up at his office and told him the book was all wrong, worse even than when Sweets found out you were pregnant."

"You think Aaron loved Patience?" Brennan assumed.

"I know he did. He bought her an engagement ring. Not the cheap, high school graduate that knocked up his girlfriend kind of ring, one like someone serious about the commitment would buy. He left it with me and said he wanted it buried with her, if this body was her."

"An engagement ring is very expensive. He must care a lot for her if he wants it buried with her. They are much too young to be thinking about marriage though. In modern society many people are in their late twenties and early thirties before they marry."

"Sometimes when things are meant to be they happen quickly."

Brennan looked up meeting his eyes and gave his hand a slight squeeze. "And sometimes things that are meant to be take a longer time than they should."

Booth just nodded.

* * *

Cam watched as everyone but her was busy doing something with the case. Hodgins was currently studying his bugs, vigorously writing down notes. Wendell and Clark were discussing various markings in the bones, both trying to convince themselves and each other that this was not Patience Brennan but some other unfortunate girl. Even Angela was in her office working on the facial reconstruction. Which left Cam with nothing but waiting for someone to bring her Patience's files.

Hodgins suddenly pulled away from his microscope, catching the attention of everyone around him.

"Dr. Hodgins?" Cam questioned.

"Six months," he muttered. "That's the estimated time of death."

"No king of the lab declaration?" Cam asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hodgins just glowered at the bugs in front of him.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to be wrong," Hodgins told her. "The water had some effect so I could be off in my exact calculations, but it rounds out to six months."

"Have you redone your calculations?"

"A dozen times."

"Okay, well, this is worth nothing until we know who this is."

"It's Patience, who else could it be, Cam? How many girls are shot and thrown in the Potomac river? Just say it's her, everyone knows it is!"

"We have to stay positive until we are absolutely sure this is Patience. People are murdered all the time. For all we know this is just someone who looks similar to Patience."

"Uh-oh," Wendell said.

Cam looked to him and followed his gaze to the doors where Brennan had just entered. "Dr. Brennan, Booth, what are you doing here?"

* * *

After checking the commotion outside on the platform Angela put a few more codes into her computer, slowly adjusting face coming to life on the screen in front of her. The face was slowly beginning to look real, but Angela paid it no attention and continued with her work. The computer signaled that facial reconstruction was done and showed the final image.

Angela looked at the image and smiled sadly.

* * *

(Don't kill me… So, how many have I now convinced that the body is Patience?)


	103. Chapter 103

(Thanks to reviewers ShortLittlePixie

Matt,

Meg,

epickerthanyou,

Animus et Anima

nertooold54,

Goldenwolfhowl,

BuckeyeBelle,

WORMoverBOOK,

Khaida21,

and slcswimmer14.

Okay, I guess I've dragged this on long enough, and you have all been so wonderful and loyal and patient, so…(drum roll)…I give you the answer to the question we are all asking: Is the victim Patience Christine Brennan or some other unlucky teen? The answer is...

Read on to find out…I hope you like this chapter

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Girl in the River: Part 5

"I am going to help with this case," Brennan announced.

"Dr. Brennan, I am capable of being the forensic anthropologist in this case," Clark said.

"I want to help."

"You can help by staying out of our way," Cam said.

"I would not be in the way. My insight might be useful." Brennan tried to step onto the platform only to be stopped by Cam.

"If you come onto this platform I will fire you, Dr. Brennan," Cam threatened. "I don't want to, but you would leave me no choice. If that is how I have to get you away from this case that I what I will do. I am ordering you to take your maternity leave now. Go home."

Brennan glared at Cam. "You don't have the power to do that."

"Try me."

"Camille," Booth said, in a begging tone. "Bones wants to help. She won't listen to me, I doubt she'll listen to you."

"I can help you in identifying the victim," Brennan insisted. "I am very good at separating myself from the victim. I doubt now would be any different."

"Now the victim is possibly someone we all know and care for, Dr. Brennan. I am not letting you get involved in this case," Cam replied.

"There is no reason for me to not be involved-"

"You are possibly related to the victim-"

"There is no proof of that yet." Brennan pushed past Cam and walked onto the platform. "What injuries occurred prior to death?"

Clark and Wendell looked to Cam who waved her hand in surrender.

"The only injury we have found so far that occurred prior to death is from the bullet to the shoulder," Clark told her. "Other injuries occurred post mortem."

Brennan abruptly picked up one of the bones and began examining it. Angela walked up to the platform.

"I have the face, if you haven't gotten the ID yet," she said.

"This is not Patience," Brennan announced, suddenly smiling. "There are no signs of a break in the wrist or arm. When Taffet kidnapped Patience and Parker, she broke Patience's wrist, which required surgery to place the bone fragments into the correct position to allow it to heal correctly. This is not Patience, so there is no reason for me to not be on the case."

"She's right," Angela said, showing the picture of the facial reconstruction.

"Then who is it?" Booth asked.

Angela pulled up what she'd found on her computer. "Amber Clint, age sixteen. Missing for seven months and her murderer is already awaiting trial. She was shot in a warehouse and thrown in the river. Forensics teams found the blood, and it matched the DNA sample they had of Amber, but they were never able to find the body."

"I'll contact the agent in charge of that case," Cam said. "Dr. Brennan, I apologize for my harshness earlier."

"I understand," Brennan replied. "However, had you allowed me to examine the remains in the first place, we could have determined that this was not Patience much earlier." Brennan paused for a minute and threw a quick glance at Booth before going on. "I am considering taking my maternity leave as soon as the body Wendell and I were examining earlier is accurately identified."

Cam nodded and walked down to her office. Wendell and Clark began packing up the remains.

"Happy?" Booth asked Brennan.

"That my daughter is not lying on the examination table? Yes," she replied. "However, I am now even more convinced that we will never find her."

"We'll find her, sweetie," Angela assured them. "Hodgins and I are going to see Zack later, it's his birthday. You and Booth can go with us if you'd like."

"We have not seen Zack in a while," Brennan admitted. "I would like to go."

Booth nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Your visitors are in here, Mr. Addy."

"Dr. Addy," Zack corrected. "I have a doctorate in anthropology."

The nurse nodded and left Zack standing by the closed door. He slowly opened the door and went in, slightly surprised at the number of people in the room.

"Zack," Hodgins greeted.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I wasn't expecting you to be here," he said.

"It doesn't matter that we're here," Hodgins muttered to Angela.

"No, I was expecting you and Angela, you two visit quite often. Though you haven't been here for several months."

"We're sorry, Zack," Angela said. "We've been really busy lately."

"Yes I know about Patience. She's-"

"Let's talk about something else," Booth interrupted.

"But-"

"How's the looney bin treating you, Zack?"

Zack gave Booth a slightly frustrated look. "I find the people question everything I say, and that there is nothing they don't know. But about Patience-"

"Drop it, Zack," Hodgins urged.

"If you insist," Zack replied.

Angela set a gift bag in front of him. "It's from everyone at the Jeffersonian. Cam would have come with us, but she's tied up with the latest case."

"Was it an interesting case?" Zack leaned forward to glance into the bag, finding several scholarly books.

"It was a body found lodged in rocks along the Potomac river," Brennan explained. "Once the body was identified however the case was turned to another FBI agent, who was working with her murder case. It had already been determined that she was murdered."

"That does not sound like an interesting case."

"Well, at first we believed the body to be Patience."

"Which it wasn't," Zack said.

"What do you do for fun?" Booth asked.

"I usually spend my time studying, and keeping up with the latest anthropological discoveries. Lately I have been conversing with someone who is very knowledgeable about forensic anthropology. She said that what she learned was from your books, Dr. Brennan."

"She?" Hodgins caught on.

"Zack, why didn't you mention a girlfriend before?" Angela asked.

"She is not my girlfriend, not in the way you are meaning it. And you haven't been here since she was brought in four months ago. She is several years my junior, and claims to have someone. We're old friends. She stayed in a foster home nearby when I was in high school. Her foster parents tried setting playdates with my younger siblings, but she and I always ended up discussing our schoolwork. I distinctly remember it annoying my parents."

"So she's some genius like you?" Booth guessed.

"She is very knowledgeable. I do not know if her IQ would be in the genius range or not."

"Why didn't you bring her with you to introduce us?" Angela asked.

"I told her to come, but she attempted escaping this morning again. I believe she is currently locked in one of the padded rooms under surveillance."

"You know, Zack, maybe you should find someone who isn't…you know, insane?" Booth said.

"She is quite sane. However, she makes very strange claims. Lately she has begun saying really strange things to frustrate the doctors. Yesterday she started screaming that another patient was an alien who wanted to eat her brains."

"Hey, it could have been true," Hodgins joked. "Do you really think we're the only life force in the universe?"

"They have yet to prove otherwise," Brennan replied.

"So," Angela said. "When will we meet this 'friend'?"

"It usually only takes her a few hours to figure out how to escape the confinement rooms, so she should be out of them by now," Zack said. "I have noticed that she is very resourceful. She once climbed through the heating ducts to attempt to get out of here. Unfortunately she was seen by security cameras and almost immediately caught."

"Will she come here?"

"I believe so. She is very anxious to see you guys."

The door suddenly opened and someone entered, causing everyone to look up. Zack smiled, while Hodgins, Angela, Booth, and Brennan stared in shock. The new arrival stared back at them.

She crossed her arms. "It's about time you guys showed up!"

(uh-oh, cliffhanger…it's a good one this time though….right? One guess on who it is! It's quite obvious so no hints.)


	104. Chapter 104

(Thanks to reviewers IHeartQuestion-MarkTaylorSwift (if you send vampire ninjas to eat me it will be very difficult to finish this fanfic… I hope this update is quick enough to avoid that.)

ShortLittlePixie,

SapphireSian,

Matt (you weren't convinced, I told you weeks ago I was gonna kill her off eventually and you believed me),

nertooold54 (I miss Zack too :( that's why I had to put him in this fanfic.)

WORMoverBOOK,

maddie2os

Since it's obvious who it was, I guess I'll update quickly. As for why Patience is in the looney bin, and why she wasn't able to get out, it's explained in this chapter. By the way, ten imaginary points to whoever gets the 'one flew over the cuckoo's nest' reference.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Girl in the River: Part 6

"Patience, you took longer than usual to break out," Zack noted.

"Yeah, they had one of the nurses sitting in there with me. I had to wait for her to fall asleep." Patience turned back to Brennan and Booth. "Can you like get me out of here now? I can assure you that I'm not insane-"

She was cut off when Brennan lunged forward, crushing her into a too-tight embrace.

"Mom…can't…breathe," Patience said.

"Sorry," Brennan quickly loosened her hold. "Why didn't you contact us? Why weren't we told you were…alive."

Patience frowned. "Well, I was too high off pain meds to think anything for about a month. Then when social workers asked who my parents were I told them you were my mother, I told them Booth was my father. Apparently she'd seen some interview a few years ago and knew you didn't have kids, so long story short I was deemed insane and put here. Only certain patients are allowed communications with the outside world."

"Yes, but, you were on the missing persons list. Why would someone not check that? I should have known the minute you were pulled out of the river!"

"Alright, Bones, it's not her fault," Booth said, stepping up behind Brennan.

"She could have found a way to contact us," Brennan said.

Patience rolled her eyes and stepped back slightly to free herself from Brennan's hold. "Well, if you visited poor Zack more often you would've found me months ago, so I hardly see why this is entirely my fault. My parents are the best crime solvers in DC, and it took them six months to find me."

"Why didn't you tell us Patience was here?" Hodgins asked Zack.

"I tried. You and Booth told me to shut up. Had I known she was serious about living with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth I would have told you that she was here." Zack paused for a minute. "I don't think this is my fault."

"Okay, it's no one's fault," Angela said. She crossed the room to pull Patience away from her parents. "I am so glad you're okay."

"I'll be much better when I'm away from all of the loons that live here. No offense, Zack."

"Why would I be offended?" he replied.

Patience shook her head. "You kept Bacon right? You fed him and took care of him?"

"That's what we forgot, Bones," Booth said.

"What?" Patience shrieked.

"He's joking," Angela said, glaring at Booth.

"That was mean," Patience muttered.

"Bones got attached to the pig," Booth told her.

"I did not. You were the one who was treating more like a human child than an animal." Brennan suddenly turned to Patience. "You were shot."

Patience reached down to pull her cross from the collar of her shirt. In the center of the cross was one of Broadsky's bullets. "The force of the bullet was what knocked me off the bridge. The current swept me away. I could hear you guys yelling for me, but the water kept pulling me under. I concentrated on keeping my head up and by the time I got to a calm spot in the river I'd been beaten into so many rocks and debris that I was incoherent when a bunch of fishermen pulled me out."

"Why would no one believe you were my daughter?"

"Gee, maybe because you actually said on a national TV interview that you didn't want kids. The nurse showed me a rerun to prove I couldn't be your daughter. I got in a lot of trouble when I told her off."

"Most teens respect their elders," Booth pointed out.

Patience rolled her eyes as a woman burst through the door. The woman's white nurse's uniform was covered in designs made with bright red paint.

"You!" the woman shouted, pointing at Patience.

"What did you do?" Brennan demanded.

"I forgot to mention that I found some paint stuffed between some of the cushions…" Patience said, hiding her smirk before ducking behind Booth to hide from the advancing nurse.

"Patience Christine Brennan!"

"You know her?" the nurse growled.

"She is my daughter," Brennan said. "And I would like to know why I was not told about her being put in here. She is very…strange in her actions but she is not insane. I would like to speak to the person in charge here immediately about her release."

The nurse paled slightly but nodded and marched out of the room.

"And now you know why I was unable to contact you," Patience said. "Nurse Ratched there was the one who refused to believe you were even able to have children. Your pregnancy is really proving her wrong. Do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

"We didn't want to know yet," Booth replied.

Patience nodded and sat down in the empty chair beside Zack. "Oh! You brought cake. Do we get to sing to Zack too?"

"I would rather you didn't," Zack muttered.

* * *

Patience walked in the front door. "Bacon?"

A loud squeal was heard and the pig bolted towards the trio. Patience laughed and knelt down to see her excited pet. Bacon's small curly tail wiggled in excitement.

"He missed you," Booth said.

"He's grown. What have you been feeding him? I can't even lift him anymore."

"Booth has done most of the feeding," Brennan replied. "I'm not sure what he's…"

"Just leftovers," Booth admitted.

"How much? Someone's gonna think he's Christmas dinner now!" Patience shouted, laughing slightly.

Bacon squealed in fright and disappeared faster than anyone would have thought possible.

"I was kidding, Bacon!" Patience called. "He's gonna hide now."

"You told him he was dinner, what do you expect?" Booth asked.

"I said he was gonna look like dinner," Patience corrected. "Has Aaron been to see him? Maybe I should take Bacon over to see him."

"He wouldn't be home," Brennan said.

Patience froze. "What? What do you mean? Where would he be?"

"He's at basic training," Booth answered.

"Basic…basic training? What the hell is he doing there?" Patience shrieked. "You let him sign up for the army? It was your idea wasn't it?"

"Patience, Booth had nothing to do with it," Brennan argued. "We have no control over what Aaron does."

"We never discussed anything but you and Bacon," Booth added.

"You talked about me?"

"Why else would Aaron come here?" Brennan asked.

"I didn't think he would…"

"He was here at least every other week checking on Bacon. He would call quite often to ask if we'd located you."

Patience smiled slightly. "I want to go see him."

"He's at basic training," Brennan said, "they're not going to let visitors in. Especially a teenager."

Patience pouted then turned to Booth. "Dad…"

"Why are you turning to him?" Brennan asked. "I'm your mother. You refused to believe or accept the fact that he's your father."

"Yeah, well I kinda got over that when a lunatic with a gun was practically holding _both_ of you hostage. I don't like the idea of being an orphan, so you two better be more careful. Anyway, Booth has connections with the army. He was the best sniper ever."

"Hear that, Bones? The best sniper…ever."

Brennan frowned. "While you have excellent sniper skills, it is not quite possible to determine whether or not you are the best sniper ever."

"Gee thanks, Bones."

"Hey! Can we get back to the main topic, please? Booth, _Dad_, will you please take me to see Aaron? I know you'll be able to talk someone there into letting me in. I just want to see him, and let him know I'm not dead. Please?"

"Spend tonight with your boring parents and first thing tomorrow I'll take you to see Aaron."

Patience grinned. "Thank you!"

"She wasn't this excited to see us," Brennan noted.

"Because Aaron didn't leave me in a nut house for over four months."

"We should have been told you were there."

"I know. I did try getting messages out though." Patience suddenly glanced at the calendar. "I just realized something."

"What?" Brennan asked.

"This time four years ago, you were trying to convince me that you actually wanted me to live with you, I thought my father was some criminal, and I hated you more than I thought possible."

"We have come a long way since then. You are now eighteen; you live with me, and Booth; you know your biological father is not a criminal; and I hope you don't hate me."

Patience paused for a moment. "No. I definitely don't hate you guys."


	105. Chapter 105

(Thanks to reviewers epickerthanyou (sorry for missing you last chapter)

jsiebert

nertooold54 (If the line was said in the movie, it was pure coincidence, but I agree that Ratched would say something like that if given the chance. Glad your questions are answered.)

Matt

WORMoverBOOK

and Khaida21

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Girl in the River: Part 7

Aaron sat on his bunk in exhaustion. Another soldier-in-training walked by and patted his back.

"We get a couple days off now," the other guy said.

Aaron nodded and leaned forward against his knees. A moment later the barracks filled with sounds of catcalls and ogling young men. Aaron shook his head, believing someone's girlfriend had snuck onto the base. Then someone stopped in front of him. He stared at the shoes knowing he should know who they belong to, but at the moment not able to remember. The person set down a rather large purse and Aaron slowly looked up.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Patience joked after a minute of silence.

Aaron opened his mouth but was momentarily speechless.

"Should I call a doctor?"

Aaron shook his head slightly and stood up. "Patience?"

"Yes."

"I'm hallucinating, aren't I?"

"No."

"So, you're alive?"

"Yes."

"And you're here?"

"For god's sake, Aaron, yes! Any other ridiculous questions?"

Aaron slowly reached out to brush his fingers across her cheek. Deciding she was in fact real, he pulled her closer to him, slightly to fast and they both fell back onto Aaron's bunk. Patience laughed and laid her head on his chest.

"Now do you believe I'm real?"

Aaron ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes. God I missed you. You don't know how messed up I was thinking I'd never see you again." He suddenly sat up. "You're not supposed to be here. You're going to get me in so much trouble."

"Relax, I got permission to come back here. Apparently your commander and Booth are old army buddies, and Booth saved his life. So it's okay." She suddenly pulled something from her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "Speaking of Booth, he told me to give you this. He said you might need it someday."

Aaron took the long narrow box and slowly opened it. He smiled seeing the small black box hidden under wads of newspaper that kept it from moving.

"What is it?" Patience asked curiously.

"Ask me again someday," Aaron replied, stowing the box under his bunk.

A quiet snort caused Patience to grimace.

"He might get you in trouble," she muttered, leaning down to pull Bacon from the purse.

"You brought Bacon?" Aaron hissed.

"He wanted to see you."

Aaron laughed but scratched Bacon's ears. "Stupid pig."

Bacon snorted and laid his head down on Patience's lap.

"He's not gonna let you out of his sight," Aaron said.

"I know. I went to talk to the principal of my school, and Booth said that Bacon was running around the house squealing like crazy for an hour before settling in the front window like he did when I was gone."

"You missed a lot of school."

Patience nodded. "But with my grades from the first semester, he said I pretty much automatically passed all my classes, even with zeroes all second semester. Mom's making me take summer classes though. I should have my high school diploma by fall. I guess I can apply for spring term somewhere… Did you decide on where you were going?"

"I didn't enroll anywhere," he admitted. "When it seemed like they weren't going to find you, I signed up for the army."

"I see that." Patience smiled sadly. "Do you know if you'll be sent to the middle east?"

"Not yet. They're sending a bunch of troops over there about the same time our training is done, so a few of us might end up going then."

"It's dangerous over there."

"I'll be okay."

"You better be."

Aaron squeezed her hand. "Don't worry."

"I'm gonna worry! My boyfriend could be sent into the line of fire."

"Boyfriend."

"I meant…friend. I'm still a bit out of it. I spent too long in the looney bin."

"You said boyfriend." He leaned towards her smiling.

"Sorry."

"No one's complaining."

"I am!" the other soldier from earlier said.

Aaron glared at him before looking back to Patience. "Are you finally going to give me a chance?"

"I never said that."

"Well, you called me your boyfriend."

"It was an accident."

"I think it was intentional."

"Think what you want."

"I think you want to give me chance."

Neither of the two saw as Bacon rounded behind Patience on the bunk and rammed into her back, causing Patience to fall forward towards Aaron. He caught her and glanced at the devious pig before his eyes moved down to Patience. The two moved simultaneously as Patience slowly reached up to brush her lips against his.

(I know I could totally leave off here, but I have one more fanfic-isode up my sleeve. It will be titled "The Heart of the Matter" and leap about five years into the future, so we'll see what's happened between Patience and Aaron, as well as how B&B adjust to parenthood and their baby…all served up with a side of Bacon…sorry bad joke.)


	106. Chapter 106

(Thanks to reviewers ShortLittlePixie

WORM overbook (the next 'fanfic-isode' (aka this current one) will be the last, so the total count for this story will be 112 chapters)

Liberty Girl In the Sky

matt

Gilmi-Baby

Final fanfic-isode. I think I'm gonna cry…:(

* * *

AN: PLEASE READ SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT: Okay, in order to avoid possible confusion (which I know I'm really good at causing tons and tons of confusion), I'm going to tell you ahead of time that this fanfic-isode takes place about five years later. Aaron is still a soldier in the army (I guess a higher ranking soldier? I'm not really sure how the army works), and Patience graduated college and is now working on higher degrees and actively participating in digs.

This scene was inspired by the ending of the season five finale (where Booth and Brennan say goodbye at the airport).

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Heart of the Matter: Part 1

Aaron sat alone in the airport terminal. He glanced again at the clock then his ticket, seeing he had nearly half an hour before his flight would begin boarding. Digging into his carry-on for his phone, Aaron checked his phone for what had to have been the millionth time since he'd last heard from Patience, over twenty-four hours ago telling him that her flight home had been cancelled and she might not make it back to tell him goodbye.

Since then, Aaron had sent her nearly a hundred messages, getting no response. Frustrated and worried, Aaron leaned back in the chair, smiling as he glanced at the picture he used as a background, a photo of him, Patience, and Bacon taken at the Brennan-Booth household. He was staring so intently at the phone that when it beeped with an incoming text he actually jumped, receiving a strange look from the person in the seat across from him. Aaron opened the message, looking relieved and even more irritated when he saw it was from Patience.

**look up**

Aaron stared at the message for a minute before doing as it said. He almost immediately jumped to his feet. A few feet away stood a smiling Patience, who quickly picked up her own bag before running into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron demanded. "How did you even get past security?"

"Airport security isn't as good as they claim. I just took a few employee routes and came here. It took forever to find you. I forgot which flight was yours."

"How did you get back here? I thought your flight was cancelled."

"It was, otherwise I would have been here yesterday. I exchanged my tickets for a few other flights, and eventually I ended up here. It took about twice as long. I just got off the plane about twenty minutes ago."

Aaron sat back down, pulling Patience down beside him. "So, how was Peru?"

"It was the best! The weather was horribly hot, but we found twelve skeletons that my mom's pretty sure were sacrificed, I had a feeling they were but I video-conferenced her to make sure. She's having them sent to the Jeffersonian, since we only had limited time for the dig. There were eight females, and four males. I figured that part out."

"I don't think you've ever been this excited about something."

"I love what I'm doing. I'm actually surprised my mom let me sign up as one of her student interns."

"You used a fake name to apply," Aaron reminded. "She didn't know it was you until you showed up for the in-person interview."

"She was really ready to kill me then too…" Patience smiled. "But I had the best application, so I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan's new intern."

Aaron laughed at her enthusiasm. Patience joined in but abruptly stopped when the announcement came for first class passengers to begin boarding the flight Aaron would be on.

"You're really going aren't you?" Patience solemnly asked.

"I'm not gonna back out. You can't be the only world traveler."

"Aaron, you're going into war zone. I wouldn't exactly call that traveling."

Aaron tightly grabbed her hand. "I'll be fine. In a year I'll be back. This time next year I'll be getting off the plane."

"It'll be a very long year."

"You'll be working so hard in limbo that you won't even notice I'm gone."

Patience wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. "Yes I will."

Aaron continued to hold her until he was called to board. "One year," he whispered as he picked up his carry-on. "Just one year, Patience. I'll see you then."

She nodded but continued to hold his hand as he pulled away from her.

"We can meet somewhere," Aaron said. "I don't want you wasting your time at the airport waiting. Pick a place to meet and when I get back in a year I'll call you the minute my flight lands."

"The reflecting pool," Patience quietly said.

"By the-"

"Coffee cart."

Aaron nodded. "One year, and I'll see you there." He leaned down to gently brush his lips against hers. "One year from today. I promise I'll come back to you, Patience. I love you."

In their years of dating neither had made such a statement. Patience had become more like Brennan, throwing herself into her studies and work. Patience would go on digs and be gone for months, while Aaron would go to various army training camps for more advanced training. In recent months they'd barely seen each other. It left no room for change in their relationship, and Patience unwillingly kept quiet as she finally let him go.

She watched anxiously as he walked over and handed the stewardess his ticket. As he went to board the plane he took one last glance back, and smiled. Even after the final passengers boarded, and the plane left the terminal Patience stood there refusing to move. The plane moved to the runway and Patience walked to a window to watch it take off.

Her eyes watered in fear as she whispered, "I love you too."


	107. Chapter 107

(Thanks to reviewers nertooold54,

Eilleena,

Liberty Girl In The Sky (ideas are fair game. Let me know if you post the story. i'd be curious to read it.),

fruityloops156,

WORMoverBOOK,

Matt,

Pat Toby,

And ShortLittlePixie (I believe that is your shortest review ever. lol.)

AN: and now we'll skip ahead a few months…btw, the name was just the best I could come up with. I tried to chose names that I thought would make sense for the characters.)

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Heart of the Matter: Part 2

6 months later…

Booth walked purposefully into the lab, a tell tale case folder in his hand as he looked around for his partner. Not seeing anyone on the forensics platform, he made his way to Brennan's office.

"Daddy!"

A little brown-eyed girl went running up to Booth, who swung her into his arms.

"Hello, Joy," Booth said, kissing her cheek.

Joy giggled and fought to be put back down before running back to the dolls she had sprawled across Brennan's office floor.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" Brennan asked, glancing up from her desk.

Booth held up the folder. "We got a case. Where's Patience?"

"Cataloguing a few sets of remains in limbo."

Booth glanced at Joy. "Do you always say 'remains' and 'limbo' with her in the here?" he whispered.

"I hardly see why I shouldn't. By the time she figures out what I mean she'll be old enough to understand it. She is very intelligent, more so than we give her credit for."

"Yeah, Bones, and she's starting school in the fall, and I don't think other parents will be very happy with us if she's talking about limbo and…dead people."

"Well it's not like you could take her to work, and you don't want her in daycare. The only other options would be here or seeing if my father would babysit everyday. It's not like she actually listens to the conversations I have, she is too busy with dolls you insist on buying her."

"She's a kid, Bones, she needs toys. Girls like dolls."

"The dolls are anatomically incorrect. Many children enjoy books, and there are many educational options where toys are concerned."

"For god's sake will you two stop it, you've had this argument enough over the past five years, I've heard enough, and Joy doesn't need to hear it at all," Patience said. She glanced at her younger sister and lowered her voice before continuing. "I'm done with the remains from Peru. My notes were emailed to your Jeffersonian account, and all bodies are in limbo."

"Good. I will check your results later. Would you watch Joy?"

Patience rolled her eyes and glanced at her phone. "I don't think I'm gonna have much of a choice. You don't have time to drop her off at Angela and Hodgin's place."

"Thank you, Patience," Booth said, leading Brennan from her office.

Patience shook her head and walked over to sit on the couch by where Joy was playing. After a moment a doll was thrust in her direction.

"Play?" Joy asked.

Patience smiled and slid down to the floor. "I guess."

* * *

The silence in the car was slightly awkward. Every few seconds Booth would glance at Brennan from the corner of his eyes, and Brennan stared silently out the passenger side window. Her hands were tightly held in her lap, taking away any chance Booth could have of holding her hand. Booth shifted his grip on the steering wheel.

"Are you alright, Bones?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Booth," Brennan replied without looking at him. "I just wish you would stop acting as if I am a horrible parent."

"I never said-"

"It's not the first time. I want Joy to be intelligent. I want to make sure she has every opportunity she can get."

"I know that, but a kid has to be a kid once in a while. You can't thrust the latest educational videos or books at them. And Joy is intelligent. She was speaking words and full sentences months before most kids would be recognizing their parents' voices. Temperance, we have two beautiful and intelligent daughters, nothing is going to change that."

"Several factors can change that. Children who are able to read and write before entering school are more successful later in life. Maybe she could skip kindergarten and graduate early."

"She's not even five yet and you're thinking about graduating?"

"It's not that far away. If she gets into advanced classes early she might be able to get into better colleges, and-

Booth shook his head as they arrived at the crime scene. "Bones, let's just talk about this later, okay?"

Brennan nodded curtly and got out of the SUV, putting on her gloves and following Booth to where they were told the body was. A set of charred remains sat against a blackened vehicle.

"Someone saw smoke and thought it was a forest fire," one of the park rangers explained. "We got here at the same time as local fire crews and didn't see the body until the fire was out. The smoke was crazy."

Brennan knelt down before the body. "The water has most likely damaged the remains, which will make the investigation difficult. Was the body moved after you got here?"

"No one's touched it. We just put out the fire, and since it's a national park we called in the FBI."

"Has anyone been reported missing around here lately?" Booth asked.

The ranger shook his head. "Not that I know of, and I'd know. The car didn't have license plates, I don't know if a serial number would be visible anywhere or not. It looks pretty burnt out."

"The victim is male, age range between thirty and thirty-five. I believe mixed race. The charred skin is making the body hard to examine…" Brennan gave the chest a strange look before she pulled off a couple pieces of the burnt skin. "Booth."

Booth glanced up to see what she'd found. In Brennan's hand was a human heart, perfectly in tact and not burnt all.

"It appears to have been placed post mortem."

"I think that would suffice to call this a murder. Have the remains shipped to the Jeffersonian. My people can handle this case."

"Your people?" Brennan questioned.

"Yeah, Bones, no one else will work with you guys so you're my people."

Brennan shook her head before continuing to examine the remains. "There is also slight trauma to the skull…possibly from being hit with something. I would have to remove what's left of the flesh to find out."

"Then are we done here?"

"Why do you not trust Patience with Joy either?" Brennan asked.

"Bones, you know that's not what I meant."

"I think it's clearly what you meant."

The ranger's eyes widened slightly as he backed away from the bickering duo.

"Well it's not, okay?"

"Fine." Brennan pulled off her gloves and stood up. "Take me back to the Jeffersonian."

Booth groaned as she marched past him back to the SUV.

* * *

Back at the Jeffersonian Cam walked into Brennan's office.

"Oh," she said. "Patience, where's your mother?"

Patience glanced up from the floor where she still sat with Joy who was starting to fall asleep. "My dad brought a case in. They should be back soon. It's been a couple hours…"

As if on cue Booth and Brennan's voices could be heard on the other side of the lab.

"I just want to make sure I'm part of her life," Booth was saying angrily.

"You are part of her life!" Brennan replied. "You see her every day, you live in the same house as we do. This is nothing like the situation with Parker! Or Patience! And you haven't missed any milestones! I promised you that I wouldn't be like Rebecca and keep your child from you and I meant that, Booth!"

"They're back," Patience muttered. "Come on, Joy. I think it's time for your nap."

Patience moved the sleepy girl to the couch and pulled the blanket down to cover her. Cam was already on the platform by the time Patience caught up to her.

"Where are the remains?" Patience asked.

"Traffic slowed them down a bit," Booth replied. "It might be a while. Where's Joy?"

"Sleeping."

"You left her alone?"

"We can see the door to mom's office, a room you yourself child-proofed, from here. She's fine. You're worrying too much."

"See?" Brennan said. "Patience agrees with me. You treat her like a baby, Booth."

"What are you gonna do when she's a teenager?" Patience asked, suddenly grinning. "I bet she'll be worse than me."

"You were not a bad child."

"You didn't know her until she was fifteen, Bones," Booth replied.

"Fourteen." Patience glanced down at her phone.

"You have done that at least a hundred times today," Brennan said. "I've been counting. Who are you waiting to call you?"

"Aaron hasn't sent me letters in a couple weeks. I'm just worried, and hoping he'll be somewhere that he can call me."

"He's in Iraq," Booth said. "it's not always easy to get somewhere that has a good phone. It's hard enough sending mail."

"I know, Dad, I'm just…worried. I have a really bad feeling in my gut and I just….I'm wondering if something happened to him. I'm terrified that I might never see him again."

* * *

(I had to do a little look into the parenting of our favorite partners, because I am very anxious to see how that will turn out on the show…to say the least it should be very entertaining, because they really have different views on everything which has to include how to raise children which has to lead to a few arguments…I am very anxious to see what goes down…)


	108. Chapter 108

(Thanks to reviewers fruityloops156 (I believe we find out a bit more about B&B's relationship, (or lack or one…?) in this chap)

Matt

WORMoverBOOK,

Delia84 (for reviewing chapter 5 if you've read this far),

epickerthanyou,

Liberty Girl In the Sky,

ShortLittlePixie,

and Khaida21

Sorry for centering this chapter around Patience, but she is kind of the main point of this fanfic so oh well.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Heart of the Matter: Part 3

Patience was staring at the flesh-easting beetles as they devoured what was left of the charred flesh. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her arms as she stared at the black insects. Angela watched her from the doorway for a while before going in.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" she asked.

Patience looked up sadly. "Aaron. My parents. Everything I guess."

"Well, let's start with the easy one," Angela suggested, pulling a chair up beside her. "What's going on with Aaron?"

"He's in the middle east, Angela, what do you think is wrong?" Patience angrily shook her head. "If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be there. He would have never joined the army. If I hadn't been so stupid and found a way out-"

"Don't. Patience, he might have joined anyway."

Patience bit her lip. "He said that…he loved me."

Angela's eyes widened. "What did you say back?"

"Nothing. I didn't know what to say, Ange. He never said he loved me before." Patience wiped away tears that threatened to fall. "I don't want to be like my mom and Booth. They've been dancing around each other for over a decade now, over twenty years, and it's ridiculous. I want to be with Aaron."

Angela smiled. "At least one Brennan woman has her act together."

"I think if it weren't for Joy being so young she'd take off to a dig somewhere."

"You don't know how right you are," Angela said. "Is it bad at home?"

"Getting there. Dad's been sleeping in the spare room for months, they never stop bickering. It's always stupid stuff too, like who cooks dinner or who takes Joy to the park on Saturday."

"So they're fighting over Joy?"

"Basically. I don't see why they can't just compromise. I get that they want to be in her life, Dad because he missed out on Parker, and Mom because she missed out on me, but it's getting ridiculous. If I had a job and less student loans to pay back I'd move out. They just…don't seem to be close anymore. I wish they would go back to being….themselves again."

"Well, Hodgins and I still have the apartment above the garage," Angela told her.

"Don't tempt me," Patience muttered. "Where are Michael and Catherine?"

Angela made a disgusted face. "They wanted to see Hodgin's latest bugs from wherever."

Patience glanced at Angela's slightly noticeable bump. "Maybe this one will be the artist."

"Michael is a little artistic. More so than Catherine. But all he likes drawing and coloring are bugs."

"Hodgins taught them well."

"Was that a compliment?" Hodgins asked, he was carrying a girl who looked to be about three, and holding the hand of a little boy who seemed about six.

Hodgins walked in the room and kissed Angela's cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist. Catherine and Michael peeked into the tank to see the bugs.

"Get them away from there," Angela whispered.

"It's just bugs…" Hodgins shrugged.

"And a body."

"Daddy, what are those?" Michael asked.

"Flesh eating beetles," Hodgins replied. "Dr. Bren and Patience use those to clean skin off the bones they look at."

"Cool."

Angela shook her head. Patience hid a smile. She spent a few moments watching the family interact before going to find her mother.

Brennan was in her office, skimming through an email about another dig in Peru. She looked up when she heard Patience enter.

"The beetles are removing the skin. Anything else?" Patience asked.

"Not right now," Brennan replied. "You can go home if you'd like."

Patience nodded. "Right, Bacon's probably not happy about being left alone all day."

"I doubt that. I will let you know when the beetles have completely cleaned the bone."

"Won't you be home later?"

"I am not sure how long I will stay tonight. Booth took Joy to see Hank."

"Why didn't you go? You love Pops."

"He is Booth's family, and yours of course, not mine."

"Aren't you Booth's family too?" Patience asked quietly.

Brennan pretended not to hear, and Patience got up and quietly left. When she was gone Brennan glanced at the door before silently deleting the email about heading another dig.

* * *

Patience looked over her laptop screen at the chubby pig sitting at the foot of her bed. She was checking her email, hoping for something from Aaron and not interested in reading anything else. She folded the laptop down and set it aside, pulling Bacon closer to her.

"He'll be home in a few more months, right?"

The pig snorted half-heartedly before laying his head down on her lap. Patience leaned back against the wall and scratched his ears.

"He promised he'd come back. Aaron always keeps his promises…"

Bacon snorted slightly louder in agreement.

Patience sighed. "Aaron will be back in a few months. And I'll go to the reflecting pool, and when he gets there I'll tell him that I love him. Things would work out. They'd have to. Right?"

Bacon snored and Patience looked down to realize he'd fallen asleep. She sighed again and scratched his ears.

"Aaron's fine," she told herself. "He'll be back in six months, safe and sound."

* * *

Brennan walked up the platform as Patience finished laying out the bones of their latest victim.

"I haven't gotten to placing tissue markers yet," Patience murmured. "I wanted to take a look at the damage to the skull first."

"Of course. Angela took off today anyway," Brennan replied. "What have you concluded about the damage to the skull?"

"I haven't had much time to examine it. I'm pretty sure it's from a blunt object. It's the only thing I noticed putting the bones down though, I haven't examined them or anything."

"Cam is waiting for DNA results to tell whether the heart was the victims or not. Were there any indications of how the heart could have been placed in the chest cavity?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"What is the obvious?"

"Every rib is broken. I haven't found any other marks yet, I was going to concentrate on the injury to the skull until Cam had the results."

"Of course. You should do that."

Patience nodded and picked up the skull.

"You've been quiet today," Brennan noted.

"You and Dad were fighting last night."

"It was just an argument."

"An argument? You're lucky you didn't wake Joy up, hell you're lucky the neighbors didn't call the police," Patience snapped. "I don't like it when you fight. You and Dad are meant to be, and you two are the only ones who don't see it."

Brennan stared at the bones on the examination table.

"I don't get it," Patience continued. "Joy loves you both, and she'd rather spend time with both of you than just you or just Booth. Is it so hard to share her?"

"It's complicated, Patience."

Patience lowered the skull. "Complicated? For god's sake, Mom, what is so complicated? Is so hard for you and Dad to be a family? A real family? Would it be so hard to get married, maybe even have more kids? I know you love him."

Brennan didn't reply, but she looked up as Booth entered the lab with Joy sleeping in his arms. He stopped at the bottom of the platform.

"Got anything yet?" he asked.

"We're examining now," Patience replied.

She was about to place the skull under magnification when her cell phone went off. She grimaced and set the skull down before digging through her pockets finally finding it.

"Who is it?"

Patience seemed shocked as she saw the number. "It's Aaron's house number…" She hit a button on the phone and stepped away from the table. "Hello?"

"Patience? This is Mr. Jenson, Aaron's father," a man said through crying in the background.

"Yeah. Hi. What's wrong?"

"It's Aaron," Mr. Jenson said. "He's…"

While Patience answered the phone Brennan had walked down to meet Booth.

"Can we talk?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded gently, trying not to wake Joy.

"How was Hank?" Brennan asked.

"He was good," Booth replied. "He asked about you. I told him we'd just gotten a case and that you were busy with remains from some unknown country."

"Peru is a widely known country."

Booth was about to reply when they heard Patience's phone clatter to the ground. Patience stood for a moment before collapsing to her knees. Brennan and Booth both ran to her, setting off the alarms on the platform which had to be silenced by a startled security guard.

"Patience?" Brennan shouted, kneeling beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Aaron…" Patience whispered before tears began streaming down her face.

(Oh, a cliffhanger…. This one is probably the most evil one yet…no threats please…)


	109. Chapter 109

(Thanks to reviewers ShortLittlePixie,

bones and caskett fantati1984,

Dreadswench,

Slcswimmer14,

Matt,

epickerthanyou (you'll find out what's really going on in this chapter)

aerilynblack,

The One With Two Hearts,

WORMoverBOOK,

Gilmi-Baby,

and Liberty Girl In The Sky.

I know, awful aren't I? I'm kinda glad everyone is so concerned for a fictional character of my creation. What Patience found out will be sort of revealed in this chapter, and the news isn't good. But hey, things can only get better from here though, right? Although you never know...

Ok. I am saying Parker is around 10 right now on the show (maybe 11 in season 7?). He is 4 years younger than Patience. If ten years have passed he is now 20 and Patience would be 24. Correct me if I am wrong, but that is the math I am going with.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Heart of the Matter: Part 4

Patience sat on the edge of the couch in Brennan's office. The tears had stopped hours ago, and she hadn't said a word since collapsing on the platform. She vaguely remembered Booth carrying her in and setting her on the couch, but nothing after that. He had left a couple hours later to take Joy to Angela, after a rather loud argument with Brennan about how to react to Patience's apparent breakdown. Angela and Hodgins had all but demanded Joy stay with them until something was figured out.

Brennan stood in the doorway watching her oldest daughter stare at the wall. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Booth.

"She hasn't moved for three hours," Brennan said. "I talk to her and she won't respond. The call was from Aaron's parents. I don't know what they said. I called back but there was no answer."

"She's just in shock, Bones. I called Sweets, he said to let her be for a little bit longer."

Brennan nodded. "I should examine the remains. We still have a case."

"Right."

She cast another glance at Patience before returning to the platform. Booth followed shortly after, taking a seat on one of the chairs up there.

"Do you think Aaron is dead?" Brennan asked suddenly.

"I don't know, Bones. I put a call in to check, one of the guys I was stationed with a few years ago is over there now. He said he'd see what he could find out." Booth glanced down. "I'm sure Aaron's just wounded."

"Patience would not be catatonic if that were the case. She would be demanding that we let her to him or that you help her get in contact with him. I believe he was killed."

"Don't say that, Bones."

"Why not? It is important in times like this to remain logical. That is the most likely scenario."

Cam walked onto the platform. "The heart is not the victims," she announced. When neither responded she continued. "Have you determined cause of death?"

"Patience is sure that the wound to the skull is cause of death. She had not found what caused it."

Cam glanced around. "Where is Patience?"

"Something happened to Aaron," Booth said. "She's in Bones' office."

"Is she alright?"

"We aren't sure," Brennan replied. "The damage to the skull was not caused by something striking it. Someone forced this man against something."

"Then they switched out his heart and set him on fire. Someone wanted to make sure he was dead."

"If the heart doesn't belong to the victim does that mean there's another body somewhere?" Booth asked.

"I doubt someone would be walking around without a heart," Brennan said.

"How did they get the heart into the chest cavity in the first place?" Cam asked.

"The victim was burned before the heart was placed. One would simply have to tear away enough of the tissue to fit the heart through. The already burnt flesh provided some protection when the body was placed by the burning car. We should try to find the ID of the victim. Angela will be in tomorrow, she can do a facial reconstruction then."

Cam nodded. "I will be in my office. Let me know as soon as you find something else."

She turned on her heels, nearly running into Patience who had just walked onto the platform.

"Sorry," Patience murmured.

"Are you alright?" Booth asked.

"I'm fine."

"You should go home," Brennan said. "Booth?"

"Yeah, come on, Patience," he stood.

"No. I'm fine. Really," Patience insisted. "I am supposed to be examining remains, and that is what I am going to do right now."

Brennan shook her head. "You were unresponsive five minutes ago-"

"I'm fine, Mom. Really. I can get back to what I'm supposed to be doing."

Brennan and Booth shared a glance before Booth sat back down. He stayed on the platform as the two continued examining the remains.

* * *

Late that night Brennan was sitting on her bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called.

The door slowly opened and Booth stepped in before silently closing the door again.

"Is Patience alright?" Brennan asked.

"She and Joy are both sound asleep," Booth replied. "Aaron has not been confirmed dead, but he's been missing for two weeks. A tank was attacked and five guys were taken."

"If he's been missing that long, he is most likely dead," Brennan said.

Booth walked further into the room and slowly sat on the edge of the bed, gauging Brennan's reaction. Brennan leaned towards him.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" she asked quietly. "If we find out he's dead?"

"Bones, they got a bunch of people looking for him and the others. They'll be found. Whoever attacked them was looking to make a statement more than anything."

Brennan nodded. "But what if he isn't found alive, Booth? Patience will be devastated."

"He'll be alright. He's gonna come back, Bones."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Aaron will come back alive, because he loves Patience."

"Love has nothing to do with whether or not he'll be back, Booth."

"He has the ring," Booth stated, as if it should explain everything.

"The engagement ring for Patience? Why would he take that to Iraq?" Brennan asked.

"To remind himself of what he has to come home to."

"Of course," Brennan replied.

The pair sat in silence for a minute before Brennan scooted closer to Booth and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I assume you had a photo of Parker's?" she said after a while.

"Yeah. A few pictures of Parker. A couple of you, the two of us. I had a lot of pictures of everyone." Booth glanced down at Brennan before continuing. "I always knew we would be meeting on the day I got back. That's what kept me going. I had to come back for you and Parker."

"I'm sorry, Booth." Brennan looked up, meeting his eyes. "I don't want you to feel as if I am going to try keeping your daughters from you. Patience I obviously can't, she is an adult. I am not Rebecca, and I won't stop you from seeing Joy."

"I know, Bones."

"Have you heard from Parker?"

"He's training to be a sniper. I talked to him a few days ago. He wants to visit us soon. To see Patience and Joy."

"That's good."

Booth nodded. "Are you going to let Patience go to the Jeffersonian tomorrow?"

"Well I certainly can't stop her. Maybe it will be good for her to get her mind off Aaron's disappearance."

"Bones, you know I love you, but I don't want her to be like you were, compartmentalizing and pushing everything and everyone away."

"Patience is not me," Brennan argued.

"She acts like you."

"What's wrong in the way I act?" Brennan demanded.

"Nothing, Bones. It's just you don't let anyone in."

Brennan opened her mouth to protest but didn't say anything for a few minutes. "You are correct. I've been doing that a lot lately. Especially to you."

"It's fine, Bones-"

"No. It's not. I'm sorry, Booth."

"It's alright, Bones. We've both been….difficult lately."

"I don't want lose you, Booth."

Booth sighed and put his arms around Brennan. "I'm not going anywhere, Bones."

Brennan pushed on him slightly so that he fell back. She laid beside him and leaned forward to brush her lips against his. All too soon she pulled away.

"I can't stop thinking that you could have gone missing while in Iraq," Brennan admitted.

"I didn't. I'm right here, Bones," Booth whispered.

He kissed her again and this time didn't let her pull away. The entire night held her close and didn't let go.


	110. Chapter 110

(Thanks to reviewers aerilynblack,

Liberty Girl In the Sky,

slcswimmer14,

ShortLittlePixie,

WORMoverBOOK,

and epickerthanyou.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Heart of the Matter: Part 5

"Have you heard anything about Aaron?" Brennan asked.

Patience shook her head. With Angela still working on the facial reconstruction, nothing out of the ordinary on the remainder of the skeleton, and Cam having another doctor from another area of the Jeffersonian examine the heart, Brennan and Patience were left with little to do. The two had retreated into limbo, getting back to work on identifying the many sets of remains stored there.

"His parents haven't called again?"

"I'm not expecting them to," Patience murmured, jotting down what she'd found on the femur she'd been studying.

"They should be told as soon as Aaron is found," Brennan said. "And they should also contact you."

"They don't like me. They like Britney more because they're friends with her parents. The only reason Aaron's parents called me was because they knew it would upset me. Can we please talk about something else? I'd like to just forget and move on."

Brennan frowned. "You care for Aaron very much, why would you want to forget him."

"Mom, please." Patience looked up with a threatening look before going back to her work. "I saw Dad coming out of your room this morning."

"He was getting his work clothes."

"He was in nothing but his boxers, and socks, with no clothes in his hands. I'm not stupid. Have you two made up yet?" Patience smirked already knowing the answer.

"That's our business, not yours."

"If my parents are sleeping together, I think it's my business. You locked the door, right? So there was no chance of Joy walking in to see mommy and daddy wrestling?"

Brennan gave her a confused look. "We weren't wrestling."

"You were having sex, think about it from the mind of a four year old, Mom."

"Think about what?" Booth asked, joining them in the room.

"Nothing," Patience snickered.

"You seem in a good mood," Booth noted.

Patience shrugged, giving Brennan a meaningful look.

"If you want to know about the case, Cam is the one to ask right now," Brennan said.

"I've already talked to her. The heart is normal and she's working on getting an ID now." Booth paused. "You want to take a break from the dead guy long enough to get lunch at the diner?"

"This body is female," Brennan replied.

Patience rolled her eyes. "At least he got the dead part right."

"So, you two ready to go?" Booth asked.

"You two go, I'll get Joy from Hodgins and his bug collection and hit the cafeteria." Patience slid her hands out of the gloves. "See you when you get back." She smiled and left the two alone.

"What was that about?" Booth asked.

"You were caught when you left the room this morning," Brennan told him. "Patience assumed we had sex."

Booth's eyebrows shot up. "What did you tell her?"

"It doesn't matter what I told her, she didn't believe what I said. She is an adult now."

"She doesn't need to know things like that."

"She's worried about us."

Booth nodded. "I know. Come on, Bones. Let's get lunch."

Outside the door Patience peeked in to see Booth lean down to gently kiss Brennan before she went off to find her sister.

* * *

At the diner, Booth and Brennan sat down at their usual table. As always they sat across from each other. Brennan stared out the window, while Booth watched people going in and out. He suddenly looked to Brennan and grabbed her hand.

"Bones, there's something that's been bugging me," he admitted.

"What is it?"

"We've been living together for over five years now, we have two daughters, and we're best friends. But we're not…." He trailed off, as if losing the nerve to say anything more.

"You want to be married," Brennan finished.

"I know you don't believe in it, Bones, but you suggested it a few years ago. I haven't been able to forget that."

"I know marriage is important to you, Booth. It would also give you reassurance that I won't take Joy away from you. There would not be much change, other than legally of course."

Booth nodded.

"Would you mind keeping the wedding small?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked up. "I was expecting you to want some small courthouse ceremony."

"You want an actual wedding. I refuse to wear a white gown, as you know I am not a virgin therefore the symbolization of a white dress would make no sense."

"You want an actual wedding?" Booth asked.

"Yes, Booth. Have I not made that clear? A small wedding. Only our close friends, your brother and his wife of course, my Dad, and Russ and the girls."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes. It is logically the next step for us." Brennan paused. "Unless you don't want me to be your wife."

Booth smiled. "I want that more than anything, Bones."

"Good."

* * *

Patience sat across from Joy in the cafeteria.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Joy asked.

"They went to have lunch."

"Why couldn't we go with them? I want pie."

"They had pie. I offered to get you a piece, but you didn't want it."

"I want the diner's pie," the younger girl pouted.

"Alright, well maybe Dad will bring you a piece back."

Joy's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Maybe."

"Can we go wait in Mommy's office?"

"I guess. Come on." Patience grabbed her sister's hand and the two walked back to the lab.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Angela shrieked.

"Uh-oh," Patience muttered.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked.

"I don't know. Come on." Patience picked the girl up and quickly walked to Brennan's office.

Brennan and Booth were standing side by side, facing Cam, Hodgins, and Angela. The pair were smiling while their friends stood in shock.

"What's going on?" Patience asked.

"They're engaged," Cam said slowly, gesturing to Booth and Brennan.

"What?" Patience turned to them. "When did this happen?"

"At the diner," Brennan replied. "We discussed things and decided marriage was a good idea."

"It's about time," Angela muttered.

"When's the wedding?" Cam asked.

"We want it to be soon," Booth said. "So probably in a couple months."

"What's going on?" Joy asked, seeming confused.

Booth took her from Patience. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're gonna be together forever."

Her face scrunched up as she thought. "Then aren't you already married?"

Brennan and Booth exchanged a glance as everyone else laughed quietly. Their moment of bliss was interrupted by the ringing of Booth's phone. He looked at the number and immediately froze.

Booth slowly answered the call. "Booth." He glanced at Patience as the person on the other end spoke. "Alright. Thanks."

"What is it?" Brennan asked as he put the phone away.

"I have news about Aaron."

Patience visibly stiffened and leaned against the wall for support. "And?"

"Well…."

(oh no! another cliffy! And only two more chapters to go!)


	111. Chapter 111

(Thanks to reviewers Matt (stop reminding how many chapters are left. I know very well how much longer this story has and I cry my eyes out enough without you reminding me)

Dreadswench,

ShortLittlePixie,

slcswimmer14

Liberty Girl In the Sky (let me know when you start posting your story.)

aerilynblack

nertoold54

WORMoverBOOK,

The One With Two Hearts (I must have been thinking about Aaron when I wrote the Iraq part. Sorry for the mistake.)

And Gilmi-Baby.

So, new computer means new Microsoft word and for a couple more days the keyboard will be rather awkward. I'm not sure I like it but I'll deal. I apologize for any weird mistakes. And for getting this up later than usual but I had to finish writing it, then transfer it back to my old computer because my new one won't let me open anything on fanfiction.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

The Heart of the Matter: Part 6

"They found the five soldiers. Only two were still alive," Booth said.

Patience shook her head.

"They haven't identified the soldiers yet," Booth continued. "The two survivors were dehydrated and semi-conscious. They were taken to a military base where they'll get enough medical treatment to be brought back here."

"Aaron's not one of them," Patience said. In a matter of seconds she disappeared from the room.

"What's wrong with Patience?" Joy asked.

"She'll be okay," Booth assured her. "Bones?"

"We should go after her," Brennan said.

"I'll watch Joy," Angela offered.

"Thank you, Angela," Booth said as he and Brennan quickly went after Patience.

They found Patience in the Jeffersonian gardens. She had her arms wrapped around herself, as if trying to hold herself together. She shook with violent sobs.

"Patience," Brennan said softly.

"I'll never be able to tell him," the younger woman cried. "He never knew…he'll never know…"

Booth and Brennan slowly approached her.

"He'll never know," Patience repeated.

"Shh," Booth said. "He knew."

"NO!" Patience shouted. "He didn't! Because I never told him! He said he loved me! He said he'd never leave me!"

"You don't know that he's dead," Brennan reminded her.

"There's a greater chance of him being dead! Three out of five are dead. Two out of five are alive. The chances of him being alive-"

"Don't think about the odds, Patience. Aaron is alive." Brennan looked up, meeting Booth's eyes. "He'll come back for you. He'll come back because he loves you."

"Aaron didn't abandon you," Booth added. "He'll be back soon. I'll know as soon as the two are identified. They're both unconscious and the dog tags were taken off. It won't take them long. I'm sure I'll get a call by the end of the day."

Patience took a deep breath and nodded. "We should get back to working on the case."

"Are you going to be alright?" Brennan asked.

"I really need to just…pretend things are normal. Okay?"

"Of course," Brennan replied.

* * *

The next day Booth was sitting in his office when his cell rang again. He picked it up and accepted the call without even glancing at the name, expecting it to be someone with information on the case. "Booth." The pen in his hand dropped as the person replied. "Yeah, I'll be…I'll be right there."

He jumped up and picked up the jacket of his suit before rushing out of his office.

* * *

"We got word on the heart," Cam said. "Turns out another body was found yesterday, also with the wrong heart. A man came forward and confessed to the crime."

"Angela has finished her facial reconstruction," Brennan replied. "We are still trying to figure out how the victim was killed."

"I thought you had decided he was slammed into something," Patience said.

"We don't know what he was slammed into," Brennan pointed out.

"Well Hodgins said there was metal embedded in the skull."

"Perhaps we should try matching the metal from the skull with the car found at the scene."

"Already done," Hodgins said. "The types of metal were a match."

"Metal is common in cars. It could have been the same make and model-"

"But the owner used a special paint that is only available in small European countries," Hodgins interrupted. "The man who confessed was on the list of buyers, and he had to report using it on his car. It's highly flammable, which is why it isn't available in the United States."

"Care to dispute that?" Patience asked.

"Of course not. Then the bones are free to go, Cam?"

"Yes."

"I'm on it," Patience muttered.

"I have the facial reconstruction, if anyone cares," Angela said, walking onto the platform.

"Does the victim's facial reconstruction match with the ID given?" Brennan asked.

Angela pulled up her sketch of the victim as well as the victim's state ID.

"Good, Angela. I'm sorry we were unable to use this."

Angela shrugged. "No problem, but at least we were able to put away the murderer."

The team nodded in agreement, parting to do their separate tasks. A few minutes later, Booth was on the platform with them.

"Hey, so, what have we found?" he asked.

"Boy are you behind," Cam replied.

"Where have you been?" Brennan asked. "Cam said they already have the killer in custody."

"Sorry," Booth said. "I had to pick someone up. Patience isn't busy is she?"

"I'm packing up the bones, why?" Patience replied.

"Someone wanted to see you."

"Who?"

"Oh my god," Angela whispered, seeing the young man who'd just entered the lab.

The man slowly set down his army green duffle bag and removed his hat.

"Aaron," Patience said.

He smiled, slowly limping toward the platform. Patience stood for a minute in shock before running off the platform, crashing into his waiting arms. Aaron smiled and held her close.

"I thought you were dead," Patience whispered.

"I'm right here," Aaron assured her.

Patience nodded, throwing her arms around her neck. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Don't worry. I'm not going back any time soon."

"No. You're not. I'm not letting you."

Aaron chuckled softly. "Are you busy or can you get away?"

"She can go," Booth answered.

Brennan was about to protest when a look from Booth made her change her mind. "Yes. Patience, you are free to go for today. Booth can help me finish this case."

"Thank you," Patience said.

"Don't stay out too late!" Booth called.

The young couple nodded before slowly leaving. Booth sat down and grinned as if he knew the biggest secret in the world.

"Patience never handed me a copy of her findings, you do realize that means we cannot turn this case over to prosecutors until she comes back in," Brennan said to him.

"Just let them have this one, Bones," Booth replied. "Aaron wanted to spend time with her."

"He could have waited five minutes for her to complete her notes. Why didn't you tell me you were going to get him? Where did you go?"

"He was at an army base in Virginia. They were questioning him about what happened. You know how that stuff goes."

"Why did you pick him up and not his parents?"

"He said his parents wouldn't have let him see Patience, and he wanted to ask her something very important."

Angela's eyes widened. "He is not."

Booth nodded. "Looks like we're not the only ones getting married soon, Bones."

"There is a chance of her saying no," Brennan pointed out.

Booth shook his head. "No there's not. You and I both know that."

"Aren't you supposed to be upset about your daughter getting married?" Cam asked.

"Of course," Booth answered. "But I like Aaron. And we all know what she's going to say."

Brennan crossed the platform to stand by Booth. "This means we'll only have Joy in the house."

The two shared a knowing smile.

(AN: okay, not the greatest chapter, but hey Aaron's back! And he's gonna propose! OMG! Will Patience really say yes? One chapter left… :(


	112. Chapter 112

(Thanks to reviewers nertooold54,

The One With Two Hearts,

Liberty Girl In the Sky,

slcswimmer14,

and epickerthanyou (this is the final chapter of the entire story. The past seven chapters have been the 'epilogue').

'sigh'. This is the final chapter of "The Secret in the Bones". I think I might cry. I really don't want to post this, but all things must come to an end. : (

For the last time, I do not own Bones.

* * *

The Heart of the Matter: Part 7

Aaron walked with his arm around Patience's shoulders as they circled the reflecting pool. He limped slightly, but had long abandoned the crutches, ignoring Patience's protests. For the most part the couple was silent, both quietly reflecting on the events that had eventually brought them to this moment.

"Can we sit down for a minute?" Aaron asked, motioning to the bench where they had planned to meet.

Patience nodded and the two slowly made their way to the bench. Aaron leaned against the back and put his arm back around Patience, pulling her closer so that she was leaning against him.

"Just to be clear," Patience began. "you're not going back to Iraq."

"I'll be fine in a few months."

"Aaron, I'm serious."

He smiled down at her. "I know. They told me not to come back. My commander even offered me a job at a basic training camp."

"Which means you're going to stay here?"

"I don't think I'm going to take that job."

"Why? You would still be in the army, and you'd be safe at home. Where you belong."

"That's not the only place that offered me a job, and I'm leaning towards my other option."

"And what is that?" Patience asked warily.

Aaron smiled. "Well, since Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan's partnership has turned out so well, they want another agent to be able to step up when Booth retires. When Hacker heard we were close he wanted to know if I'd be interested in someday partnering up with you."

"I don't know if I'll work at the Jeffersonian."

"Come on, Patience, you're the daughter of the world's top anthropologist. People are already worshipping at your feet."

Patience shook her head. "I don't have the experience of my mother yet."

"You will soon. I know the Jeffersonian will hire you. And I'll go through training to become an agent, and we'll be the best crime solvers in DC."

"Second only to my parents?"

"Someday we'll top them."

"Yeah right," Patience muttered.

Aaron smiled. "Doesn't that sound like a good future?"

"As long as you don't leave me again, I'll be happy."

Aaron pulled away from her slightly. "So you don't want me to leave you?"

"No. I don't."

"Can I ask where we stand? In our relationship."

"What do you mean? Oh god, you are not breaking up with me!" Patience jumped to her feet.

"What? NO!" Aaron replied. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Our relationship hasn't gone anywhere since it began, Aaron. I'm gonna be a little paranoid. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Aaron promised. He grabbed her hand and knelt in front of her. "I love you, Patience, and I know you are my soul mate. We have been through so much since we met. I cannot bear the thought of not spending the rest of my life without you. I want you by my side for the rest of our lives, and beyond that."

Patience's eyes widened as he pulled out a small box.

Aaron slowly opened the box, revealing the ring hidden inside. The same ring he'd gotten years ago when he was sure he'd never see her again. "Patience Christine Brennan-Booth, will you marry me?"

Patience stared at him in shock for several minutes. "Yes."

Aaron visibly relaxed and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

Patience stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

(AN: Well, that's the end. I am seriously considering a sequel (like I am with my other fanfics…), because there are things that I didn't fit into this one and I didn't want to drag it out too long. The sequel would probably focus mostly on Patience and Aaron (maybe a bit of Parker, Michael, and Joy, the kids of the Bones characters), with Booth and Brennan (and the rest of the Bones team) as secondary (or I guess 'recurring' for lack of a better word) characters. It would also feature the return of other favorites like Britney, Thomas, and more… If I decide to go through with the sequel it will be a while before I get it out because I start college at the end of the month and will be studying hard.

Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story. You guys are totally awesome.


	113. Chapter 113

AN: Sorry this isn't an update, and I know I'm not supposed to have author notes for chapters, but I wanted to make sure everyone who read TSITB (The secret in the bones) and was interested in the sequel knew I have begun posting it. The title is "The Change in the Jeffersonian" (TCITJ). All the wonderful reviews from TSITB inspired me to write more and I ended up writing up three whole chapters of it yesterday. So, just so this isn't totally worthless of your time, below is a preview of TCITJ.

* * *

The Break in the Bond: Part 1

"I'm late," Sarah muttered.

She waited impatiently as she watched passengers from a recently landed flight crowd around to collect their luggage. She stood on her tiptoes to see over them before finally seeing what she'd been looking for.

"Patience!" she shrieked.

The soon-to-be-famous anthropologist looked in her direction and stopped, allowing her best friend from high school to nearly knock her to the ground.

"Hello to you too, Sarah," Patience said. "Ready to go? My mom just called, they need me at the Jeffersonian."

"Right. It's just so great to have you back!" Sarah squealed, embracing her best friend one more time.


End file.
